Accidentally in love
by Diamond Anthony Amuto
Summary: bella es una vampira, deja a los vulturis, una desconocida le enseña como ser una humana, ella viaja a forks para ver a su padre, pero en su camino no espero encontrarse con nuestro vampiro favorito edxbe
1. Chapter 1 isabella marie swan

Ola soy Isabela Marie swan tengo 18 años, pero prefiero bella, hace cuanto que tengo 18 no lo recuerdo la vida inmortal es algo que llegas a olvidar, que soy yo, pues aunque no lo crean yo soy un vampiro, no estoy feliz por lo que soy y lo que hago, pero no soy peligrosa hace unos años acostumbre mi dieta como le dicen los humanos ahora "vegetariana", me alimento de animales y siempre he trabajado para Aro, Marco y Cayo, pero creo que me estoy adelantando, será mejor que ustedes sepan como fue que me convirtieron en vampiro, y como era mi vida como humana, y como termine sirviendo a los Vulturis

Flash….

_Me encontraba con mi padrastro, mi madre murió unos meses de haberse casado con phil, pero yo sospechaba que mi padrastro tenia algo que ver con todo eso, al razón?, fue para quedarse conmigo, no supe porque hasta que un dia llegando a la casa me violo, estaba borracho pero aun asi cuando no lo estuviera sabia que de todos modos, lo haría, me sentía sucia, tener a ese monstruo en mi casa llegando a tocarme, un dia cuando fue a trabajar decidí escapar tome lo mas preciado mi collar, ese collar me lo habia dado mi mama, siempre lo escondía de phil, cada cosa que tenia la habia vendido para el, por suerte escondí esto a tiempo no dejaría que me lo robara era lo único que me quedaba de mi vida que habia disfrutado, con mi verdadero padre charlie y mi madre Renée_

_Decidí ir al museo, era un lugar abarrotado de gente, y podía pensar adonde irme o que hacer con mi vida ahora que no estaba atado a ese monstruo, vi a una mujer con una capa casi negra, ¿Qué raro?, porque se ponía una capa no veía el calor que hacia, pero eso no fue lo que me atrajo, era diminuto, con un cabello castaño claro lacio y corto, el cuerpo bajo la capa, se adivinaba esbelto y androgino, sin embargo el rostro era demasiado hermoso para ser el de un chico, los ojos grandes y los labios carnosos habrían hecho parecer una gárgola un ángel de botticell , incluso a pesar de las pupilas de un apagado color carmen, llevaba a un grupo de turistas a el sótano donde se suponía estaban ahí las cosas que usaban para torturar, yo me uní a el grupo bajando_

_Todos maravillados por la chica bajaron, cuando estuvimos abajo, todos comenzaron hablar sobre las cosas que utilizaban para torturar, yo me quede asombrado ya que habia otras 7 personas contando a la chica que habia visto anteriormente_

_Todos ellos miraban a los turistas con maldad y se notaba que estaban ¿sedientos?, decidí esconderme detrás de un barril, algo no estaba bien, que hacían ellos aquí, con las de 15 turistas sin saber lo que les espera, los observe todos se parecían eran hermosos, nadie podía ser tan perfecto, cuando me di cuenta sus dientes o mejor dicho colmillos ¿vampiros?, se abalanzaron sobre los turistas que cuando se dieron cuenta, los 7 vampiros ya estaban encima de 7 indefensos, todos corrieron pavoridos por eso, pero era inútil, nadie podía escapar, apenas y daban 5 pasos y ya tenia a un vampiro mordiendo su cuello, yo me quede observando era aterrador, retrocedí cuando me tope con algo duro y frió, por un momento pensé que era la pared, pero al sentir una respiración decidí voltearme a mirad, era la misma chica que habia llevado estos turistas a su muerte_

_Me le quede mirando, no me moví el abrió los ojos como plato, eso me sorprendió porque hacia eso, apareció otro hombre un joven pálido de traje gris perla podía haber pasado por el gemelo de Jane. Tenía el pelo más oscuro y los labios no eran tan carnosos, pero resultaba igual de encantador y también me miro a mi y luego a ella_

_-alece que sucede, estas siendo sensible con ella-sonrió con burla_

_-no se…mi poder no funciona con ella-eso me quedo desconcertada ¿de que poder hablaba?_

_-jajaja-estallo a carcajadas pero se callo al recibir la mirada de esto chico alec-estas hablando enserio_

_-mas que seguro felix, jamás mentiría con algo asi te importante_

_-mmm-se quedo pensando felix mirándome y de nuevo mirando a su compañero_

_-que sucede aquí…porque aun no la han matado- era alto y con pelo negro también llevaba una capa al igual que los anteriores_

_-los poderes de alec no funcionaba en esta pequeña-me señalo y sentí la mirada de ese chico_

_-mmm, niña como te llamas_

_-i…Isabela Marie swan-estaba nerviosa-pero prefiero que me digan bella-esto ultimo lo dije susurrando esperando no me oyeran, pero sus oídos eran muy buenos_

_-interesante-me continuo mirando, si que daba miedo_

_-oye demetri no crees que sea buena idea enseñársela al jefe, tal vez nos diga cual será su castigo_

_-nunca pensé que diría esto, pero tienes razón, vamos-me agarro del brazo no tan fuerte pero si firme y me llevo afuera. Andábamos con jane, por un amplio recodo del callejón, que seguía cuesta abajo, por lo que no vi el final, terminado en chaflán, hasta que no llegamos a él y alcanzamos la pared de ladrillo lisa y sin ventanas. No se veía a la pequeña Jane por ninguna parte._

_Jane no vaciló y continuó caminando hacia la pared a grandes zancadas. Entonces, con su gracia natural, se deslizó por un agujero abierto en la calle._

_Parecía una alcantarilla, hundida en el lugar más bajo del pavimento. No la vi hasta que Alice desapareció por el hueco, aunque la rejilla estaba retirada a un lado, descubriéndolo hasta la mitad. El agujero era pequeño y muy oscuro._

_Me planté._

—_Todo va bien, Bella —me dijo alec en voz baja—. Jane te recogerá._

_Me imaginé que él habría entrado el primero si Felix y Demetri pagados de sí mismos y silenciosos, detrás de nosotros._

_Me agaché y deslicé las piernas por el estrecho espacio._

— _¿jane? —susurré con voz temblorosa._

—_Estoy aquí debajo, Bella —me aseguró. Su voz parecía provenir de muy abajo, demasiado abajo para que yo me sintiera bien._

_Demetri me tomó de las muñecas —sus manos me parecieron del tacto de la piedra en invierno— y me bajó hacia la oscuridad._

— _¿Preparada? —preguntó él._

—_Suéltala —gritó jane._

_Impelida por el puro pánico, cerré firmemente los ojos para no ver la oscuridad y los labios para no gritar. Alec me dejó caer._

_Fue rápido y silencioso. El aire se agitó a mi paso durante una fracción de segundo; después, se me escapó un jadeo y me acogieron los brazos de jane, tan duros que estuve segura de que me saldrían cardenales. Me puso de pie._

_El fondo de la alcantarilla estaba en penumbra, pero no a oscuras. La luz procedente del agujero de arriba suministraba un tenue resplandor que se reflejaba en la humedad de las piedras del suelo. La tenue claridad se desvaneció un segundo y alec apareció a mi lado, con un resplandor suave., me sujetó con fuerza a su costado y comenzó a arrastrarme velozmente hacia delante. Envolví su cintura fría con los dos brazos y tropecé y trastabillé a lo largo del irregular camino de piedra. El sonido de la pesada rejilla cerrando la alcantarilla a nuestras espaldas se oyó con metálica rotundidad._

_Pronto, la luz tenue de la calle se desvaneció en la penumbra. El sonido de mis pasos tambaleantes levantaba eco en el espacio negro; parecía amplio, aunque no estaba segura. No se oía otro sonido que el latido frenético de mi corazón y el de mis pies en las piedras mojadas, excepto una vez que se escuchó un suspiro de impaciencia desde algún lugar detrás de mí. Hubiera deseado preguntarle qué iba a suceder ahora. Ardía en deseos de saber cómo iba a morir, como si saberlo con antelación mejorara la situación de alguna manera; pero, rodeados como estábamos, no podía hablar, ni siquiera en susurros. Los otros podrían escucharlo todo, como oían cada una de mis inspiraciones y de los latidos de mi corazón_

_El camino que pisábamos continuó descendiendo, introduciéndonos cada vez más en la profundidad de la tierra y esto me hizo sentir claustrofobia._

_Al final del túnel había otra reja cuyas barras de hierro estaban enmohecidas, pero eran tan gruesas como mi brazo. Había abierta una pequeña puerta de barras entrelazadas más finas, cruce rápidamente a una habitación más grande e iluminada. La reja se cerró de golpe con estrépito, seguido del chasquido de un cerrojo. Tenía demasiado miedo para mirar a mis espaldas. Nos hallábamos en un corredor de apariencia normal e intensamente iluminado. Las paredes eran de color hueso y el suelo estaba cubierto por alfombras de un gris artificial. Unas luces fluorescentes rectangulares de aspecto corriente jalonaban con regularidad el techo. Agradecí mucho que allí hiciera más calor. Aquel pasillo resultaba muy acogedor después de la penumbra de las siniestras alcantarillas de piedra._

_Demetri tiró de mí para hacerme avanzar y felix caminó junto a mí, al otro lado. La puerta gruesa crujió al cerrarse de un portazo detrás de nosotros, y luego se oyó el ruido sordo de un cerrojo que se deslizaba de vuelta a su posición. Los tres vampiros de la familia de los Vulturis se relajaron más cuando estuve dentro del ascensor. Echaron hacia atrás las capas y dejaron que las capuchas cayeran. Felix y Demetri eran de tez ligeramente olivácea, lo que, combinado con su palidez terrosa, les confería una extraña apariencia. Felix tenía el pelo muy corto, mientras que a Demetri le caía en cascada sobre los hombros. El iris de ambos era de un color carmesí intenso que se iba oscureciendo de forma progresiva hasta acercarse a la pupila. Debajo de sus envolturas llevaban ropas modernas, blancas y anodinas. Me acurruqué en una esquina y me mantuve encogida, no aparte los ojos de jane, El viaje en ascensor fue breve. Salimos a una zona que tenía pinta de ser una recepción bastante pija. Las paredes estaban revestidas de madera y los suelos enmoquetados con gruesas alfombras de color verde oscuro. Cuadros enormes de la campiña de la Toscana intensamente iluminados reemplazaban a las ventanas inexistentes. Habían agrupado de forma muy conveniente sofás de cuero de color claro y mesas relucientes encima de las cuales había jarrones de cristal llenos de ramilletes de colores vívidos. El olor de las flores me recordó al de una casa de pompas fúnebres._

_Había un mostrador alto de caoba pulida en el centro de la habitación. Miré atónita a la mujer que había detrás._

_Era alta, de tez oscura y ojos verdes. Hubiera sido muy hermosa en cualquier otra compañía, pero no allí, ya que era tan humana de los pies a la cabeza como yo. No comprendía qué pintaba allí una mujer, rodeada de vampiros y a sus anchas._

_Esbozó una amable sonrisa de bienvenida._

—_Buenas tardes, Jane —dijo._

_Jane asintió._

—_Gianna._

_Luego prosiguió hacia un conjunto de puertas de doble hoja situado en la parte posterior de la habitación, y la seguimos._

_Felix le guiñó el ojo a Gianna al pasar junto al escritorio y ella soltó una risita tonta._

_Nos aguardaba otro tipo de recepción muy diferente al otro lado de las puertas de madera. El joven pálido de traje gris perla podía haber pasado por el gemelo de Jane. Tenía el pelo más oscuro y los labios no eran tan carnosos, pero resultaba igual de encantador. Se acercó a nuestro encuentro, sonrió y le tendió la mano a ella._

—_Jane..._

—_Alec —repuso ella mientras abrazaba al joven. Intercambiaron sendos besos en las mejillas y luego nos miraron a nosotros._

—_Te enviaron en busca de comida y mira nada mas traes a una viva, me sorprendes hermana_

—_digamos que esta niña tiene que ver a Aro tal vez le interese_

— _¿Y ésta es la causante de todo el problema? —preguntó con incredulidad._

—_si hermano-contesto con algo de frialdad_

—_-susurro para si—interesante pues vamos-entendió lo que le quería decir_

— _¡Me la pido primero! —intervino Felix con suma tranquilidad desde detrás mio feliz sonrió. Su mano estaba levantada, con la palma hacia arriba. Curvó sus dedos dos veces_

_Jane lo fulmino con la mirada y el asustado rápido bajo la mano y la mirada, alec intervino_

—_Aro se alegrará de volver a verte._

—_No le hagamos esperar —sugirió Jane_

_Alec y Jane se tomaron de la mano y abrieron el camino por otro corredor amplio y ornamentado... ¿Se acabarían alguna vez?_

_Ignoraron las puertas del fondo —totalmente revestidas de oro— y se detuvieron a mitad del pasillo para desplazar uno de los paneles y poner al descubierto una sencilla puerta de madera que no estaba cerrada con llave. Alec la mantuvo abierta para que la cruzara Jane, Quise protestar cuando demetri me «ayudó» a pasar al otro lado de la puerta. Se trataba de un lugar con la misma piedra antigua de la plaza, el callejón y las alcantarillas. Todo estaba frío y oscuro otra vez._

_La antecámara de piedra no era grande. Enseguida desembocaba en una estancia enorme, tenebrosa —aunque más iluminada— y totalmente redonda, como la torreta de un gran castillo, que es lo que debía de ser con toda probabilidad. A dos niveles del suelo, las rendijas de un ventanal proyectaban en el piso de piedra haces de luminosidad diurna que dibujaban rectángulos de líneas finas. No había luz artificial. El único mobiliario de la habitación consistía en varios sitiales de madera maciza similares a tronos; estaban colocados de forma dispar, adaptándose a la curvatura de los muros de piedra. Había otro sumidero en el mismo centro del círculo, dentro de una zona ligeramente más baja. Me pregunté si lo usaban como salida, igual que el agujero de la calle._

_La habitación no se encontraba vacía. Había un puñado de personas enfrascadas en lo que parecía una conversación informal. Hablaban en voz baja y con calma, originando un murmullo que parecía un zumbido flotando en el aire. Un par de mujeres pálidas vestidas con ropa de verano se detuvieron en una de las zonas iluminadas mientras las estaba observando, y su piel, como si fuera un prisma, arrojó un chisporroteo multicolor sobre las paredes de color siena._

_Todos aquellos rostros agraciados se volvieron hacia nuestro grupo en cuanto entramos en la habitación. La mayoría de los inmortales vestía pantalones y camisas que no llamaban la atención, prendas que no hubieran desentonado ahí fuera, en las calles, pero el hombre que habló primero lucía una larga túnica oscura como boca de lobo que llegaba hasta el suelo. Por un momento, llegué a creer que su melena de color negro azabache era la capucha de su capa._

— _¡Jane, querida, has vuelto! —gritó con evidente alegría. Su voz era apenas un tenue suspiro._

_Avanzó con tal ligereza de movimientos y tanta gracilidad que me quedé embobada, con la boca abierta. No se podía comparar ni siquiera con Alice, cuyos movimientos parecían los de una bailarina._

_Mi asombro fue aún mayor cuando flotó cerca de mí y le pude ver la cara. No se parecía a los rostros anormalmente atractivos que le rodeaban —el grupo entero se congregó a su alrededor cuando se aproximó; unos iban detrás, otros le precedían con la atención característica de los escoltas—. Tampoco fui capaz de determinar si su rostro era o no hermoso. Supuse que las facciones eran perfectas, pero se parecía tan poco a los vampiros que se alinearon detrás de él como ellos se asemejaban a mí. La piel era de un blanco traslúcido, similar al papel cebolla, y parecía muy delicada, lo cual contrastaba con la larga melena negra que le enmarcaba el rostro. Sentí el extraño y horripilante impulso de tocarle la mejilla para averiguar si su piel era más suave que la de demetri o la de felix, o si su tacto se parecía al del polvo o al de la tiza. Tenía los ojos rojos, como los de quienes le rodeaban, pero turbios y empañados. Me pregunté si eso afectaría a su visión._

_Se deslizó junto a Jane y le tomó el rostro entre las manos apergaminadas. La besó suavemente en sus labios carnosos y luego levito un paso hacia atrás._

—_Sí, maestro —Jane sonrió. Sus facciones parecieron las de una joven angelical—. Le he traído de regreso y con vida, como deseabas._

—_Ay, Jane. ¡Cuánto me conforta tenerte a mi lado! —él sonrió también._

_A continuación me miró a mí y la sonrisa centelleó hasta convertirse en un gesto de euforia._

— _¡Y también la has traído a ella! —Se regocijó y unió sus manos finas al dar una palmada—. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¡Maravilloso!_

_Le miré fijamente, muy sorprendida de que pronunciara mi nombre de manera informal, como si fuéramos viejos conocidos que se habían dejado caer por allí en una visita sorpresa._

_Se volvió a nuestro descomunal escolta._

—_Felix, sé bueno y avisa a mis hermanos de quiénes están aquí. Estoy seguro de que no se lo van a querer perder._

—_Sí, maestro —asintió Felix, que desapareció por el camino por el que había venido._

—_Volvió hacia mí los ojos empañados y llenos de curiosidad—_

—_mostré una sonrisa deslumbrante. Parecía estar en mi salsa, excepto por el hecho de que apretaba con fuerza mis puños—. Como habéis podido comprobar hoy, a menudo causo más problemas de los que soluciono._

—_Eres demasiado modesta —me reprendió Aro—.he de admitir que no había visto a nadie con un don como el tuyo. ¡Maravilloso!, Lo siento. No nos han presentado como es debido, ¿verdad? Es sólo que siento como si ya te conociera y tiendo a precipitarme — Aro habló con tono envidioso mientras agitaba la cabeza._

—_Pero exponencialmente es mucho más poderoso —agregó demetri con tono seco. Me miró a mí mientras me explicaba de forma sucinta—: Aro necesita del contacto físico para «oír» tus pensamientos, pero llega mucho más lejos. Aro «oye» cualquier pensamiento que esa persona haya podido tener._

_Yo enarcó mis cejas y demetri agachó la cabeza._

_Aro también se percató de ese gesto._

—_Pero ser capaz de oír a lo lejos... —Aro suspiró al tiempo que hacía un gesto, haciendo referencia al intercambio de pensamientos que acababa de producirse—. ¡Eso sí que sería __práctico!_

_Aro miró más allá de mi figura. Todos los demás se volvieron en la misma dirección, incluso Jane, Alec, que permanecían en silencio detrás de nosotros._

_Fui la más lenta en volverme. Felix había regresado y detrás de él, envueltos en túnicas negras, flotaban otros dos hombres. Sus rostros tenían también esa piel parecida al papel cebolla._

_El trío representado por el cuadro estaba completo, y sus integrantes no habían cambiado durante los trescientos años posteriores a la pintura del lienzo._

— _¡Marco, Cayo, mirad! —Canturreó Aro—. Después de todo, Bella sigue viva. ¿No es maravilloso?_

_A juzgar por el aspecto de sus rostros, ninguno de los dos interpelados hubiera elegido como primera opción el adjetivo «maravilloso». El hombre de pelo negro parecía terriblemente aburrido, como si hubiera presenciado demasiadas veces el entusiasmo de Aro a lo largo de tantos milenios. Debajo de una melena tan blanca como la nieve, el otro puso cara de pocos amigos._

_El desinterés de ambos no refrenó el júbilo de Aro, que casi cantaba con voz liviana:_

—_Conozcamos la historia._

_El antiguo vampiro de pelo blanco flotó y fue a la deriva hasta sentarse en uno de los tronos de madera. El otro se detuvo junto a Aro y le tendió la mano. Al principio, creía que lo hacía para que Aro se la tomara, pero se limitó a tocar la palma de la mano durante unos instantes y luego dejó caer la suya a un costado. Aro enarcó una de sus cejas, de color marrón oscuro. Me pregunté si su piel apergaminada no se arrugaría a causa del esfuerzo._

—_Gracias, Marco —dijo Aro—. Esto es muy interesante._

_Un segundo después comprendí que Marco le había permitido a Aro conocer sus pensamientos._

_Marco no parecía interesado. Se deslizó lejos de Aro para unirse al que debía de ser Cayo, sentado ya contra el muro. Los dos asistentes de los vampiros le siguieron de cerca; eran guardias, tal y como había supuesto antes. Pude ver que las dos mujeres con vestido de tirantes se habían acercado para permanecer junto a Cayo de igual modo. La simple idea de que un vampiro necesitara guardias se me antojaba realmente ridícula, pero tal vez los antiguos eran más frágiles, como sugería su piel._

_Aro siguió moviendo la cabeza al tiempo que decía:_

—_Asombroso, realmente increíble._

_Demetri se volvió y de nuevo le facilitó una explicación rápida en voz baja:_

—_Marco ve las relaciones y ha quedado sorprendido por la intensidad de las vuestras._

_Aro sonrió._

— _¡Qué práctico! —repitió para sí mismo. Luego, se dirigió a nosotros—: Puedo aseguraros que cuesta bastante sorprender a Marco._

_No tuve ninguna duda cuando miré el rostro mortecino de Marco._

—_Resulta difícil de comprender, eso es todo, incluso ahora, Pero ¡vuestra __abstinencia.__..! —Aro suspiró—. No sabía que era posible tener tanta fuerza de voluntad. Habituaros a resistir el canto de las sirenas, no una vez, sino una y otra, y otra más... No lo hubiera creído de no haberlo visto por mí mismo._

—_Sólo de recordar cuánto me atrae tu sangre... —Aro rió entre dientes—. Me pone sediento. —me puse nerviosa_

—_No te inquietes —me tranquilizó Aro—. No tengo intención de hacerte daño, pero siento una enorme curiosidad sobre una cosa en particular —me miró con vivo interés—. ¿Puedo? —Preguntó con avidez al tiempo que alzaba una mano, dirigiéndose a mí, continuó—: Bella, me fascina que seas la única excepción al impresionante don de jane... Una cosa así me resulta de lo más interesante y, dado que nuestros talentos son tan Avilés, me preguntaba si serías tan amable de permitirme hacer un intento para verificar si también eres una excepción para __mí.__ — sentía una gran curiosidad por tener la ocasión de tocar su extraña piel._

_Me volví hacia Aro y extendí la mano lentamente. Estaba temblando._

_Se deslizó para acercarse más. Me pareció que su expresión quería tranquilizarme, pero sus facciones apergaminadas eran demasiado extrañas, diferentes y amedrentadoras como para que me sosegara. Su rostro demostraba mayor confianza en sí mismo que sus palabras._

_Aro alargó el brazo como si fuera a estrecharme la mano y rozó su piel de aspecto frágil con la mía. Era dura, la encontré áspera al tacto —se parecía más a la tiza que al granito— e incluso más fría de lo esperado._

_Sus ojos membranosos me observaron con alegría y me resultó imposible desviar la mirada. Me cautivaron de un modo extraño y poco grato._

_El rostro de Aro se alteró conforme me miraba. La seguridad se resquebrajó para convertirse primero en duda y luego en incredulidad antes de calmarse debajo de una máscara amistosa._

—_Pues sí, muy interesante —dijo mientras me soltaba la mano y retrocedía_

_Aro continuó deslizándose con gesto pensativo. Permaneció quieto durante unos momentos mientras su vista oscilaba, mirándonos a los tres. Luego, de forma repentina, sacudió la cabeza y dijo para sus adentros:_

—_Lo primero... Me pregunto si es inmune al resto de nuestros dones... _

—_Jane —la llamó Aro con voz tranquila._

_La joven alzó la vista enseguida, aún sonriendo de placer, y lo interrogó con la mirada. Aro me señaló con un asentimiento de cabeza._

_Jane volvió hacia mí su sonrisa._

_También yo observé a Jane, que había dejado de sonreír y me taladraba con la mirada. Apretaba los dientes mientras se concentraba en mí. Retrocedí, esperando sentir el dolor..._

_... pero no sucedió nada._

—_Ja, ja, ja —rió entre dientes—. Has sido muy valeroso, bella, al soportarlo en silencio. En una ocasión, sólo por curiosidad, le pedí a Jane que me lo hiciera a mí..._

—_Supongo que no existe posibilidad alguna de que hayas cambiado de parecer, ¿verdad? —Me preguntó Aro, a mí—. Tu don sería una excelente adquisición para nuestro pequeño grupo. —me preguntó Aro, a mi_

_¿Bromeaba o de verdad me preguntaba si quería quedarme para la cena?_

_Fue Cayo, el vampiro de pelo blanco, quien rompió el silencio._

— _¿Qué? —inquirió Cayo a Aro. La voz de aquél, a pesar de no ser más que un susurro, era rotunda._

—_Cayo, tienes que advertir el potencial, sin duda —le censuró con afecto—. No he visto un diamante en bruto tan prometedor desde que encontramos a Jane y Alec. ¿Imaginas las posibilidades cuando sea uno de los nuestros?_

_Cayo desvió la mirada con mordacidad. Jane echó chispas por los ojos, indignada por la comparación_

_Ya debía de saber lo que Cayo tenía en mente, pero parecía decidido a hacerme hablar en voz alta._

_Cayo me señaló con un dedo esquelético._

—_Sabes demasiado. Has desvelado nuestros secretos —espetó con voz apergaminada, como su piel._

—_También hay unos pocos humanos —le recordé de la guapa recepcionista del piso de abajo_

_El rostro de Cayo se crispó con una nueva expresión. ¿Se suponía que eso era una sonrisa?_

—_Sí —admitió—, pero nos sirven de alimento cuando dejan de sernos útiles. Ése no es plan para ti—se mofó_

—_No voy a... —empecé a protestar, aunque fuera entre susurros, pero Cayo me silenció con una gélida mirada._

—_Tampoco pretendes convertirla en uno de nosotros —prosiguió—, por consiguiente, ello nos hace vulnerables. Bien es cierto que, por esto, sólo habría que quitarle la vida a la chica. Puedes dejarla aquí si lo deseas._

—_Lo que pensaba —concluyó Cayo con algo muy similar a la satisfacción. Felix se inclinó hacia delante con avidez._

—_A menos que... —intervino Aro, que parecía muy contrariado por el giro que había tomado la conversación—. A menos que, ¿alberges el propósito de concederte la inmortalidad?_

— _¿Y qué pasa si lo hago?_

_Aro sonrió, feliz de nuevo._

—_Vaya, en ese caso serías libre de volver a casa—su expresión se volvió más dubitativa—. Pero me temo que tendrías que decirlo en serio y comprometerte._

_Aro alzó de nuevo la mano_

_Cayo, que había empezado a poner cara de pocos amigos, se relajó._

_Fruncí los labios con rabia hasta convertirlos en una línea. Lo mire fijamente a los ojos y yo a él._

—_Está por suceder —le recordé con voz tranquila estrechando su mano_

—_Sí, sí, está bastante definido. No hay problema, por supuesto._

_Cayo parecía amargamente desencantado, un sentimiento que al parecer compartía con Felix y Jane._

—_Aro —se quejó Cayo._

— _¡Tranquilízate, querido Cayo! —Aro sonreía—. ¡Piensa en las posibilidades! Imagina la dicha que aportaría sólo la joven... Además, siento una terrible curiosidad por ver ¡cómo entra en acción Bella!_

_Cayo esbozó una sonrisita de suficiencia y se deslizó hacia donde Marco permanecía sentado, inmóvil e indiferente._

_Felix gimió._

—_Ah, Felix, paciencia —Aro sonrió divertido—. Heidi estará aquí de un momento a otro._

_Fue entonces cuando distinguí el murmullo de voces —voces ásperas y enérgicas— procedentes de la antecámara._

—_Vaya, esto es inusual —dijo un hombre con voz resonante._

—_Y tan medieval —respondió efusivamente una voz femenina desagradable y estridente._

_Un gentío estaba cruzando la portezuela hasta atestar la pequeña estancia de piedra. Demetri nos indicó mediante señas que dejáramos paso. Pegamos la espalda contra el muro helado para permitirles cruzar._

_La pareja que encabezaba el grupo, americanos a juzgar por el acento, miraban a su alrededor y evaluaban cuanto veían. Otros estudiaban el marco como simples turistas. Unos pocos tomaron fotografías. Los demás parecían desconcertados, como si la historia que les hubiera conducido hasta aquella habitación hubiera dejado de tener sentido. Me fijé en una mujer menuda de tez oscura. Llevaba un rosario alrededor del cuello y sujetaba con fuerza la cruz que llevaba en la mano. Caminaba más despacio que los demás. De vez en cuando tocaba a alguien y le preguntaba algo en un idioma desconocido. Nadie parecía comprenderla y el pánico de su voz aumentaba sin cesar._

_Demetri me arrastró a toda prisa en dirección a la que seria mi habitación en cuanto hubo el más mínimo resquicio. Yo noté la expresión horrorizada de mis facciones y cómo los ojos se me iban llenando de lágrimas._

_La ampulosa entrada estaba en silencio a excepción de una mujer guapísima de figura escultural. Nos miró con curiosidad, sobre todo a mí._

—_Bienvenida a casa, Heidi —la saludó Demetri a._

_Ella sonrió con aire ausente. Me recordó a Rosalie, aunque no se parecieran en nada, porque también poseía una belleza excepcional e inolvidable. No era capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima._

_Heidi vestía para realzar su belleza. La más pequeña de las minifaldas dejaba al descubierto unas piernas sorprendentemente esbeltas, cuya piel blanca quedaba oscurecida por las medias. Llevaba un top de mangas largas y cuello alto, pero extremadamente ceñido al cuerpo, de vinilo rojo. Su melena de color caoba era lustrosa y tenía en los ojos una tonalidad violeta muy extraña, el color que podría resultar al poner unas lentes de contacto azules sobre una pupila de color rojo._

—_Demetri —respondió con voz sedosa mientras sus ojos iban de mi rostro_

—_Buena pesca —la felicitó ella aludido, y de pronto comprendí la finalidad del llamativo atuendo que lucía. No sólo era la pescadora, sino también el cebo._

—_Gracias —exhibió una sonrisa apabullante—. ¿No vienes?_

—_En un minuto. Guárdame algunos._

_Heidi asintió y se agachó para atravesar la puerta después de dirigirme una última mirada de curiosidad._

_Decidí seguir a demetri y se detuvo en una puerta_

—_Esta es tu habitación baja dentro de 10 minutos, no llegues tarde, desde hoy te convertirán, busca ropa adecuada—me dejo sola en esa habitación habia un conjunto de ropa, no dude y me la puse_

_Espere los 10 minutos y me encamine de nuevo a donde estaría mi transformación, todos me miraban, pero en especial aro parecía que le hubiera gustado mi don, me acerque a el, y el se acerco a susurrarme_

_--tranquila bella después de 3 días serás una de nosotros_

_Trague salida y sentí como sus afilados dientes se enterraban en mi cuello y tan rápido como llego se fue, empecé a sentirme mareada_

_--llévenla a su recamara y cuídenla de acuerdo-luego de eso sentí unos brazos agarrándome de brazos y pies y devolviéndome a mi habitación_

Fin del flash

Luego de eso sentí como mi cuerpo explotaba por la quemazón que lo único que quería era que me mataran y pararan ese dolor, los 3 días fueron eternos y duros, pero ahora soy un vampiro y la "sirviente" favorita de Aro, me cargaba misiones y los mejores hombres, salíamos victoriosos, pero eso no hacia que fuera feliz por lo que hago, ellos se alimentan de hombres, mi dieta es diferente yo soy "vegetariana" porque yo me alimento de animales, claro algunas pensaban que estaba loca, que era mejor la sangre de los humanos, y lo era, pero no quería ser un monstruo, y mantuve mi dieta sin importarme que pensaban los demás, desde ese dia por fin note _volterra no es mi hogar, y no soy mas que un juguete que usan para lastimar a otros_

* * *

bien aqui esta mi primer fic de crepusculo, lo se se parece a luna nueva, es que me ayude con el, y tengo que decirlo saque partes del primer libro, pero en el segundo que haga me lo imagine yo

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MIJA LENNY, SALDRAS EN ESTE FIC, Y TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE PONDRE UN EPISODIO TU CUMPLEAÑOS TARDE, PERO LO PONDRE, Y PERDON POR TARDARME JIJI, ESPERO LO DISFRUTES


	2. Chapter 2 adios italia, y ola libertad

lamento la tardanza tuve algunos problemas, y no tuve internet, pero con el tiempo libre pude seguir continuando este he idear nuevos, que los disfruten

* * *

Y ahora estoy aquí encerrada en mi habitación como siempre, después de haber entrenado con demetri y felix, y tener la mirada de jane en mi en cada momento, esta chica no se rendía, cada dia lo intentaba, que acaso no entendía que su poder no funcionaba en mi, Alec empezaba aunque no lo quisiera a irritarme, sabia que el sentía por mi algo, al igual que Dimitri, pero para mi solo eran tontos, ni siquiera les podría llamar conocidos, todos los días trataban de que al menos les pusiera atención, pero yo ni caso hice, pero el que mas odiaba era a felix, que se la pasaba de un lado a otro casualmente, "pasando" por donde yo paseaba en los pasillos del lugar, Aro me enviaba en misiones peligrosas, y me daba una gran cantidad de neófitos, entre ellos iban jane, felix, y Dimitri, los que tenían mas confianza Aro, yo obedecía a cada uno de sus mandatos, pero excepto en la parte de la comida

Jane traiga siempre presas nueva, pero yo jamás salía aunque su sangre era deliciosa, y tenia un hermosa aroma, decidí que no seria un monstruo, matando a inocentes, mientras que hacemos que otros vampiros no lo hagan, me quedaba en mi cuarto, siempre salía para comer me alejaba lo suficiente para no lastimar indefensos humanos, y casaba animales, aunque la sangre animal no me satisface como la de un humano, preferiría quedarse sin comida, a atacar a un humano

Aro siempre me dejaba cazar afuera, y este dia todos iban a ir a un bar para divertirse un poco, pero a mi no me gustaba eso

--bella, bella, bella dime porque no sales y te diviertes con nosotros-me pregunto Aro cuando le dije sobre mi opinión de salir

--Aro sabes bien que odio ir a fiestas-le dije seriamente

--pero bella estaría bien que salieras…y que conocieras a alguien, o quieres elegir a uno de tus 3 perseguidores-lo dijo en tono de burla el sabia que alec, Dimitri y felix sentían en mi algo fuerte

--lo mire con cara de pocos amigos

--entiendo no quieres salir, entonces piensas quedarte aquí sola

--en realidad amo Aro, me preguntaba si podía ir a cazar hoy-mi tono no sonó como pregunta pero el entendió

--bella sabes bien que no tienes que pedirme permiso para eso, y claro que puedes ir a cazar, ya te considero hasta una hija mía

--gracias amo Aro-me dispuse a salir, cuando me tope con felix-que quieres felix-mi voz sonó fría y dura

--nada querida, que acaso no puedo caminar-su tono trataba de ser… ¿seductor?

--como sea-le dije con frialdad y me retire de ahí de vuelta a mi habitación

Todo el dia me lo pasaba en ese lugar, solo salía de caza o cuando Aro quería que fuera en alguna misión, suelto un suspiro, aro me escogió a mi por mi don y cual es ese, pues yo puedo formar un escudo, para que nadie puede sufrir un daño por algún otro don mental como el de jane, el de alec, y el de Dimitri, pero no podía con ataques físicos, el otro era mejor, podía "robar" el poder que yo quiera, por ejemplo tengo ya el poder de jane, aro, felix, marco, cayo, alec y Dimitri, y tengo también tengo telequisis (ósea mandar un mensaje por telepatía) solo los usaba cuando era nesecario, utilizaba mas el de Aro, tocar a las personas para saber lo que piensan que efectivo, espere unas horas y cuando siento que no hay nadie en el castillo, decido salir a cazar, con todo el silencio, llego corriendo hasta las afueras de Italia, me quedo observando ese lugar, al que llamaba de hogar, y una pequeña voz en la cabeza sonó

_Porque no te vas_, porque mmm era buena pregunta porque no habia pensado en eso antes, mi lugar no era aquí, además quería ser libre, y asi poder hablar con mi padre charlie, si es que aun creía que no estaba muerta, bien estaba decidido, _adiós volterra, adiós Italia, adiós Vulturis_, y ola liberta, con una ultima mirada salgo de volterra hacia cualquier lugar, tenia que confundirlos con mi olor felix era el mejor rastreador, asi que cuando se dieran cuenta no durarían en usarlo a el y asi buscarme, rayos que haría ahora se me habia olvidado ese detalle, pero aun asi no voltee en ningún momento, en unos minutos decidí parar, habia llegado a Arizona valla rompí mi record, identifico el lugar, activando mis sentidos, mi oído, mi olfato, mi vista, mi…esperen olfato de nuevo

Aspiro hondo ese olor es tan embriagador, dulce, siento como mi garganta se queda seca, que era ese olor tan delicioso, aspiro de nuevo, y abro los ojos asustada, ese olor venia a tan solo unos metro de mi, que significaba esto, antes de poder hablar, se encontraba frente a mi una chava supongo que de 16 años, tenia el pelo negro y ondulado, ojos de un color café, me recordaron a los míos, solo que yo los recordaba de color chocolate, y una piel hermosa, estaba segura de algo, esta chica no era para nada "humana", me sorprendió verla y que ella me sonriera sin escapar, que acaso no se daba cuenta que podía abalanzarme sobre ella y matarla en ese mismo instante, avanzo 2 pasos y yo retrocedí 2, ella siguió mirándome con una sonrisa

--tu debes ser Isabela Marie swan-su voz era hermosa como si fuera de una madre-o mejor dicho bella –me sonrió de nuevo

--si…soy yo... ¿Quien…-porque rayos balbuceaba

--quien soy yo, pues querida mi nombre es rosario, creo que tienes muchas preguntas

Claro que tenia preguntas, como ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?, ¿Por qué no escapaba que acaso no vea _que_ tenia enfrente de ella?, ¿no tenia miedo de mi? ¿Por qué esta ella aquí? ¿Qué quería?, y la mas importante ¿me llevaría con los Vulturis?

--tranquila bella, no te responderé la primera pregunta—cuando iba a replicar me silencio-todo a su tiempo, y si se lo que veo enfrente de ti, y no, no te tengo miedo, me atrajo a ti tu talento, y lo que quiero es ayudarte, y tranquila no te entregare a los Vulturis lo prometo-alzando su mano mientras que la otro lo ponía en su pecho (corazón), como una promesa

Aun no confiaba en ella, ¿Cómo podía ayudarme?, y estaba loca porque era una simple humana y yo un vampiro, la diferencia que podía acabar con ella

--bella yo te puedo ayudar, primero que nada no soy una humana, soy un vampiro

Que acaso escuche bien ¿vampiro?, debía ser una broma ella era una humana, o mi vista me fallaba o esta estaba pasada de bebidas

--no estoy borracha de acuerdo, tengo 16 años, y si soy un vampiro, y tu vista no esta mal, quieres respuesta bien—antes de que pudiera parpadear habia desaparecido

Busque en todas partes, y puse en contacto mis sentidos, primero olfatee, no habia nada alrededor, solo los árboles y una manada de ciervos que se encontraba a unos metro de ese lugar, ahora utilice mi sentido de la vista, aumentaba todo lo que habia a mi alrededor pero no habia mas que plantas y animales, solo me faltaba escuchar, cerre los ojos y trate de escuchar todo lo que podía, pero solo escuchaba mi a los ciervos galopando, y los árboles moviéndose por el viento, ¿Dónde rayos…

--esto lo prueba no querida—su voz me sobresalto, pero mas lo hizo el echo de que me lo susurro en el oído, me aleje de ella y mi sorpresa al ver a un ciervo a su lado, que aun respiraba, escuchaba su corazón y sus sangre, esto me ponía sedienta

adelante-moviéndose a un lado para que vea el animal-come se nota que estas sedienta

La mire todavía sin confiar en ella

--soltó un suspiro-come y te contare como es que soy un vampiro, pero parezco una simple humana, te parece bien bella, solo quiero ayudarte-me miro a los ojos

Algo en sus ojos me decia la verdad, se notaba que era sincera, y sus palabras eran la pura verdad, camino hacia ella, y me da el paso libre hacia el ciervo, primero la miro a ella, y luego al ciervo, y sin poder evitarlo, clavo mis colmillos en su cuello, forcejea pero sabe que es inútil, unos segundos después dejo de hacerlo, y yo deje su cuello, ya no contenía sangre mas que darme, pero al menos satisfecho mi apetito, y de nuevo miro a rosario que esta arriba de una rama, y cuando siente que la estoy observando, baja y la encuentro a mi lado

--primero no me llames rosario, me haces parecer vieja dime rosa, ok te contare mi poder es que puedo cambiar de cuerpo con la persona que yo elija, como es que mi corazón, mis ojos, mi pelo, y mi olor todavía los tengo

la historia es que yo al principio no quería ser esto que soy, pero aun asi no quería que eso cambiara mi vida, me aleje por algunos mese, y empecé a esforzarme porque quería ser una humana común y corriente

me tomo algunos años poder ser lo que soy, y lo único que te pido es que me des 2 meses, y veras en ese tiempo que puedes ser una humana o fingirla ser, y asi los vulturis no te encontraran, no te pido mucho

solo que me des ese tiempo, ya luego podrás irte a donde quieras, pero me gustaría que al menos me lo digieras, por si puedo ayudarte, asi que bella dime aceptas, si dices que no lo entenderé-me tendió la mano

Me quede pensando se notaba que ella no era mala persona, no todos los vampiros eran asi, y además necesitaba ser una humana, si es que quería ir a visitar a su padre charlie, y que la vea como era antes, de convertirme, estrecho su mano con decisión

_continuara..._

_perdon por tardarme como regalo les dare la segunda continuacion hoy, MIJA POR FAVOR DEJAME PONER CONTIGO SIEMPRE ANDALE, siiiiii_


	3. Chapter 3 forks mi nuevo hogar

_---solo que me des ese tiempo, ya luego podrás irte a donde quieras, pero me gustaría que al menos me lo digieras, por si puedo ayudarte, asi que bella dime aceptas, si dices que no lo entenderé-me tendió la mano_

_Me quede pensando se notaba que ella no era mala persona, no todos los vampiros eran asi, y además necesitaba ser una humana, si es que quería ir a visitar a su padre charlie, y que la vea como era antes, de convertirme, estrecho su mano con decisión_

* * *

--gracias por confiar en mi bella, pero si es que quieres que tu corazón vuelva a latir…necesitaras…matar a un humano

Que matar a un humano, escucho bien matar a un humano, no podía hacerlo, me lo prometí a mi misma

--si bella se que lo hiciste una promesa pero, si no lo haces tu corazón no podrá latir, no hay una persona en tu vida humana que odies por algo, o que mato a _alguien_ que hizo que ahora fueras asi

Una persona…si un demonio que se llamaba phil, un gruñido se escapo de mi interior, ese si era un monstruo, quitar a una niña toda su felicidad, matando a su mama, y abusando de ella, era imperdonable ese pecado que cometió semejante monstruo, pero ese ser monstruoso se encontraba en Italia, no podía volver a ese lugar

--relájate bella yo puedo solucionar eso, ya sabia que tendríamos este encuentro, asi que lleve a ese humano, a Grecia, que no esta tan lejos, luego de eso tenemos que volver jacksonville, y te enseñare lo demás, como hacer que tengas tu olor de nuevo, tus ojos, cambiaras te apariencia, etc. y podrás volver a como eras en tu vida humana

Lo único que hice fue mirarla y asentí, si tenia que matar a un humano, preferiría matarlo a _el,_ el que arruino mi vida y me convirtió en esto, porque no devolverle el favor

Flash…

_Me encontraba mirando a ese hombre con desprecio, llevábamos unas capas puestas, rosa me habia enviado a la casa donde se encontraba, y ahora estaba observando todo desde la ventana, mientras que yo me encargaba de todo, mire con desprecio a este que arruino toda mi infancia, escucharlo pedirme perdón, y preguntando quien era yo_

_--que quien soy yo, que acaso no sabes p-a-p-i-t-o-le deletree la palabra_

_--is…Isabela eres tu, yo… como-por fin se acordaba de mi_

_--esto es lo que me convertí, fue por tu culpa que todos estos 10 años, estuve cuidándome obedeciendo ordenes, y pase desde los 3 años hasta los 5 contigo, arruinaste mi vida, mi infancia, creo que te devolveré el favor, ya que sin ti, yo jamás me hubiera convertido en esto-mis colmillos salen y me mira con cara horrorizada_

_Antes de que empezara a rogarme ya me hallaba en su cuello, deseaba la vida de este hombre que arruino todo, deseaba que muriera, deseara que con el muerto la muerte de mi mama no será en vano, luego de minutos, el cuerpo ya esta sin sangre que pueda absorber mas_

_Me separo y lo aviento lejos de mi, vuelvo con rosa quien esta con los ojos cerrados, alzo su mano para que me detuviera lo hice_

_--bella quiero que escuches y quiero que me digas cuantos corazones laten en esta habitación_

_Agudice mi oído y escuche 2 latidos, cuando estaba por responderle, me quede con la palabra en la boca ¿2?, acaso estoy oyendo bien, 2 latidos de corazón se escuchaban en esta habitación, mire el cuerpo inerte de phil, no el ya estaba muerto, como es que…y ahora lo entiendo, bajo la mirada y de nuevo miro a rosa, quien me mira sonriendo_

_--asi es bella…tu corazón vuelve a latir después de 10 años_

_Sonrió y cuando me decidí a abrazarla, ella de nuevo alzo su mano y me detuvo_

_--debemos irnos si no los vulturis se enteraran de la muerte de el-señalando a phil-tenemos que quemar la casa, asi al menos dejaremos claro que estaba fumando y se quedo dormido, incendiando su propia casa_

_Asentí y salimos, dejando que rosa encendiera la casa, salio segundos después, cuando el fuego empezó a expandirse sobre toda la casa_

Fin del flash…

Los 2 meses pasaron rápidos, pero los disfrute, rosa se empeñaba a no tocarme por ninguna razón, ya habia recuperado mi color de ojos, mi pelo, y mi voz de humana, además podía comer alimento humano, pero aun no me quitaba tomar sangre, mi piel ya era caliente y también mi aliento como una humana normal, y aunque no lo crean ya puedo dormir, después de 10 años, mis ojos se cerraban, pero solo cuando quería, podía dormir las hora que quiera, y no dormir incluso, y ya habia recuperado mi olor, que era fresas, me sentía tan alegre aun me faltaba poder controlar mis poderes, no he usado el de robar poderes de otros, el de leer las mente de quienes yo elija, habia funcionado, ya que lo usaba en algunas personas, nos habíamos mudado a jacksonville, y ya podía controlarme a estar con humanos, mi escudo habia practicando, mas que en eso que nada pero aun no lograba dominarlo

--vamos bella, se que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso-estábamos en otra practica y esta vez protegía a un ciervo, trataba de que ella no pudiera entrar y manipularlo, pero aunque me concentrara, lo cubría pero solo unos minutos y volvía a lo mismo, pero de todos modos tenia que seguir practicando, solo tenia 1 dia y se cumplirían los 2 meses

--vamos bella, yo se que puedes, quieres que alguien lastime a ese ciervo, piensa imagina al ciervo como a alguien que tu ames, tu verdadero amor, o tu madre, dite a ti misma, _tengo que protegerla, no dejare que nadie la lastime_, TU PUEDES BELLA

Cerre los ojos con fuerza, y extendí mi don a 10 millas de donde estaba, protegiendo con ello árboles, pájaros y el ciervo que tenia que proteger, rosa me sonrió orgullosa, y luego de unos 5 minutos, caí rendida en el piso, pero aunque mi escudo habia bajado, seguía protegiendo al ciervo, me sentía tan feliz, que no pude ocultar mi felicidad, que abrase a rosa, de la emoción, cuando me di cuenta del error, a solté y vi que estaba con los ojos cerrados

--rosa yo…lo siento…no quise-trate de explicar pero ella solo alzo la mano y calle instintivamente

--esta bien bella entiendo-aun no habia abierto los ojos-quiero que me digas a donde piensas ir mañana

--pues tenia pensado ir a forks…ahí vive mi padre-nunca habia estado tan nerviosa

--de acuerdo, por suerte tengo ahí a una conocida, me gustaría que te quedaras con ella de acuerdo-ya tenia los ojos abiertos pero aun no me miraba

--gracias rosa

--no hay porque bella, tu ya eres como una hija para mi-se giro y se marcho, pero no quería que estuviera enojada conmigo

--rosa…tu estas...enojada conmigo-pregunte algo nerviosa

--se detuvo y tardo unos minutos en responder-no bella no lo estoy-se giro para mirarme-quiero que me prometas que practicaras con todo en tu escudo de acuerdo

--lo haré rosa

--se volteo de nuevo-llamare a la que te esperara, mañana la conocerás, te tendré listo tu avión, no será difícil reconocerla, buenas noches bella

--buenas noches rosa

Al dia siguiente ya tenia lo nesecario, no llevaba maletas ya que rosa envió mi ropa primero que yo, y podía comprar mas ropa en forks, era húmedo, y siempre llovía, me parecía buen lugar, aunque saliera el sol, nadie sabría que soy yo, como dice el dicho, _las apariencias engañan, _luego de horas que me parecieron eternas, por fin llego a forks, tomo mi maleta, espero que ya haya llegado quienes sean que me van a recoger, pero mi respuesta la conseguí, cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del hombro, al hacerlo me encuentro con 2 jóvenes, de la misma edad que yo, la mujer era de cabello negro azabache, ojos cafés claros, complexión delgada (no tanto), buen cuerpo, el hombre era alto, pelo negro algo rizado, con un buen cuerpo, y ojos de color café claro como la chava, no supe que, pero sabia que eran ellos los que estaba buscando

--hola-me saludo el hombre-me llamo Daniel y ella es mi pareja, lenny

--en realidad es Marie lenny, pero prefiero lenny, espero te guste forks-me dedico una sonrisa

--eres bella cierto-asentí-bien nosotros somos los que te estábamos esperando, vamonos aquí no podemos hablar con tantos humanos-salimos del aeropuerto y afuera habia una Nissan 350Z, esperándonos

Subimos y comenzaron a ver el paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor.

Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígeno.

Yo sería la chica nueva de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro.

Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una chica "normal", pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno. Debería ser alta, rubia, de tez bronceada, una jugadora de voleibol o quizá una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de quienes viven en el Valle del Sol.

Por el contrario, mi piel era blanca como el marfil a pesar de las muchas horas de sol de Arizona, sin tener siquiera la excusa de unos ojos azules o un pelo rojo. Siempre he sido delgada, pero más bien flojucha y, desde luego, no una atleta. Me faltaba la coordinación suficiente para practicar deportes sin hacer el ridículo o dañar a alguien, a mí misma o a cualquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca. Por fin llegamos la casa era hermosa y de 2 pisos

Entramos y la estancia era grande, habia cocina, sala, baño, aunque no lo necesitara, y subí con mis maletas a lo que seria mi habitación, habia un gran espacio, y una ventana, también habia una cama, y mucho espacio

-siéntete cómoda, te inscribiremos hoy, mañana estate lista de acuerdo-me dijo Daniel y salio de mi habitación

--bella quiero decirte que no somos los únicos vampiros, mañanas los conocerás, espero terminemos en una clase juntas-me dedico una sonrisa y salio de la habitación dejándome

Me dejaron sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara. Resultaba estupendo estar sola, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara; fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar a través del cristal la cortina de lluvia con desaliento y derramar algunas lágrimas. No estaba de humor para una gran llantina. Eso podía esperar hasta que me acostara y me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que me aguardaba al día siguiente.

El aterrador cómputo de estudiantes del instituto de Forks era de tan sólo trescientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho

Después de colocar mi ropa en el viejo tocador de madera de pino, me llevé lo necesario al cuarto de baño para asearme tras un día de viaje. Contemplé mi rostro en el espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado y húmedo. Tal vez se debiera a la luz, pero ya tenía un aspecto más cetrino y menos saludable. Puede que tenga una piel bonita, pero es muy clara, casi traslúcida, por lo que su apariencia depende del color del lugar y en Forks no había color alguno.

Mientras me enfrentaba a mi pálida imagen en el espejo, tuve que admitir que me engañaba a mí misma. Jamás encajaría, y no sólo por mis carencias físicas. También por el hecho de que no soy humana, ¿qué posibilidades iba a tener aquí?

Luego de unos minutos, baje a comer algo de comida humana, y vi que Daniel, ni lenny estaban, tal vez me fueron a inscribir, ya era de noche, decidí explorar la casa, habia 1 auto en la cochera, pero contando el nissan serian 2, también habia un Ferrari cielos, no llamaban la atención, decidí irme a dormir, estaba cansada, y tenia que ahorrar energías, y me recordare a mi misma, que mañana tengo que ir a cazar, me cambie y me puse mi pijama, que era una camisa turquesa con tirantes, y un pantalón, me metí en la cama, y no tarde en dormirme.


	4. Chapter 4 primer dia de clases

Al dia siguiente, lenny y Daniel me llevaron a la escuela, para que fuera por el mapa, y mi horario, decidieron quedarse, tenía que aprender a donde se encontraba todo sola, y me esperaron para enseñarme donde estacionaran el auto

(Este dia llevaba una camisa con mangas, y un pantalón con unas botas acompañadas)

El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, sólo me di cuenta, gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente de un instituto?, me pregunté con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales?

Aparqué frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba «Oficina principal». No vi otros coches aparcados allí, por lo que estuve segura de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como una tonta. De mala gana salí de la cabina calentita del monovolumen y recorrí un sendero de piedra flanqueado por setos oscuros. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta.

En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación fuera.

Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camiseta de color púrpura que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante.

La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Soy Isabella Swan —le informé, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los cotilleos.

—Por supuesto —dijo.

Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.

—Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.

Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Me dedicó una sonrisa y, al igual que Daniel y lenny, me dijo que esperaba que me gustara Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa más convincente posible.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresé junto a lenny y Daniel, lo malo es que no me tocaba ninguna clase con ellos, a la primera hora, y el dia de hoy, Daniel arranco y siguió a los demás que estaban llegando, se unió a la cola de coches y condujo hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Supuso un alivio comprobar que casi todos los vehículos tenían aún más años, ninguno era ostentoso. En Phoenix, vivía en uno de los pocos barrios pobres del distrito Paradise Valley. Eso me recordaba tenia que recordarle a lenny y Daniel que quería comprarse un auto, no quería que todos los días vinieran a dejarme

Era habitual ver un, Mercedes nuevo o un Porsche en el aparcamiento de los estudiantes. El mejor coche de los que allí había era un flamante _Volvo_, y destacaba. Examiné el plano, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consultándolo todo el día. Lo guardé en la mochila, me la eché al hombro y respiré hondo

Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha y anduve hasta la acera abarrotada de jóvenes. Observé con alivio que mi sencilla chaqueta negra no llamaba la atención. Me despedí de lenny y Daniel y les dije que los vería en el almuerzo

Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que había un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Noté que mi respiración se acercaba a hiperventilación al aproximarme a la puerta. Para paliarla, contuve el aliento y entré detrás de dos personas que llevaban impermeables de estilo unisex.

El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Los imité. Se trataba de dos chicas, una rubia de tez clara como la porcelana y otra, también pálida, de pelo castaño claro. Al menos, mi piel no sería nada excepcional aquí.

Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Masón. Se quedó mirándome embobado al ver mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate. Pero al menos me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros. A éstos les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentada en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo. Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo... y aburrido. Me pregunté si rosa, me enviaría la carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase o si creería que la estaba engañando, para verla. Recreé nuestra discusión mientras el profesor continuaba con su perorata.

Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.

—Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?

Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez.

—Bella —le corregí. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme.

— ¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —preguntó. Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que tenía en la mochila.

—Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.

Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier.

—Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino —demasiado amable, sin duda—. Me llamo Eric —añadió.

Sonreí con timidez.

—Gracias.

Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas.

—Bueno, es muy distinto de donde vienes, ¿eh? —preguntó.

—Mucho.

—Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?

—Tres o cuatro veces al año.

—Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.

—Hace mucho sol —le expliqué.

—No se te ve muy bronceada.

—Es la sangre albina de mi madre.

Me miró con aprensión. Suspiré. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del humor encajaran demasiado bien. Después de estar varios meses practicando, habría olvidado cómo emplear el sarcasmo.

Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Eric me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente.

—En fin, suerte —dijo cuando rocé el picaporte—. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase.

Parecía esperanzado. Le dediqué una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entré.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Mi profesor de Trigonometría, el señor Varner, a quien habría odiado de todos modos por la asignatura que enseñaba, fue el único que me obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis compañeros. Balbuceé, me sonrojé y tropecé con mis propias botas al volver a mi pupitre.

Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Siempre había alguien con más coraje que los demás que se presentaba y me preguntaba si me gustaba Forks. Procuré actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general mentí mucho. Al menos, no necesité el plano.

Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados. No me acordaba de su nombre, por lo que me limité a sonreír mientras parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases. Tampoco intenté comprenderlo todo.

Me senté al final de una larga mesa, y sentándome alado de Lenny y Daniel. El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Eric, me saludó desde el otro lado de la sala.

Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con lenny y Daniel diciéndome que habia otro clan, que no sabia sobre nada de nosotros, y que también tiene habilidades,

--_y que es lo que pueden hacer-_llevábamos una conversación telepática, porque según lenny me dijo que no quería que nadie nos oyera

--_bueno yo puedo controlar el agua, aun me falta mejorar, pero cuando pueda, podré incluso controlar el agua que hay dentro de un humano, pero jamás los lastimaría_

_--y ¿que puede hacer Daniel?-l_a platica estaba interesante

_--el también puede controlar un elemento, pero es el aire, cuando controla el aire, me impresiona, como es que puede controlar algo que no se ve, ni se toca_

Decidí explorar el comedor, y vi que Eric, y otros que no recuerdo su nombre, me saludaban, yo les devolvía el saludo, lenny, Daniel y yo estábamos en una mesa sentados solos, se notaba que nadie se acercaba a ellos, ahí fue entonces cuando los vi por primera vez…

_continuara..._

* * *

_bien perdon era el jueves que debia actualizar pero se me olvido y ahora que me acordo una amiga lo puse sorry de nuevo_


	5. Chapter 5 ¿los cullens?

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención.

No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.

Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista _Sports Illustrated, _y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.

Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albina. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.

Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada. Eran vampiros Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado.

Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. La chica más pequeña se levantó con la bandeja —el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder— y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemplé vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.

¿Serian ellos el otro clan de vampiros de que me hablan lenny?

--oigan-no use telepatía, ya sabia que me estaría oyendo, tenían buen oigo

--si bella que sucede-Daniel también estaba viéndome esperando la pregunta

— ¿Quiénes son_?_—pregunté, señalando la mesa donde se sentaban _ellos_

Y de repente, mientras ellos alzaban los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, el más delgado y de aspecto más juvenil, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en lenny, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos.

Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si mi compañera hubiera pronunciado su nombre y él, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta.

Avergonzada, lenny que estaba a mi lado se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo.

—Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —me respondió con un hilo de voz.

Miré de soslayo al chico guapo, que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun así, creí que hablaba en voz baja con ellos.

_¡Qué nombres tan raros y anticuados!, _pensé. Era la clase de nombres que tenían nuestros abuelos, pero tal vez estuvieran de moda aquí, quizá fueran los nombres propios de un pueblo pequeño. Entonces recordé que mi compañera se llamaba Jessica, un nombre perfectamente normal. Había dos chicas con ese nombre en mi clase de Historia en Phoenix.

—Son... guapos.

Me costó encontrar un término mesurado.

— ¡Ya te digo! —Lenny asintió mientras soltaba otra risita, estaba siguiéndome el juego—. Pero están _juntos. _Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice, y _viven _juntos.

Su voz resonó como si tratara de decirme quienes estaban apartados, pero, para ser sincera, he de confesar que aquello daría pie a grandes cotilleos incluso en Phoenix. No sabia muchos de ellos, y quería que ellos oyeran que soy nueva, y que no se lo que en realidad son

— ¿Quiénes son los Cullen? —pregunté—. No parecen parientes...-siempre se me daba mal actuar

—Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su familia de acogida.

—Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida.

—Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido.

—Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes.-como es que podía decir tantas cosas

—Supongo que sí —admitió lenny muy feliz. Me dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, el médico y su mujer caían bien. Luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó—: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos-pues eso ya lo sabía los vampiros no pueden tener hijos, pero aun asi no quería que sospechara por mi cara de _eso es obvio_

Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habían probado bocado.

— ¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? —pregunté. De ser así, seguro que los habría visto en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano.

—No —dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para una recién llegada como yo—. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska.

Experimenté una punzada de compasión y alivio. Compasión porque, a pesar de su belleza, eran extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admitía. Alivio por no ser la única recién llegada y, desde luego, no la más interesante.

Uno de los Cullen, el más joven, levantó la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvié los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha. Porque será

--¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —pregunté.

Lo miré de refilón. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Volví a desviar la vista.

—el es Edward cullen es guapísimo obviamente. Pero nadie es, suficiente para el Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante _atrayente_—dijo con picardía, guiñándome un ojo, pero ya sabía la respuesta a eso, edward no quería a una humana, y lastimarla

Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces lo miré de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo.

Volví mi mirada a Daniel, que tenia la cara de enojado, no pude evitar reírme, mire de nuevo la mesa, y vi que el musculoso, se le notaba cara de payaso, no pude evitar soltar una risa, que lenny y Daniel me miraron, yo algo avergonzada baje la mirada, pero sin dejar de sonreír

--porque te ríes que es lo gracioso-levante la mirada y decidí que seria bueno ver si _todos_, incluso_ ellos _si también me estaban oyendo

--es que…me acabo de dar cuenta de algo

--y eso es…-me pregunto Daniel curioso

--que en cada familia hay un payaso…y creo que ya lo encontre, con tan solo verlo

Daniel y lenny no pudieron evitar reír, no tan fuerte, y con mis oídos escuche también unas risas en la mesa de los cullen, me voltee y vi que edward y el que estaba sentado alado de alice, también estaban con una sonrisa, y el músculo tenia cara de _que porque se ríen, _mientras que la que parecía modelo tenia cara de enfado y los regañaba a edward y al otro chico con la mirada diciéndoles como _no es gracioso, _volví mi vista a lenny y hable telepáticamente

--_y que poderes tiene, lo sabes_

_--por supuesto bien, la chica alice, tiene el poder de ver el futuro_

_--me vio ¿venir?-_si que tenia curiosidad, ver el futuro de una persona

_--sus predicciones son subjetivas, el futuro puede cambiar, además tu estabas protegida con tu escudo, de seguro le tomo por sorpresa que hayas llegado y no te haya visto_

_--y los demás que poderes tiene-_continué con mi interrogatorio

_--bien el de pelo rubio, jasper tiene el poder de controlar las emociones, y edward el puede leer la mente_

_--a ti te lee la mente, y a mi también_- eso me asusto de seguro lee de lo que estamos hablando

_--no exactamente, a ti no puede hacerlo por tu escudo, y como vez tu proteges los míos y los de Daniel, asi que no sabe lo que estoy pensando_

_--pero su poder como funciona_-estaba algo aliviada, no podía leer la mente de lenny que bien, ni la mía

_--el puede leer la mente sin tener que tocar a la persona, puede hacerlo lejos, mientras decida a quien se la quiere leer, ignora todas y solo se fija en la persona que eligió, además de que si tienes una persona objeto lo que sea, edward entra a tu menta, y ve la foto_

Asi que era ese el poder de edward, cielos era mejo su poder que el de Aro, leer la mente sin nesecidad de tocar, que ¡¡Genial!!

Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos después. Todos se movían con mucha elegancia, incluso el forzudo. Me desconcertó verlos. El que respondía al nombre de Edward no me miró de nuevo…

_continuara..._

_respecto a las preguntas, bella puede dormir como ya dije rosario (rosa), le enseño como ser una humana, ella tiene un poder que no dire hasta la mejor parte y falta mucho para eso, la segunda bella no tiene el carro de charlie ya que el piensa que bella esta muerta, y no viven juntos, vive con lenny y daniel, mas preguntas haganlas las espero bye_


	6. compañero de proyecto y nuevo poder

perdon por tardarme es que el jueves no tuve tiempo y el viernes si pero me dio flojera y pues hasta ahora lo tuve que poner

* * *

Cuando separe mi mente de ellos, me di cuenta de que habia olvidado, mi libreta en la clase anterior, rayos siempre soy olvidadiza, seria mejor que regrese, mire mi reloj…no puede ser faltan 6 minutos para tocar, debo ir enseguida, tendré que correr normal, no quiero que me vean, pero debo apurarme

--chicos se me olvido una libreta debo ir por ella, no veamos en la clase de matemáticas lenny, ustedes tienen español esta hora

--si asi es, nos veremos después, que te toca ahora

--me toca biología, debo irme no quiero llegar tarde, adiós-sin mas palabras salgo de la cafetería y corro por los pasillos hacia mi clase anterior, corro lo menos lento posible, no quiero encontrarme con un humano, o peor con los cullens

No se como llegue a el salón sin tropezarme, encontre mi libreta fácilmente, la agarre y Sali del salón, pero choque con alguien, pero lo raro, es que oí como 2 rocas chocaron, me toque la cabeza, sentí como un cosquilleo, solo sentía eso cuando…robaba el poder de alguien, me doy cuenta y suelto un auch no alce en ningún momento la mirada

--lo siento no te vi-no deje que contestara, y Sali corriendo de ahí, con quien habré chocado, rayos no podía alzar la mirada, demonios, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que ya habia llegado a mi casillero, y ya habia algunas personas rondando por ahí, sacando sus cosas

Una de mis nuevas amigas, que tuvo la consideración de recordarme que se llamaba Angela, tenía, como yo, clase de segundo de Biología a la siguiente hora. Nos dirigimos juntas al aula. También era tímida.

--_vamos angela háblale, pensara que no quieres hablar con ella_

_--_angela dijiste algo-no le quite la mirada de encima, la habia escuchado decir algo

--no dije nada-_dije algo no claro que no, no estaré hablando en voz alta, o debe ser que escucho a alguien más-_sus labios no se movían eso quería decir que…podía leer las mentes sin tener que tocar a las personas pero como…o el chico con quien choque seria edward, si eso explicaría mucho

Nada más entrar en clase, Angela fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, exactamente igual a las de Phoenix. Ya compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una. Reconocí a Edward Cullen, que estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante, por lo poco común de su cabello.

Lo miré de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al profesor y que éste me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, se puso rígido en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada. Pasmada, aparté la vista y me sonrojé otra vez. Tropecé con un libro que había en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa. La chica que se sentaba allí soltó una risita.

Me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos negros, negros como carbón.

El señor Banner me firmó el comprobante y me entregó un libro, ahorrándose toda esa tontería de la presentación. Supe que íbamos a caernos bien. Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a él, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aún me tenía aturdida.

Porque se comportaba asi, que le habia echo que, o ya…

No alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero lo vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara. Olí mi pelo. Olía a fresas, el aroma de mi champú favorito. Me pareció un aroma bastante inocente. Dejé caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotros, ocultando también la sonrisa que estaba en mi rostro, ya se porque actuaba asi, mi olor, le debe saber apetitosa, y porque no jugar con el un rato _eres malvada bella_.

Por desgracia, la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado. De todos modos, tomé apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.

Revolvía mi cabello, y vi que cerraba los ojos y dejaba de respirar, esto si que era divertido

Éste no relajó aquella postura envarada —sentado al borde de la silla, lo más lejos posible de mí— durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara podía verle el antebrazo, sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. No era de complexión tan liviana como parecía al lado del más fornido de sus hermanos.

Decidí parar, si seguía asi podía pasar cosas horribles, y son 2 la 1-que edward no podría controlarse y me atacaría y revelaría su secreto, 2-si me defendía revelaría lo que soy, y no quería abandonar forks, no todavía, cerre mis ojos unos momentos tratando de localizar a lenny, abrí los ojos estaba a 1 piso arriba de mi y a 2 salones delante de mi

--_lenny, Lenny, me escuchas esta Daniel contigo-_espere su respuesta

_--bella si te oigo, y si Daniel esta a mi lado, para que lo quieres_

_--estoy a 1 piso debajo de ti, a 2 salones detrás, nesecito que Daniel cambie la dirección de aire que sopla en la ventana 3-_le dije exactamente

_--claro pero porque_

_--digamos que mi compañero, podía destruir la mesa de laboratorio-_espere a que entendiera la indirecta

--_ya te entendí, te toco un cullen verdad, y no puede evitar que tu olor es delicioso_

_--asi es, jaja es divertido, pero no quiero que el pobre sufra tanto_

_--bien Daniel ya sabe, cambiara la corriente de aire, me explicaras en el camino toda la historia de acuerdo_

_--de acuerdo, y dile gracias a Daniel_

_--de acuerdo-_y corte la comunicación

La lección parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras. ¿Se debía a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque estaba esperando a que abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continuó sentado, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar.

¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestioné mi opinión sobre la actitud de Jessica durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentida como había pensado.

No me conocía de nada.

Me atreví a mirarle a hurtadillas una vez más y lo lamenté. Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de él, cruzó por mi mente una frase: «Si las miradas matasen...».

Sentí la oleada de aire cambiando de dirección ahora iba adentro, eso era bueno, pero edward no relajo su postura, y empecé a escuchar las mentes de los demás

--_cielos que le pasa a cullen, jamás lo habia visto actuar asi_

_--tiene cara de asco, pero que le pasa, si esa chica es linda y huele bien_

_--cielos parece que cullen no puede controlarse con la pequeña humana_

Espera escuche bien, dijo pequeña humana, pero eso solo usaban los…vampiros…parece que no soy la única, con lenny Daniel y los cullen que sean vampiros, tendré que hablar con lenny y Daniel después, antes de poder voltear escuche otro pensamiento el cual no me gusto

--_mírala, ni siquiera es bonita, no se que le ven a esa…se nota que será una zorra_

Como se atrevía…esa…estupida…siento un pequeño piquete en el ojo, y cierro los ojos, y siento un ardor en la garganta, demonios porque tenia que darme sed ahora, demonios, demonios, si no me controlo, atacare a…esa

--_primero me quita a los chicos, y ahora a mi edward, es una zorra_

Que dijo, que yo le habia quitado a SU edward, esa tonta humana, de verdad que no sabe lo que edward es, apreté mis 2 puños con fuerza, era una…maldita, demonios, siento de nuevo ese ardor en mis ojos, no puedo permitir que mis ojos cambien, junto a edward, _vamos bella puedes lograrlo_

El timbre sonó en ese momento. Oí un salto alado de mí, y antes que nada, abandone mi asiento. Me levante con garbo de espaldas y cruce la puerta del aula antes de que se hubieran levantado de sus sillas, me dirigí al baño, cada vez que me enojaba, tenia ganas de llorar, y ahora que podía, no quería que nadie me viera

No llore en el baño, por suerte me tranquilice, antes de tiempo, y por suerte mis ojos, aun seguían como antes, que bueno que podía controlarme, si no acabaría con ella, solté un suspiro, y Sali del baño, para dirigirme hacia literatura, lenny me estaba esperando, mi cara delataba todo, porque fui tan obvia

--bella ¿estas bien?

--si me encuentro bien-_digamos que choque con edward, y no pude evitar robarle su don, y escuche lo que pensaban y…_

--o ya, escuchaste un mal pensamiento

--asi es

--y te encuentras bien

--si pude controlarme-sin decir mas entre a la siguiente clase

La clase paso normal, me tocaba con lenny, la campana sonó y lenny se adelanto para buscar a Daniel, y fije mi vista en mi horario, me tocaba deportes, como odiaba esa clase, no era buena en esa materia

—Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no? —me preguntó una voz masculina.

Al alzar la vista me encontré con un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable.

—Bella —le corregí, con una sonrisa.

—Me llamo Mike.

—Hola, Mike.

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?

—Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar.

—Es también mi siguiente clase.

Parecía emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña.

Fuimos juntos. Hablaba por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi toda la conversación, lo cual fue un alivio. Había vivido en California hasta los diez años, por eso entendía cómo me _sentía_ ante la ausencia del sol. Resultó ser la persona más agradable que había conocido aquel día.

Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó:

—Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Edward Cullen, o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo.

_Tierra, trágame, _pensé. Asi no era la única persona que lo había notado, al parecer, aquél _no era _el comportamiento habitual de Edward Cullen. Decidí hacerme la tonta.

— ¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología? pregunté sin malicia.

—Sí —respondió—. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido.

—No lo sé —le respondí—. No he hablado con él.

—Es un tipo raro —Mike se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario—. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo sí hubiera hablado contigo

Le sonreí antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario de las chicas. Que bueno que no me pregunto, porque Sali yo asi, se notaba que le agradaba que me alejara de el. Era amable y estaba claramente interesado, pero eso no bastó para disminuir mi enfado. Lenny y Daniel ya se encontraban cambiados

El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. Aquí era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro años. Forks era mi infierno personal en la tierra en el más literal de los sentidos.

Contemplé los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Me dieron náuseas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que había dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol.

Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con mis propios brazos para protegerme.

Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando entré en la cálida oficina. Edward Cullen se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. Lo reconocí de nuevo por el desgreñado pelo castaño dorado. Al parecer, no me había oído entrar. Me apoyé contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atenderme. Y escuche que hablaban, Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la clase de Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra. No me podía creer que eso fuera por mi culpa, _valla que delicado_-pensé

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alborotó los cabellos sobre la cara. La recién llegada se limitó a andar hasta el escritorio, depositó una nota sobre el cesto de papeles y salió, pero Edward Cullen se envaró y se giró —su agraciado rostro parecía ridículo— para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, hasta se me erizó el vello de los brazos. La mirada no duró más de un segundo, pero me heló la sangre en las venas más que el gélido viento. Se giró hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada:

—Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Giró sobre sí mismo sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta.

Me dirigí con timidez hacia el escritorio —por una vez con el rostro lívido en lugar de colorado— y le entregué el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo? —me preguntó de de forma maternal.

—Bien —mentí con voz débil, pero se que no pareció muy convencida.

Me encamine sin hablar, hacia el estacionamiento, y lenny y Daniel ya estaban dentro de el auto, subí sin decir una palabra, y llegamos a casa mas rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado, me puse hacer mi tarea y me tome una ducha rápida, lenny cocino hoy mañana me tocaba a mi, lenny me dijo que Daniel estaba en su cuarto inventando un nuevo proyecto, yo solo asentí y comimos las 2 y no era mala cocinando, se quedo viendo la tele, mientras me subía con mi ya pijama puesta, Daniel salio de su cuarto a comer, y volvería con su proyecto una camisa de tirantes, y un pantalón, sabia que solo podía dormir 4 horas, pero estaba mas que muerta, habia sido un dia pesado, tal vez mañana fuera mejor, me cubrí con la sabanas, y caí en brazos de Morfeo

_continuara.._

_les gusto bueno puede ahora ponga 2 veces en la semana episodio quiero apurarme por que si no creanme que jamas avanzare n.ñu bueno nos veemos bye por cierto a las preguntas bella si tiene sangre porque como dije ayudaron a bella para que sea como un humano pero enrealidad no lo es, y si bella si caza pero como minimo 1 vez a la semana y ya los demas dias come comida humana, y como dije bella puede telepatia, y el escudo y tambien el poder de robar otros poderes, y si tienen razon he agarrado del primer y segundo libro ideas porque como dije apenas estoy empezando entiendanme pero no se preocupen ya con el tiempo me las arreglare y no veran nada que tenga que ver con el libro_


	7. Chapter 7 historias

_bueno si voy a ser que bella lea los pensamientos de edward y pues puede esta historia quede como la de diario de una asesina pero juro que lo hare distinto todo, no quiero de despues me llamen fraude ok empezamos_

* * *

El día siguiente fue mejor... y peor.

Fue mejor porque no llovió, aunque persistió la nubosidad densa y oscura; y más fácil, porque sabía qué podía esperar del día. Mike se acercó para sentarse a mi lado durante la clase de Lengua y me acompañó hasta la clase siguiente mientras Eric, el que parecía miembro de un club de ajedrez, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Me sentí halagada. Nadie me observaba tanto como el día anterior. Durante el almuerzo me senté con un Daniel y lenny. Fue peor porque El ulular del viento alrededor de la casa no me había dejado dormir. Pero por suerte podía dormir, o no los días que quiera y sin cansarme. También fue peor porque el Sr. Varner me llamó en la clase de Trigonometría, aun cuando no había levantado la mano, y di una respuesta equivocada. Rayó en lo espantoso porque tuve que jugar al voleibol y la única vez que no me aparté de la trayectoria de la pelota y la golpeé, ésta impactó en la cabeza de un compañero de equipo. Y fue peor porque Edward Cullen no apareció por la escuela, ni por la mañana ni por la tarde.

Que llegara la hora del almuerzo —y con ella las coléricas miradas de Cullen— me estuvo aterrorizando durante toda la mañana. Por un lado, deseaba plantarle cara y exigirle. Aunque yo ya sabía porque actuaba asi En comparación conmigo, el león cobardica de _El mago de Oz _era Terminator.

Sin embargo, cuando entré en la cafetería junto a Jessica —intenté contenerme y no recorrer la sala con la mirada para buscarle, aunque fracasé estrepitosamente— vi a sus cuatro hermanos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, sentados en la misma mesa, pero él no los acompañaba.

Mike nos interceptó en el camino y nos desvió hacia su mesa. Jessica parecía eufórica por la atención, y sus amigas pronto se reunieron con ellos. Pero de nuevo me senté con lenny y Daniel, Pero estaba incomodísima mientras escuchaba su despreocupada conversación, a la espera de que él acudiese. Deseaba que se limitara a ignorarme cuando llegara, Pero no llegó, y me fui poniendo más y más tensa conforme pasaba el tiempo.

En la mente de sus hermanos pude ver que se habia ido Alaska, ya que temía que me causara daño, pero en la clase anterior que tuve con el, leí en su mente las estrategias que usaría para llevarme lejos y matarme donde nadie oyera mis gritos

Cuando al final del almuerzo no se presentó, me dirigí hacia la clase de Biología con más confianza. Mike, que empezaba a asumir todas las características de los perros golden retriever, me siguió fielmente de camino a clase. Contuve el aliento en la puerta, pero Edward Cullen tampoco estaba en el aula. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi asiento. Mike me siguió sin dejar de hablarme de un próximo viaje a la playa y se quedó junto a mi mesa hasta que sonó el timbre. Entonces me sonrió apesadumbrado y se fue a sentar al lado de una chica con un aparato ortopédico en los dientes y una horrenda permanente. Al parecer, iba a tener que hacer algo con Mike, y no iba a ser fácil. La diplomacia resultaba vital en un pueblecito como éste, donde todos vivían pegados los unos a los otros. Tener tacto no era lo mío.

El tener la mesa para mí sola y la ausencia de Edward supuso un gran alivio. Me lo repetí hasta la saciedad, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza. Resultaba ridículo y egotista creer que yo fuera capaz de afectar tanto. Era imposible. Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases y hubo desaparecido mi sonrojo por el incidente del partido de voleibol, me enfundé los vaqueros y un jersey azul marino y me apresuré a salir del vestuario, feliz de esquivar por el momento a mi amigo, el golden retriever. Me dirigí a toda prisa al aparcamiento, ahora atestado de estudiantes que salían a la carrera. Lenny y Daniel ya me esperaban en el auto, me subí al coche y busqué en mi bolsa para cerciorarme de que tenía todo lo necesario.

Una vez que me hubiera censiorado de que no olvidaba nada, Daniel Puso en marcha el motor y dio marcha atrás con mucho cuidado al ponerse en la cola de coches que aguardaban para salir del aparcamiento. Mientras esperaba, Vi que los dos Cullen y los gemelos Hale se subían a su coche. El flamante _Volvo_, por supuesto. Me habían fascinado tanto sus rostros que no había reparado antes en el atuendo; pero ahora que me fijaba, era obvio que todos iban magníficamente vestidos, de forma sencilla, pero con una ropa que parecía hecha por modistos. Con aquella hermosura y gracia de movimientos, podrían llevar harapos y parecer guapos. El tener tanto belleza como dinero era pasarse de la raya, pero hasta donde alcanzaba a comprender, la vida, por lo general, solía ser así. No parecía que la posesión de ambas cosas les hubiera dado cierta aceptación en el pueblo. Y salimos al mercado

El Thriftway no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, unas pocas calles más al sur, junto a la carretera. Me sentí muy a gusto dentro del supermercado, me pareció normal. El mercado era lo bastante grande como para que no oyera el tamborileo de la lluvia sobre el tejado y me recordara dónde me encontraba.

Hoy me tocaba a mí hacer la cena

Al llegar a casa, sacamos los comestibles y los metimos allí donde encontráramos un hueco libre. Envolví las patatas en papel de aluminio y las puse en el horno para hacer patatas asadas, dejé en adobo un filete y lo coloqué sobre una caja de huevos en el frigorífico.

Subí a mi habitación con la mochila después de hacer todo eso. Antes de ponerme con los deberes, me puse un chándal seco, me recogí la melena en una coleta, escuche a lenny y a Daniel, tocar a mi puerta y abrí

--bella, ven vamos-tenia su mano en la cintura de lenny

--a donde-pregunte algo confusa.

--a comprarte un auto, o quieres que todos los días te llevemos

--a claro se me habia olvidado, pero…

--pero ¿que?

--me gustaría tener una moto, si es que no les molesta-siempre me encantaría tener una moto

--no claro que no, vamos al carro, y vayamos a la tienda de motos, escoges tu moto, y te la compramos

--usaras tu dinero-no quería que usara su dinero

--si, rosa tiene mucho dinero, y nos dijo que cuando llegaras, te compráramos un transporte, y sin peros…-como siempre no podía ganar una batalla con ella

Nos encaminamos ala tienda de motos, y no tuve que elegir mucho, ya que habia encontrado la moto apropiada, era una motocicleta suzuki, (al final les pondré la imagen de cómo es la moto) de color azul, combinado con plata y blancas, era perfecta. (El casco viene incluido) Les dije a lenny y Daniel y ellos la compraron, que emoción por fin iba a tener una moto

--segura que puedes manejarla-ya estábamos en la casa y tenia la moto afuera

--claro que si, digamos que en Arizona tenia un amigo, que me enseño a conducir moto, ante de que nos cacharan, y quitaran las motos

--jaja, espero tengas razón, no queremos que mueras antes de tu 3 dia de escuela

--no moriré, o eso pienso yo-los 3 nos reímos por mi broma

Prendí el motor, estaba con los nervios, pero aun asi, primero avance despacio, lenny y Daniel, estaban detrás de mi por si, necesitaba ayuda, primero fui despacio, y no me moví mucho, sentí como algo de mi fluía dentro de mi, era adrenalina, que le acelere lo mas rápido, pero no perdí el control, que llegue a la escuela, y de ahí me regrese, las caras de lenny y Daniel, eran de enfado y admiración, seguro que cuando regrese a casa me regañarían, de la velocidad

Y si cuando llegue a casa me regañaron, pero lenny me dijo que era genial la moto, y que algún dia le enseñara, pero Daniel llego y me lo prohibió.

— ¿Qué vamos a comer? —preguntaron con recelo.

—Filete con patatas —contesté para tranquilizarlo.

Parecía encontrarse fuera de lugar en la cocina, de pie y sin hacer nada, salieron a ver la tele. Preparé una ensalada al mismo tiempo que se hacía el filete y puse la mesa.

Los llamé cuando estuvo lista la cena y olfatearon en señal de apreciación al entrar en la cocina.

—Huele bien, Bella.

—Gracias.

Comimos en silencio, y cuando acabamos, recogimos nuestros platos y los fregamos, la comida humana me satisfacía, y hace unos días que no iba a cazar, tenia que ir hoy

--iré a cazar, regresare dentro de unas horas

--nosotros iremos a visitar a sam

--¿sam?

--si es el jefe de la manada de los hombres lobo

--hay hombres lobo aquí-no pude evitar que mi voz sonara entusiasmada

--claro que hay hombres lobo, si hay vampiros, porque no licántropos

--bella cuando regreses, ve a una tienda de autos, rosa quiere que no llamemos la atención, y seria raro que una chica ande en moto, la podrás usar, pero preferiría que la usaras cuando salgas, y que uses en auto en la escuela

--me parece bien no tengo ningún problema, pero yo voy a pagar mi auto de acuerdo, aun tengo la cuenta cuando estaba en volterra

--sabes aun no nos has contado tu historia, mañana queremos saber todo, te parece bien

--claro, si ustedes me la cuenta también, seria gusto

--trato echo-cerramos el trato, estrechando las manos

Después de haber hecho mis deberes, baje y lenny ni Daniel estaban, suponía que se habia ido, pero tendría contacto con ellos, por medio de la telepatía, asi que no debía preocuparme, asi que tuve que irme caminando, ya que no quería usar la moto, y regresarme, además tenia ganas de estirar los pies, y quería tiempo para pensar, como es posible que edward cullen haya sido tan cobarde, pero no lo culpo, si yo fuera el, también hubiera echo lo que sea para que bebiera la sangre, que no se me antojaba

A paso humano llegue a una tienda de autos, entre y habia muchas clases de autos diferentes, un Ferrari, Chevrolet Vectra, un nuevo Infiniti EX Coupé Crossover, entre otros, pero el que mas me atrajo fue un Lamborghini negro murciélago, no dude y lo compre, me fui en el y la mayoría se quedaba mirando embobado, a mi no me gustaba ser el centro de atención, siempre lo he odiado, pero ahora que tengo un auto, nuevo, brillante y lujoso volvería a ser la misma a la que todos miran, y envidian por tener un auto asi de genial

Volví a casa mas rápido de lo que pensé tenia tiempo de sobra, asi que decidí hacer aseo en la casa, y los deberes, luego de unas horas, eran apenas las 5 decidí ir a cazar, no fue muy difícil encontrar comida, habia una manada de venados cerca, case 2 y ya satisfecha cuando me propuse a irme, sentí un olor, ya era conocido, era el de Emmett, el hermano de edward, subí a la copa de un árbol, alejando mi olor, y si segundos después el junto con su novia, rosalie, jasper y la pequeña alice, se proponían a cazar, una vez que hubo pasado, me dedique a pensar ¿Cuándo le diríamos a los cullens, que no son los únicos vampiros?, y también me recordé a pensar, tenia que preguntarle a lenny si habia otro vampiros además de los cullens y nosotros en esta cuidad, y también charlie, rayos hace que tengo 3 días aquí, y no he ni siquiera visitado a verlo como esta, y también lenny y Daniel tenían que contarme su historia, y yo la mía, me pregunto como estarán los vulturis, ¿ya se habrán dado cuenta de que me fui?, ¿vendrán por mi?, con tan solo pensar eso temblé, no quería irme adoraba forks, y a mis amigos mas que a nada, tanto pensar que no me di cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo, tenia que volver, y hacerle todas esas preguntas, antes de que mi mente explote

Sali corriendo y llegue en segundos a mi casa, Daniel y lenny ya habían llegado, y me saludaron yo me reuní con ellos en la sala, y comencé con las preguntas

--chicos, puedo hacerles una pregunta

--ya la hiciste, pero bueno te dejaremos hacernos otra

--¿cuando le diremos a los cullens, que nosotros somos unos vampiros también?

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Daniel rompió ese silencio

--crees estar segura para decírselos

--en realidad todavía no…además de que hay un cullen que no esta

--si tu enamorado, edward cullen-soltó una risa si pudiera sonrojarme lo haría

--no es mi enamorado asi que cállate lenny

--ok, ok, pues creo que seria justo, pero creo que tal vez que cuando tu estés lista para decírselos, lo haremos lo prometemos

--gracias, saben quería también decirles, hay otros vampiros aquí

--bueno hay 1, pero no vive aquí, además solo pasa 1 semana y se va, tranquila, veras que dentro de unos días se ira, ya nos no dijo

--que bien-tenia preguntas sobre ese vampiro, pero ahora lo único que quería era saber lo mas importante --y como es su historia

--bueno primero yo contare la mía luego lo hará lenny ok—solo asentí y me senté en el sillón para escuchar su historia

bueno yo vivía en Inglaterra, era muy listo, y me encantaba el aire, que hacia lo posible para que en todo lo que yo inventara se usara solo el aire, mi vida no era tan buena, mis padres estaban separados, y yo vivía con mi papa, que fue el mejor, mi mama trataba de serlo, pero era buena conmigo, pero aun asi notaba la gran tristeza que habia en sus ojos, y por eso me dedique a inventor, usando el aire, a ellos les encantaba volar, por eso decidí tratar de ayudarlos, pero un dia, cuando mi papa y yo, nos encaminábamos a visitar a mi madre, ya que era su turno de cuidar de mi, cuando nos reunimos los 3 las luces se apagaron, y todo quedo oscuro

escuche como la ventana se rompía, y algo atacaba a mi madre, mi padre desesperado, ya que no podía ver en la oscuridad, trato por todos los medios, a protegerla, pero solo consiguió que lo mataran a el también, yo quede en la habitación solo y oscuro, y lo ultimo que recuerdo, es como alguien me susurra _serás mas útil, sin ellos_, y después sentí el ardeson, al despertar, tenia a 2 personas que me digieron todo, y que teníamos que alimentarnos de los humanos, a mi no me apetecía, pero tenia que hacerlos, ellos cuidaban de mi, años sin que ellos supieran yo fingía matar humanos, y me alimentaba de animales, pero desafortunadamente se dieron cuenta, porque los 2 me atacaron, y con sus venenos ya dentro de mi, y como no sabia pelear pensé que estaba muerto

pero lenny llego, con rosa y me salvaron, les agradecí y ellas me enseñaron, mas de lo que sabia, y también eran iguales que yo, no sabia porque no comían sangre humana, hasta que rosa me dijo que un tal carlisle, fue su inspiración, ya que su familia y el eran, como decían ellos _vegetarianos, _semanas después lenny y yo nos enamorados, y nos hicimos pareja, rosa se fue después de que se lo dijéramos, y que aparecía cuando la necesitáramos, y esa es mi historia

--valla es muy malo, siento lo de tus padres-que mas podía decir, su historia era algo dura pero feliz

--no te preocupes, rosa fue como una segunda madre para mi, y lo seguirá siendo

--y tu lenny cual es tu historia

--quiero dejarte en claro que cuando acabe nos dirás la tuya

--un trato es un trato

--bien mi historia, yo tenia a mi padre y a mi madre, mi padre era como mi mejor amigo, mi mama ella apoyaba a mi hermana, ya que era su consentida, yo odiaba a mi hermana solo porque haya sido la mayor, no tiene que aprovecharse de mi

yo adoraba el agua, era muy buena, siempre compraba cosas que tenia agua, relojes aprueba de agua, vasos que tienen agua que no se cae, y esas camas de agua eran mis favoritas, que incluso mi padre me decia pesesita porque nunca me quería separar de ellas, un dia

Mi padre y yo decidimos salir a visitar unas tías, mi mama y mi hermana también pero en otro auto, pero en el camino algo nos ataco

y volcamos, perdimos el control, yo estaba algo conciente, el auto de mi mama y mi hermana estaba volcado, y habia algunas personas alrededor de ellas, y desde ahí olía su sangre, y mi padre estaba a mi lado, sin respirar

Yo Sali del carro con las energías que tenia, y 2 encapuchados se vinieron conmigo, pero solo me dejaron como 2 mordidas en diferentes partes, y se marcharon, supuse que estarían llenos con la sangre de mi hermana y mama, asi que luego de ese sentí el ardor de la transformación, luego de que los días pasaron desperté

rosa me explico todo, y me enseño que podía comer animales, y me explico de los vulturis, años después encontramos a Daniel, al principio no creí que era verdad eso de la _tua cantante_, hasta que Daniel llego a mi vida—con una sonrisa de felicidad dirigida a Daniel,-y esa es mi historia- ya habia terminado

--que puedo decir esas historias son geniales, asi que de ahí sacaron sus poderes

--asi es, ahora cuéntanos tu historia

--de acuerdo, mis padres se conociera y se casaron, cuando me tuvieron y apenas tenia 1 año de edad, se divorciaron y pase 4 años con mi papa, pero luego mi mama vino y me llevo con ella, para conocer a su nuevo esposo _phil-_dije su nombre frialdad y continué-mi madre no se daba cuenta de que phil la estaba usando, y meses después murió sin saber la razón, mi padrastro phil se encargo de mi, pero era claro cuales eran sus intenciones, una noche llego borracho y abuso de mi, yo aterrada deje esa casa y no volvería jamás, estaba en el museo, y ahí conoce a jane, que llevaba personas a una excursión, por los calabozos, y ahí es donde me llevaron ante aro, y me convirtió en uno de ellos, yo deje afuera la sangre humana, y solo comía animales, luego de 10 años, decidí abandonarlos conocía a rosa, y saben me espante al verla, pero me explico todo, me ayudo y ahora estoy aquí en forks, viendo su puedo encontrar a mi padre, tal vez piense que este muerta, pero me gustaría verlo aunque sea de lejos—mi voz ya sonaba triste

--no te preocupes bella, te ayudaremos, pero ahora será mejor que durmamos

Vi el reloj y vi que eran las 12, cielos que rápido pasa el tiempo, nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones

Agotada, me dormí enseguida.

* * *

_bueno para compesar los 3 dias que he faltado ahora seran jueves y martes, asi que si cuentan me faltan otros 2 capitulos, los pondre enseguida ^^_


	8. Chapter 8 regreso edward cullen 1 parte

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Me acostumbré a la rutina de las clases. Aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, el viernes era capaz de reconocer los rostros de la práctica totalidad de los estudiantes del instituto. En clase de gimnasia los miembros de mi equipo aprendieron a no pasarme el balón-ya que me pasaba y lo mandaba mas lejos de lo que debería- y a interponerse delante de mí si el equipo contrario intentaba aprovecharse de mis carencias. Los dejé con sumo gusto.

Edward Cullen no volvió a la escuela.

Todos los días vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que los Cullen entraban en la cafetería sin él. Entonces podía relajarme y participar en la conversación que, por lo general, versaba sobre una excursión a La Push Ocean Park para dentro de dos semanas, un viaje que organizaba Mike. Me invitaron y accedí a ir, más por ser cortés que por placer. Las playas deben ser calientes y secas.

Cuando llegó el viernes, yo ya entraba con total tranquilidad en clase de Biología sin preocuparme de si Edward estaría allí. Hasta donde sabía, había abandonado la escuela. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no conseguía reprimir del todo la preocupación de que fuera la culpable de su ausencia, por muy ridículo que pudiera parecer.

Mi primer fin de semana en Forks pasó sin acontecimientos dignos de mención. Limpié la casa,-con Daniel y lenny ayudando- avancé en mis deberes. El sábado fui a la biblioteca, pero tenía pocos libros, por lo que no me molesté en hacerme la tarjeta de socio. Pronto tendría que visitar Olympia o Seattle y buscar una buena librería.

Durante todo el fin de semana cayó una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por lo que pude dormir bien-aunque no lo necesitara.

Mucha gente me saludó en el aparcamiento el lunes por la mañana, no recordaba los nombres de todos, pero agité la mano y sonreí a todo el mundo. En clase de Literatura, fiel a su costumbre, Mike se sentó a mi lado. El profesor nos puso un examen sorpresa sobre _Cumbres borrascosas. _Era fácil, sin complicaciones.

En general, a aquellas alturas me sentía mucho más cómoda de lo que había creído. Más satisfecha de lo que hubiera esperado jamás.

Al salir de la clase, el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos. Oí a los compañeros dar gritos de júbilo. El viento me cortó la nariz y las mejillas.

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó Mike—. Nieva.

Estudié las pelusas de algodón que se amontaban al lado de la acera y, arremolinándose erráticamente, pasaban junto a mi cara.

— ¡Uf!

Nieve. Mi gozo en un pozo. Mike se sorprendió.

— ¿No te gusta la nieve?

—No, porque significa que hace demasiado frío incluso para que llueva —obviamente—. Además, pensaba que caía en forma de copos, ya sabes, que cada uno era único y todo eso. Éstos se parecen a los extremos de los bastoncillos de algodón. Y soy el blanco perfecto para mis primos, en especial a Daniel

— ¿Es que nunca has visto nevar? —me preguntó con incredulidad.

— ¡Sí, por supuesto! —Hice una pausa y añadí—: En la tele.

Mike se rió. Entonces una gran bola húmeda y blanda impactó en su nuca. Nos volvimos para ver de dónde provenía. Sospeché de Eric, que andaba en dirección contraria, en la dirección equivocada para ir a la siguiente clase. Era evidente que Mike pensó lo mismo, ya que se acuclilló y empezó a amontonar aquella papilla blancuzca.

—Te veo en el almuerzo, ¿vale? —continué andando sin dejar de hablar sabia que no me uniría a su equipo, pero de todos modos los veré—. Me refugio dentro cuando la gente se empieza a lanzar bolas de nieve. Y me cuidare de mis primos

Mike asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la figura de Eric, que emprendía la retirada.

Se pasaron toda la mañana charlando alegremente sobre la nieve. Al parecer era la primera nevada del nuevo año. Mantuve el pico cerrado. Sí, era más seca que la lluvia... hasta que se descongelaba en los calcetines.

Jessica y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería con mucho cuidado después de la clase de español. Las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier. Por si acaso, llevaba la carpeta en las manos, lista para emplearla como escudo si era menester.-Daniel me vio desprevenida y no dudo en lanzarme una bola de nieve-enojada no le hable en todo el dia Jessica se rió de mí, pero había algo en la expresión de mi rostro que le desaconsejó lanzarme una bola de nieve.

Mike nos alcanzó cuando entramos en la sala; se reía mientras la nieve que tenía en las puntas del su pelo se fundía. Él y Jessica conversaban animadamente sobre la pelea de bolas de nieve; hicimos cola para comprar la comida. Por puro hábito, eché una ojeada hacia la mesa del rincón. Entonces, me quedé petrificada. La ocupaban cinco personas.

Jessica me tomó por el brazo.

— ¡Eh! ¿Bella? ¿Qué quieres?

Bajé la vista, me ardían las orejas. Me recordé a mí misma que no había motivo alguno para sentirme cohibida. No había hecho nada malo.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Bella? —le preguntó Mike a Jessica.

—Nada —contesté—. Hoy sólo quiero un refresco.

Me puse al final de la cola.

— ¿Es que no tienes hambre? —preguntó Jessica.

—La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada —dije, con la vista aún clavada en el suelo.

Aguardé a que tomaran la comida y me senté en la mesa, con Daniel y lenny en ella, sin apartar los ojos de mis pies.

Bebí el refresco a pequeños sorbos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Lenny me preguntó dos veces, con una preocupación innecesaria, cómo me encontraba.-sabia que estaba fingiendo y quería que le digiera- Le respondí que no era nada, pero especulé con la posibilidad de fingir un poco y escaparme a la enfermería durante la próxima clase.

Ridículo. No tenía por qué huir.

Decidí permitirme una única miradita a la mesa de la familia Cullen. Si me observaba con furia, pasaría de la clase de Biología, ya que era una cobarde.

Mantuve el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y miré de reojo a través de las pestañas. Alcé levemente la cabeza.

Se reían. Edward, Jasper y Emmett tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve. Alice y Rosalie retrocedieron cuando Emmett se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas. Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de la escena de una película, y los demás no.

Pero, aparte de la alegría y los juegos, algo era diferente, y no lograba identificar qué. Estudié a Edward con cuidado. Decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos acusadas, pero había algo más. Lo examinaba, intentando aislar ese cambio, sin apartar la vista de él.

—Bella, ¿a quién miras? —interrumpió lenny-maldita me las pagar lo hizo para que edward escuche-, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.

En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Edward centellearon al encontrarse con los míos.

Ladeé la cabeza para que el pelo me ocultara el rostro, aunque estuve segura de que, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no parecían tan duros ni hostiles como la última vez que le vi. Simplemente tenían un punto de curiosidad y, de nuevo, cierta insatisfacción. Mire a lenny con cara de pocos amigos

—Edward Cullen te está mirando —me murmuró lenny al oído, y se rió.

—No parece enojado, ¿verdad? —tuve que preguntar, parezco una tonta puedo leer sus pensamiento, pero no su mirada

—No —dijo, queriendo parecer confusa por la pregunta—. ¿Debería estarlo?

—Creo que no soy de su agrado —le confesé. Aún me sentía mareada, por lo que apoyé la cabeza sobre el brazo.

—... Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para les guste, pero te sigue mirando-volteaba su mirada en la de edward y luego a mi

—No le mires —susurré sabia que era imposible que lo susurrara, el me escucharía

Daniel se rió con disimulo, pero desvió la vista cuando le mande una mirada asesina. Alcé la cabeza lo suficiente para cerciorarme de que lo había hecho. Estaba dispuesta a emplear la fuerza si era necesario.

Mike nos interrumpió en ese momento; estaba planificando una épica batalla de nieve en el aparcamiento y nos preguntó si deseábamos participar. Daniel asintió con entusiasmo. La forma en que miraba a Mike-por estar mirando a lenny- dejaba pocas dudas, pero le agradaba en especial cuando es nieve. Me callé. Iba a tener que esconderme en el gimnasio hasta que el aparcamiento estuviera vacío.

Me cuidé de no apartar la vista de mi propia mesa durante lo que restaba de la hora del almuerzo. Decidí respetar el pacto que había alcanzado conmigo misma. Asistiría a clase de Biología, ya que no parecía enfadado. Tanto me aterraba volver a sentarme a su lado que tuve unos leves retortijones de estómago.

No me apetecía nada que Mike me acompañara a clase como de costumbre, ya que parecía ser el blanco predilecto de los francotiradores de bolas de nieve, pero, al llegar a la puerta, todos, salvo yo, gimieron al unísono. Estaba lloviendo, y el aguacero arrastraba cualquier rastro de nieve, dejando jirones de hielo en los bordes de las aceras. Me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha y escondí mi júbilo. Podría ir directamente a casa después de la clase de gimnasia.

Mike no cesó de quejarse mientras íbamos hacia el edificio cuatro.

Ya en clase, comprobé aliviada que mi mesa seguía vacía. El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones. Dibujé unos garabatos de forma distraída en la tapa de mi cuaderno y mantuve los ojos lejos de la puerta. Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continué mirando mi dibujo.

—Hola —dijo una voz tranquila y musical.

Levanté la vista, sorprendida de que me hablara. Se sentaba lo más lejos de mi lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio para una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo.

— Lamento no haberme presentado contigo la semana pasada—continuó— Me llamo Edward Cullen Tú eres Bella Swan.

Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo?

Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenía que hablar, esperaba mi respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada convencional que contestar.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —tartamudeé.

Se rió de forma suave y encantadora.

—Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre.

Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero insistí como una tonta.

—No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Bella.

Pareció confuso.

— ¿Prefieres Isabella?

—No, me gusta Bella —dije—, pero creo que todos cuando saludaban, me llaman Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella —intenté explicar, y me sentí como una completa idiota.

—Oh.

No añadió nada. Violenta, desvié la mirada.

Gracias a Dios, el señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Intenté prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado

No hubo nesecidad de eso, con el poder de edward, ya lo habia previsto, y ya habia echo esa practica millones de veces, asi que seria fácil

—Empezar —ordenó.

— ¿Las damas primero? —preguntó Edward.

Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarle como una tonta.

—Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.

La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz.

—No —dije, sonrojada——, yo lo hago.

Me lucí un poquito. Ya había hecho esta práctica y sabía qué tenía que buscar. Debería resultarme sencillo. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examiné la capa durante unos segundos.

—Profase —afirmé con aplomo.

— ¿Te importa si lo miro? —me preguntó cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta.

Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, pero para mi es como si su piel fuera suave, pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo. Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.

—Lo siento —musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el microscopio. Lo miré atolondrada mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos tiempo aún del que yo había necesitado.

—Profase —asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima.

—Anafase —murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba.

Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente.

— ¿Puedo?

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí.

Miré por la lente con avidez, pero me llevé un chasco. ¡Maldición! Había acertado.

— ¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? —extendí la mano sin mirarle.

Me la entregó, esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible al decir:

—Interfase.

Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echó un vistazo y luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras él miraba por el microscopio, pero me acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante. No quise estropear la hoja con mis torpes garabatos.

Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi cómo Mike y su compañera comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro debajo de la mesa.

Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a Edward... sin éxito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. De repente identifiqué cuál era la sutil diferencia de su rostro.

— ¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas? —le solté sin pensarlo.

Mi inesperada pregunta lo dejó perplejo.

Y me avergoncé sabia la razón, pero por alguna razón me gustaría hablar de algo mas con el

—No.

—Vaya —musité—. Te veo los ojos distintos.

Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. En aquel momento el profesor Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.

—En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio?

—Bella —le corrigió él automáticamente—. En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas.

El señor Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.

— ¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? —preguntó.

Sonreí con timidez.

—Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.

— ¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?

—Sí.

El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Estabas en un curso avanzado?

—Sí.

—Bueno —dijo después de una pausa—. Supongo que es bueno que ambos seáis compañeros de laboratorio.

Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. Que claro si logre escuchar, _tengo a 2 genios en la clase_, reí en mi mente sin mostrar signos de que lo hubiera escuchado. Una vez que se fue, comencé a garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno.

—Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? —preguntó Edward.


	9. Chapter 9 regreso edward cullen 2 parte

Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo. En su mente escuchaba que quería saber más de mí, ya que no podía leerme la mente.

—En realidad, no —le contesté con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal como el resto—me alegra ya no ser el muñeco de mi primo.

—A ti no te gusta el frío.

No era una pregunta

— Tampoco la humedad —le respondí, la odiaba porque me recordaba a mi vida, y con los vulturis

—Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks —concluyó.

—no, ahora que ya me aleje—murmuré con desaliento.

Por algún motivo que no pude alcanzar, parecía fascinado con lo que acababa de decir. Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación.

En su mente escuche claramente, como se preguntaba asi mismo _alejarse de que, de que huye, odio no leer su mente, hablare con ella tal vez le saque información_

—En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí?

Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como él, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que podía confiar en el

—Es... complicado.

—Creo que podré comprenderlo —me instó.

Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos oscuros que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar.

—Mi madre se caso.

—No me parece tan complicado —discrepó, pero de repente se mostraba simpático—. ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?

—en septiembre —mi voz transmitía tristeza, hasta yo me daba cuenta, dolía recordar como fue que arruino su vida, en una parte mentí, pero otra era cierto, se caso pero hace 10 años

—Pero él no te gusta —conjeturó Edward, todavía con tono atento.

—No, Phil es… Demasiado joven, quizás.-es lo único que se me ocurría

— ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?

Su interés era enorme, que no podía parar ahi, pero me seguía mirando con ojos penetrantes, como si la insulsa historia de mi vida fuera de capital importancia.

—Phil viajaba mucho. Era jugador de béisbol profesional —casi sonreí.

— ¿Debería sonarme su nombre? —preguntó, y me devolvió la sonrisa.

—No juega _bien. _Sólo competía en la liga menor. Pasaba mucho tiempo fuera.

—Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él —fue de nuevo una afirmación, no una pregunta. Alcé ligeramente la barbilla.

—No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía.

Frunció el ceño.

—No lo entiendo —confesó, _y _pareció frustrado.

Suspiré. ¿Por qué le explicaba todo aquello? Continuaba contemplándome con una manifiesta curiosidad

—Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. La separación la hacía desdichada—concluí con voz apagada.

—Pero ahora tú eres desgraciada —señaló.

— ¿Y? —repliqué con voz desafiante.

—No parece demasiado justo.

Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me reí sin alegría.

— ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa.

—Creo haberlo oído antes —admitió secamente.

—Bueno, eso es todo —insistí, preguntándome por qué todavía me miraba con tanto interés.

Me evaluó con la mirada.

—Das el pego —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas.

Le hice una mueca, resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña de cinco años, y desvié la vista.

— ¿Me equivoco?

Traté de ignorarlo.

—Creo que no —murmuró con suficiencia.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? —pregunté irritada. Desvié la mirada y contemplé al profesor deteniéndose en otras mesas.

—Muy buena pregunta —musitó en voz tan baja que me pregunté si hablaba consigo mismo; pero, después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que era la única respuesta que iba a obtener.

Suspiré, mirando enfurruñada la pizarra.

— ¿Te molesto? —preguntó. Parecía divertido.

Le miré sin pensar y otra vez le dije la verdad.

—No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre me decia que soy un libro abierto.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.

A pesar de que ya lo sabia, haya gustado que lo hubiera dicho.

—Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes —contesté.

—Por lo general, sí —exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír.

El señor Banner llamó al orden a la clase en ese momento, le miré y escuché con alivio. No me podía creer que acabara de contarle mi deprimente vida a aquel chico guapo y estrafalario que tal vez me despreciara. Durante nuestra conversación había parecido absorto, pero ahora, al mirarlo de soslayo, le vi inclinarse de nuevo para poner la máxima distancia entre nosotros y agarrar el borde de la mesa, con las manos tensas.

Traté de fingir atención mientras el señor Banner mostraba con transparencias del retroproyector lo que yo había visto sin dificultad en el microscopio, pero era incapaz de controlar mis pensamientos.

Edward me mando una notita

_Porque hablas de tu madre como 3 persona_

Mire el papelito, siempre cuando hablaba de ella, lo hacia porque ya no estaba conmigo, tal vez seria bueno que se lo digiera

_Porque mi madre y su esposo murieron hace 1 año, es por eso que vivo con mis primos aquí_

Le mande la notita, y note que su mirada era de tristeza y dolor me envió de nuevo la notita con otras palabras

_Lo siento, no lo sabía_

Le conteste

_Ahora lo sabes_

Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, me apresure a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Mike llego a mi lado y me recogió mis libros. Le imaginé meneando el rabo.

— ¡Qué rollo! —gimió—. Todas las diapositivas eran exactamente iguales. ¡Qué suerte tener a Cullen como compañero!

—No tuve ninguna dificultad —dije, picada por su suposición, pero me arrepentí inmediatamente y antes de que se molestara añadí—: Es que ya he hecho esta práctica.

—Hoy Cullen estuvo bastante amable —comentó No parecía demasiado complacido.

Intenté mostrar indiferencia y dije:

—Me pregunto qué mosca le picaría el lunes.

No presté ninguna atención a la cháchara de Mike mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el gimnasio y tampoco estuve atenta en clase de Educación física. Mike formaba parte de mi equipo ese día y muy caballerosamente cubrió tanto mi posición como la suya, por lo que pude pasar el tiempo pensando en las musarañas salvo cuando me tocaba sacar a mí. Mis compañeros de equipo se agachaban rápidamente cada vez que me tocaba servir.

La lluvia se había convertido en niebla cuando anduve hacia el aparcamiento, pero me sentí mejor al entrar en la seca cabina del Lamborghini. Encendí la calefacción Abrí la cremallera del impermeable, bajé la capucha y ahuequé mi pelo mojado para que se secara mientras volvía a casa.

Miré alrededor antes de dar marcha atrás. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de una figura blanca e inmóvil, la de Edward Cullen, que se apoyaba en la puerta delantera del Volvo a unos tres coches de distancia y me miraba fijamente. Aparté la vista y metí la marcha atrás tan deprisa que estuve a punto de chocar contra un Toyota Corola oxidado. Fue una suerte para el Toyota que pisara el freno con fuerza. Respiré hondo, aún con la vista al otro lado de mi coche, y volví a meter la marcha con más cuidado y éxito. Seguía con la mirada hacia delante cuando pasé junto al Volvo, pero juraría que lo vi reírse cuando le miré de soslayo.

Llegue a casa y Daniel y lenny me molestaron, al parecer habían escuchado por ahí, que edward fue _bueno_ conmigo, tuve que decirles la verdad, pero empeoro cuando lenny empezó a cantar _son novios, son novios, se besan, sus bocas, se pasan el chicle, se agarran sus cosas, se vuelven a besar, se casan ella lo mantiene, tienen hijos,_ y asi estuvo todo el dia, hasta que por fin Daniel la callo-no pregunten como-, comimos vimos algo de tele, hicimos la tarea, arreglamos algo la casa, me bañe y cambie, y me dormí, sintiendo en la habitación continua los cantos de lenny-_ son novios, son novios, se besan, sus bocas, se pasan el chicle, se agarran sus cosas, se vuelven a besar, se casan, ella lo mantiene, tienen hijos-_


	10. Chapter 10 el accidente parte 1

_lamento tardarme tenia algunos problemas pero ya lo solucione respecto a la pregunta bella si conocia a alice y rosalie, y a toda la familia cullen claro, porque como ven Aro le decia mucho informacion de todos los vampiros pero lo que bella no pregunto fue donde vivian asi que le tomo por sorpresa verlos en forks eso responde la pregunta_

* * *

Algo había cambiado cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana.

Era la luz, algo más clara aunque siguiera teniendo el matiz gris verdoso propio de un día nublado en el bosque. Comprendí que faltaba la niebla que solía envolver mi ventana.

Me levanté de la cama de un salto para mirar fuera y gemí de pavor.

Una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped y el techo de mi coche, y blanqueaba el camino, pero eso no era lo peor. Toda la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado, recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con diseños fantásticos y hermosísimos, pero convirtiendo la calzada en una superficie resbaladiza y mortífera. Ya me costaba mucho no caerme cuando el suelo estaba seco; tal vez fuera más seguro que volviera a la cama

Engullí un cuenco de cereales y bebí un poco de zumo de naranja a morro. La perspectiva de ir al instituto me emocionaba, y me asustaba saber que la causa no era el estimulante entorno educativo que me aguardaba ni la perspectiva de ver a mis nuevos amigos. Si no quería engañarme, debía admitir que deseaba acudir al instituto para ver a Edward Cullen, lo cual era una soberana tontería.

Después de que el día anterior balbuceara como una idiota y me pusiera en ridículo, debería evitarlo a toda costa. Además, desconfiaba de él por haberme mentido sobre sus ojos. Aún me atemorizaba la hostilidad que emanaba de su persona, todavía se me trababa la lengua cada vez que imaginaba su rostro perfecto. Era plenamente consciente de que jugábamos en ligas diferentes, distantes. Por todo eso, no debería estar tan ansiosa por verle.

Necesité de toda mi concentración para caminar sin matarme por la acera cubierta de hielo en dirección a la carretera; aun así, estuve a punto de perder el equilibro cuando al fin llegué al coche, pero conseguí agarrarme al espejo y me salvé. Estaba claro, el día iba a ser una pesadilla.

Mientras conducía hacia la escuela, para distraerme de mi temor a sucumbir, a entregarme a especulaciones no deseadas sobre Edward Cullen, pensé en Mike y en Eric, y en la evidente diferencia entre cómo me trataban los adolescentes del pueblo y los de Phoenix. Tenía el mismo aspecto que en Phoenix, estaba segura. Tal vez sólo fuera que esos chicos me habían visto pasar lentamente por las etapas menos agraciadas de la adolescencia y aún pensaban en mí de esa forma. O tal vez se debía a que era nueva en un lugar donde escaseaban las novedades. Posiblemente, el hecho de que fuera terriblemente patosa aquí se consideraba como algo encantador en lugar de patético, y me encasillaban en el papel de damisela en apuros. Fuera cual fuera la razón, me desconcertaba que Mike se comportara como un perrito faldero y que Eric se hubiera convertido en su rival. Hubiera preferido pasar desapercibida.

El Lamborghini no parecía tener ningún problema en avanzar por la carretera cubierta de hielo ennegrecido, pero aun así conducía muy despacio para no causar una escena de caos en Main Street.

Cuando llegué al instituto y salí del coche, vi el motivo por el que no había tenido percances. Un objeto plateado me llamó la atención y me dirigí a la parte trasera del Lamborghini, apoyándome en él todo el tiempo, para examinar las llantas, recubiertas por finas cadenas entrecruzadas. Daniel había puesto cadenas a los neumáticos del coche. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien cuidara de mí, y la silenciosa preocupación de Daniel me pilló desprevenida. Supongo que seria como disculpa por lo de la nieve, si era asi estaba perdonado

Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del vehículo, intentando controlar aquella repentina oleada de sentimientos que me embargó al ver las cadenas,

Y escuche una voz a mi lado era Jessica

--ola bella-me saludo alegre

--ola Jessica como estas-le devolví el saludo alegre

--bien, oye me preguntaba ya hiciste lo del trabajo de historia-_por favor que diga que me lo pase_

--si de echo ya lo habia acabo, desde hace 2 días-era cierto, después de que nos dejaran no fue difícil saber que elegir, y aunque no leyera su mente sabría que me pediría que le ayudara

--me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme-sus mejillas estaba algo rojas de la vergüenza

--claro me encantaría-no tenia nada que hacer, además seria divertido ayudarla

--que bien, por cierto angela quiere saber si le podrías pasar los apuntes de español-feliz de que haya aceptado

-claro-empecé a revisar mi mochila buscando la libreta

Cuando oí un sonido extraño.

Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo. Sobresaltada, alcé la vista.

Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía a cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mí mente obrara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles.

Edward Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia, y me miraba con rostro de espanto. Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresión horrorizada. Lenny y Daniel que estaban bajando del vehiculo tenían las mismas caras, Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior del Lamborghini, y yo y Jessica estábamos en medio de los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos.

No dude y abrase a Jessica para protegerla con mi cuerpo, yo no sufriría daño alguno, lo que me importaba era mi mejor amiga, y espere el golpee

Algo me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, y escuche un pensamiento, _por favor ella no, _inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó contra la base de mi coche y se plegó como un acordeón. No pude evitar que Jessica se golpeara la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sentí que algo frío y compacto me sujetaba-aun con Jessica entre mis brazos- contra el suelo. Estaba tendida en la calzada, detrás del coche color café que estaba junto al mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más porque la camioneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera del Lamborghini, había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarnos _de nuevo._

Me percaté de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición en voz baja, _rayos, me estoy arriesgando, pero no me importa, la voy a salvar_ y era imposible no reconocerla. Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante de mí para protegerme y la furgoneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza. De forma providencial, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura del lateral de la carrocería de la furgoneta.

Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocería de la furgoneta por debajo mientras algo me arrastraba. Empujó mis piernas hasta que toparon con los neumáticos del coche marrón. Con un seco crujido metálico que estuvo a punto de perforarme los tímpanos, la furgoneta cayó pesadamente en el asfalto entre el estrépito de las ventanas al hacerse añicos. Cayó exactamente donde hacía un segundo estaban mis piernas.

Reinó un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a chillar. Oí a más de un persona que me llamaba-entre ellas lenny y Daniel- en la repentina locura que se desató a continuación, pero en medio de todo aquel griterío escuché con mayor claridad la voz suave y desesperada de Edward Cullen que me hablaba al oído.

— ¿Bella? ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien.

Mi propia voz me resultaba extraña. Intenté incorporarme y entonces me percaté de que me apretaba contra su costado con mano de acero, tenia a Jessica todavía entre mis manos, lo único que me importaba era ella, asi que me solté de su agarre y me preocupe por mi amiga

—Esta bien solo se golpeo la cabeza—dijo mientras me miraba sorprendido y confundido—. Creo que se ha dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza.

Sentí un gran alivio.

— ¿Cómo demo...? —Me paré para aclarar las ideas ya lo sabia, pero aun asi tenía una esperanza de que me lo digiera—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?

—Estaba a tu lado, Bella —dijo; el tono de su voz volvía a ser serio.

Me incorporarme, y esta vez me lo permitió, quitó la mano de mi cintura y se alejó cuanto le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Contemplé la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación. Sus ojos dorados me desorientaron de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de preguntarle?

Nos localizaron enseguida. Había un gentío con lágrimas en las mejillas gritándose entre sí, y gritándonos a nosotros.

—No te muevas —ordenó alguien.

— ¡Sacad a Tyler de la furgoneta! —chilló otra persona.

El bullicio nos rodeó. Intenté ponerme en pie, pero la mano fría de Edward me detuvo.

—Quédate ahí por ahora.

—Pero hace frío —me quejé. No era esa la razón, quería llevar a Jessica a un doctor, y no quería quedarme ahí sin hacer nada—. Estabas allí, lejos — le recordé, y dejó de reírse—. Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche.

Su rostro se endureció.

—No, no es cierto.

—Te vi.

A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos. Oí las voces más rudas de los adultos, que acababan de llegar, pero sólo prestaba atención a nuestra discusión. Yo tenía razón y él iba a reconocerlo.

—Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio a ti y a Jessica

No me engañaba en su mente habia un caos

_Rayos ahora que hago, me vio, como se lo explicare, y si le digo lo que soy, y se aleja de mí_

—No —dije con firmeza habia soltado ese no, por su última pregunta

El dorado de sus ojos centelleó.

—Por favor, Bella.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirí.

—Confía en mí —me rogó. Su voz baja me abrumó. Entonces oí las sirenas.

— ¿Prometes explicármelo todo después?

—Muy bien —dijo con brusquedad, repentinamente exasperado.

—Muy bien —repetí encolerizada.

_continuara..._

_tengo que hacerlo de 2 partes le dare 3 episodios ya que como dije actualizare martes y jueves espero les guste_


	11. Chapter 11 el accidente parte 2

Se necesitaron seis EMT1 y dos profesores, el señor Varner y el entrenador Clapp, para desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas. Edward la rechazó con vehemencia. Y me pare, impresionando todos –incluso a edward- revisaron a Jessica y escuche en su mente que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y que tenía una contusión. Parecía que todo el instituto estaba allí, mirando con gesto adusto, mientras iba en la parte posterior de la ambulancia. Tenía que cuidar de Jessica Dejaron que Edward fuera delante.

Llegamos al hospital Una enfermera quiso tomarme la tensión y puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Jessica llego unos minutos después con una venda en su cabeza, y le explique lo sucedido y le dije si estaba bien, ella me contesto que sí, que no era tan grave

Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal del hospital. Trajeron otra camilla hacia la cama contigua a la mía. Reconocí a Tyler Crowley, de mi clase de Historia, debajo de los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvían la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto cien veces peor que el de Jessica, pero me miró con ansiedad.

— ¡Bella, Jessica lo siento mucho!

—Estoy bien, y Jessica lo esta también, Tyler, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Las enfermeras empezaron a desenrollarle los vendajes manchados mientras hablábamos, y quedó al descubierto una miríada de cortes por toda la frente y la mejilla izquierda.

Tyler no prestó atención a mis palabras.

— ¡Pensé que las iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entré mal en el hielo...

Hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera empezó a limpiarle la cara.

—No te preocupes; no nos alcanzaste.

— ¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste.

—Pues... Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta.-por suerte Jessica se había dormido, así que a él si se lo podía decir

Parecía confuso.

— ¿Quién?

—Edward Cullen. Estaba a mi lado.

Siempre se me había dado muy mal mentir. No sonaba nada convincente.

¿Cullen? No lo vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?

Si no te preocupes no lo alcanzaste

Pregunté a una enfermera si podía marcharme, pero la enfermera me dijo que primero debía hablar con el doctor, me quede con Jessica en todo tiempo, Tyler me acosaba con sus continuas disculpas. Siguió torturándose por mucho que intenté convencerle de que Jessica se encontraba perfectamente. Al final, me senté en una silla alado de la cama de Jessica cerré los ojos y le ignoré, aunque continuó murmurando palabras de remordimiento.

— ¿Estará durmiendo? —preguntó una voz musical. Abrí los ojos de inmediato.

Edward se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Le fulminé con la mirada. No resultaba fácil... Hubiera resultado más natural comérselo con los ojos.

—Oye, Edward, lo siento mucho... —empezó Tyler.

El interpelado alzó la mano para hacerle callar.

—No hay culpa sin sangre —le dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes deslumbrantes. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Tyler, me miró y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.

— ¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico?

—No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme—me quejé— Jessica este bien, solo un golpe en la cabeza nada grave ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla?

—Tengo enchufe —respondió—, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte

Entonces entró un doctor y me quedé observándolo. Era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se le notaba cansado. A tenor de lo que me habían dicho Daniel y lenny, ése debía de ser el padre de Edward.

—Bueno, señorita Stanley —dijo el doctor Cullen con una voz marcadamente seductora—, ¿cómo se encuentra?

—Estoy bien —con los ojos abiertos.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió.

—Las radiografías son buenas —dijo—. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Edward me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte.

—Estoy perfectamente —repitió con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada de sorpresa a Edward.

El médico le examinó la cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató cuando esbozo un gesto de dolor.

— ¿Le duele? —preguntó.

—No mucho.

Comencé a maldecir en un susurro, que no quería estar ahí, que ya quería irme

Oí una risita, busqué a Edward con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente. Entrecerré los ojos con rabia.

—De acuerdo, sus padres se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con ellos, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión.-volvió hacia mi

--señorita swan usted se encuentra bien

--si-lo dije de manera seca y frida-ya me puedo ir, no quiero estar aquí

—si de acuerdo señorita swan, pero sí de siente mal avíseme—el doctor Cullen— parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera.

— ¡Oh, no! —gemí, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.

El doctor Cullen enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Quiere quedarse aquí?

— ¡No, no! —insistí al tiempo que me paraba y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambaleé y el doctor Cullen me sostuvo. Parecía preocupado.

—Me encuentro bien —volví a asegurarle. No merecía la pena explicarle que mi falta de equilibrio no tenía nada que ver con lo sucedido.

—Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor —sugirió mientras me sujetaba.

—No me duele nada—insistí.

—Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte, señorita swan y su amiga —dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi informe.

—La suerte fue que Edward estuviera a mi lado —le corregí mirando con dureza al objeto de mi declaración.

—Ah, sí, bueno —musitó el doctor Cullen, súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante. Después, miró a Tyler y se marchó a la cama contigua. Tuve la intuición de que el doctor estaba al tanto de todo.

—Lamento decirle que _usted _se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más —le dijo a Tyler, y empezó a examinar sus heridas.

Salí de la sala, lo más rápido que pude, y sentí la mirada de edward en el camino cuando estaba por avanzar delante de mí, en el ascensor estaban lenny y Daniel, saliendo de, él, y corrieron hacia mi

-— ¡Bella! —gritó con pánico al reconocerme

—Estoy perfectamente—dije con un suspiro—. No me pasa nada

--y como esta tu amiga-su tono de voz era de nerviosismos

--solo se golpeo la cabeza no se preocupen nada malo, no vio _nada_

--_el_ te vio-me miraba como diciendo que pensaba

--pues estaba pensando que estaba loca, por intentar protegerla, ya que de todos modos las 2 moriríamos, y se arriesgo

--bella…creo que ya ha llegado el momento

--a que te refieres-no sabía bien, me esta preocupando su tono

--creo que es tiempo de que los cullen, lo sepan

--no- les dije-creo que…aun no es tiempo-mi estomago se revolvió

--_bella que sucede_-me pregunto preocupado Daniel

_--es solo que me preocupa, la reacción que pueda tener…_

_--tu novio-_su voz con picardía

_--no es mi novio-_dije molesta_-es solo que me preocupa como reaccione por haberle mentido, a él y a todos, y que ya sabía su secreto_

_--bueno es mejor que se entere de ti, que de alguien mas no te parece_-en eso tenía razón

_--_de acuerdo, pero creo que aun no es tiempo, si puedo veré si el mismo me lo dice

--te apoyaremos, cuando creas que no le sacaras nada, le diremos nosotros para que no empeore las cosas

--muy bien-vi como Eric, Ángela, y Mike se acercaban-vámonos

Salimos del hospital, y empezamos a salir cuando me tope con edward hablando con su padre y su hermana Rosalie, les dirigí una mirada y ellos asintieron, con un _nos veremos en el auto_, salieron de ahí, en cuanto los 3 sintieron mi aroma, dejaron a edward solo era mi oportunidad

Me acerqué a Edward en cuanto el doctor y su hija nos dieron la espalda.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —murmuré muy bajo. Se apartó un paso de mí, con la mandíbula tensa.

— Tus primos te están esperando—dijo entre dientes.

Miré al doctor Cullen y a Rosalie alejarse más, era una buena distancia así no me oirían, e insistí:

—Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.

Me miró con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala. No tuve que correr para seguirlo, pero se volvió para hacerme frente tan pronto como estábamos afuera en el estacionamiento.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto.

Su mirada era glacial y su hostilidad me intimidó, hablé con más severidad de la que pretendía.

—Me debes una explicación —le recordé.

——Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada.

Retrocedí ante el resentimiento de su tono.

—Me lo prometiste.

—Bella, te debiste golpear la cabeza, no sabes de qué hablas.

Lo dijo de forma cortante. Me enfadé y le miré con gesto desafiante.

—No me pasa nada en la cabeza.

Me devolvió la mirada de desafío.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Bella?

—Quiero saber la verdad —dije—. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti.

— ¿Qué _crees _que pasó? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Todo lo que sé —le contesté de forma atropellada— es que no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Tyler tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el coche negro, pero has salido ileso. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas...

Me di cuenta de que no me lo diría, no confiaba tanto en mí, parece que en algo nos parecemos. Sentí que los ojos me pinchaban de pura rabia. Rechiné los dientes para intentar no soltar un gruñido.

Edward me miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso y permanecía a la defensiva.

— ¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta?

Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura, ya que parecía la típica frase perfecta que pronuncia un actor consumado. Apreté la mandíbula y me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

—Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes.

Su voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén.

—No se lo voy a decir a nadie.

Hablé despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, controlando mi enfado con cuidado. La sorpresa recorrió su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿qué importa?

—Me importa a mí —insistí—. No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo.

— Solo agradécemelo y olvídalo-se notaba el enfado en su voz

—te lo agradezco.

Esperé, furiosa, echando chispas.

—No vas a dejar de insistir, ¿verdad?

—No.

—entonces... espero goces la decepción.

Enfadados, nos miramos el uno al otro, hasta que al final rompí el silencio intentando concentrarme. Corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido, me distrajera. Era como intentar apartar la vista de un ángel destructor.

— ¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? —pregunté con toda la frialdad.

Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento su rostro bellísimo fue inesperadamente vulnerable.

—No lo sé —susurró.

Entonces me dio la espalda y se marchó.

Estaba tan enfadada que necesité unos minutos antes de poder moverme. Cuando pude andar, me dirigí lentamente hacia camioneta, Daniel y lenny habían escuchado así que no debía explicar nada

--_lo sentimos bella_

Yo solo asentí, y con una mirada de no se preocupen, subimos al carro y emprendimos marcha a la casa, Lenny y Daniel investigaran al doctor carliste, todo su horario, y cuando no lograra sacarle nada a edward se lo diríamos

Al bajarme, cerré la puerta del coche con un portazo más fuerte de lo necesario

El misterio que Edward no me quería revelar su secreto- aunque ya lo sabía-; él me obsesionaba. Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. No tenía tantas ganas de huir de Forks como debiera, como hubiera tenido cualquier persona normal y cuerda.

Decidí que sería mejor acostarme temprano esa noche

Me detuve en el cuarto de baño al subir y me tomé tres pastillas de Tylenol. Calmaron el dolor y me fui a dormir cuando éste remitió.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen

_la continuacion si lo se mas largo peo no es mi culpa nos veemos en el siguiente capitulo_


	12. Chapter 12 el baile de primavera

El mes siguiente al accidente fue violento, tenso y, al menos al principio, embarazoso.

Para mi desgracia, me convertí en el centro de atención, junto con Jessica-que no le molestaba que Mike preguntara si estaba bien- durante el resto de la semana. Tyler Crowley se puso insoportable, me seguía a todas partes, obsesionado con compensarme de algún modo. Intenté convencerle de que lo único que quería era que olvidara lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque no me había sucedido nada, pero continuó insistiendo. Me seguía entre clase y clase y en el almuerzo se sentaba a nuestra mesa, ahora muy concurrida. Mike y Eric se comportaban con él de forma bastante más hostil que entre ellos mismos, lo cual me llevó a considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera conseguido otro admirador no deseado.

Nadie pareció preocuparse de Edward, aunque expliqué una y otra vez que el héroe era él, que nos había apartado de la trayectoria de la furgoneta y que había estado a punto de resultar aplastado. Intenté ser convincente. Angela, Mike, Eric y todos los demás comentaban siempre que no le habían visto hasta que apartaron la furgoneta.

Con disgusto, comprendí que la causa más probable era que nadie estaba tan pendiente de Edward como yo. Nadie más le miraba de la forma en que yo lo hacía. ¡Lamentable!

Edward jamás se vio rodeado de espectadores curiosos que desearan oír la historia de primera mano. La gente lo evitaba como de costumbre. Los Cullen y los Hale se sentaban en la misma mesa, como siempre, sin comer, hablando sólo entre sí. Ninguno de ellos, y él menos, me miró ni una sola vez.

Cuando se sentaba a mi lado en clase, tan lejos de mí como se lo permitía la mesa, no parecía ser consciente de mi presencia. Sólo de forma ocasional, cuando cerraba los puños de repente, con la piel, tensa sobre los nudillos, aún más blanca

Pero no podía preocuparme de eso, ahora tenia el asunto de decírselo a la familia cullen, ya llevo mucho tiempo, ni ellos saben que mis _primos_ son como ellos, y eso era bueno, pero a la vez malo, estuve pensando, todo lo que pude sobre decírselo, o no

Tenía interés en hablar con él, y lo intenté al día siguiente del accidente. La última vez que le vi, fuera de la sala de urgencias, los dos estábamos demasiado furiosos. Yo seguía enfadada porque no me confiaba la _verdad_ a pesar de que había cumplido al pie de la letra mi parte del trato. Pero lo cierto es que me había salvado la vida, el calor de mi ira se desvaneció para convertirse en una respetuosa gratitud.

Ya estaba sentado cuando entré en Biología, mirando al frente. Me senté, esperando que se girara hacia mí. No dio señales de haberse percatado de mi presencia.

—Hola, Edward —dije en tono agradable para demostrarle que iba a comportarme.

Ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia mí sin mirarme, asintió una vez y miró en la dirección opuesta. _Si esto sigue asi, no tendré más opción que irme_

Y ése fue el último contacto que había tenido con él, aunque todos los días estuviera ahí, a treinta centímetros. A veces, incapaz de contenerme, le miraba a cierta distancia, en la cafetería o en el aparcamiento. Contemplaba cómo sus ojos dorados se oscurecían de forma evidente día a día, pero en clase no daba más muestras de saber de su existencia que las que él me mostraba a mí. Me sentía miserable.

Al menos, a Mike le complacía la obvia frialdad existente entre mi compañero de laboratorio y yo. Noté que le preocupaba que me hubiera impresionado el atrevido rescate de Edward. Quedó muy aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía haber tenido el efecto opuesto. Su confianza aumentó hasta sentarse al borde de mi mesa para conversar antes de que empezara la clase de Biología, ignorando a Edward de forma tan absoluta como él a nosotros. Por fortuna, la nieve se fundió después de aquel peligroso día. Mike quedó desencantado por no haber podido organizar su pelea de bolas de nieve, pero le complacía que pronto pudiéramos hacer la excursión a la playa. No obstante, continuó lloviendo a cántaros y pasaron las semanas.

Jessica me hizo tomar conciencia-hace mas de 1 semana habia salido de el hospital y no recordaba nada- de que se fraguaba otro acontecimiento. El primer martes de marzo me telefoneó y me pidió permiso para invitar a Mike en la elección de las chicas para el baile de primavera que tendría lugar en dos semanas.

— ¿Seguro que no te importa? ¿No pensabas pedírselo? —insistió cuando le dije que no me importaba lo más mínimo.

—No, Jess, no voy a ir —le aseguré.

Bailar se encontraba claramente fuera del abanico de mis habilidades.

—Va a ser realmente divertido.

Su esfuerzo por convencerme fue poco entusiasta. Sospechaba que Jessica disfrutaba más ella, que con mi inexplicable popularidad.

—Diviértete con Mike —la animé.

Me sorprendió que al día siguiente no mostrara su efusivo ego de costumbre en clase de Trigonometría y español. Permaneció callada mientras caminaba a mi lado entre una clase y otra, y me dio miedo preguntarle la razón. Si Mike la había rechazado yo era la última persona a la que se lo querría contar.

Mis temores se acrecentaron durante el almuerzo, cuando Jessica se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Mike y charló animadamente con Eric. Mike estuvo inusualmente callado.

Mike continuó en silencio mientras me acompañaba a clase. El aspecto violento de su rostro era una mala señal, pero no abordó el tema hasta que estuve sentada en mi pupitre y él se encaramó sobre la mesa. Como siempre, era consciente de que Edward se sentaba lo bastante cerca para tocarlo, y tan distante como si fuera una mera invención de mi imaginación.

—Bueno —dijo Mike, mirando al suelo—, Jessica me ha pedido que la acompañe al baile de primavera. _Bien mike si no lo haces ahora, jamás lo harás_

—Eso es estupendo —conferí a mi voz un tono de entusiasmo manifiesto—. Te vas a divertir un montón con ella. _Tu puedes mike, díselo _los pensamientos de mike no me gustaban, y también soy conciente de que edward lo escucha igual que yo

—Eh, bueno... —se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras estudiaba mi sonrisa; era obvio que mi respuesta no le satisfacía _de verdad quiere que valla con Jessica_—. Le dije que tenía que pensármelo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Dejé que mi voz reflejara cierta desaprobación, aunque me aliviaba saber que no le había dado a Jessica una negativa definitiva. Se puso colorado como un tomate y bajó la vista. La lástima hizo vacilar mi resolución.

—Me preguntaba si... Bueno..., si tal vez tenías intención de pedírmelo tú.

Me tomé un momento de respiro, soportando a duras penas la oleada de culpabilidad que recorría todo mi ser, pero con el rabillo del ojo vi que Edward inclinaba la cabeza hacia mí con gesto de reflexión.

—o el baile… no es que yo no bailo, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Jess —le dije.

— ¿Se lo has pedido ya a alguien? _Se lo pidió a cullen_

¿Se había percatado Edward de que Mike posaba los ojos en él?

—No —le aseguré—. No tengo intención de acudir al baile.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Mike.

No deseaba ponerle al tanto de los riesgos que bailar suponía para mi integridad, por lo que improvisé nuevos planes sobre la marcha.

—voy a salir ese fin de semana me voy a Seattle —le expliqué. De todos modos, necesitaba salir del pueblo y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

— ¿y si vas otro fin de semana?

—Ya compre el boleto—respondí—. No deberías hacer esperar a Jessica más tiempo. Es de mala educación.

—Sí, tienes razón —masculló y, abatido, se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento.

Cerré los ojos y me froté las sienes con los dedos en un intento de desterrar de mi mente los sentimientos de culpa _y _lástima. El señor Banner comenzó a hablar. Suspiré _y _abrí los ojos.

Edward me miraba con curiosidad, aquel habitual punto de frustración de sus ojos negros era ahora aún más perceptible.

Le devolví la mirada, esperando que él apartara la suya, pero en lugar de eso, continuó estudiando mis ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad. Me comenzaron a temblar las manos.

— ¿Señor Cullen? —le llamó el profesor, que aguardaba la respuesta a una pregunta que yo no había escuchado.

—El ciclo de Krebs —respondió Edward; parecía reticente mientras se volvía para mirar al señor Banner.

Clavé la vista en el libro en cuanto los ojos de Edward me liberaron, intentando centrarme. Tan cobarde como siempre, dejé caer el pelo sobre el hombro derecho para ocultar el rostro. No era capaz de creer el torrente de emociones que palpitaba en mi interior, y sólo porque había tenido a bien mirarme por primera vez en seis semanas. No podía permitirle tener ese grado de influencia sobre mí. Era patético; más que patético, era enfermizo.

Intenté ignorarle con todas mis fuerzas durante el resto de la hora y, dado que era imposible, que al menos no supiera que estaba pendiente de él. Me volví de espaldas a él cuando al fin sonó la campana, esperando que, como de costumbre, se marchara de inmediato.

— ¿Bella?

Su voz no debería resultarme tan familiar, como si la hubiera conocido toda la vida en vez de tan sólo unas pocas semanas antes.

Sin querer, me volví lentamente. No quería sentir lo que sabía que iba a sentir cuando contemplase aquel rostro tan perfecto. Tenía una expresión cauta cuando al fin me giré hacia él. La suya era inescrutable. No dijo nada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? —le pregunté finalmente con una involuntaria nota de petulancia en la voz. Sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa.

—No, en realidad no —admitió.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo por la nariz, consciente de que me rechinaban los dientes. El aguardó.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Edward? —le pregunté sin abrir los ojos; era más fácil hablarle con coherencia de esa manera.

—Lo siento —parecía sincero—. Estoy siendo muy grosero, lo sé, pero de verdad que es mejor así.

Abrí los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy serio.

—No sé qué quieres decir —le dije con prevención.

—Es mejor que no seamos amigos —me explicó—, confía en mí.

Entrecerré los ojos. Había oído eso antes.

—Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes —murmuré entre dientes—. Te podías haber ahorrado todo este arrepentimiento.

— ¿arrepentimiento? —La palabra y el tono de mi voz le pillaron con la guardia baja, sin duda—. ¿Arrepentimiento por qué?

—Porque no dejaste que esa estúpida furgoneta me hiciera puré.

Estaba atónito. Me miró fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Casi parecía enfadado cuando al fin habló:

— ¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado?

—_si _lo noto solo que no se ¿Por qué? —repliqué con brusquedad.

—tu no sabes nada.

--_se mas de lo que tu crees-_lo dije tan bajo que espere que no me oyera

Definitivamente, se había enfadado. Alejé bruscamente mi rostro del suyo, mordiéndome la lengua para callarme todas las fuertes acusaciones que quería decirle a la cara. Recogí los libros y luego me puse en pie para dirigirme hacia la puerta. Pretendí hacer una salida dramática de la clase, pero, cómo no, se me enganchó una bota con la jamba de la puerta y se me cayeron los libros. Me quedé allí un momento, sopesando la posibilidad de dejarlos en el suelo. Entonces suspiré y me agaché para recogerlos. Pero él ya estaba ahí, los había apilado. Me los entregó con rostro severo.

—Gracias —dije con frialdad.

Entrecerró los ojos.

— ¡No hay de qué! —replicó.

--_ni tu sabes lo que en realidad soy yo, si lo supieras cambiarias de opinión_-dije molesta sin importarme lo que dije y Salí de ahí, consciente de los pensamientos de edward

Me enderecé rápidamente, y me alejé caminando a clase de Educación física sin volver la vista atrás.

_continuara..._

_alguien tiene mas preguntas, espero les guste nos veremos bye_


	13. Chapter 13 pretendientes

La hora de gimnasia fue brutal. Cambiamos de deporte, jugamos a baloncesto. Mi equipo jamás me pasaba la pelota, lo cual era estupendo, pero me caí un montón de veces, y en ocasiones arrastraba a gente conmigo. Ese día me movía peor de lo habitual porque Edward ocupaba toda mi mente. Intentaba concentrarme en mis pies, pero él seguía deslizándose en mis pensamientos justo cuando más necesitaba mantener el equilibrio.

Como siempre, salir fue un alivio. Casi corrí hacia al Lamborghini, ya que había demasiada gente a la que quería evitar. El vehículo había sufrido unos daños mínimos a raíz del accidente. Había tenido que sustituir las luces. Los padres de Tyler habían tenido que vender la furgoneta por piezas.

Estuvo a punto de darme un patatús cuando, al doblar la esquina, vi una figura alta y oscura reclinada contra un lateral del coche. Luego comprendí que sólo se trataba de Eric. Comencé a andar de nuevo.

—Hola, Eric —le saludé.

—Hola, Bella.

— ¿Qué hay? —pregunté mientras abría la puerta. No presté atención al tono incómodo de su voz, por lo que sus siguientes palabras me pillaron desprevenida.

—Me preguntaba... si querrías venir al baile conmigo.

La voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.

—Creí que era la chica quien elegía —respondí, demasiado sorprendida para ser diplomática.

—Bueno, sí —admitió avergonzado.

Recobré la compostura e intenté ofrecerle mi sonrisa más cálida.

—Te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese día voy a estar en Seattle.

—Oh. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez.

—Claro —acepté, y entonces me mordí la lengua. No quería que se lo tomara al pie de la letra.

Se marchó de vuelta al instituto arrastrando los pies. Oí una débil risita.

Edward pasó andando delante de mi coche, con la vista al frente y los labios fruncidos. Abrí la puerta con un brusco tirón, entré de un salto y la cerré con un sonoro golpe detrás de mí. Aceleré el motor y salí marcha atrás hacia el pasillo. Edward ya estaba en su automóvil, a dos coches de distancia, deslizándose con suavidad delante de mí, cortándome el paso. Se detuvo ahí para esperar a su familia. Pude ver a los cuatro tomar aquella dirección, aunque todavía estaban cerca de la cafetería. Consideré seriamente la posibilidad de embestir por detrás a su flamante Volvo, pero había demasiados testigos. Miré por el espejo retrovisor. Comenzaba a formarse una cola. Inmediatamente detrás de mí, Tyler Crowley me saludaba con la mano desde su recién adquirido Sentra de segunda mano. Estaba demasiado fuera de mis casillas para saludarlo.

Oí a alguien llamar con los nudillos en el cristal de la ventana del copiloto mientras permanecía allí sentada, mirando a cualquier parte excepto al coche que tenía delante. Al girarme, vi a Tyler. Confusa, volví a mirar por el retrovisor. Su coche seguía en marcha con la puerta izquierda abierta. Me incliné dentro de la cabina para bajar la ventanilla. Estaba helado hasta el tuétano. Abrí el cristal hasta la mitad y me detuve.

—Lo siento, Tyler —seguía sorprendida, ya que resultaba evidente que no era culpa mía——. El coche de los Cullen me tiene atrapada.

—Oh, lo sé. Sólo quería preguntarte algo mientras estábamos aquí bloqueados.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. No podía ser cierto.

— ¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile de primavera? —continuó.

—No voy a estar en el pueblo, Tyler.

Mi voz sonó un poquito cortante. Intenté recordar que no era culpa suya que Mike y Eric ya hubieran colmado el vaso de mi paciencia por aquel día.

—Ya, eso me dijo Mike —admitió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué...?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavizarle las calabazas.

Vale, eso era totalmente culpa suya. _Rayos no vi venir eso, tengo que poner más atención a este don, si es que quiero salir bien_

—Lo siento, Tyler —repliqué mientras intentaba esconder mi irritación—, pero me voy de verdad.

—Está bien. Aún nos queda el baile de fin de curso.

Caminó de vuelta a su coche antes de que pudiera responderle. Supe que mi rostro reflejaba la sorpresa. Miré hacia delante y observé a Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper dirigiéndose al Volvo. Edward no me quitaba el ojo de encima por el espejo retrovisor. Resultaba evidente que se estaba partiendo de risa,_ estupido súper oído vampiro_. Regresé a casa conduciendo despacio y con precaución, sin dejar de hablar para mí misma todo el camino.

Al llegar, decidí hacer enchiladas de pollo para cenar. Daniel y lenny dejaron una nota llegarían algo tarde era un plato laborioso que me mantendría ocupada. El teléfono sonó mientras cocía a fuego lento las cebollas y los chiles. Casi no me atrevía a contestar, pero tenía que hacerlo

Era Jessica, que estaba exultante. Mike la había alcanzado después de clase para aceptar la invitación. Lo celebré con ella durante unos instantes mientras removía la comida. Jessica debía colgar, ya que quería telefonear a Angela y a Lauren para decírselo. Le sugerí por «casualidad» que quizás Angela, la chica tímida que iba a Biología conmigo, se lo podía pedir a Eric. Y Lauren, una estirada que me ignoraba durante el almuerzo, se lo podía pedir a Tyler; tenía entendido que estaba disponible. Jess pensó que era una gran idea. De hecho, ahora que tenía seguro a Mike, sonó sincera cuando dijo que deseaba que fuera al baile. Le mencioné el pretexto del viaje a Seattle.

Después de colgar, intenté concentrarme en la cocina, sobre todo al cortar el pollo. No me apetecía hacer otro viaje a urgencias. Pero la cabeza me daba vueltas de tanto analizar cada palabra que hoy había pronunciado Edward.

Tenia que decirle a lenny y Daniel, que es tiempo de que los cullens sepan la verdad

Sentí un retortijón en el estómago. Debía de haber visto cuánto me obsesionaba y no quería darme esperanzas, porque él no estaba nada interesado en mí.

Naturalmente que no le interesaba, pensé con enfado mientras me picaban los ojos —reacción provocada por las cebollas—. Yo no era interesante y él sí. Interesante... y brillante, misterioso, perfecto..., y guapo, Vale, de acuerdo. Podía dejarle tranquilo. Le dejaría solo. Soportaría la sentencia que me había impuesto a mí misma aquí, en el purgatorio; luego si Dios quería, alguna universidad del sudeste, o tal vez Hawai, me ofrecería una beca. Concentré la mente en playas soleadas y palmeras mientras terminaba las enchiladas y las metía en el horno.

Lenny y Daniel llegaron, cuando lo hicieron les explique que ya estaba lista, y que cuando podíamos decírselo, casi me desmayo al ver que hoy todos los cullen estarían, incluso carliste

Y les explique de mi viaje a Seattle el sábado de la semana que viene

— ¿Por qué?

Parecían sorprendidos, como si fuera incapaz de imaginar algo que Forks no pudiera ofrecer.

—Bueno, quiero conseguir algunos libros porque la librería local es bastante pequeña, y tal vez mire algo de ropa.

Tenía más dinero del habitual, ya que no había he usado mi dinero

— ¿Vas a ir tú sola? —preguntó Daniel. No sabía si sospechaba que tenía un novio secreto.

—Sí.

—Seattle es una ciudad muy grande—señaló preocupado.

—Phoenix es cinco veces más grande que Seattle y sé leer un mapa, no te preocupes.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañemos?

Intenté ser astuta al tiempo que ocultaba mi pánico.

—No te preocupes, Daniel. Voy a ir de tiendas y me pasaré el día en los probadores…Será aburrido.

—Oh, vale.

La sola de idea de sentarse en tiendas de ropa femenina por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado le hizo desistir de inmediato.

—Gracias —le sonreí.

— ¿Estarás de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?

—No, yo no bailo


	14. Chapter 14 amigos

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me detuve en el aparcamiento, dejé mi coche lo más lejos posible del Volvo plateado. Quise apartarme del camino de la tentación para no acabar debiéndole a Edward un coche nuevo. Al salir del coche jugueteé con las llaves, que cayeron en un charco cercano. Mientras me agachaba para recogerlas, surgió de repente una mano nívea y las tomó antes que yo. Me erguí bruscamente. Edward Cullen estaba a mi lado, recostado como por casualidad contra mi automóvil.

— ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso? —pregunté, asombrada e irritada.

— ¿Hacer qué?

Me tendió las llaves mientras hablaba y las dejó caer en la palma de mi mano cuando las fui a coger.

—Aparecer de la nada.

—Bella, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistada.

Como de costumbre, hablaba en calma, con voz pausada y aterciopelada. Fruncí el ceño ante aquel rostro perfecto. Hoy sus ojos volvían a relucir con un tono profundo y dorado como la miel. Entonces tuve que bajar los míos para reordenar mis ideas, ahora confusas.

— ¿A qué vino taponarme el paso ayer noche? —Quise saber, aún rehuyendo su mirada—. Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía ni te dabas cuenta de que echaba chispas.

—Eso fue culpa de Tyler, no mía —se rió con disimulo—. Tenía que darle su oportunidad.

—Tú... —dije entrecortadamente.

No se me ocurría ningún insulto lo bastante malo. Pensé que la fuerza de mi rabia lo achantaría, pero sólo parecía divertirse aún más.

—No finjo que no existas —continuó.

— ¿Quieres matarme a rabietas dado que la furgoneta de Tyler no lo consiguió?

La ira destelló en sus ojos castaños. Frunció los labios y desaparecieron todas las señales de alegría.

—Bella, eres totalmente absurda —murmuró con frialdad.

Sentí un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos y me entró un ansia de pegar a alguien. Estaba sorprendida. Por lo general, no era una persona violenta. Le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme.

—Espera —gritó. Seguí andando, chapoteando enojada bajo la lluvia, pero se puso a mi altura y mantuvo mi paso con facilidad.

—Lo siento. He sido descortés —dijo mientras caminaba. Le ignoré—. No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto —prosiguió—, pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educación.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas sola? —refunfuñé.

—Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema —volvió a reír entre dientes. Parecía haber recuperado el buen humor.

— ¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? —le pregunté con acritud.

—Y lo vuelves a hacer.

Suspiré.

—Vale, entonces, ¿qué me querías pedir?

—Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera...

— ¿Intentas ser _gracioso? _—lo interrumpí, girándome hacia él.

Mi rostro se empapó cuando alcé la cabeza para mirarle. En sus ojos había una perversa diversión.

—Por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar?

Me mordí el labio y junté las manos, entrelazando los dedos, para no cometer ninguna imprudencia.

—Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo.

Aquello fue totalmente inesperado.

— ¿Qué? —no estaba segura de adonde quería llegar.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle?

— ¿Con quién? —pregunté, desconcertada.

—Conmigo, obviamente —articuló cada sílaba como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un discapacitado.

Seguía sin salir de mi asombro.

— ¿Por qué?

—Planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro que te dejen ir si no vas con alguien.

—De verdad, Edward, no te sigo —me recorrió un escalofrío al pronunciar su nombre; odié la sensación—. Creía que no querías ser mi amigo.

—Dije que sería mejor que ser no amigos, no que no quiero serlo.

—Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara _todo _—le repliqué con feroz sarcasmo.

Me di cuenta de que había dejado de andar otra vez. Ahora estábamos al abrigo del tejado de la cafetería, por lo que podía contemplarle el rostro con mayor comodidad, lo cual, desde luego, no me ayudaba a aclarar las ideas.

—Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga —explicó—, pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Bella.

Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunció con voz seductora aquella última frase. Me olvidé hasta de respirar.

— ¿Me acompañarás a Seattle? —preguntó con voz todavía vehemente.

Aún era incapaz de hablar, por lo que sólo asentí con la cabeza. Sonrió levemente y luego su rostro se volvió serio.

—Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras —me previno—. Te veré en clase.

Se dio la vuelta de forma brusca y desanduvo el camino que habíamos recorrido.

--_no te preocupes pronto sabrás que no deberás preocuparte por mi_-pensé, debía decírselo, ahora que me volvía hablar, solo espero que me perdone algún dia

Me dirigí a clase de Lengua aún en las nubes, tal era así que al entrar ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la clase había comenzado.

—Gracias por venir, señorita Swan —saludó despectivamente el señor Masón.

Me sonrojé de vergüenza y me dirigí rápidamente a mi asiento.

No me di cuenta de que en el pupitre contiguo de siempre se sentaba Mike hasta el final de la clase. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad, pero tanto él como Eric se reunieron conmigo en la puerta como de costumbre, por lo que supuse que me habían perdonado del todo. Mike parecía volver a ser el mismo mientras caminábamos, hablaba entusiasmado sobre el informe del tiempo para el fin de semana. La lluvia exigía hacer una acampada más corta, pero aquel viaje a la playa parecía posible. Simulé interés para maquillar el rechazo de ayer. Resultaría difícil; fuera como fuera, con suerte, sólo se suavizaría a los cuarenta y muchos años. . Pasé el resto de la mañana pensando en las musarañas. Resultaba difícil creer que las palabras de Edward y la forma en que me miraba no fueran fruto de mi imaginación. Tal vez sólo fuese un sueño muy convincente que confundía con la realidad. Eso parecía más probable que el que yo le atrajera de veras a cualquier nivel.

Por eso estaba tan impaciente y asustada al entrar en la cafetería con Jessica. Le quería ver el rostro para verificar si volvía a ser la persona indiferente y fría que había conocido durante las últimas semanas o, si por algún milagro, de verdad había oído lo que creía haber oído esa mañana. Jessica cotorreaba sin cesar sobre sus planes para el baile —Lauren y Angela ya se lo habían pedido a los otros chicos e iban a acudir todos juntos—, completamente indiferente a mi desinterés.

Un flujo de desencanto recorrió mi ser cuando de forma infalible miré a la mesa de los Cullen. Los otros cuatro hermanos estaban ahí, pero él se hallaba ausente. ¿Se había ido a casa? Abatida, me puse a la cola detrás de la parlanchina Jessica. Había perdido el apetito y sólo compré un botellín de limonada. Únicamente quería sentarme y enfurruñarme.

—Edward Cullen te vuelve a mirar —dijo Jessica; interrumpió mi distracción al pronunciar su nombre—. Me pregunto por qué se sienta solo hoy.

Volví bruscamente la cabeza y seguí la dirección de su mirada para ver a Edward, con su sonrisa picara, que me observaba desde una mesa vacía en el extremo opuesto de la cafetería al que solía sentarse. Una vez atraída mi atención, alzó la mano y movió el dedo índice para indicarme que lo acompañara. Me guiñó el ojo cuando lo miré incrédula.

— ¿Se refiere a _ti? _—preguntó Jessica con un tono de insultante incredulidad en la voz.

—Puede que necesite ayuda con los deberes de Biología —musité para contentarla—. Eh, será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere.

Pude sentir cómo me miraba al alejarme.

Insegura, me quedé de pie detrás de la silla que había enfrente de Edward al llegar a su mesa.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Lo hice de inmediato, contemplándolo con precaución. Seguía sonriendo. Resultaba difícil concebir que existiera alguien tan guapo. Él debía de esperar que yo comentara algo y por fin conseguí decir:

—Esto es diferente.

—Bueno —hizo una pausa y el resto de las palabras salieron de forma precipitada—. Decidí que, ya puesto a ir al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo.

Esperé a que dijera algo coherente. Transcurrieron los segundos y después le indiqué:

—Sabes que no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.

—Cierto —volvió a sonreír y cambió de tema—. Creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte raptado.

—Sobrevivirán.

Sentía los ojos de todos ellos clavados en mi espalda.

—Aunque es posible que no quiera liberarte —dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. Tragué saliva y se rió. —Pareces preocupada.

—No —respondí, pero mi voz se quebró de forma ridícula

--algo me dice que mientes

--no…en realidad estoy nerviosa, y algo preocupada—pues claro hoy le diría que soy a edward como no estarlo—pero Más bien sorprendida. ¿A qué se debe este cambio?

—Ya te lo dije. Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he rendido. Seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos de color ocre estaban serios.

— ¿Rendido? —repetí confusa.

—Sí, he dejado de intentar ser bueno. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se explicaba y el tono de su voz se endureció.

—Me he vuelto a perder.

La arrebatadora sonrisa reapareció.

—Siempre digo demasiado cuando hablo contigo, ése es uno de los problemas.

—No te preocupes... No me entero de nada —le repliqué secamente.

—Cuento con ello.

—Ya. En cristiano, ¿somos amigos ahora?

—Amigos... —meditó dubitativo.

—O no —musité.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero ahora te prevengo que no voy a ser un buen amigo para ti.

El aviso oculto detrás de su sonrisa era real.

—Lo repites un montón —recalqué al tiempo que intentaba ignorar el repentino temblor de mi vientre y mantenía serena la voz.

—Sí, porque no me escuchas. Sigo a la espera de que me creas. Si eres lista, me evitarás.

—Me parece que tú también te has formado tu propia opinión sobre mi mente preclara.

Entrecerré los ojos y él sonrió disculpándose.

—En ese caso —me esforcé por resumir aquel confuso intercambio de frases—, hasta que yo sea lista... ¿Vamos a intentar ser amigos?

—Eso parece casi exacto.

Busqué con la mirada mis manos, en torno a la botella de limonada, sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Alcé la vista hasta esos profundos ojos dorados que me turbaban los sentidos y, como de costumbre, respondí la verdad:

—Intentaba averiguar qué eres.-era la única mentira que se me ocurrió

Su rostro se crispó, pero consiguió mantener la sonrisa, no sin cierto esfuerzo.

— ¿Y has tenido fortuna en tus pesquisas? —inquirió con desenvoltura.

—No demasiada —admití.

Se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Qué teorías barajas?

Me sonrojé. Durante el último mes había estado inventando teorías como la de Batman y Spiderman.

— ¿No me lo quieres decir? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa terriblemente tentadora.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Resulta demasiado embarazoso.

—Eso es realmente frustrante, ya lo sabes —se quejó.

—No —disentí rápidamente con una dura mirada—. No concibo por qué ha de resultar frustrante, en absoluto, sólo porque alguien rehusé revelar sus pensamientos, sobre todo después de haber efectuado unos cuantos comentarios crípticos, especialmente ideados para mantenerme en vela toda la noche, pensando en su posible significado... Bueno, ¿por qué iba a resultar frustrante?

Hizo una mueca.

—O mejor —continué, ahora el enfado acumulado fluía libremente—, digamos que una persona realiza un montón de cosas raras, como salvarte la vida bajo circunstancias imposibles un día y al siguiente tratarte como si fueras un paria, y jamás te explica ninguna de las dos, incluso después de haberlo prometido. Eso tampoco debería resultar _demasiado _frustrante.

—Tienes un poquito de genio, ¿verdad?

—No me gusta aplicar un doble rasero.

Nos contemplamos el uno al otro sin sonreír.

Miró por encima de mi hombro y luego, de forma inesperada, rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué?

—Tu novio parece creer que estoy siendo desagradable contigo. Se debate entre venir o no a interrumpir nuestra discusión.

Volvió a reírse.

——No sé de quién me hablas —dije con frialdad— pero, de todos modos, estoy segura de que te equivocas.

—Yo, no. Te lo dije, me resulta fácil saber qué piensan la mayoría de las personas.

—Excepto yo, por supuesto.

—Sí, excepto tú —su humor cambió de repente. Sus ojos se hicieron más inquietantes—. Me pregunto por qué será.

La intensidad de su mirada era tal que tuve que apartar la vista. Me concentré en abrir el tapón de mi botellín de limonada. Lo desenrosqué sin mirar, con los ojos fijos en la mesa.

— ¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó distraído.

—No —no me apetecía mencionar que mi estómago ya estaba lleno de... mariposas. Miré el espacio vacío de la mesa delante de él—. ¿Y tú?

—No. No estoy hambriento.

No comprendí su expresión, parecía disfrutar de algún chiste privado.

— ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? —le pedí después de un segundo de vacilación.

De repente, se puso en guardia.

—Eso depende de lo que quieras.

—No es mucho —le aseguré. El esperó con cautela y curiosidad.

—Sólo me preguntaba si podrías ponerme sobre aviso la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien. Únicamente para estar preparada.

Mantuve la vista fija en el botellín de limonada mientras hablaba, recorriendo el círculo de la boca con mi sonrosado dedo.

--de acuerdo-en ese momento sonó el teléfono, me salvo la campana

--¿bueno?

--_bella, soy Daniel estamos afuera, ¿estas en la cafetería?, ¿con quien estas? , ¿Te esta oyendo?_

--en orden, si estoy en la cafetería, estoy con edward, y si

--_que haces con edward—Daniel déjala ella tiene todo el derecho de pasar tiempo con su novio_

--lenny te juro que si vuelves a decir eso, voy a…-edward me miro confundido

--_en otro momento la mataras---gracias por apoyarme cariño—bella nos iremos los 3_

--¿porque?—cual era la razón de irnos

--_ven afuera te lo explicare, de acuerdo, y tenemos que prepararnos_-genial tenia que recordarme que hoy era el dia

--muy bien los veo en el carro-y colgué, edward me miro algo sorprendido y confundido—debo irme asuntos familiares

--lo entiendo, adiós—sin mas que decir Sali de ahí

Fui a mi auto, y los encontre a ambos recargados, y cuando me vieron empezaron la plática

--bella tenemos que irnos

--pero porque, sucede algo malo

--bueno en tu clase, biología se hará el experimento de la sangre, y no seria raro que la aguja no te atravesara, o que cuando hueles la sangre tienes sed

--como saben que harán esa prueba sanguínea

--fácil, el profesor banner, lo hizo con nosotros, y hoy te toca a ti, a no ser que quieras quedarte…

--estas loco, hoy le dire a los cullen lo que soy, no quiero que me vean matando a todo mi salón

--bien vamonos—antes de avanzar sentí el olor de mike, y les dije que me esperaran, minutos después apareció el, contento de verme, lo salude y se acerco a mi

--bella me preguntaba ¿Vas a venir este fin de semana a la playa?

—Claro. Te dije que iría.

—Nos reuniremos en la tienda de mi padre a las diez.

—Allí estaré —prometí.

—Entonces, te veré en clase de gimnasia

--en realidad no iré…asuntos familiares-le conteste antes de que me preguntara

---de acuerdo nos veemos bella

--adiós mike


	15. Chapter 15 la verdad

Cuando mike se haya ido, me subí a mi carro, lenny y Daniel ya estaban en el suyo, asi que nos dirigimos a casa con la lluvia, llegamos 15 minutos, y mis nervios estaban a reventar, al igual que las preguntas que se formulaban

¿Qué sucederá?, ¿se lo tomara bien?, ¿me hablara después de lo que sepa que soy?, dios tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta como odio eso, me fui a mi cuarto y decidí poner uno de mis discos favoritos, debussy claro de luna, esa cancion siempre me relajaba, y me quede dormida tenia 8 horas para prepararme, y solo dormía 4 no seria problema, cerre mis ojos y me deje llevar en los brazos de Morfeo

Desperté a las 4 horas, y tenia otras 4 horas para arreglarme, y la pase las primeras 3 horas viendo tele igual que lenny, Daniel nos llamo en ese instante, estaba mas que emocionado, fuimos a la sala y esperamos, Daniel no tardo en llegar, y traía 3 botellas de coca cola, solo que sin la etiquita

--Daniel que es eso-preguntamos lenny y yo

--es mi nuevo invento, parece una coca cola normal, pero no lo es, pruébenlo por ustedes mismas-destapo las botellas y nos las dio

Nos miramos algo dudosas pero mirando la cara de emoción de Daniel, no tuvimos otra opción, al tomarla no la escupí, ni me sabio horrible, es mas estaba deliciosa, empecé a distinguir el sabor, hasta que por fin atine que era lo que bebía ¿sangre?

--sangre, Daniel como lo hiciste

--es mi nuevo invento, hice que se parecía a un refresco pero que no lo es, y que aunque lo destapes el olor a sangre no te llega, solo hasta que lo bebes, es muy útil que les parece, solo conseguiremos la sangre las latas he hecho millones asi que no habrá problemas

--este es mi chico-abrazando y besando a Daniel apasionadamente y que el devolvió gustoso

--oigan si quieren les doy privacidad, pero no lo hagan frente a mi-les sonríe burladamente y se separaron algo avergonzados

--bueno es hora de prepararnos, solo falta 30 minutos, cámbiense y báñense, nos iremos en a esa hora

Me levante del sofá y me metí en el baño, no quería tardar demasiado si no me arrepentiría, me puse algo simple, una camisa negra, con un pantalón, y unas botas, lenny una camisa verde con un pantalón, y Daniel con una camisa blanca y un pantalón

Sin que me diera cuenta ya habia llegado la hora, _es ahora o nunca_, salimos de la casa subimos a un auto, y andamos durante 10 minutos, luego decidimos correr y llegamos a los 5, _recuérdate respirar bella,_ y sin mas avanzamos, Cruzamos el puente sobre el río Calwah, donde la carretera se desviaba hacia el Norte. Las casas que aparecían de forma intermitente al pasar se encontraban cada vez más alejadas de la carretera, y eran de mayor tamaño. Luego sobrepasamos otro núcleo de edificios antes de dirigirnos al bosque neblinoso. Intentaba decidir entre preguntar o tener paciencia y mantenerme callada cuando giró bruscamente para tomar un camino sin pavimentar. No estaba señalizado y apenas era visible entre los helechos. El bosque, serpenteante entre los centenarios árboles, invadía a ambos lados el sendero hasta tal punto que sólo era distinguible a pocos metros de distancia.

Luego, a escasos kilómetros, los árboles ralearon y de repente nos encontramos en una pequeña pradera, ¿o era un jardín? Sin embargo, se mantenía la penumbra del bosque; no remitió debido a que las inmensas ramas de seis cedros primigenios daban sombra a todo un acre de tierra. La sombra de los árboles protegía los muros de la casa que se erguía entre ellos, dejando sin justificación alguna el profundo porche que rodeaba el primer piso.

No sé lo que en realidad pensaba encontrarme, pero definitivamente no era aquello. La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada. El monovolumen era el único coche a la vista. Podía escuchar fluir el río cerca de allí, oculto en la penumbra del bosque.

Sentí los pensamientos de los 7 vampiros en la casa

--_este juego de súper evil resendi, esta genial, no me ganaras jasper-_la infantil mente de emmett

_--ja con este nuevo poder que descubrí destruiré a Emmett-_la mente de jasper

_--mi Emmett se ve tan lindo, aunque me gustaría que dejara de jugar-_la mente de rosalie

--_me pregunto si debería cambiar la decoración la cocina—_la mente de esme primera vez que la escuchaba

_--por fin hogar dulce hogar-_suponía que este era carliste

_--no puedo esperar a que llegue mañana, habrá una oferta de ropa, tengo que apresurarme si no perderé los mejores vestidos-_la mente de alice no era difícil saberlo

_--abecés me pregunto si Emmett y jasper son los mayores, ya que siento que yo soy el mayor y ellos los menores, mi loca hermanita duendecillo, ja siempre con sus compras-_y por ultimo la mente de edward

Mire a lenny y Daniel ellos asintieron en respuesta y con paso humano nos encaminamos a la casa de los cullens, _hora de la verdad_

**Mdv edward**

Hacia muchos años, mi padre carliste de 200 años, convirtió a mi madre, esme, luego seguí yo, alice y jasper llegaron,-ya convertidos- luego rosalie y por ultimo Emmett, mi familia y yo éramos vampiros, cada quien tiene su historia, de cómo nos convertimos, mis hermanos alice y emmett, estaban con sus parejas, jasper y rosalie hale, a mi no me ha atraído ninguna chica en la escuela, eso y el echo de que no la quiero lastimar, habíamos repetidos muchos años la escuela, es lo malo de ser inmortal, íbamos en mi flamante _volvo_ hacia la escuela, escuchando los pensamientos de mis hermanos, por cierto soy edward Anthony masen cullen, y como dije antes soy un vampiro, tengo el poder de leer la mente, mi hermana alice tiene el poder de ver el futuro, y mi hermano jasper, tiene el poder de sentir las emociones, no prestaba atención, pensando, cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado al instituto, bajamos y nos adentramos, con ellos las miradas y los pensamientos venían

--_cielos rosalie es tan ardiente, como me gustaría que fuera soltera_

_--cielos edward sigue igual de sexy que antes_

_--jasper están guapo, pero lo malo es que esta con alice_

_--no puedo esperar a saber quien es la chica nueva_

Me detuve ante ese pensamiento, era ese tal mike newton el que lo habia pensado, gruñí por lo bajo, y decidí esperar nadie sabia quien y como era la chica, me encamine hacia mi primera clase, cuando entre en el salón, los pensamientos de no separaban para nada sobre la chica nueva, decidí ignorarlos y poner atención y mis hermanos comenzaron con sus preguntas

-- _quien será la chica nueva, no la vi venir, me pregunto si le gustaran las compras-_como siempre mi hermana alice y sus locas ideas

_--una chica nueva me pregunto quien, alice no nos da dicho nada-_la mente de jasper

_--una chica nueva, cielos eso no me lo esperaba-_mihermano Emmett

--_debe ser una estupida humana mas-_ la voz amargada y aburrida de rosalie

Y asi pasaron las clases, y escuche que por ahí, al chica nueva se llamaba _isabella swan_, pero siempre los corregía con un _bella_ en la mente de angela, que era mi la única de la que hablaba de ella, eche un vistazo y me quede asombrado su piel era blanca como el marfil, flacucha, de estatura promedio, sus ojos eran de color chocolate y su cabello castaño, un poco debajo de los hombros

Sin que me diera cuenta estábamos en la cafetería, yo hablaba con mis hermanos, y regañando a alice porque no dijo nada,

--_lo acabo de tener una visión, cuando entre en mi primera clase, no es mi culpa_

--lo es por no poner atención, y pasarte todo el dia de compras hermanita

--_ja, ja, que gracioso_-se levanto enfadada y tiro su comida-el refresco sin abrir la manzana sin morder- y salio de ahí

--parece que hiciste enojar a la duendecillo-mi hermano Emmett

--cierra la boca Emmett

--oigan-la voz que decia esas palabras era hermosa

--si bella, que sucede-bella que hermoso nombre

--¿Quiénes son?_—_levante la mirada y me tope con los ojos de lenny, café claro y mis ojos volvieron a los de la chica de ojos chocolate, cuando nuestras miradas se unieron sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, cuando ella vio que tenia su mirada volteo avergonzada

Su compañera rió, por eso, pero por alguna razón no podía apartar mi mirada del pelo de esa chica que me cautivo, deje de escuchar los pensamientos de los demás, baje la mirada a mi plato y solo me concentre en su mesa

--_parece que bella se enamoro de edward, que dulce harían una excelente pareja_

_--no me gusta como bella pregunto por ellos, pero ella tiene todo el derecho a saber_

Solo escuchaba los pensamientos de lenny y Daniel, pero no de esa chica bella mis hermanos vieron como apretaba el puño y empezaron sus preguntas

--_edward que sucede, te encuentras bien_

--_miren esa chica_-señalando con la mirada la mesa de lenny y Daniel- _debe ser la nueva verdad, edward que es lo que piensa-_también el escucho que preguntaba por nosotros

--no lo se

Mis hermanos me miraron y preocupados, y en sus mentes escuche un _¿Qué?_

--no puedo escucharla, solo los pensamientos de lenny y Daniel, pero no de ella-deje de escuchar las preguntas de ellos, cuando escuche la respuesta de Daniel

—Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —le respondió con un hilo de voz

—Son... guapos

--¡Ya te digo! —Lenny asintió, mientras soltaba otra risita—. Pero están _juntos. _Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice, y _viven _juntos

--¿Quiénes son los Cullen? —pregunto, que curiosa—. No parecen parientes...-escuche la conversación atento

—Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su familia de acogida.

—Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida.

—Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido.

—Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes.-como podía decir tantas cosas de nosotros

—Supongo que sí —admitió lenny muy a su pesar. Me dio a entender que mis padres le caían bien. Y prosiguió explicando—: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos-pues eso ya lo sabíamos mis hermanos y yo los vampiros no pueden tener hijos

Contemple la pared, esperando a que conversaran mas, y mis hermanos viendo inútil sacarme de mi nube, prosiguieron con lo suyo

— ¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? —pregunto.

—No —dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para una recién llegada—. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska.

Me frustraba no saber que pensaba esa chica bella, que era lo que sentía ya que en su cara vi, alivio y compasión pero de que, rayos odio que mi poder no funcione en ella

--¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —pregunto de nuevo bella.

La miré de refilón. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Volvió a desviar la vista.

—el es Edward cullen. Es guapísimo obviamente pero nadie suficiente para el—dijo con voz de ¿picardía?, guiñándome un ojo, y volviendo a mirar a su compañera,-también guiñándole un ojo- y no pude evitar sonreír

Escuche reír a mi dulce ángel…esperen dije ¿dulce? Y ¿ángel? En la misma oración, bien creo que me estoy volviendo loco, y volvió su mirada a su mesa, la cara de Daniel estaba que echaba humo, tal vez eso le causo risa, miro de nuevo a nuestra mesa y su mirada de poso en mi hermano emmett y soltó otra risa, aun mas dulce que la anterior

¿Dulce? en que piensas edward concentrare, bajo la mirada pero seguía sonriendo ¿Qué le causaba tanta risa?

--porque te ríes que es lo gracioso-levante la mirada y escuche su respuesta

--es que…me acabo de dar cuenta de algo-de que rayos, me esta dejando en suspenso

--y eso es…-me pregunto Daniel curioso

--que en cada familia hay un payaso…y creo que ya lo encontre en la familia cullen, con tan solo verlo

Las risas de lenny y Daniel salieron al igual que las mías y la de jasper, que también estaba escuchado, y nos reímos de la cara de Emmett-créanme no es difícil saber cual es el payaso-

_Porque se ríen-_pregunto mi hermano confuso y eso hizo que soltáramos otra carcajada

Mire a rosalie que no estaba nada complacida con el comentario de bella

--_dejen se reírse, no es gracioso_—ante la mirada envenadora que nos envió nos callamos, pero sin dejar de reír, algo me decia que bella y rosalie no se llevarían para nada bien

Y continué concentrándome en su mesa, pero después de eso, la mente de lenny y Daniel estaban bloqueadas, me pregunto porque, y quien habrá sido la que lo habría echo, nos levantamos y tiramos la comida, y nos encaminamos a nuestras clases, estaba por el pasillo, dirigiéndome hacia el salón de biología, y escuche antes de salir la conversación de ellos

--chicos se me olvido una libreta debo ir por ella, no veamos en la clase de matemáticas lenny, ustedes tienen español esta hora

--si asi es, nos veremos después, que te toca ahora

--me toca biología, debo irme no quiero llegar tarde, adiós-sin mas palabras salio de la cafetería y corrió por los pasillos hacia la clase anterior


	16. Chapter 16 Mdv edward

Yo seguí mi camino, y camine por los pasillos, una puerta se abrió y una persona choco conmigo, y se oyó como 2 rocas, y luego de unos minutos escuche un auch, pero lo raro es que no se callo, ni se quebró ningún hueso, me di cuenta de que era la nueva isabella, no se molesto en mirarme

--lo siento no te vi-no dejo que contestara, y Salio corriendo de ahí

Me quede observando el lugar donde desapareció, hasta que me di cuenta de que miraba más de la cuenta, y camine hacia el salón de biología, llegue y habia algunos alumnos, me senté en mi asiento habitual, sin prestar tanta atención a mi alrededor, por el salón vi entrar a isabella, que al pasar-cerca de el ventilador—me llego su olor, Olía a fresas, era exquisito, deleitable, y con tan solo olerlo se me habia agua la boca, me tape la nariz, y deje de respirar, comencé a planear una mejor forma de acercarme a ella, y hacia llevarla lejos y beber su sangre

Pero que estaba pensando, no podía decepcionaría a carlisle en especial a esme, a toda mi familia, el profesor no tuvo mas opción que sentarse a mi lado, me senté lejos de ella, casi al borde de la silla, dejo caer su pelo, poniendo una barrera entre nosotros, y no pude dejar de mirarla, por entre su pelo, vi que también hacia lo mismo, en toda la clase no puse atención, y solo me quede pensando en ella

Movía su cabello, haciendo que me llegara mas su olor, y deje aun mas sin respirar, no relaje mi postura, y me mantuve al tanto de sus movimiento, hasta vi que le hacia gracia mi sufrimiento, cerro los ojos y luego los abrió

Que estará pensando odio no poder leerle la mente, minutos después sentí una brisa que alejaba el olor de bella, pero me mantuve firme, y sin dejar de respirar, y me llego el pensamiento de algunos alumnos

--_cielos que le pasa a cullen, jamás lo habia visto actuar asi_

_--tiene cara de asco, pero que le pasa, si esa chica es linda y huele bien_

Deje de leer mentes cuando vi que ella apretaba el puño, y su mirada era de odio, y frustración, que estaría pasando por su cabeza, para que estuviera de esa forma, tan fría y dura, vi que cerraba los ojos, como tratando de tranquilizarse, sonó el timbre y pegue un salto, no me habia dado cuenta para nada de la hora, y tampoco de en que momento isabella se fue de la clase

Y el dia siguió normal, excepto el hecho de que no puedo a sacar a isabella swan de mi cabeza, por fin llego el final de las clases, me dirijo hacia la dirección, tenia que tratar de cambiar mi clase de biología a otra, cual fuera

--disculpe me llamo edward cullen-con una sonrisa

--si que sucede querido-con voz de maternal

--me podría preguntar si podía cambiar mi clase de biología a otra

--reviso la lista y después me miro—lo siento pero no hay espacio

--debe haber una clase abierta, física, bioquímica

--todas las clases están llenas, lo siento cariño pero tendrás que quedarte en biología

Y aspiro aire, sintiendo el aroma de fresas en el aire, volteo y encuentro a isabella, swan parada en la puerta, deje de respirar y mire de nuevo a la recepcionista

—Bueno, no importa. Tendré que aguantarlo.

Gire sobre mi mismo sin mirarla y desaparecí por la puerta. Sali de la escuela, y me dirigí hacia mi volvo y mis hermanos ya estaban esperándome, subimos y nos encaminamos hacia nuestra casa, habia pensado en todo el camino, tenia una decisión, y no cambiaria de opinión

Decidí ir con carliste, conduje hacia el hospital y llame a carliste hable de el con respecto a irme

--eso es lo que quieres hijo—_no tienes que irte podemos arreglarlo_

--estoy seguro papa, espero me entiendas

--muy bien hijo, respeto tu decisión—asentí y Sali del hospital directo hacia mi _volvo_ para dirigirme hacia Alaska, donde el clan denali, me aceptaría, no era lo mejor, porque estaba esa odiosa de tanya, pero eran amigos de mis padres, que otra opción tendría, si quería mantener a salvo a mi familia y a nuestro secreto, tenia que alejarme de forks, alejarme de la escuela, pero en especial mantenerme _alejado de_ _isabella swan_

Paso una semana exactamente que estoy en Alaska, y como esperaba tanya me seguía molestando, insistiendo en que seamos compañeros, ni que estuviera loco, hacia algunos días fui a casar, y estaba en la casa, todo el clan denali fue a cazar hoy, dejándome solo y comencé a pensar, miraba las estrellas era de noche, fue buena idea irme, claro que si, si no tal vez ahora, estaría escapando de toda mi familia, por atacar a un humano, _ja eso dices, pero yo creo diferente,_ que me estaba respondiendo yo mismo, ok ya me estoy volviendo loco,_ de por si ya lo eras,_ mejor dicho somos ya que tu eres parte de mi, _o cierto, bueno te digo algo,_ que, _ que eres un cobarde, _yo un cobarde, _asi es, dejaste que una simple humana te echara de tu hogar, _pues que querías que hiciera, _porque no te enfrentas con ella, _por su olor, _ósea que edward cullen escapa de una humana que huele bien, _si no me iba tal vez la hubiera matado, _has pasado 110 años sin atacar a un humano tu crees que ahora que llego esa chica pierdas el control, _no claro que no es cierto

¿Y quién eras tú? ¡Una chiquilla insignificante! ¿Quién eras tú para echarme del lugar donde quería estar?

Yo estuve 110 años sin atacar ni lastimar a un humano, y ahora que llegaba ella, me echaba de mi cuidad, solo porque olía bien, y temía atacarla, pues edward Anthony masen cullen, no es ningún cobarde, ni mucho menos por una simple humana, ya estaba decidido, recogí mis cosas, y decidí escribirles una nota a los denali

_Lamento irme, pero tengo un asunto pendiente, quiero agradecerles por su hospitalidad, pero extraño a mi familia, gracias de nuevo_

_Atte. Edward_

De modo que regresé...

Deje la nota en un lugar donde la vieran, y Sali de ahí, llegue en media hora a forks, y mis hermanos y papas ya estaban en la puerta, debo decir que no estoy presionado, mi hermana alice tal vez ya les habría dicho de mi llegada, recibí muchos besos, por mi mama y alice, y abrazos, de mi padre, jasper, y evite a toda costa el abrazo de oso de emmett

--_bien echo edward, Emmett estaba diciendo que eras un cobarde, al no enfrentarte a bella, pero claro ahora me debe 15 dólares, al decirle que vendrías y la enfrentarías-_mira como alice le mandaba una mirada maliciosa a Emmett, que entendió y le dio sus 15 dólares

Como siempre hacen apuestas a mi espalda, me encamine hacia piano, hace algunos días no lo tocaba, cerre los ojos y deje que mis manos tocaran el piano, al terminar esme aplaudía, la melodía que habia tocado, se lo habia dedicado a esme, ella con una sonrisa y un abrazo, salio por la puerta, me quede unos minutos pensando, luego me fui hacia mi cuarto y empecé a escuchar claro de luna, y cerre los ojos, esperando el dia, y con ello enfrentarme a isabella

Al dia siguiente,-alice nos habia dicho que nevaría- ya habia saciado mi sed, antes de venir, estaba listo al enfrentarme a ella,- me subí a mi adorado _volvo,_ y avanzamos hacia el instituto, yo habia llegado mas rápido, y me quede observando el apartamento, abrí los ojos como plato, ¿Qué hacía un Lamborghini negro murciélago en Forks?

Cielos, quien seria el que comprara ese auto, decidí esperar hasta la salida, tal vez asi y conocería a su dueño/a, mis hermanos llegaron y entramos al instituto

--_que hace edward cullen aquí_

_--parece que cullen volvió_

_--cielos edward volvió, me pregunto porque se iría_

Ignore todos los pensamientos, y me metí en mi primera clase, cuando Sali de mi nube note que ya estábamos en el almuerzo, mis hermanos y yo teníamos nieve en la cabeza, y en los hombros-Emmett me metió en su lucha de bolas de nieve- en la mente de mike estaba hablando con bella sobre la nieve, y a ella no le parecía emocionarle como los demás

Esta chica siempre me impresionaba, justo en ese momento Emmett se sacudió el agua, mojando a alice y a rosalie, y escuche en ese momento los pensamientos de lenny y Daniel

-_-que le pasara a bella, cuando llego solo miro sus pies-_Daniel como siempre preocupado

_--jaja eres mala lenny, pero es como una venganza diminuta-_esta chica en que estará planeando

Sentí la mirada de alguien, pero no voltee en ningún momento, hasta que escuche a lenny hablar

—Bella, ¿a quién miras? —interrumpió lenny, mire sin poder soportarlo, la mesa de bella, y vi que ella me estaba mirando a mi, vi como movía la cabeza, mirando de nuevo a lenny, con cara de pocos amigos

—Edward Cullen te está mirando —le murmuró lenny al oído, y se rió.

—No parece enojado, ¿verdad? —me confundí con esa pregunta, yo porque estaría enojado

—No —dijo, confusa igual por la pregunta—. ¿Debería estarlo?

—Creo que no soy de su agrado —le confeso. Apoyo la cabeza sobre el brazo.

—... Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para les guste, pero te sigue mirando-volteaba su mirada en mi sonriendo con picardía, y luego hacia bella

—No le mires —susurro sabia que era imposible que lo susurrara, yo lo escucharía

El almuerzo continuo, y vi que bella ejercía algo de esfuerzo, para no andar mirando nuestra mesa, al terminar el almuerzo, algunos gimieron. Estaba lloviendo, y el aguacero arrastraba cualquier rastro de nieve, dejando jirones de hielo en los bordes de las aceras, cuando llegue a biología, vi que bella estaba dibujando en su libreta, cuando me senté en la silla, si me habia oído, pero no volteo a verme, era mi oportunidad

—Hola —dije con una voz tranquila y musical.

Levanto la vista, sorprendida de que le hablara. Me sentaba lo más lejos de su lado, lo que me permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia ella. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado. Mi rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba mis labios.

—Lamento no haberme presentado contigo la semana pasada —continué—. Me llamo edward cullen eres Bella Swan.

Estaba confusa, claro le debe ser extraño, Ahora me comportaba con gran amabilidad.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —tartamudeo.

No pude evitar reír

—Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba.

Hizo una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero insistió

—No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Bella.

La miraba confuso, ella quería que le digieran bella.

— ¿Prefieres Isabella?

—No, me gusta Bella —dijo—, pero creo que todos cuando saludaban, me llaman Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella —intento explicar, y me sentí como un completa idiota.

—Oh.

No añadí nada. Violenta, desvió la mirada

El señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado

No hubo nesecidad de eso, con mi poder, ya lo habia previsto, y ya habia echo esa practica millones de veces, asi que seria fácil

—Empezad —ordenó.

— ¿Las damas primero, compañera? —pregunte a bella.

Alzo la vista y le vi di una de mi sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pudo contemplarla.

—Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Sin duda, me estaba preguntando si ella era mentalmente capaz.

—No —dijo, sonrojada——, yo lo hago

Coloco la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio. Examino la capa durante unos segundos.

—Profase —afirmo con aplomo.

— ¿Te importa si lo miro? —le pregunte cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. La tome la mano para detenerla mientras formulaba la pregunta.

Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, pero para mi es como si su piel fuera suave, pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo. Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.

—Lo siento —musite y retire la mano de inmediato, pero alcance el microscopio. Examine la diapositiva en menos tiempo aún del que ella había necesitado.

—Profase —asentí, y lo escribí con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituí con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le eche un vistazo por encima.

—Anafase —murmure, y lo anote mientras hablaba.

Su voz procuraba que sonara indiferente.

— ¿Puedo?

Esboce una sonrisa burlona y le empuje el microscopio.

Miro por la lente con avidez

— ¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? —extendió la mano sin mirarme.

Se la entregue, esta vez con cuidado para no rozarle la piel. Me dirigió la mirada más fugaz posible al decir:

—Interfase.

Me paso el microscopio antes de que se lo pudiera pedir. Eche un vistazo y ¡Maldición! Había acertado. Luego lo apunte

Acabamos antes que todos los demás

La mire a ella, viendo como miraba el salón, en que estaría pensando, me miro, y cuando me vio, sentí una descarga igual cuando la toque, y sus ojos estaban como sorprendidos, que la habría sorprendido

— ¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas? —.

Su inesperada pregunta me dejó perplejo

—No.

—Vaya —musité—. Te veo los ojos distintos

Me encogí de hombros y desvié la mirada.

Volví a apretar los puños al bajar la vista.


	17. Chapter 17 conociendote

En aquel momento el profesor Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.

—En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio?

—Bella —le corregí automáticamente—. En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas.

El señor Banner la miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.

— ¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? —preguntó.

Sonrió con timidez.

—Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.

— ¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?

—Sí.

El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?

—Sí.

—Bueno —dijo después de una pausa—. Supongo que es bueno que ambos seáis compañeros de laboratorio.

Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. Que claro si logre escuchar, _tengo a 2 genios en la clase_. Una vez que se fue, comenzó a garabatear de nuevo en su cuaderno. No pude evitar preguntar

—Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? —pregunte.

Quería saber sobre ella, ya que no podía leerle la mente, tal vez si conversaba con ella, me dejaría de impresionar.

—En realidad, no —me contesté con sinceridad—me alegra ya no ser el muñeco de mi primo.

—A ti no te gusta el frío.

No era una pregunta

--Tampoco la humedad —me respondió

—Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks —concluí.

—no, ahora que ya me aleje—murmuro con desaliento.

Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación.

Alejarse de que, de que huye, odio no leer su mente, hablare con ella tal vez le saque información

—En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí?

—Es... complicado-su tono de voz era de tristeza

—Creo que voy a poder seguirte —le incite.

Hico una larga pausa me respondió.

—Mi madre se caso.

—No me parece tan complicado —discrepe, me mostré simpático—. ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?

—En septiembre —si voz transmitía que no le agradaba hablar de eso, hasta yo me daba cuenta

—Pero él no te gusta —conjeture, todavía con tono atento.

—No, Phil Demasiado joven, quizás.

— ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?

Mi interés era enorme, que no podía parar ahi, la seguía mirando con ojos penetrantes, como si la insulsa historia de su vida fuera una capital importante.

—Phil viajaba mucho. Era jugador de béisbol profesional.

— ¿Debería sonarme su nombre? —pregunte, y me devolvió la sonrisa.

—No juega _bien. _Sólo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera.

—Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él —fue de nuevo una afirmación, no una pregunta. Alcé ligeramente la barbilla.

—No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía

Fruncí el ceño.

—No lo entiendo —confesé, frustrado.

—Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. La separación la hacía desdichada—concluyo con voz apagada.

—Pero ahora tú eres desgraciada —señale.

— ¿Y? —replico con voz desafiante.

—No parece demasiado justo.

Me encogió de hombros, Se río, pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos

— ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa.

—Creo haberlo oído antes —admití secamente.

—Bueno, eso es todo —insistió

La evalué con la mirada.

—Das el pego —dije arrastrando las palabras—, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas.

Me hizo una mueca, y desvió la vista.

— ¿Me equivoco?

No contesto nada.

—Creo que no —murmure con suficiencia.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? —pregunto irritada. Desvió la mirada y contemplo al profesor deteniéndose en otras mesas.

—Muy buena pregunta —musite en voz tan baja; pero, después de unos segundos de silencio.

Suspiro, mirando enfurruñada la pizarra.

— ¿Te molesto? —pregunte divertido.

La miré sin pensar y otra vez me dijo la verdad.

—No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre me decia que soy un libro abierto.

Frunció el ceño.

—Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.

—Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes —contesto.

—Por lo general, sí —exhibí mis dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír.

El señor Banner llamó al orden a la clase en ese momento, lo miré y escuché. Durante nuestra conversación había parecido absorto, me incline de nuevo para poner la máxima distancia entre nosotros y agarrar el borde de la mesa, con las manos tensas.

Traté de fingir atención mientras el señor Banner mostraba con transparencias del retroproyector lo que yo había visto sin dificultad en el microscopio, pero era incapaz de controlar mis pensamientos.

Le mande una notita

_Porque hablas de tu madre como 3 persona_

Miro el papelito, después de unos segundos contesto y me mando el papelito

_Porque mi madre y su esposo murieron hace 1 año, es por eso que vivo con mis primos aquí_

Mi mirada era de tristeza y dolor le envió de nuevo la notita con otras palabras

_Lo siento, no lo sabía_

Me conteste

_Ahora lo sabes_

Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, se apresure a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes

Las siguientes horas pasaron rápido, y todavía tenia en la mente, si bella se habia enojado, una parte de mi quería ir y disculparme, pero estaba loco a mi que me importaba si se enojaba conmigo, ok debo dejar de preguntarme eso, si no después terminare loco, estaba en mi _volvo_, cuando vi a bella salir, y se encamino hacia el Lamborghini, asi que era ese su carro, cielos

Vi como se metía dentro y prendía la calefacción, se volteo hacia atrás, mirando en mi dirección, me quede mirándola, hasta que ella aparto la mirada y metió la marcha atrás tan deprisa que estuvo a punto de chocar contra un Toyota Corola oxidado. Fue una suerte para el Toyota que pisara el freno con fuerza. Trate de no reír, pero me era imposible, y volvió a meter la marcha con más cuidado y éxito. Seguía con la mirada hacia delante cuando paso junto a mi _Volvo_, y creo que me vio, reírme de ella, como no, estaba apunto de chocar con un carro, por andar apurada.

Al dia siguiente, habia algo de nieve, pero eso no era lo peor. Toda la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado, recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con diseños fantásticos y hermosísimos, pero convirtiendo la calzada en una superficie resbaladiza y mortífera

Habíamos llegado al instituto, mas rápido y me encontraba en la parte trasera de mi auto, cuando vi entrar el Lamborghini, y bella salio agarrándose en el auto a todo momento, se detuvo en la parte de atrás mirando las llantas, y asi se quedo, hasta que vi a Jessica acercársele, y escuche atento su conversación

--ola bella-la saludo alegre

--ola Jessica como estas-le devolví el saludo alegre

--bien, oye me preguntaba ya hiciste lo del trabajo de historia-_por favor que diga que me lo pase_

--si de echo ya lo habia acabo, desde hace 2 días

--me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme-sus mejillas estaba algo rojas de la vergüenza

--claro me encantaría

--que bien, por cierto angela quiere saber si le podrías pasar los apuntes de español-feliz de que haya aceptado

--claro-empezó a revisar su mochila buscando los apuntes

Cuando oí un sonido extraño.

Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo

Mire aterrorizada la escena, una furgoneta azul, estaba apunto de aplastar a bella, y a Jessica, vi como bella abrazaba a Jessica, estaba loca no tendría el carro, quiero morir o que, sin pensarlo, use mi velocidad, y llegue a su lado, protegiéndolas a las 2, _por favor ella no, _pare el carro sin problemas, pero empezó a girar, dije una maldición _me estoy arriesgando, no me importa, la voy a salvar,_ quite sus piernas, antes de que fueran aplastadas, y escuche que Jessica se golpeaba contra la parte atrás del carro de bella, luego de la colisión, escuche como todos empezaban a gritar su nombre, la mire desesperado

— ¿Bella? ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien.

La apretaba contra mi costado, todavía tenia algo de preocupación por ella, se soltó de mi agarre, y miro a su amiga

—Esta bien solo se golpeo la cabeza— le dije mientras la miraba sorprendido y confundido—. Creo que se ha dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza.

Sentí un gran alivio.

— ¿Cómo demo...? —Me miro unos segundos, luego continuo—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?

—Estaba a tu lado, Bella —dije; el tono de mi voz era serio.

Se incorporo, y esta vez se lo permití, quite la mano de su cintura y me alejó cuanto me fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Contemplé la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación

—No te muevas —ordenó alguien.

— ¡Sacad a Tyler de la furgoneta! —chilló otra persona.

El bullicio nos rodeó. Vi como Intentaba ponerse de pie pero la detuve

—Quédate ahí por ahora.

—Pero hace frío —se quejo—. Estabas allí, lejos —me recordó, y deje de reírme—. Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche.

Mi rostro se endureció.

—No, no es cierto.

—Te vi.

A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos. Oí las voces más rudas de los adultos, que acababan de llegar, pero sólo prestaba atención a nuestra discusión.

—Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio a ti y a Jessica

_Rayos ahora que hago, me vio, como se lo explicare, y si le digo lo que soy, y se aleja de mí_

—No —dijo con firmeza

—Por favor, Bella.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirió.

—Confía en mí —le rogó. Entonces oí las sirenas.

— ¿Prometes explicármelo todo después?

—Muy bien —dije con brusquedad, repentinamente exasperado.

—Muy bien —repitió encolerizada.

Cuando salimos, mire sorprendida como bella se levantaba dejando a todos con la boca abierta, llevaron a Jessica y a bella al hospital, yo fui adelante, llegamos al hospital, llevaron a Jessica a urgencias con tyler, y bella se fue con Jessica, supongo que para cuidarla, llegue a su habitación, cuando me lo permitieron, y vi a bella recostada en la cama de Jessica, con los ojos cerrados

— ¿Estará durmiendo? —pregunte. Abrió los ojos de inmediato.

En cuanto me vio me fulmino con la mirada. No resultaba fácil....

—Oye, Edward, lo siento mucho... —empezó Tyler.

Alce la mano para hacerle callar.

—No hay culpa sin sangre —le dije con una sonrisa. Me senté en el borde de la cama de Tyler, mire a bella y volví a sonreír.

— ¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico?

—No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme—se quejo— Jessica este bien, solo un golpe en la cabeza nada grave ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla?

—Tengo enchufe —respondí—, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte

Entonces entró el doctor. Era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se le notaba cansado. Carliste

—Bueno, señorita stanly —dijo el mi padre con una voz marcadamente seductora—, ¿cómo se encuentra?

—Estoy bien —con los ojos abiertos.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió.

—Las radiografías son buenas —dijo—. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Edward me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte.

—Estoy perfectamente —repitió con un suspiro mientras bella me lanzaba una rápida mirada de enojo

El médico la examinó la cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató cuando esbozo un gesto de dolor.

— ¿Le duele? —preguntó.

—No mucho.

Bella Comenzó a maldecir en un susurro, que no quería estar ahí, que ya quería irse

No pude evitar reír, parecía una niña pequeña, queriendo un juguete. Entrecerró los ojos con rabia.

—De acuerdo, sus padres se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con ellos, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión.-volvió su vista hacia bella

--señorita swan usted se encuentra bien

--si-lo dijo de manera seca y frida-ya me puedo ir, no quiero estar aquí

—si de acuerdo señorita swan, pero si de siente mal avíseme—le dijo mi padre— parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera.

_Continuara…_

_Bien como dije les traje 5 episodios nuevos el de dulce cancion es el amor será solo los jueves asi que les deberé uno veré cuando lo pongo suerte, y lamento la tardanza_


	18. Chapter 18 porfavor ella no

— ¡Oh, no! —gimió, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.

Yo estaba confundido, mi padre enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Quiere quedarse aquí?

--¡No, no! —insistió al tiempo que se paraba y se levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque se tambaleo y mi padre la sostuvo.

—Me encuentro bien —volvió a asegurarle

—Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor —sugirió mientras la sujetaba.

—No me duele nada—insistió. Esta niña es terca

—Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte, señorita swan y su amiga —dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba su informe con una fioritura.

—La suerte fue que Edward estuviera a mi lado —le corrigió mirando con dureza el objeto de su declaración.

—Ah, sí, bueno —musitó mi padre, súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante. Después, miró a Tyler y se marchó a la cama contigua. Mi padre estaba al tanto de todo.

—Lamento decirle que _usted _se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más —le dijo a Tyler, y empezó a examinar sus heridas.

Bella Salio de la sala, lo mas rápido que pudo, la seguí manteniendo mi distancia en el ascensor estaban lenny y Daniel, saliendo de el, y corrieron hacia ella

— ¡Bella! —gritó con pánico al reconocerla

—Estoy perfectamente—dijo con un suspiro—. No me pasa nada

--y como esta tu amiga-su tono de voz era de nerviosismos

--solo se golpeo la cabeza no se preocupen nada malo, no vio _nada_

--_el_ te vio-la miraba con duda y temor, quien se refería con _el_

--pues estaba pensando que estaba loca, por intentar protegerla, ya que de todos modos las 2 moriríamos, y se arriesgo-estaba hablando de mí

--bella…creo que ya ha llegado el momento

--a que te refieres-el momento para que

--creo que es tiempo de que los cullen, lo sepan

--no- fue su respuesta-creo que…aun no es tiempo-mi estomago se revolvió por la curiosidad, no escuche nada, pensé que ya se habían ido, pero ahí estaban su aroma y sus latidos, que estarán haciendo que no los oigo, y en el mismo momento en el que mi poder no funcione, con lenny y daniel, luego de minutos que me parecieron eternos

_--_de acuerdo, pero creo que aun no es tiempo, si puedo veré si el mismo me lo dice

--te apoyaremos, cuando creas que no le sacaras nada, le diremos nosotros para que no empeore las cosas

--muy bien- sentí los olores de Eric, angela, y mike que se acercaban-vamonos

--_edward ven estamos en la puerta de salida, tenemos que hablar_

El pensamiento de mi padre me hizo salir de mi nube y baje las escaleras, más rápido que bella, y estaban ahí mi padre y rosalie

--que sucede-dije una vez que estuve a su lado

--edward te arriesgaste mucho al salvarla

--bueno que esperaran no iba dejarla morir-dije enfadado

-- esto no es sobre ti, si no te toda la familia

--mejor hablemos en mi oficina-miramos a el elevador cuando sentimos el olor de bella, sola, me dejaron solo, y espere a que ella hablara, que le diría

Se acerqué a mí en cuanto el mi padre y mi hermana nos dieran la espalda.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —murmuro muy bajo. Me aparte un paso de ella, con la mandíbula tensa.

— Tus primos te están esperando— le dije entre dientes.

Miré a mi padre y a rosalie alejarse más insistió:

—Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.

La mire con ira, le dio la espalda y anduve a trancos por la gran sala. Me volví para hacerle frente tan pronto como estábamos afuera en el estacionamiento.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunte molesto.

—Me debes una explicación —me recordó.

—Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada.

Retrocedió ante el resentimiento de mi tono.

—Me lo prometiste.

—Bella, te debiste golpearte la cabeza, no sabes de qué hablas.

Lo dije de forma cortante. Se enfadé y me miro con gesto desafiante.

—No me pasa nada en la cabeza.

Me devolvió la mirada de desafío.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Bella?

—Quiero saber la verdad —dijo—. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti.

— ¿Qué _crees _que pasó? —pregunte bruscamente.

—Todo lo que sé —me contesto de forma atropellada— es que no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Tyler tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la Lamborghini como en el coche marrón, pero has salido ileso. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas...

La mire con incredulidad, mi rostro estaba tenso y permanecí a la defensiva.

— ¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta?

Vi como apretaba la mandíbula y se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

—Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes.

Mi voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén.

—No se lo voy a decir a nadie.

Hablo despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra. La sorpresa recorrió mi rostro.

—Entonces, ¿qué importa?

—Me importa a mí —insistió—. No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo.

— Solo agradécemelo y olvídalo-dije más que enojado

—te lo agradezco.

Espero, furiosa, echando chispas.

—No vas a dejar de insistir, ¿verdad?

—No.

—entonces... espero que disfrutes de la decepción.

Enfadados, nos miramos el uno al otro, hasta que al final rompió el silencio intentando concentrarse.

— ¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? —pregunto con toda la frialdad.

Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento mi rostro fue inesperadamente vulnerable.

—No lo sé —susurre.

Entonces le di la espalda, y me marche

Cuando llegue al despacho me vino una conversación, claro que no le tome importancia, seguía resolviendo el misterio de bella, abecés ella me sorprendía, y cuando la veo enojada o feliz, es como si fueran muchas personas en una, esa noche decidí visitarla, sola para verla nada mas, Sali de mi cuarto, y no fue difícil seguir su olor, encontre su aroma muy fácil, y con cuidado abrí la ventana, adentrándome en el cuarto, su olor me llego, la vi estaba en su cama, dormía placidamente, su pecho subía y bajaba, y su corazón bombeaba con lentitud, me senté en una mecedora que habia en su cuarto, y espere

Me quede ahí unas 3 horas, me pare para ver su cuarto, y saber más de ella, tenía muchos libros, _romeo y Julieta, _y mi libro favorito…, tenía una gran clase de discos, simple plan, evanense, lu, kudai, jessy y Joel, entre otros, y habia algunas fotos, tome una en mis manos

Y vi a una niña, era bella, a 1 señora que igual a ella menos del pelo, suponía que era su madre, y su padre que visita un traje de policía, ahora que recuerdo, jamás pregunte por su verdadero padre, tal vez en otro momento, habia visto la tristeza cuando menciono a su madre, no quería que le recordara mas su pasado, deje la foto en su lugar, y cuando me disponía a sentarme de nuevo

--Edward…

Me quede paralizada, me vio, clave mi vista en ella, y vi que estaba dormida, hablaba entre sueños, y soñaba conmigo

--Edward- por alguna razón me alegraba que digiera mi nombre, o el hecho de que soñara conmigo, paso 1 hora mas, y vi que bella recuperaba la conciencia ¿esta chica solo duerme 4 horas?, Sali de ahí y me encamine a mi casa, tal vez tendría sed o quería ir al baño, no podría un humano dormir solo 4 horas seria imposible, un humano durmiendo 4 horas seria posible

_Continuara…_


	19. Chapter 19 ¿celos?

El mes siguiente, fue muy embarazoso para bella

Ya que Tyler Crowley se puso como perro faldero siguiendo a todos lados, a bella como su perro guardián, mike y Eric no estaban tan contentos, ni yo que digamos, me impresione al saber que bella habia mantenido mi secreto, no le habia dicho a nadie lo de nuestra conversación, solo les dice una y otra vez que yo las empuje y las salve, todo paso sin rodeos, no hablaba con bella, como normalmente, la evitaba, no quería que siguiera insistiendo, con lo que en verdad paso

Se sentó a mi lado en clase de biología, y mirando al frente, yo seguí como si no la hubiera visto

—Hola, Edward —me saludo en tono agradable

Ladee la cabeza levemente hacia ella sin mirarla, asentí una vez y mire en la dirección opuesta. _Si esto sigue asi, no tendré más opción que irme de nuevo_

Fue el ultimo contacto que tuvimos, el tarado de mike newton le complacía mi frialdad, y que bella y yo ya no habláramos, mike conversaba en nuestra mesa, ignorándome completamente, y yo haciendo lo mismo, hasta que escuche el viaje a la playa, y creo que bella andaba en las nubes por el echo de que no hablaba con nadie sobre el baile, que se llevaría acabo

Al dia siguiente vi la cara de preocupación de bella sobre su amiga Jessica, al principio no supe porque, pero en la mente de Jessica vi que habia invitado a mike al baile, y el no le habia respondido, tenia que pensado claro

Y me enfurecí más al ver que ese tarado quería invitar a bella, para darle una respuesta a Jessica, bella tenia como cara de culpabilidad, suponía que estaba pensando que algo malo paso entre ellos, cuando se entere que le diría, y a mi porque me importa eso, vi como se encaminaban hacia nuestra mesa, y los pensamientos de mike también

_--bien vamos mike, dile si ella te piensa invitar, para darle una respuesta a Jessica_

Llegaron a mi mesa ignorando mi presencia, pero yo no tuve más opción que escuchar la respuesta de bella, sobre lo que le diría mike

--Bueno —dijo Mike, mirando al suelo—, Jessica me ha pedido que la acompañe al baile de primavera. _Bien mike si no lo haces ahora, jamás lo harás_

—Eso es estupendo — su voz tenia un tono de entusiasmo—. Te vas a divertir un montón con ella. _Tu puedes mike, díselo _los pensamientos de mike no me gustaban

—Eh, bueno... —se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras estudiaba su sonrisa; era obvio que su respuesta no le satisfacía _de verdad quiere que valla con Jessica_—. Le dije que tenía que pensármelo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Su voz reflejara cierta desaprobación, aunque también aliviaba. Se puso colorado como un tomate y bajó la vista.

—Me preguntaba si... Bueno..., si tal vez tenías intención de pedírmelo tú.

Incline la cabeza hacia ella con gesto de reflexión.

—Mike, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Jess —le dijo. Me sorprendió

— ¿Se lo has pedido ya a alguien? _Se lo pidió a cullen_

¿Que? porque bella me invitaría, bueno si lo hiciera le diría que si pero…en que estoy pensando concéntrate edward

—No —le aseguro—. No tengo intención de acudir al baile.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Mike al igual que yo

—voy a salir ese fin de semana me voy a Seattle —le expliqué. De todos modos, necesitaba salir del pueblo y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

— ¿y si vas otro fin de semana?

—Ya compre el boleto—respondí —. No deberías hacer esperar a Jessica más tiempo. Es de mala educación.

—Sí, tienes razón —masculló y, abatido, se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento.

Cerró los ojos y se froté las sienes con los dedos. El señor Banner comenzó a hablar. Suspiro _y _abrió los ojos.

La miraba con curiosidad, pero con frustración ¿porque habría rechazado mike?

Me devolví la mirada, esperando que la apartara, pero en lugar de eso, continué estudiando sus ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad.

— ¿Señor Cullen? —me llamó el profesor, que aguardaba la respuesta a la pregunta que habia dicho.

—El ciclo de Krebs —respondí mientras volvía para mirar al señor Banner.

Vi como bajaba la mirada, y controlaba sus emociones, hacia 6 semanas que no la veía asi, y debo decir que me agrada, tenia que almenos hablar con ella, no era tan malo oh si

— ¿Bella?

Se volteo lentamente y no pude evitar mirarla a los ojos

--¿Qué? ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? —me pregunto con una involuntaria nota de petulancia en su voz.

No pude evitar esconder una sonrisa.

—No, en realidad no —admití

Cerró los ojos y aspiro hondo, aguarde

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Edward? —me pregunté sin abrir los ojos

—Lo siento —dije sinceramente—. Estoy siendo muy grosero, lo sé, pero de verdad que es mejor así.

Abrió los ojos.

—No sé qué quieres decir —me dije con prevención.

—Es mejor que no seamos amigos —le explicó—, confía en mí.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes —murmuro entre dientes—. Te podías haber ahorrado todo este arrepentimiento.

--¿arrepentimiento? —mis palabras fueron conciente de lo desprevenido que me tomo eso—. ¿Arrepentimiento por qué?

—Porque no dejaste que esa estúpida furgoneta me hiciera puré.

Estaba atónito. La mire fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Cuando al fin habló:

— ¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado?

—_si _lo noto solo que no se ¿Por qué? —replico con brusquedad.

—tu no sabes nada.

--_se mas de lo que tu crees-_me dijo tan bajo

Desvió su rostro de el mio, recogió sus cosas y salio del salón, pero su bota engancho en la puerta y se le cayeron los libros, dudo entre levantarlos o dejarlos tirados, yo con una velocidad normal ya los habia recogido, me miro y se los entregue severo

—Gracias —dijo con frialdad.

Entrecerré los ojos.

— ¡No hay de qué! —replique.

--_ni tu sabes lo que en realidad soy yo, si lo supieras cambiarias de opinión_-dijo molesta y Salio de ahí, lo que en realidad soy, a que se refería con eso

Dios bella es un misterio para mí, cada vez que creo conocerla, me impresiona con algo más

Tocaron para la ultima clase, y escuche a mike y a tyler hablando

--la invitaste, pero ella te dijo que iría a Seattle, y le contéstate a Jessica que irías con ella verdad

--asi es

--sabes creo que hablare con ella, tal vez cambie de parecer conmigo

Me fui de ahí antes de que vieran de que espiaba una conversación, llegue al estacionamiento, y vi que bella y Eric hablaban en la parte de atrás de su auto

—Hola, Eric —lo saludo.

—Hola, Bella.

--- ¿Qué hay? —Pregunto mientras abría la puerta.

—Me preguntaba... si querrías venir al baile conmigo.

La voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.

—Creí que era la chica quien elegía —respondió, demasiado sorprendida para ser diplomática.

—Bueno, sí —admitió avergonzado.

Recobro la compostura e intento ofrecerle una sonrisa más cálida.

—Te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese día voy a estar en Seattle.

—Oh. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez.

—Claro —acepto, y entonces me mordí la lengua que cuando pase a su lado, no pude evitar reír, pase enfrente de su carro, y Abrió la puerta de un brusco tirón, entro de un salto y, la cerro con un sonoro golpe. Acelero el motor y salio marcha atrás hacia el pasillo

Yo ya estaba en mi auto, porque no darle una oportunidad a tyler, me subí y le corte el paso, dizque esperando a mis hermanos, mis hermanos venían pero seguían cerca de la cafetería, asi que eso le daría oportunidad a tyler de hablar, desde mi auto puedo ver que tiene ganas de embestir mi auto, pero los testigos me salvan, tyler saluda a bella desde el retrovisor, pero ella y apenas puede controlar su ira, cuando tyler bajo y toco a su ventanilla, bella si que estaba sorprendida, ni siquiera lo sintió de cerca . Su coche seguía en marcha con la puerta izquierda abierta, Abrió el cristal

—Lo siento, Tyler —seguía sorprendida, ya que resultaba evidente que, era culpa mía——. El coche de los Cullen me tiene atrapada.

—Oh, lo sé. Sólo quería preguntarte algo mientras estábamos aquí bloqueados.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile de primavera? —continuó.

—No voy a estar en el pueblo, Tyler.

Su voz sonó un poquito cortante.

—Ya, eso me dijo Mike —admitió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué...?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavizarle las calabazas.

Vale, eso era totalmente culpa mía.

—Lo siento, Tyler —replico mientras intentaba esconder su irritación—, pero me voy de verdad.

—Está bien. Aún nos queda el baile de fin de curso.

Caminó de vuelta a su coche antes de que pudiera responderle

Mis hermanos se acercaban, pero no podía quitarle el ojo a bella, era obvio que me moría de la risa, por esa conversación tan incomoda, y salio echa una furia del estacionamiento

--_si juegas con fuego hermanito, te vas a quemar-_ mi hermana alice ya suponía que sabría lo que pasaría

--que solo trataba de alegrar el dia de bella

--oh claro, ahora que le hablas y fuiste muy maleducado, que lo invitaron 3 chicos, los cuales solo considera amigos, y que tu te burles, de ella oh si claro, eso la alegrara-nótese el sarcasmo

--solo sube, vamonos-aun con una mirada enojada se metió con jasper quien la tranquilizo

Tal vez si fue algo malo, quizás deberías disculparse con ella, pero sin la nesecidad de hacerlo, bueno si es cierto eso de viaje a Seattle, nos conoceríamos algo, y me disculparía tal vez, ¿pero y si decia que no? llegamos a casa y mi hermana me sonrió, con esa sonrisa malévola, y divertida

--¿que?, tengo algo en la cara

--oh nada hermanito-se metió a la casa pero antes de hacerlo se voltio—por cierto ella si que estará confundida, dirá que si te lo aseguro—guiñándome un ojo se metió

Odio tener a una vidente en casa, y me quede pensando toda la noche, últimamente no puedo estar tan lejos de bella, es como si fuera…algo valioso para mí. Y no se porque, no me interesaba, lo único que quería era estar cerca de ella

_perdon por tardarme jeje andaba distraida bye_


	20. Chapter 20 otra vez,verdades

Al dia siguiente, bella se alejo lo mas posible de mi coche, cielos tanto me odiaba, vi como se el caigan las llaves, asi que decidí ayudarla, las recogí antes de que ella lo hiciera, y me vio con cara de infarto

— ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso? —pregunto, asombrada e irritada.

— ¿Hacer qué?-pregunte inocentemente

Le tendí las llaves mientras hablaba y las deje caer en la palma de su mano.

—Aparecer de la nada.

—Bella, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistada.

Bajo la mirada

— ¿A qué vino taponarme el paso ayer noche? —Aún rehuyendo su mirada—. Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía ni te dabas cuenta de que echaba chispas.

—Eso fue culpa de Tyler, no mía —me reí con disimulo—. Tenía que darle su oportunidad.

—Tú... —dijo entrecortadamente.

Vi su cara de decirme mis verdades, y con eso me divertí aún más.

—No finjo que no existas —continué.

— ¿Quieres matarme a rabietas dado que la furgoneta de Tyler no lo consiguió?

La ira estaba en mis ojos. Fruncí los labios y desapareció toda señal de alegría.

—Bella, eres totalmente absurda —murmure con frialdad.

Me dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarme.

—Espera —grite. Seguía andando, chapoteando enojada bajo la lluvia, pero me puse a su altura y mantuve su paso con facilidad—Lo siento. He sido descortés —dije mientras caminaba. Me ignoro—. No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto —proseguí—, pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educación.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas sola? —refunfuño.

—Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema —volví a reír entre dientes. Parecía haber recuperado el buen humor.

— ¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? —me pregunté con acritud.

—Y lo vuelves a hacer.

Suspiro.

—Vale, entonces, ¿qué me querías pedir?

—Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera...

— ¿Intentas ser _gracioso? _—me interrumpió, girando hacia mi.

Alzo su rostro para mirarme. En mis sus ojos había una perversa diversión.

—Por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar?

Se mordió el labio y junto las manos, entrelazando los dedos se veía linda cuando estaba nerviosa

—Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo.

Aquello fue totalmente inesperado para ella.

— ¿Qué?-la cara de confusión en su cara, me hizo sonreír mas

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle?

— ¿Con quién? —pregunto, desconcertada.

—Conmigo, obviamente —articule cada sílaba como si se estuviera dirigiéndome a un discapacitado.

Seguía sin salir de su asombro.

— ¿Por qué?

—Planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro que te dejen ir si no vas con alguien.

—De verdad, Edward, no te sigo. Creía que no querías ser amigo mío.

—Dije que sería mejor que no fuéramos amigos, no que no quiero serlo.

—Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara _todo _—replico con feroz sarcasmo.

Me di cuenta de que habíamos dejado de andar otra vez. Ahora estábamos al abrigo del tejado de la cafetería.

—Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga —explique—, pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Bella.

Mis ojos eran de una intensidad, cuando pronuncie con voz seductora aquella última frase.

— ¿Me acompañarás a Seattle? —pregunte con voz todavía vehemente.

Aún era incapaz de hablar, por lo que sólo asintió con la cabeza. Sonreí levemente y luego me volví serio.

—Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras —le previne—. Te veré en clase.

Me di la vuelta de forma brusca y anduve hacia el camino que habíamos recorrido.

Sin que me diera cuenta ya habia llegado el almuerzo, y estaba en una mesa apartada de los demás, esperando que bella me viera, volteo hacia la mesa de mis hermanos, y vi que solo compro un botellín de limonada, y la mire esperando que me viera, pero no lo hizo

—Edward Cullen te vuelve a mirar —dijo jessica; interrumpió su distracción al pronunciar mi nombre—. Me pregunto por qué se sienta solo hoy.

Volvió bruscamente la cabeza y siguió la dirección de su mirada para toparse con la mía, con una sonrisa picara, la observaba desde una mesa vacía en el extremo opuesto de la cafetería al que solía sentarme. Una vez atraída su atención, alce la mano y moví el dedo índice para indicarle que me acompañara. Le guiñó el ojo cuando lo miré incrédula.

-- ¿Se refiere a _ti? _—preguntó Jessica con un tono de insultante incredulidad en la voz.

—Puede que necesite ayuda con los deberes de Biología —musito para contentarla—. Eh, será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere.

Se acerco a mí, y cuando estuvo enfrente de mi, parada le hable

--- ¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo? —le pregunte con una sonrisa

Lo hizo de inmediato, y nos quedamos en silencio, esperando que hablara, hasta que lo hizo

—Esto es diferente.

—Bueno —hice una pausa y el resto de las palabras salieron de forma precipitada—. Decidí que, ya puesto a ir al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo.

Esperé a que dijera algo. Transcurrieron los segundos y después hablo:

—Sabes que no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.

—Cierto —volví a sonreír y cambie de tema—. Creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte raptado.

—Sobrevivirán.

Sentía los ojos de todos ellos clavados en nosotros.

—Aunque es posible que no quiera liberarte —dije con un brillo pícaro. Trago saliva y me reí. —Pareces preocupada.

—No —respondió, pero su voz se quebró de forma ridícula

--algo me dice que mientes

--no…en realidad estoy nerviosa, y algo preocupada…pero Más bien sorprendida. ¿A qué se debe este cambio?

—Ya te lo dije. Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he rendido--Seguía sonriendo, pero mis ojos estaban serios.

— ¿Rendido? —repitió confusa.

—Sí, he dejado de intentar ser bueno. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció mientras le explicaba y el tono de mi voz se endureció.

—Me he vuelto a perder.

La sonrisa reapareció.

—Siempre digo demasiado cuando hablo contigo, ése es uno de los problemas.

—No te preocupes... No me entero de nada —me replico secamente.

—Cuento con ello.

—Ya. En cristiano, ¿somos amigos ahora?

—Amigos... —meditó dubitativo.

—O no —musité.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero ahora te prevengo que no voy a ser un buen amigo para ti.

El aviso oculto detrás de una sonrisa.

—Lo repites un montón

—Sí, porque no me escuchas. Sigo a la espera de que me creas. Si eres lista, me evitarás.

—Me parece que tú también te has formado tu propia opinión sobre mi mente preclara.

Entrecerró los ojos y sonreí disculpándome.

—En ese caso, hasta que yo sea lista... ¿Vamos a intentar ser amigos?

—Eso parece casi exacto.

Busco con la mirada sus manos, en torno a la botella de limonada, sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Qué piensas? —pregunte con curiosidad.

Alzo la vista hasta que nuestros ojos s encontraron, respondió:

—Intentaba averiguar qué eres

Mi rostro se crispó, pero conseguí mantener la sonrisa, no sin cierto esfuerzo.

— ¿Y has tenido fortuna en tus pesquisas? —inquirí con desenvoltura.

—No demasiada —admitió.

Me reí.

— ¿Qué teorías barajas?

Se sonrojo, se veía hermosa.

— ¿No me lo quieres decir? —pregunte, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa terriblemente tentadora.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Resulta demasiado embarazoso.

—Eso es realmente frustrante, ya lo sabes —m queje

—No —disentío rápidamente con una dura mirada—. No concibo por qué ha de resultar frustrante, en absoluto, sólo porque alguien rehusé revelar sus pensamientos, sobre todo después de haber efectuado unos cuantos comentarios crípticos, especialmente ideados para mantenerme en vela toda la noche, pensando en su posible significado... Bueno, ¿por qué iba a resultar frustrante?

Hice una mueca.

—O mejor —continuo, ahora el enfado acumulado fluía libremente—, digamos que una persona realiza un montón de cosas raras, como salvarte la vida bajo circunstancias imposibles un día y al siguiente tratarte como si fueras un paria, y jamás te explica ninguna de las dos, incluso después de haberlo prometido. Eso tampoco debería resultar _demasiado _frustrante.

—Tienes un poquito de genio, ¿verdad?

—No me gusta aplicar un doble rasero.

Nos contemplamos el uno al otro sin sonreír.

Mire por encima de su hombro y luego, reí por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué?

—Tu novio parece creer que estoy siendo desagradable contigo. Se debate entre venir o no a interrumpir nuestra discusión.

Volví a reír.

—No sé de quién me hablas —dijo con frialdad— pero, de todos modos, estoy segura de que te equivocas.

—Yo, no. Te lo dije, me resulta fácil saber qué piensan la mayoría de las personas.

—Excepto yo, por supuesto.

—Sí, excepto tú —mi humor cambió de repente—. Me pregunto por qué será.

La intensidad de su mirada era tal que tuve que apartar la vista. Me concentré en abrir el tapón de mi botellín de limonada. Lo desenrosqué sin mirar, con los ojos fijos en la mesa.

— ¿No tienes hambre? —pregunte distraído.

—No —Miro el espacio vacío de la mesa—. ¿Y tú?

—No. No estoy hambriento.

— ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? —me pidió después de un segundo de vacilación.

Me puse en guardia.

—Eso depende de lo que quieras.

—No es mucho —me aseguré. Espere con cautela y curiosidad.

—Sólo me preguntaba si podrías ponerme sobre aviso la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien. Únicamente para estar preparada.

Mantuvo la vista fija en el botellín de limonada mientras hablaba, recorriendo el círculo de la boca con su dedo.

--de acuerdo-en ese momento sonó su el teléfono,

--¿bueno?-escuche atento su conversación

--_bella, soy Daniel estamos afuera, ¿estas en la cafetería?, ¿con quien estas? , ¿Te esta oyendo?_

--en orden, si estoy en la cafetería, estoy con edward, y _si_

--_que haces con edward—Daniel déjala ella tiene todo el derecho de pasar tiempo con su novio-_yo su novio, en realidad no sonaba mal EDWARD QUE ESTAS PENSANDO

--lenny te juro que si vuelves a decir eso, voy a…-la mire confundido, no quería que lo fuera, si alguna vez pasara claro XD

--_en otro momento la mataras---gracias por apoyarme cariño—bella nos iremos los 3_

--¿porque?—cual era la razón

--_ven afuera te lo explicare, de acuerdo, y tenemos que prepararnos_-prepararse para que

--muy bien los veo en el carro-y colgó, la mire algo sorprendido y confundido—debo irme asuntos familiares

--lo entiendo, adiós—sin mas que decir Salio de ahí

No asistí a biología, y me entere que tampoco bella, que se habia ido por asuntos personales, le habrá pasado algo malo

--_tranquilo, no le paso nada malo, se fue porque la novia de su primo se sintió mal, y tenia que cuidarla-_el pensamiento de mi hermana alice me calmo, llegamos al final de clase, y mi subí al _volvo_, no estaba su carro, no habia vuelto, me encamine pensando si estaba bien, o se iría por otra razón

Llegamos a casa, y mis hermanos se pusieron a jugar, alice estaba viendo el juego de mis hermanos, y rosalie leyendo una revista, mi padre en su despacho, y mi madre en la cocina, arreglando sus flores

Y entonces alice se quedo quieta, y mirando la nada, jasper se acerco a ella

--alice, cariño que vez

Yo baje, y me encontraba a su a su lado, con Emmett, rosalie, carliste y esme también habían bajado, y me adentre en su mente, y me sorprendió al ver a bella, y a su primos afuera de nuestra casa, y alice volvió a la normalidad

--que sucede alice-pregunto de nuevo carliste

--tenemos visitas-cuando acabo la oración tocaron el timbre


	21. Chapter 21 evitando

Nos adentramos, y supimos que toda la familia ya sabría de nuestra presencia, tocamos el timbre esperando que aparecieran, daniel iba primero adelante, luego lenny en su lado izquierdo y al ultimo yo, en su lado derecho, y abrió carliste, y a su esposa

Había visto antes al doctor Cullen, por supuesto, pero eso no evitó que su joven y ultrajante perfección me sorprendieran de nuevo. Presumí que quien estaba a su lado era Esme, la única a la que no había visto con anterioridad. Tenía los mismos rasgos pálidos y hermosos que el resto. Había algo en su rostro en forma de corazón y en las ondas de su suave pelo de color caramelo que recordaba a la ingenuidad de la época de las películas de cine mudo. Era pequeña y delgada, pero, aun así, de facciones menos pronunciadas, más redondeadas que las de los otros. Ambos vestían de manera informal, con colores claros que encajaban con el interior de la casa. Me sonrieron en señal de bienvenida, pero ninguno hizo ademán de acercarse a nosotros en lo que supuse era un intento de asimilar todo, daniel fue el que rompió el silencio

--doctor cullen, buenas tardes, soy daniel swan, y ella es mi novia Marie lenny, y mi prima ya la conoce, isabella swan

--si, mucho gusto, soy carliste cullen, y ella es mi esposa esme, a que debo su visita

--porque señor culle, tenemos algo que decirles—note su tranquilidad en su voz, ella estaba tan tranquila y yo me moría de los nervios

--claro pasen-se hizo a un lado y nos hicieron pasar

El interior era aún más sorprendente y menos predecible que el exterior. Era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande. Lo más posible es que originariamente hubiera estado dividido en varias habitaciones, pero habían hecho desaparecer los tabiques para conseguir un espacio más amplio. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, había sido totalmente reemplazado por una vidriera y más allá de los cedros, el jardín, desprovisto de árboles, se estiraba hasta alcanzar el ancho río. Una maciza escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco.

Cielos la casa era hermosa, y los 5 hijos del doctor cullen estaban ahí, cada quien con un mirada diferente, jasper era el que mas sufría, ya que mi olor le ha de haber afectado, edward tenia cara de confusión y irritación, rosalie tenia cara de querer matarme, alice me miraba como reaccionando, y Emmett con cautela, y jasper tenia cara de sufrido

--ellos son nuestros hijos, Emmett, alice, edward, jasper y rosalie

---_bella relájate, si sigues asi el pobre de jasper sufrirá-_suspire y me tranquilice

_--_siéntense están como en su casa-nos sentamos en el gran sillón

--doctor cullen…empezó daniel

--llámame carliste

--carliste, venimos aquí…porque tenemos algo que decirle

_---tiene que ser importante para venir a mi casa_

_--ciento que esta nerviosa, y todos en la familia están igual o peor_—pobre jasper debe estar sufriendo por controlar nuestras emociones

_--que es lo que nos dirá esta humana_

_--cielos todos están nerviosos, algo me dice que bella nos dirá algo importante_

_--que significa esto, no puedo ver lo que va a pasar, es como si ella me bloqueara a ver su futuro_

--_que diablos pasa, aquí, para que viene bella y sus primos, que es eso tan importante que tiene que decirnos, será con lo que últimamente me ha dicho_

--si asi es edward, venimos aquí, porque no hemos sido muy honestos

Todos quedaron adónicos, y edward me miraba con los ojos como plato, no me habia dicho nada, y le impresionara que le leyera los pensamientos

--hablare sin rodeos…familia cullen nosotros sabemos lo que son

Todos se quedaron sin habla, y la preocupación invadió la casa, jasper mandaba ondas de paz, pero aun asi no quitaba la tensión

--pero no se preocupen no se lo diremos a nadie—hable yo sin mirar a edward, que tenia la mirada en mi

--¿Por qué le creeríamos?-la furiosa voz de rosalie

--¿Por qué revelaríamos un secreto que tanto ustedes como nosotros, compartimos?-dijo lenny, algo molesta por como hablo rosalie

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, y rosalie fue la que lo rompió

--como si lo fuéramos a creer, puedo escuchar sus corazones desde aquí, si quieren que se lo creamos, demuéstrenlo

--_puedo enseñarle a esa, una demostración de que digo la verdad, por favor bella—_me miraba con ojos de cachorro

--claro lenny- clave la mirada en ella, y luego la baje, y sin mas desapareció, impresionado a todos, y apareciendo atrás de rosalie

--eso lo resuelve todo-rosalie pego un salto al verla detrás de ella, y todos la miraron sorprendida, luego desapareció y apareció alado de daniel otra vez

---es…algo impresionante nunca habia visto vampiros que parecen… humanos

--en realidad es como un camuflaje, podemos controlar nuestro calor, nuestro olor, nuestra voz, lo que queramos, y seria bien que nos vieran en nuestra apariencia normal

Lenny, daniel y yo, nos quitamos el camuflaje, dejando nuestra pálida, piel, nuestros ojos se volvieron cafés-dorados, nuestro corazón dejo de latir, y dejamos de tener nuestro aroma, yo aun no me atrevía a mirarlo, pero tenia que enfrentarlo, y fue un error, tenia los ojos de tristeza, y de enojo, porque estaba triste, y ese signo de enojo, será que se enojo conmigo, luego desapareció de mi vista, y por su olor vi que estaba en su cuarto, todos estaban impresionados, y decidieron ir por el

Pero alice les dijo que necesitaba tiempo, Daniel y lenny me miraron, y yo asentí, creo que teníamos que irnos, para dejar que edward piense, o al menos que razone lo que soy, nos despedimos de los cullen, alice fue hacia mi y me abrazo, lo que me sorprendió, y me dijo en el oído-bella no absorbió su poder, ella puede controlar si quiero oh no-

--será mejor que no te acerques a la escuela, seria genial que fueras a port angeles, hablare con el, confía en mi-me guiño un ojo y daniel, lenny y o salimos de ahí, y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa

Al dia siguiente no fui a la escuela, por 2 razones, la primera porque alice me lo dijo, y 2 porque no quería todavía enfrentarme a edward, mis primos me apoyaron, y también esta el hecho de que habia sol, y los cullen no asistirían, pero alice me habia llamado y me habia dicho que el 2 dia estaría nublado, y en el tercero estaría con sol, pero en la tarde llovería, era un jueves el sábado se acercaba y con ello, la excursión de la playa la push, debería ir el sábado a la casa de mike, y no tendría que asistir lunes, martes, miércoles, hasta el jueves, alice me dijo que habla una asamblea, y que solo tendremos la mitad de las clases, y que mis amigas Jessica y Angelina, me invitarían a ir a port angeles

Le hice caso, y no asistí el jueves y el viernes, el sábado llego más rápido y con ello la expedición de la playa, me desperté temprano, me puse ropa de playa, y me lleve una toalla, y Sali, despidiéndome de mis primos antes

La tienda de artículos deportivos olímpicos de Newton se situaba al extremo norte del pueblo. La había visto con anterioridad, pero nunca me había detenido allí al no necesitar ningún artículo para estar al aire libre durante mucho tiempo. En el aparcamiento reconocí el Suburban de Mike y el Sentra de Tyler. Vi al grupo alrededor de la parte delantera del Suburban mientras aparcaba junto a ambos vehículos. Eric estaba allí en compañía de otros dos chicos con los que compartía clases; estaba casi segura de que se llamaban Ben y Conner. Jess también estaba, flanqueada por Angela y Lauren. Las acompañaban otras tres chicas, incluyendo una a la que recordaba haberle caído encima durante la clase de gimnasia del viernes. Esta me dirigió una mirada asesina cuando bajé del coche, y le susurró algo a Lauren, que se sacudió la dorada melena y me miró con desdén.

De modo que aquél iba a ser uno de _esos _días.

**Mdv edward**

Dudamos en abrir, pero querían saber quien era el que tocaba la puerta, carliste y esme abrieron daniel iba primero lenny estaba a su lado izquierdo, y bella a su lado derecho ¿Qué significaba esto?, nadie hablo, por la mente de mi familia cruzaba la curiosidad por la de ellos nada, pero vi a bella nerviosa se podía notar, de que estaba nerviosa, daniel fue el que decidió hablar

--doctor cullen, buenas tardes, soy daniel swan, y ella es mi novia Marie lenny, y mi prima ya la conoce, isabella swan

--si, mucho gusto, soy carliste cullen, y ella es mi esposa esme, a que debo su visita

--porque señor culle, tenemos algo que decirles—note su tranquilidad en su voz

--claro pasen-se hizo a un lado y los dejo pasar

Mi cara rebelaba mucho, confusión e irritación, confusión que hacia bella aquí, e irritación no podía leer la mente de lenny ni de daniel, que significaba todo esto, la mirada de mis hermanos, rosalie quería matarla con la mirada, emmett la miraba con cautela, y alice miraba a bella como si apenas saliera de su nube, jasper era el que sufría mas, claro con el torrente de emociones en esta casa como no

--ellos son nuestros hijos, Emmett, alice, edward, jasper y rosalie—empezó mi padre

Oí a bella suspirar

_--_siéntense están como en su casa-se sentaron en el gran sillón

--doctor cullen…---empezó daniel

--llámame carliste—dijo sonriendo mi padre, pero en sus ojos estaba la preocupación

--carliste, venimos aquí…porque tenemos algo que decirle

_---tiene que ser importante para venir a mi casa--paso _por la mente de mi padre

_--ciento que esta nerviosa, y todos en la familia están igual o peor_—pobre jasper debe estar sufriendo por controlar todas las emociones

_--que es lo que nos dirá esta humana—_porque rosalie odiara a bella

_--cielos todos están nerviosos, algo me dice que bella nos dirá algo importante—_por fin un pensamiento de mi hermano emmett que es listo

_--que significa esto, no puedo ver lo que va a pasar, es como si ella me bloqueara a ver su futuro—_que alice no puede ver lo que va a ocurrir

_Que diablos pasa, aquí, para que viene bella y sus primos, que es eso tan importante que tiene que decirnos, será con lo que últimamente me ha dicho—_dije hablando conmigo mismo

--si asi es edward, venimos aquí, porque no hemos sido muy honestos

Todos quedaron adónicos, la mire con los ojos como plato, no me habia dicho nada, como pudo leer mis pensamientos

--hablare sin rodeos…familia cullen nosotros sabemos lo que son

Todos se quedaron sin habla, y la preocupación invadió la casa, jasper mandaba ondas de paz, pero aun asi no quitaba la tensión

--pero no se preocupen no se lo diremos a nadie—hablo bella sin mirarme a los ojos

--¿Por qué le creeríamos?-la furiosa voz de rosalie, y aunque lo odiara una parte de mi estaba de acuerdo con ello

--¿Por qué revelaríamos un secreto que tanto ustedes como nosotros, compartimos?-dijo lenny, algo molesta por como hablo rosalie

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, y rosalie fue la que lo rompió de nuevo

--como si lo fuéramos a creer, puedo escuchar sus corazones desde aquí, si quieren que se lo creamos, demuéstrenlo

--_puedo enseñarle a esa, una demostración de que digo la verdad, por favor bella—_lenny miraba a bella, pero como le iba a contestar

--claro lenny- clavo la mirada en ella, y luego la bajo, y sin más desapareció, impresionándonos, y apareciendo atrás de rosalie

--eso lo resuelve todo-rosalie pego un salto al verla detrás de ella, y todos la miramos sorprendida, luego desapareció y apareció alado de daniel otra vez

---es…algo impresionante nunca habia visto vampiros que parecen… humanos

--en realidad es como un camuflaje, podemos controlar nuestro calor, nuestro olor, nuestra voz, lo que queramos, y seria bien que nos vieran en nuestra apariencia normal—dicho esto cerraron los ojos, y deje de oler su encantador olor, y su dulce corazón

Lenny, daniel y bella, cambiaron, dejando una pálida, piel, sus ojos cafés-dorados, su corazón dejo de latir, no podía creerlo, todo este tiempo me mantuve lejos de bella, porque no quería cometer un error, y ahora me entero que nunca estuvo en peligro, que es como uno de nosotros, y encima de todo siempre supo que era, y nunca me lo dijo

Luego desaparecí de la vista de todos, yo confié en bella, y siempre supo que era y no me lo dijo, por eso me mandaba indirectas, esperaba que se lo digiera yo mismo, note que todos quisieron venir hablar conmigo, Pero alice les dijo que necesitaba tiempo, sentí como los olores de lenny, daniel y bella se alejaban, como quería ir abajo y gritarle _bella te amo,_ si pero ahora tengo la cabeza en otro lado, como para decirle a bella lo que siento por ella

Sin darme cuenta el olor de bella desapareció, pero yo me quede en mi lugar mirando la ventana

--que piensas romeo—la voz de mi hermana me espanto, no me habia dado cuenta de su presencia

--creo que solo…trato de admitirlo

--edward por favor, que tienes que admitir, que bella es una vampiro y que no te lo dijo, pero esta el hecho de que quería que tu le digieras lo que eres, pero no fuiste tan fuerte para hacerlo, y tuvo que venir ya que ella actúa igual que tu

--algo asi

--hay mas…espera no me digas, te enamoraste de bella…pero—hablo mas rápido antes de que contestara—nenecitas tiempo para recapacitarlo, y al mismo tiempo saber como le dirás que la amas, y te preocupa si te aceptara

--y pensé que yo era el que leí mentes

--no leo mentes, pero te conozco bien edward, si amas a bella díselo, pero será mejor que te esperes unos días no crees, mañana habrá sol, y no iremos

--y porque no voy a su cuarto y hablo con ella

--te crees tan capaz de ir, y decirle que la amas, tan solo llevando 5 horas de pensarlo, créeme espérate unos días, asi ella estará lista para hablar contigo, no la presiones, le preocupa mucho que no la aceptes, confía en mi—me dijo guiñándome un ojo y saliendo de la habitación, de acosté en la cama y mire el techo pensando en no o confiar en alice, alice era la vidente supongo que debía hacerlo

Además que es lo podría idear la pequeña duendecilla

**Mdv alice**

Genial mi plan para juntar a bella y edward esta resultando de maravilla, sabia que bella seria una pareja perfecta para mi hermanito, pero habia algo que no me cuadraba, en la visión de verlos ya juntos, salimos todos—incluidos lenny y daniel—tristes, pero edward era el peor, una chica que jamás habia visto llegaba, luego a nosotros peleando con otros vampiros, que aun no logro saber quienes son, luego vimos a bella en una cama agonizando de dolor, ¿Qué significaría?, solo se que bella esconde algo

Bueno no importa mi plan de "juntar a bella y edward", esta en operación

Además ¿Que es lo que podría pasar?…


	22. Chapter 22 playa la push

Al menos Mike se alegraba de verme.

— ¡Has venido! —gritó encantado—. ¿No te dije que hoy iba a ser un día soleado?

—Y yo te dije que iba a venir —le recordé.

—Sólo nos queda esperar a Lee y a Samantha, a menos que tú hayas invitado a alguien —agregó.

—No

Mike pareció satisfecho.

— ¿Montarás en mi coche? Es eso o la mini furgoneta de la madre de Lee.

—Claro.

Sonrió gozoso. ¡Qué fácil era hacer feliz a Mike!

—Podrás sentarte junto a la ventanilla —me prometió. Oculté mi mortificación. No resultaba tan sencillo hacer felices a Mike y a Jessica al mismo tiempo. Ya la veía mirándonos ceñuda.

No obstante, el número jugaba a mi favor. Lee trajo a otras dos personas más y de repente se necesitaron todos los asientos. Me las arreglé para situar a Jessica en el asiento delantero del Suburban, entre Mike y yo. Mike podía haberse comportado con más elegancia, pero al menos Jess parecía aplacada.

Entre La Push y Forks había menos de veinticinco kilómetros de densos y vistosos bosques verdes que bordeaban la carretera. Debajo de los mismos serpenteaba el caudaloso río Quilla yute. Me alegré de tener el asiento de la ventanilla. Giré la manivela para bajar el cristal —el Suburban resultaba un poco claustrofóbico con nueve personas dentro— e intenté absorber tanta luz solar como me fue posible.

No Había visto las playas que rodeaban La Push. El agua de un color gris oscuro, incluso cuando la bañaba la luz del sol, aparecería coronada de espuma blanca mientras se mecía pesadamente hacia la rocosa orilla gris. Las paredes de los escarpados acantilados de las islas se alzaban sobre las aguas del malecón metálico. Estos alcanzaban alturas desiguales y estaban coronados por austeros abetos que se elevaban hacia el cielo. La playa sólo tenía una estrecha franja de auténtica arena al borde del agua, detrás de la cual se acumulaban miles y miles de rocas grandes y lisas que, a lo lejos, parecían de un gris uniforme, pero de cerca tenían todos los matices posibles de una piedra: terracota, verdemar, lavanda, celeste grisáceo, dorado mate. La marca que dejaba la marea en la playa estaba sembrada de árboles de color ahuesado —a causa de la salinidad marina— arrojados a la costa por las olas.

Una fuerte brisa soplaba desde el mar, frío y salado. Los pelícanos flotaban sobre las ondulaciones de la marea mientras las gaviotas y un águila solitaria las sobrevolaban en círculos. Las nubes seguían trazando un círculo en el firmamento, amenazando con invadirlo de un momento a otro, pero, por ahora, el sol seguía brillando espléndido con su halo luminoso en el azul del cielo.

Elegimos un camino para bajar a la playa. Mike nos condujo hacia un círculo de lefios arrojados a la playa por la marea. Era obvio que los habían utilizado antes para acampadas como la nuestra. En el lugar ya se veía el redondel de una fogata cubierto con cenizas negras. Eric y el chico que, según creía, se llamaba Ben recogieron ramas rotas de los montones más secos que se apilaban al borde del bosque, y pronto tuvimos una fogata con forma de tipi encima de los viejos rescoldos.

— ¿Has visto alguna vez una fogata de madera varada en la playa? —me preguntó Mike.

Me sentaba en un banco de color blanquecino. En el otro extremo se congregaban las demás chicas, que chismorreaban animadamente. Mike se arrodilló junto a la hoguera y encendió una rama pequeña con un mechero.

—No —reconocí mientras él lanzaba con precaución la rama en llamas contra el tipi.

—Entonces, te va a gustar... Observa los colores.

Prendió otra ramita y la depositó junto a la primera. Las llamas comenzaron a lamer con rapidez la lefia seca.

— ¡Es azul! —exclamé sorprendida.

—Es a causa de la sal. ¿Precioso, verdad?

Encendió otra más y la colocó allí donde el fuego no había prendido y luego vino a sentarse a mi lado. Por fortuna, Jessica estaba junto a él, al otro lado. Se volvió hacia Mike y reclamó su atención. Contemplé las fascinantes llamas verdes y azules que chisporroteaban hacia el cielo.

Después de media hora de cháchara, algunos chicos quisieron dar una caminata hasta las marismas cercanas. Era un dilema. Por una parte, me encantan las pozas que se forman durante la bajamar. Me han fascinado desde niña; era una de las pocas cosas que me hacían ilusión cuando debía venir a Forks, pero, por otra, también me caía dentro un montón de veces. No es un buen trago cuando se tiene tres años y estás con tu padre. Lauren fue quien decidió por mí. No quería caminar, ya que calzaba unos zapatos nada adecuados para hacerlo. La mayoría de las otras chicas, incluidas Jessica y Angela, decidieron quedarse también en la playa. Esperé a que Tyler y Eric se hubieran comprometido a acompañarlas antes de levantarme con sigilo para unirme al grupo de caminantes. Mike me dedicó una enorme sonrisa cuando vio que también iba.

La caminata no fue demasiado larga, aunque me fastidiaba perder de vista el cielo al entrar en el bosque. La luz verde de éste difícilmente podía encajar con las risas juveniles, era demasiado oscuro y aterrador para estar en armonía con las pequeñas bromas que se gastaban a mí alrededor. Debía vigilar cada paso que daba con sumo cuidado para evitar las raíces del suelo y las ramas que había sobre mi cabeza, por lo que no tardé en rezagarme. Al final me adentré en los confines esmeraldas de la foresta y encontré de nuevo la rocosa orilla. Había bajado la marea y un río fluía a nuestro lado de camino hacia el mar. A lo largo de sus orillas sembradas de guijarros había pozas poco profundas que jamás se secaban del todo. Eran un hervidero de vida.

Tuve buen cuidado de no inclinarme demasiado sobre aquellas lagunas naturales. Los otros fueron más intrépidos, brincaron sobre las rocas y se encaramaron a los bordes de forma precaria. Localicé una piedra de apariencia bastante estable en los aledaños de una de las lagunas más grandes y me senté con cautela, fascinada por el acuario natural que había a mis pies. Ramilletes de brillantes anémonas se ondulaban sin cesar al compás de la corriente invisible. Conchas en espiral rodaban sobre los repliegues en cuyo interior se ocultaban los cangrejos. Una estrella de mar inmóvil se aferraba a las rocas, mientras una rezagada anguila pequeña de estrías blancas zigzagueaba entre los relucientes juncos verdes a la espera de la pleamar. Me quedé completamente absorta, a excepción de una pequeña parte de mi mente, que se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ahora Edward ya habría tomado su decisión.

Finalmente, los muchachos sintieron apetito y me levanté con rigidez para seguirlos de vuelta a la playa. En esta ocasión intenté seguirles el ritmo a través del bosque, por lo que me caí unas cuantas veces, cómo no. Cuando regresamos a First Beach, el grupo que habíamos dejado se había multiplicado. Al acercarnos pude ver el lacio y reluciente pelo negro y la piel cobriza de los recién llegados, unos adolescentes de la reserva que habían acudido para hacer un poco de vida social.

La comida ya había empezado a repartirse, y los chicos se apresuraron para pedir que la compartieran mientras Eric nos presentaba al entrar en el círculo de la fogata. Angela y yo fuimos las últimas en llegar y me di cuenta de que el más joven de los recién llegados, sentado sobre las piedras cerca del fuego, alzó la vista para mirarme con interés-por alguna razón se me hacia conocido- cuando Eric pronunció nuestros nombres. Me senté junto a Angela, y Mike nos trajo unos sándwiches y una selección de refrescos para que eligiéramos mientras el chico que tenía aspecto de ser el mayor de los visitantes pronunciaba los nombres de los otros siete jóvenes que lo acompañaban. Todo lo que pude comprender es que una de las chicas también se llamaba Jessica y que el muchacho cuya atención había despertado respondía al nombre de Jacob.-oh cierto era hijo de billy black, si este le decia a mi padre que estaba aquí, estoy muerta-

Resultaba relajante sentarse con Angela, era una de esas personas sosegadas que no sentían la necesidad de llenar todos los silencios con cotorreos. Me dejó cavilar tranquilamente sin molestarme mientras comíamos. Pensaba de qué forma tan deshilvanada transcurría el tiempo en Forks; a veces pasaba como en una nebulosa, con unas imágenes únicas que sobresalían con mayor claridad que el resto, mientras que en otras ocasiones cada segundo era relevante y se grababa en mi mente. Sabía con exactitud qué causaba la diferencia y eso me perturbaba.

Las nubes comenzaron a avanzar durante el almuerzo. Se deslizaban por el cielo azul y ocultaban de forma fugaz y momentánea el sol, proyectando sombras alargadas sobre la playa y oscureciendo las olas. Los chicos comenzaron a alejarse en duetos y tríos cuando terminaron de comer. Algunos descendieron hasta el borde del mar para jugar a la cabrilla lanzando piedras sobre la superficie agitada del mismo. Otros se congregaron para efectuar una segunda expedición a las pozas. Mike, con Jessica convertida en su sombra, encabezó otra a la tienda de la aldea. Algunos de los nativos los acompañaron y otros se fueron a pasear. Para cuando se hubieron dispersado todos, me había quedado sentada sola sobre un leño, con Lauren y Tyler muy ocupados con un reproductor de CD que alguien había tenido la ocurrencia de traer, y tres adolescentes de la reserva situados alrededor del fuego, incluyendo al jovencito llamado Jacob y al más adulto, el que había actuado de portavoz.

A los pocos minutos, Angela se fue con los paseantes y Jacob acudió andando despacio para sentarse en el sitio libre que aquélla había dejado a mi lado. A juzgar por su aspecto debería tener catorce, tal vez quince años. Llevaba el brillante pelo largo recogido con una goma elástica en la nuca. Tenía una preciosa piel sedosa de color rojizo y ojos oscuros sobre los pómulos pronunciados. Aún quedaba un ápice de la redondez de la infancia alrededor de su mentón. En suma, tenía un rostro muy bonito. Sin embargo, sus primeras palabras estropearon aquella impresión positiva.

—Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?

Aquello era como empezar otra vez el primer día del instituto.

—Bella —dije con un suspiro.

—Me llamo Jacob Black —me tendió la mano con gesto amistoso—sabes tu nombre me recuerda a una vieja amiga

—Oh—dije mientras le estrechaba la suave mano—bueno mi tía me llamo asi, por honor a una amiga, que murió hace mucho—mentí, era pésima para eso pero se la creyó

—oh lo siento mucho

--no importa, y tu tienes hermanas

—Rachel y Rebecca, rachel tiene una beca en el estado de Washington, y rebeca se caso con un sufista samoano, ahora vive en Hawai

Charlie y Billy nos habían abandonado juntas muchas veces para mantenernos ocupadas mientras pescaban. Todas éramos demasiado tímidas para hacer muchos progresos como amigas. Por supuesto, había montado las suficientes rabietas para terminar con las excursiones de pesca cuando tuve once años.

--oh asi que ahora tu eres el único hijo, que no ha dejado a su padre-bromee y el rió

--si y tu tienes hermanos

--bueno, mi madre murió, y nunca conocí a mi padre, me criaron unos tíos, pero decidí vivir con mi primo y su novia

--lamento lo de tu madre, y que bueno que vivas con tu primo, como se llama

--daniel swan, y lenny Gutiérrez

--sabes mi papa conoce a un amigo que se llama swan

--si bueno, la hija de la amiga de mi mama, se llamaba asi, y cuando ella murió, y también mi madre, me adopto unos meses, y me puso su apellido

--oh, es que me recuerdas mucho a su hija, que coincidencia no

--he si, jeje que coincidencia-reí nerviosa

Estuvimos hablando, y evitamos el tema de mi apellido, por suerte, no quería que mi papa supiera que siguiera viva, aun no, tengo otros problemas que resolver, entre ellos los vulturis y edward

Dimos un paseo y empezamos hablar, me contó leyendas sobre su tatarabuelo, y los fríos, por suerte mike llego con Jessica detrás, y asi evadir el tema de los fríos-que significa vampiros-

—Ah, estás ahí, Bella —gritó Mike aliviado mientras movía el brazo por encima de su cabeza

— ¿Es ése tu novio? —preguntó Jacob, alertado por los celos de la voz de Mike. Me sorprendió que resultase tan obvio.

—No, definitivamente no —susurré.

Le estaba tremendamente agradecida a Jacob y deseosa de hacerle lo más feliz posible. Le guiñé el ojo, girándome de espaldas con cuidado antes de hacerlo. El sonrió, alborozado por mi torpe flirteo

—Tienes que venir a verme a Forks. Podríamos salir alguna vez —me sentí culpable al decir esto, pero Jacob me gustaba de verdad. Era alguien de quien podía ser amiga con facilidad.

Mike llegó a nuestra altura, con Jessica aún a pocos pasos detrás. Vi cómo evaluaba a Jacob con la mirada y pareció satisfecho ante su evidente juventud.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —me preguntó pese a tener la respuesta delante de él.

—Jacob me acaba de contar algunas historias locales —le dije voluntariamente—. Ha sido muy interesante.

Sonreí a Jacob con afecto _y _él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bueno —Mike hizo una pausa, reevaluando la situación al comprobar nuestra complicidad——. Estamos recogiendo. Parece que pronto va a empezar a llover.

Todos alzamos la mirada al cielo encapotado. Sin duda, estaba a punto de llover.

—De acuerdo —me levanté de un salto—, voy.

—Ha sido un placer hablar contigo —dijo Jacob, mofándose un poco de Mike.

—La verdad es que sí. Nos volveremos a ver—le prometí

—Eso sería estupendo.

—Y gracias —añadí de corazón.

Me calé la capucha en cuanto empezamos a andar con paso firme entre las rocas hacia el aparcamiento. Habían comenzado a caer unas cuantas gotas, formando marcas oscuras sobre las rocas en las que impactaban. Cuando llegamos al coche de Mike, los otros ya regresaban de vuelta, cargando con todo. Me deslicé al asiento trasero junto a Angela y Tyler, anunciando que ya había gozado de mi turno junto a la ventanilla. Angela se limitó a mirar por la ventana a la creciente tormenta y Lauren se removió en el asiento del centro para copar la atención de Tyler, por lo que sólo pude reclinar la cabeza sobre el asiento, cerrar los ojos e intentar no pensar con todas mis fuerzas.

Cuando llegue a casa, me metí a mi cuarto, no habia señales de daniel ni de lenny, y no quería saber que estaban haciendo, habia sido un dia agotador, me metí en la cama ya vestida, y cambiada, y caí en los brazos e Morfeo

**Estaba en el bosque, corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, sin mirar a tras y repitiéndome **_**corre bella, tienes que correr,**_** no sabia que pasaba, pero algo me decia que no era nada bueno, y que siguiera corriendo, seguí y choque contra algo duro, y frió, me pare y vi ante mis ojos, a Aro, Marco, Cayo, Demetri, Jane, Felix, Alec, y todos los demás, los mire aterrorizada, y con miedo en los ojos, se acercaron a mi, y en mi mente de nuevo estaban las palabras **_**si voy a morir, es bueno saber que ellos están bien, **_**sabia que era mi fin, y que habia echo bueno al mentirle, a el y a todos, si no lo hubiera echo, todos tendrían el mismo final que yo, jane y demetri se abalanzaron hacia mi, demetri con una cara de culpa, y jane con venganza, cerre los ojos esperando el golpe, pero en eso oí, un gruñido y 9 sombras abalanzándose hacia ellos, y vi una cabellera dorada, enfrentándose a Aro, era **_**el**_** NOOOO, grite**

Abrí los ojos con la respiración agitada, ese sueño habia sido tan real, que habia significado, los vulturis pronto me encontrarían, me metí al baño y moje mi cara, respire y me mire al espejo, estaba mojada de la pijama, tenia que cambiarme no quería resfriarme, me cambie a velocidad vampiro, y me eche en la cama, sabia que seria imposible dormir de nuevo, asi que solo me quede pensando en ese sueño ¿Qué significaría?


	23. Chapter 23 port angeles

Me levante temprano el dia miércoles, tenia que ir porque según alice, me invitarían a ir a port angeles, no tenia más opción, Desayuné mientras contemplaba revolotear las motas de polvo en los chorros de luz que se filtraban por la ventana trasera. Lenny y daniel me desearon un buen día en voz alta y luego oí que el coche se alejaba. Vacilé al salir de casa, impermeable en mano. No llevarlo equivaldría a tentar al destino. Lo doblé sobre el brazo con un suspiro y salí caminando bajo la luz más brillante que había visto en meses.

A fuerza de emplear a fondo los codos, fui capaz de bajar del todo los dos cristales de las ventanillas del Lamborghini. Fui una de las primeras en llegar al instituto. No había comprobado la hora con las prisas de salir al aire libre. Aparqué y me dirigí hacia los bancos del lado sur de la cafetería, que de vez en cuando se usaban para algún _picnic. _Los bancos estaban todavía un poco húmedos, por lo que me senté sobre el impermeable, contenta de poder darle un uso. Había terminado los deberes, fruto de una escasa vida social, pero había unos cuantos problemas de Trigonometría que no estaba segura de haber resuelto bien. Abrí el libro aplicadamente, pero me puse a soñar despierta a la mitad de la revisión del primer problema. Garabateé distraídamente unos bocetos en los márgenes de los deberes. Después de algunos minutos, de repente me percaté de que había dibujado cinco pares de ojos negros que me miraban fijamente desde el folio. Los borré con la goma.

— ¡Bella! —oí gritar a alguien, y parecía la voz de Mike.

Al mirar a mi alrededor comprendí que la escuela se había ido llenando de gente mientras estaba allí sentada, distraída. Todo el mundo llevaba camisetas, algunos incluso vestían _shorts _a pesar de que la temperatura no debería sobrepasar los doce grados. Mike se acercaba saludando con el brazo, lucía unos _shorts _de color caqui y una camiseta a rayas de rugby.

Se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las cuidadas puntas del pelo reluciendo a la luz del sol. Estaba tan encantado de verme que no pude evitar sentirme satisfecha.

—No me había dado cuenta antes de que tu pelo tiene reflejos rojos —comentó mientras atrapaba entre los dedos un mechón que flotaba con la ligera brisa.

—Sólo al sol.

Me sentí incómoda cuando colocó el mechón detrás de mi oreja.

—Hace un día estupendo, ¿eh?

—La clase de días que me gustan —dije mostrando mi acuerdo.

— ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

El tono de su voz era demasiado posesivo.

—Me dediqué sobre todo al trabajo de Literatura.

No añadí que lo había terminado, no era necesario parecer pagada de mí misma. Se golpeó la frente con la base de la mano.

—Ah, sí... Hay que entregarlo mañana, ¿verdad?

—Esto... Creo que era hoy.

— ¿hoy? —Frunció el ceño—. Mal asunto. ¿Sobre qué has escrito el tuyo?

—Acerca de la posible misoginia de Shakespeare en el tratamiento de los personajes femeninos.

Me contempló como si le hubiera hablado en chino.

—Supongo que voy a tener que ponerme a trabajar en eso esta noche —dijo desanimado—. Te iba a preguntar si querías salir.

—Ah.

Me había pillado con la guardia bajada. ¿Por qué ya no podía mantener una conversación agradable con Mike sin que acabara volviéndose incómoda?

—Bueno, podíamos ir a cenar o algo así... Puedo trabajar más tarde.

Me sonrió lleno de esperanza.

—Mike... —odiaba que me pusieran en un aprieto—. Creo que no es una buena idea.

Se le descompuso el rostro.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con mirada cautelosa. Mis pensamientos volaron hacia Edward, preguntándome si también Mike pensaba lo mismo.

—Creo, y te voy dar una buena tunda sin remordimiento alguno como repitas una sola palabra de lo que voy a decir —le amenacé—, que eso heriría los sentimientos de Jessica.

Se quedó aturdido. Era obvio que no pensaba en esa dirección de ningún modo.

—Jessica?

—De verdad, Mike, ¿estás _ciego?_

—Vaya —exhaló claramente confuso.

Aproveché la ventaja para escabullirme.

—Es hora de entrar en clase, y no puedo llegar tarde.

Recogí los libros y los introduje en mi mochila.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el edificio tres. Mike iba con expresión distraída. Esperaba que, sus pensamientos hablaran sobre Jessica en todo el camino

Cuando vi a Jessica en Trigonometría, desbordaba entusiasmo. Ella, Angela y Lauren iban a ir de compras a Port Angeles esa tarde para buscar vestidos para el baile-lo que ya sabia pero me hice la inocente- y quería que yo también fuera, a pesar de que no necesitaba ninguno. Estaba indecisa. Sería agradable salir, pero Lauren estaría allí y quién sabía qué podía hacer esa tarde... Pero ése era definitivamente el camino erróneo para dejar correr mi imaginación...

De modo que le respondí que tal vez, explicándole que primero tenía que hablar con lenny si quería ir, y daniel si nos dejaría ir.

No habló de otra cosa que del baile durante todo el trayecto hasta clase de español y continuó, como si no hubiera habido interrupción alguna, cuando la clase terminó al fin, cinco minutos más tarde de la hora, y mientras nos dirigíamos a almorzar. Estaba demasiado perdida en el propio frenesí de mis expectativas como para comprender casi nada de lo que decía. ¿Estaría esperándome Edward para sentarse conmigo otra vez? Pero hoy estaba soleado, lo que significaba que 1 no vendría, y 2 no hablaría con el

Anduve vacilante detrás de Jessica, sin molestarme en fingir por más tiempo que la escuchaba.

Habíamos llegado lo bastante tarde para que todo el mundo se hubiera sentado ya en su mesa. Deje a mis amigos, y me senté con mis primos, le explique de el viaje, y lenny se encanto ya que ella si iría al baile, y daniel acepto al ver la cara de cachorro que le puso lenny. Fui vagamente consciente de que Mike ofrecía amablemente la silla a Jessica, y de que el rostro de ésta se iluminaba como respuesta.

Angela me hizo unas cuantas preguntas en voz baja-ya habia acabado el almuerzo nos dirigíamos a clases- sobre el trabajo de _Macbeth, _a las que respondí con la mayor naturalidad posible mientras me hundía en las espirales de la miseria. También ella me invitó a acompañarlas por la tarde, y ahora acepté, agarrándome a cualquier cosa que me distrajera.

El resto del día transcurrió lentamente, con desconsuelo. En Educación física tuvimos una clase teórica sobre las reglas del bádminton, la siguiente tortura que ponían en mi camino, pero al menos eso significó que pude estar sentada escuchando en lugar de ir dando tumbos por la pista. Lo mejor de todo es que el entrenador no terminó, por lo que tendría otra jornada sin ejercicio al día siguiente. No importaba que me entregaran una raqueta antes de dejarme libre el resto de la clase.

Me alegré de abandonar el campus. De esa forma podría poner mala cara y deprimirme antes de salir con Jessica y compañía, pero apenas había traspasado el umbral de la casa, Jessica me telefoneó para cancelar nuestros planes. Intenté mostrarme encantada de que Mike la hubiera invitado a cenar, aunque lo que en realidad me aliviaba era que al fin él parecía que iba a tener éxito, pero ese entusiasmo me sonó falso hasta a mí. Ella reprogramó nuestro viaje de compras a la tarde noche del día siguiente.

Aquello me dejaba con poco que hacer para distraerme. Había pescado en adobo, con una ensalada y pan que había sobrado la noche anterior, por lo que no quedaba nada que preparar. Me mantuve concentrada en los deberes, pero los terminé a la media hora.

Decidí matar una hora con alguna lectura que no estuviera relacionada con las clases. Tenía una pequeña colección de libros que me había traído a Forks. El más gastado por el uso era una recopilación de obras de Jane Austen. Lo seleccioné y me dirigí al patio trasero. Al bajar las escaleras tomé un viejo edredón roto del armario de la ropa blanca.

Ya fuera, en. El pequeño patio cuadrado, doblé el edredón por la mitad, lejos del alcance de la sombra de los árboles, sobre el césped, que iba a permanecer húmedo sin importar durante cuánto tiempo brillara el sol. Me tumbé bocabajo, con los tobillos entrecruzados al aire, hojeando las diferentes novelas del libro mientras intentaba decidir cuál ocuparía mi mente a fondo. Mis favoritas eran _Orgullo y prejuicio y Sentido y sensibilidad. _Había leído la primera recientemente, por lo que comencé _Sentido y sensibilidad, _sólo para recordar al comienzo del capítulo tres que el protagonista de la historia se llamaba Edward. Enfadada, me puse a leer _Mansfield Park, _pero el héroe del texto se llamaba Edmund, _y _se parecía demasiado. ¿No había a finales del siglo XVIII más nombres? Aturdida, cerré el libro de golpe _y _me di la vuelta para tumbarme de espaldas. Me arremangué la blusa lo máximo posible _y _cerré los ojos. No quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el calor del sol sobre mi piel, me dije a mí misma. La brisa seguía siendo suave, pero su soplo lanzaba mechones de pelo sobre mi rostro, haciéndome cosquillas. Me recogí el pelo detrás de la cabeza, dejándolo extendido en forma de abanico sobre el edredón, y me concentré de nuevo en el calor que me acariciaba los párpados, los pómulos, la nariz, los labios, los antebrazos, el cuello y calentaba mi blusa ligera.

Lo próximo de lo que fui consciente fue el sonido del coche nissan al girar sobre las losas de la acera. Me incorporé sorprendida al comprender que la luz ya se había ocultado detrás de los árboles y que me había dormido. Miré a mi alrededor, hecha un lío, con la repentina sensación de no estar sola.

— ¿lenny, daniel? —pregunté, pero sólo oí cerrarse de un portazo la puerta de su coche frente a la casa.

Me incorporé de un salto, con los nervios a flor de piel sin ningún motivo, para recoger el edredón, ahora empapado, y el libro. Corrí dentro para echar algo de gasóleo a la estufa al tiempo que me daba cuenta de que la cena se iba a retrasar. Habia olvidado que me tocaba hacer la cena

—Lo siento, chicos, la cena aún no está preparada. Me quedé dormida ahí fuera —dije reprimiendo un bostezo.

—No te preocupes ——contestó daniel—. De todos modos, quería enterarme del resultado del partido.

Acabe rápido con mi velocidad vampirica, y cenamos viendo el partido en silencio, aunque daniel gritaba cuando anotaba su equipo, lenny y yo nos reímos por eso, hubo un momento en el que el mismo se golpeo y quedo en el suelo, lenny y yo estábamos en el suelo retorciéndonos de la risa, mi pobre estomago no podia resistir mucha risa


	24. Chapter 24 segura contigo

Al día siguiente, la mañana amaneció soleada. Me desperté con esperanzas renovadas que intenté suprimir con denuedo. Como el día era más templado, me puse una blusa escotada de color azul oscuro, una prenda que hubiera llevado en Phoenix durante lo más crudo del invierno.

Había planeado llegar al colegio justo para no tener que esperar a entrar en clase. Desmoralizada, di una vuelta completa al aparcamiento en busca de un espacio al tiempo que buscaba también el Volvo plateado, que, claramente, no estaba allí. Aparqué en la última fila y me apresuré a clase de Lengua, llegando sin aliento ni brío, pero antes de que sonara el timbre.

Ocurrió lo mismo que el día anterior. El plan de ir a Port Angeles por la tarde regresó con mayor atractivo al tener Lauren otros compromisos. Estaba ansiosa por salir del pueblo. Me prometí a mí misma que iba a estar de buen humor para no arruinar a Angela ni a Jessica el placer de la caza de vestidos. Puede que también yo hiciera algunas pequeñas compras. Me negaba a creer que esta semana podría ir de compras sola en Seattle porque Edward ya no estuviera interesado en nuestro plan. Seguramente no lo cancelaría sin decírmelo al menos.

Jessica me siguió hasta casa en su viejo Mercury blanco después de clase para que pudiera dejar los libros y mi coche. Me cepillé el pelo a toda prisa mientras estaba dentro, le grite a lenny que se apresuraba tenia 5 minutos para bajar, sintiendo resurgir una leve excitación ante la expectativa de salir de Forks. Sobre la mesa, dejé una nota para daniel, y que nos llamara, y que le dejaba la cena lista, cambié mi desaliñada mochila escolar por un bolso que utilizaba muy de tarde en tarde y con lenny ya lista corrimos a reunirnos con Jessica. A continuación fuimos a casa de Angela, que nos estaba esperando. Mi excitación crecía exponencialmente conforme el coche se alejaba de los límites del pueblo.

Jessica conducía aún más deprisa-no tanto como yo-, por lo que estuvimos en Port Angeles a eso de las cuatro. Hacía bastante tiempo que no había tenido una salida nocturna sólo de chicas; el subidón del estrógeno resultó vigorizante. Escuchamos canciones de rock mientras Jessica hablaba sobre los chicos con los que solíamos estar. Su cena con Mike había ido muy bien y esperaba que el sábado por la noche hubieran progresado hasta llegar a la etapa del primer beso. Sonreí para mis adentros, complacida. Angela estaba feliz de asistir al baile aunque en realidad no le interesaba Eric. Jess intentó hacerle confesar cuál era su tipo de chico, pero la interrumpí con una pregunta sobre vestidos poco después, para distraerla. Angela me dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento.

Port Angeles era una hermosa trampa para turistas, mucho más elegante y encantadora que Forks, pero Jessica, lenny y Angela la conocían bien, por lo que no planeaban desperdiciar el tiempo en el pintoresco paseo marítimo cerca de la bahía. Jessica condujo directamente hasta una de las grandes tiendas de la ciudad, situada a unas pocas calles del área turística de la bahía.

Se había anunciado que el baile sería de media etiqueta y ninguna de nosotras sabía con exactitud qué significaba aquello. Jessica y Angela parecieron sorprendidas y casi no se lo creyeron cuando les dije que nunca había ido a ningún baile en Phoenix.

— ¿Ni siquiera has tenido un novio ni nada por el estilo? —me preguntó Jess dubitativa mientras cruzábamos las puertas frontales de la tienda.

—De verdad —intentaba convencerla sin querer confesar mis problemas con el baile—. Nunca he tenido un novio ni nada que se le parezca. No salía mucho en Phoenix.

— ¿Por qué no? —quiso saber Jessica.

—Nadie me lo pidió —respondí con franqueza.

Parecía escéptica. Solo escuche a lenny reír

—Aquí te lo han pedido —me recordó—, y te has negado.

En ese momento estábamos en la sección de ropa juvenil, examinando las perchas con vestidos de gala.

—Bueno, excepto con Tyler —me corrigió Angela con voz suave.

— ¿Perdón? —me quedé boquiabierta—. ¿Qué dices?

—Tyler le ha dicho a todo el mundo que te va a llevar al baile de la promoción —me informó Jessica con suspicacia.

— ¿Que dice el qué?

Parecía que me estaba ahogando.

—Te dije que no era cierto —susurró Angela a Jessica.

Permanecí callada, aún en estado de _shock, _que rápidamente se convirtió en irritación.

--_mataras a tyler_-me dijo lenny en su mente

---_por supuesto_-si seguía asi me daría un tic

_--por favor dime cuando, no quiero perdérmelo, necesitare boletos de primera fila_—sonreír y quería decirle si me ayudaba a planearlo a matarlo, Pero ya habíamos encontrado la sección de vestidos y ahora teníamos trabajo por delante.

—Por eso no le caes bien a Lauren —comentó entre risitas Jessica mientras toqueteábamos la ropa.

Me rechinaron los dientes.

— ¿Crees que Tyler dejaría de sentirse culpable si lo atropellara con el Lamborghini, que eso le haría perder el interés en disculparse y quedaríamos en paz?

—Puede —Jess se rió con disimulo—, si es que lo estás haciendo por ese motivo.

La elección de los vestidos no fue larga, pero ambas encontraron unos cuantos que probarse. Me senté en una silla baja dentro del probador, junto a los tres paneles del espejo, intentando controlar mi rabia.

Jess se mostraba indecisa entre dos. Uno era un modelo sencillo, largo y sin tirantes; el otro, un vestido de color azul, con tirantes finos, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Angela eligió un vestido color rosa claro cuyos pliegues realzaban su alta figura _y _resaltaban los tonos dorados de su pelo castaño claro. Lenny escogió un vestido de tirantes, de encaje y color negro Las felicité a las 3 con profusión y las ayudé a colocar en las perchas los modelos descartados.

Nos dirigimos a por los zapatos y otros complementos. Me limité a observar y criticar mientras ellas se probaban varios pares, porque, aunque necesitaba unos zapatos nuevos, no estaba de humor para comprarme nada. La tarde noche de chicas siguió a la estela de mi enfado con Tyler, que poco a poco fue dejando espacio a la melancolía.

— ¿Angela? —comencé titubeante mientras ella intentaba calzarse un par de zapatos rosas con tacones y tiras. Estaba alborozada de tener una cita con un chico lo bastante alto como para poder llevar tacones. Jessica se había dirigido hacia el mostrador de la joyería y estábamos las dos solas.

Extendió la pierna y torció el tobillo para conseguir la mejor vista posible del zapato.

Me acobardé y dije:

—Me gustan.

—Creo que me los voy a llevar, aunque sólo van a hacer juego con este vestido —musitó.

—Venga, adelante. Están en venta —la animé.

Ella sonrió mientras volvía a colocar la tapa de una caja que contenía unos zapatos de color blanco y aspecto más práctico.

Cuando Jessica regresó para mostrarnos un diamante de imitación que había encontrado en la joyería a juego con sus zapatos plateados.

Habíamos planeado ir a cenar a un pequeño restaurante italiano junto al paseo marítimo, pero la compra de la ropa nos había llevado menos tiempo del esperado. Jess, len y Angela fueron a dejar las compras en el coche y entonces bajamos dando un paseo hacia la bahía. Les dije que me reuniría con ellas en el restaurante en una hora, ya que quería buscar una librería. Angela, y Jessica se mostraron deseosas de acompañarme, a las demás las animé a que se divirtieran. Lenny fue conmigo porque quería pasar a una tienda de discos, no pude discutir con ella, ya sabíamos el resultado. Ignoraba lo mucho que me podía abstraer cuando estaba rodeada de libros, era algo que prefería hacer sola. Se alejaron del coche charlando animadamente y yo me encaminé con lenny a mi lado en la dirección que ella me indicaba.

No hubo problema en encontrar la librería, pero no tenían lo que buscaba. Los escaparates estaban llenos de vasos de cristal, _dreamcatchers_1y libros sobre sanación espiritual. Ni siquiera entré. Desde fuera vi a una mujer de cincuenta años con una melena gris que le caía sobre la espalda. Lucía un vestido de los años sesenta y sonreía cordialmente detrás de un mostrador. Decidí que era una conversación que me podía evitar. Tenía que haber una librería normal en la ciudad. As que decidí acompañar a lenny a la tienda de discos, yo también tenia ganas de ver si compraba uno, en cuando entramos lenny se abalanzo sobre los discos, asustando casi a todos, pero solo vieron a una loca fanático de los disco—perdón por eso hija, pero es en algo razón XD—yo investigue, y encontre un disco genial, _paramore,_ es una gran banda, adore su cancion de _decode_, me fascino, lenny llego a mi lado, y estaba daniel con ella

--que sucede

--nada, no te preocupes, te importaría si me llevo a lenny

---para que…sabes, mejor no me lo digas-hable antes de que contestara

--eres una pervertida bella-dijo sonrojada

--que yo no pienso mal, ok llévatela, pero mándales un mensaje a Jessica y a angela, de que te vas, no creo verlas hasta dentro de una hora

--ok, bella tu puedes venir también-algo sonrojado

--no váyanse tortolitos, no quiero estropearles _nada_-dije picaramente, y Sali corriendo pero escuche un "_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A CASA ESTARAS EN PROBLEMAS"_ reí por lo bajo

Anduve entre las calles, llenas por el tráfico propio del final de la jornada laboral, con la esperanza de dirigirme hacia el centro. Caminaba sin saber adonde iba porque luchaba contra la desesperación, intentaba no pensar en él con todas mis fuerzas _y, _por encima de todo, pretendía acabar con mis esperanzas para el viaje del sábado, temiendo una decepción aún más dolorosa que el resto. Cuando alcé los ojos _y _vi un Volvo plateado aparcado en la calle todo se me vino encima. _Vampiro estúpido y voluble, _pensé.

Sali caminando de ahí, y estaba tan distraída pensando, ¿seria ese el volvo de edward?, ¿Por qué estaría aquí?, ¿ya tendría su decisión?, ¿vendría hablar conmigo?, ¿o me estaba imaginando todo, y solo nos habíamos encontrado en el lugar equivocado, a la hora equivocada?,¿o solo me lo estaba imaginando, ya que tenia ganas de verlo? tantas preguntas me invadían, que cuando baje de las nubes, me encontraba en un callejón sin salidas, _genial,_ pensé estaba lista para darme la vuelta, pero sentí el olor de otros vampiros, _que vampiros en port angeles, _antes de darme cuenta donde estaban, aparecieron 3 vampiros, los 3 eran hombres, no los pude distinguir, pero no digieron nada, pero en sus mentes tenia mas obvia la respuesta

_--cielos si que huele delicioso, porque no divertirme con ella_

_--la matare y beberé su sangre_

_--primero la haré mía, y luego la matare_

Con tan solo entrar en sus mentes y saber que iban hacer, me daba asco, que cambio a enojo asi que me prepare para pelear, pero algo nos interrumpió

Súbitamente, unos faros aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina. El coche casi los atropella, los 3 hombres salieron huyendo, temiendo que un humanos los hubiera visto, y que los vulturis vendrían a matarlos el coche plateado derrapó hasta detenerse con la puerta del copiloto abierta a menos de un metro.

—Entra —ordenó una voz furiosa.

1


	25. Chapter 25 mi salvador

Fue sorprendente cómo ese enojo asfixiante se desvaneció miedo era eso lo que sentía, ahora al momento, y sorprendente también la repentina sensación de seguridad que me invadió, incluso antes de abandonar la callejón, en cuanto oí _su _voz. Salté al asiento y cerré la puerta de un portazo.

El interior del coche estaba a oscuras, la puerta abierta no había proyectado ninguna luz, por lo que a duras penas conseguí verle el rostro gracias a las luces del salpicadero. Los neumáticos chirriaron cuando rápidamente aceleró y dio un volantazo que hizo girar el vehículo.

—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad —me ordenó; entonces comprendí que me estaba aferrando al asiento con las dos manos.

Le obedecí rápidamente. El chasquido al enganchar el cinturón sonó con fuerza en la penumbra. Se desvió a la izquierda para avanzar a toda velocidad, saltándose varias señales de _stop _sin detenerse.

Pero me sentía totalmente segura y, por el momento, daba igual adonde fuéramos. Le miré con profundo alivio, un alivio que iba más allá de mi repentina liberación. Estudié las facciones perfectas del rostro de Edward a la escasa luz del salpicadero, esperando a recuperar el aliento, hasta que me pareció que su expresión reflejaba una ira homicida.

— ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —le pregunté, sorprendida de lo ronca que sonó mi voz.

—No —respondió tajante, pero su tono era de furia—debería regresar y arrancarle la cabeza a esos tipos

--no, no lo hagas

---no sabes las cosas repulsivas que pensaban

--y tu si

--no es…difícil adivinarlo

Me quedé en silencio, contemplando su cara mientras él miraba al frente con unos ojos rojos como brasas, hasta que el coche se detuvo de repente. Miré alrededor, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver otra cosa que no fuera la vaga silueta de los árboles en la cuneta de la carretera. Ya no estábamos en la ciudad.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó con voz tensa y mesurada.

— ¿Sí?

Mi voz aún sonaba ronca. Intenté aclararme la garganta en silencio.

— ¿Estás bien?

Aún no me había mirado, pero la rabia de su cara era evidente.

—Sí —contesté con voz ronca.

—Podrías hablar de otra cosa, distráeme para que no regrese —ordenó.

—Perdona, ¿qué?

Suspiró con acritud.

—Limítate a charlar de cualquier cosa insustancial hasta que me calme —aclaró mientras cerraba los ojos y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice.

—Eh... —me estrujé los sesos en busca de alguna trivialidad—ponte el cinturón

Escuche su risa en la oscuridad, eso era bueno se habia calmado, respiro hondo y decidí hablar de otra cosa

---Mañana antes de clase voy a atropellar a Tyler Crowley.

Edward siguió con los ojos cerrados, pero curvó la comisura de los labios.

— ¿Por qué?

—Va diciendo por ahí que me va a llevar al baile de promoción... O está loco o intenta hacer olvidar que casi me mata cuando... Bueno, tú lo recuerdas, y cree que la promoción es la forma adecuada de hacerlo. Estaremos en paz si pongo en peligro su vida y ya no podrá seguir intentando enmendarlo. No necesito enemigos, y puede que Lauren se apacigüe si Tyler me deja tranquila. Aunque también podría destrozarle el Sentra. No podrá llevar a nadie al baile de fin de curso si no tiene coche... —proseguí.

—Estaba enterado —sonó algo más sosegado

— ¿Sí? —pregunté incrédula; mi irritación previa se enardeció—. Si está paralítico del cuello para abajo, tampoco podrá ir al baile de fin de curso —musité, refinando mi plan.

Edward suspiró y al fin abrió los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?-pregunte preocupada

—En realidad, no.

Esperé, pero no volvió a hablar. Reclinó la cabeza contra el asiento y miró el techo del Volvo. Tenía el rostro rígido.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —inquirí con un hilo de voz.

—A veces tengo problemas con mi genio, Bella.

También él susurraba, y no dejaba de mirar por la ventana mientras lo hacía, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pero no me conviene dar media vuelta y dar caza a esos... —no terminó la frase, _debería volver y matarlos en este mismo instante,_ su pensamiento me preocupo desvió la mirada y volvió a luchar por controlar la rabia. Luego, continuó—: Al menos, eso es de lo que me intento convencer.

—No lo hagas, no quiero perderte ahora que te vuelvo a ver.-hable sin pensar, y el sonrió y cerro los ojos, no escuche nada en su mente, o me hacia la sorda, o me bloqueaba sus pensamientos

Las palabras parecía inadecuada, pero no se me ocurría una respuesta mejor. De nuevo permanecimos sentados en silencio. Miré el reloj del salpicadero, que marcaba las seis y media pasadas.

—Jessica y Angela se van a preocupar —murmuré—. Iba a reunirme con ellas.

Arrancó el motor sin decir nada más, girando con suavidad y regresando rápidamente hacia la ciudad. Siguió conduciendo a gran velocidad cuando estuvimos bajo las lámparas, sorteando con facilidad los vehículos más lentos que cruzaban el paseo marítimo. Aparcó en paralelo al bordillo en un espacio que yo habría considerado demasiado pequeño para el Volvo, pero él lo encajó sin esfuerzo al primer intento. Miré por la ventana en busca de las luces de _La Bella Italia. _Jess y Angela acababan de salir y se alejaban caminando con rapidez.

— ¿Cómo sabías dónde...? —comencé, pero luego me limité a sacudir la cabeza. Oí abrirse la puerta y me giré para verle salir.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Llevarte a cenar.

Sonrió levemente, pero la mirada continuaba siendo severa. Se alejó del coche y cerró de un portazo. Me peleé con el cinturón de seguridad y me apresuré a salir también del coche. Me esperaba en la acera y habló antes de que pudiera despegar los labios.

—Detén a Jessica y Angela antes de que también deba buscarlas a ellas. Dudo que pudiera volver a contenerme si me tropiezo otra vez con tus amigos.

Me estremecí ante el tono amenazador de su voz.

¡Jess, Angela! —les grité, saludando con el brazo cuando se volvieron. Se apresuraron a regresar. El manifiesto alivio de sus rostros se convirtió en sorpresa cuando vieron quién estaba a mi lado. A unos metros de nosotros, vacilaron.

— oigan chicas lo siento

¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Jessica con suspicacia.

--te enviamos mensajes

--Me perdí —admití con timidez—, y luego me encontré con Edward.

Le señalé con un gesto.

— siento mucho haber entretenido a bella, nos encontramos y decidimos hablar ¿Os importaría que me uniera a vosotras? —preguntó con voz sedosa e irresistible. Por sus rostros estupefactos supe que él nunca antes había empleado a fondo sus talentos con ellas. Odiaba que hiciera eso, solo porque habláramos sobre nuestro asuntito

—Eh, sí, claro —musitó Jessica.

—De hecho —confesó Angela—, Bella, te esperamos pero teníamos hambre y...

—No pasa nada —me encogí de hombros—. No tengo hambre.

—Creo que deberías comer algo—me susurro—quiero asegurarme que bella coma algo —me interrumpió Edward. Buscó a Jessica con la mirada y le habló—: ¿Os importa que lleve a Bella a casa esta noche? Así, no tendréis que esperar mientras cena.

—Eh, supongo que no... Hay problema, eres muy amable..._oh dios mio edward cullen me esta hablando, y yo hablando como una idiota, respira Jessica_

Baje la mirada algo avergonzada, edward habia escuchado eso

-- si muy... amable-- _hay pero que lindos, bella por fin ve a edward, si se estaba desesperando, ahora que ya lo encontró, dejara de distraerse, y por fin pondrá atención_

Si hubiera tomado refresco, lo hubiera escupido, angela habia dicho que!!! , hay dios mio, mi cara estaba mas prendido que un faro de navidad, dios y encima edward lo estaba escuchando

—De acuerdo —Angela fue más rápida que Jessica—. Os vemos mañana, Bella, Edward...

Tomó la mano de Jessica y la arrastró hacia el coche, que pude ver un poco más lejos, aparcado en First Street. Cuando entraron, Jess se volvió y me saludó con la mano. Por su rostro supe que se moría de curiosidad. Le devolví el saludo y esperé a que se alejaran antes de volverme hacia Edward.

—De verdad, no tengo hambre —insistí mientras alzaba la mirada para estudiar su rostro. Todavía seguía sonrojada Su expresión era inescrutable.

—Compláceme.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta del restaurante y la mantuvo abierta con gesto obstinado. Evidentemente, no había discusión posible. Pasé a su lado y entré con un suspiro de resignación.

Era temporada baja para el turismo en Port Angeles, por lo que el restaurante no estaba lleno. Comprendí el brillo de los ojos de nuestra anfitriona mientras evaluaba a Edward. Le dio la bienvenida con un poco más de entusiasmo del necesario. No me sorprendió lo mucho que me molestó. Me sacaba varios centímetros y era rubia de bote.

— ¿Tienen una mesa para dos? —preguntó Edward con voz tentadora, lo pretendiese o no. _Inhala, exhala,_ si edward seguía asi a _esta_, le dará un ataque el corazón, si no estuviera ella, me hubiera echado a reír

Vi cómo los ojos de la rubia se posaban en mí y luego se desviaban, satisfecha por mi evidente normalidad y la falta de contacto entre Edward y yo. Nos condujo a una gran mesa para cuatro en el centro de la zona más concurrida del comedor.

Sabia que a edward no le gustaba que fuéramos el centro de atención, ni a mí lo que me agradeció, cuando se dirigió a la camarera de nuevo

— ¿Tiene, tal vez, algo más privado? —insistió con voz suave a la anfitriona. No estaba segura, pero me pareció que le entregaba discretamente una propina. No había visto a nadie rechazar una mesa salvo en las viejas películas.

—Naturalmente —parecía tan sorprendida como yo. Se giró y nos condujo alrededor de una mampara hasta llegar a una sala de reservados—. ¿Algo como esto?

—Perfecto.

Le dedicó una centelleante sonrisa a la dueña, dejándola momentáneamente deslumbrada.

—Esto... —sacudió la cabeza, bizqueando—. Ahora mismo les atiendo.

Se alejó caminando con paso vacilante. _Inhala, exhala_

—De veras, no deberías hacerle eso a la gente —le critiqué—. Es muy poco cortés.

_Continuara… _


	26. Chapter 26 todo a la normalidad

— ¿Puedo hacerte sólo una pregunta más? —imploré mientras aceleraba a toda velocidad por la calle desierta. No parecía prestar atención alguna a la carretera.

Suspiró.

—Una —aceptó. Frunció los labios, que se convirtieron en una línea llena de recelo.

—Bueno... Dijiste que sabías que habia ido con lenny por un disco y Sali para buscar una biblioteca, y que me había dirigido hacia el sur. Sólo me preguntaba cómo lo sabías.

Desvió la vista a propósito.

—Pensaba que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas —refunfuñé.

Casi sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Seguí tu olor —miraba a la carretera, lo cual me dio tiempo para recobrar la compostura. No podía admitir que ésa fuera una respuesta aceptable, pero la clasifiqué cuidadosamente para estudiarla más adelante. Intenté retomar el hilo de la conversación.

—Aún no has respondido a la primera de mis preguntas —dije para ganar tiempo.

Me miró con desaprobación.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Cómo funciona lo de leer mentes? ¿Puedes leer la mente de cualquiera en cualquier parte? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Puede hacerlo el resto de tu familia...?

Me sentí estúpida al pedir una aclaración sobre una fantasía.

—Has hecho más de una pregunta —puntualizó. Me limité a entrecruzar los dedos y esperar—. Sólo yo tengo esa facultad, y no puedo oír a cualquiera en cualquier parte. Debo estar bastante cerca. Cuanto más familiar me resulta esa «voz», más lejos soy capaz de oírla, pero aun así, no más de unos pocos kilómetros —hizo una pausa con gesto meditabundo—. Se parece un poco a un enorme _hall _repleto de personas que hablan todas a la vez. Sólo es un zumbido, un bisbiseo de voces al fondo, hasta que localizo una voz, y entonces está claro lo que piensan... La mayor parte del tiempo no los escucho, ya que puede llegar a distraer demasiado y así es más fácil parecer _normal_—frunció el ceño al pronunciar la palabra—, y no responder a los pensamientos de alguien antes de que los haya expresado con palabras

Me miró con ojos enigmáticos.

— ¿Por qué crees que no puedes «oírme»? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—No lo sé —murmuró—. Mi única suposición es que tal vez tu mente funcione de forma diferente a la de los demás. Es como si tus pensamientos fluyeran en onda media y yo sólo captase los de frecuencia modulada.

Me sonrió, repentinamente divertido.

— ¿Mi mente no funciona bien? ¿Soy un bicho raro?

Esas palabras me preocuparon más de lo previsto, probablemente porque había dado en la diana. Siempre lo había sospechado, y me avergonzaba tener la confirmación.

—Yo oigo voces en la cabeza y es a _ti _a quien le preocupa ser un bicho raro —se rió—. No te inquietes, es sólo una teoría. .. —su rostro se tensó—. Y eso nos trae de vuelta a ti.

Suspiré. _¿Cómo empezar?_

—Pensaba que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas —me recordó con dulzura.

Aparté la vista del rostro de Edward por primera vez en un intento de hallar las palabras y vi el indicador de velocidad.

— ¡Dios santo! —grité—. ¡Ve más despacio!

— ¿Qué pasa? —se sobresaltó, pero el automóvil no desaceleró.

--- ¡Vas a ciento sesenta! —seguí chillando.

Eche una ojeada de pánico por la ventana. La carretera sólo era visible hasta donde alcanzaba la luz de los faros delanteros. El bosque que flanqueaba ambos lados de la carretera parecía un muro negro, tan duro como un muro de hierro si nos salíamos de la carretera a esa velocidad.

—Tranquilízate, Bella.

Puso los ojos en blanco sin reducir aún la velocidad.

— ¿Pretendes que nos matemos? —quise saber.

—No vamos a chocar.

Intenté modular el volumen de mi voz al preguntar:

— ¿Por qué vamos tan deprisa?

—Siempre conduzco así —se volvió y me sonrió torciendo la boca.

— ¡No apartes la vista de la carretera!

—Nunca he tenido un accidente, Bella, ni siquiera me han puesto una multa —sonrió y se acarició varias veces la frente—. A prueba de radares detectores de velocidad.

—Muy divertido —estaba que echaba chispas—. Mi padre es policía, ¿recuerdas? He crecido respetando las leyes de tráfico.

—Probablemente —admitió con una fuerte aunque breve carcajada—, pero tú no —suspiró y vi con alivio que la aguja descendía gradualmente hasta los ciento veinte.

— ¿Satisfecha?

—Casi.

—Odio conducir despacio —musitó.

— ¿A esto le llamas despacio?

—Basta de criticar mi conducción —dijo bruscamente

— ¿Estoy en lo cierto? —contesté con un respingo.

— _¿Importa?_

Respiré hondo.

—En realidad, no —hice una pausa—. Siento curiosidad.

Al menos, mi voz sonaba tranquila. De repente, se resignó.

— ¿Sobre qué sientes curiosidad?

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecisiete —respondió de inmediato.

— ¿Y cuánto hace que tienes diecisiete años?

Frunció los labios mientras miraba la carretera.

—Bastante —admitió, al fin.

—De acuerdo.

--¿No quieres saber si bebo sangre?—pregunto serio

—Bueno, Jacob me dijo algo al respecto.

— ¿Qué dijo Jacob? —preguntó cansinamente.

—Que no cazabais personas. Dijo que se suponía que vuestra familia no era peligrosa porque sólo dabais caza a animales.

— ¿Dijo que no éramos peligrosos?

Su voz fue profundamente escéptica.

—No exactamente. Dijo que se suponía que no lo erais, pero los quileutes siguen sin quereros en sus tierras, sólo por si acaso.

Miró hacia delante, pero no sabía si observaba o no la carretera.

—Entonces, ¿tiene razón en lo de que no cazáis personas? —pregunté, intentando alterar la voz lo menos posible.

—La memoria de los quileutes llega lejos... —susurró.

Lo acepté como una confirmación.

Sonreí, complacida de que al fin fuera sincero conmigo.

— ¿Cómo es tu madre? —me preguntó de repente.

Lo miré de refilón, con curiosidad.

—Se parece mucho a mí, pero es más guapa —respondí. Alzó las cejas—; he heredado muchos rasgos de Charlie. Es más sociable y atrevida que yo. También es irresponsable y un poco excéntrica, y una cocinera impredecible. Es mi mejor amiga —me callé. Hablar de ella me había deprimido.

—Bella, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Por alguna razón que no conseguía comprender, la voz de Edward contenía un tono de frustración. Detuvo el coche y entonces comprendí que habíamos llegado ya habíamos llegado. Llovía con tanta fuerza que apenas conseguía ver la vivienda. Parecía que el coche estuviera en el lecho de un río.

—Diecisiete —respondí un poco confusa.

—No los aparentas —dijo con un tono de reproche que me hizo reír.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, curioso de nuevo.

—Mi madre siempre dice que nací con treinta y cinco años y que cada año me vuelvo más madura —me reí y luego suspiré—. En fin, una de las dos debía ser adulta —me callé durante un segundo—. Tampoco tú te pareces mucho a un adolescente de instituto.

Torció el gesto y cambió de tema.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué se casó tu madre con Phil?

Me sorprendió que recordara el nombre. Sólo lo había mencionado una vez hacía dos meses. Necesité unos momentos para responder.

—Mi madre tiene... un espíritu muy joven para su edad. Creo que Phil hace que se sienta aún más joven. En cualquier caso, ella está loca por él —sacudí la cabeza. Aquella atracción suponía un misterio para mí.

— ¿Lo apruebas?

— ¿Importa? —le repliqué—. Quería que fuera feliz, y Phil es lo que ella quiere.

—Eso es muy generoso por tu parte... Me pregunto... —murmuró, reflexivo.

— ¿El qué?

— ¿Tendría ella esa misma cortesía contigo, sin importarle tu elección?

De repente, prestaba una gran atención. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—E—eso c—creo —tartamudeé—, pero, después de todo, ella es la madre. Es un poquito diferente.

—Entonces, nadie que asuste demasiado —se burló.

Le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que asuste demasiado? ¿Múltiples _piercings _en el rostro y grandes tatuajes?

—Supongo que ésa es una posible definición.

—Bueno, ¿vas a contarme algo de tu familia? —pregunté para distraerle—. Debe de ser una historia mucho más interesante que la mía.

Se puso en guardia de inmediato.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

— ¿Te adoptaron los Cullen? —pregunté para comprobar el hecho.

—Sí.

Vacilé unos momentos. — ¿Qué les ocurrió a tu padres?

—Murieron hace muchos años —contestó con toda naturalidad.

—Lo siento —murmuré.

—En realidad, los recuerdo de forma confusa. Carlisle y Esme llevan siendo mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Y tú los quieres —no era una pregunta. Resultaba obvio por el modo en que hablaba de ellos.

—Sí —sonrió—. No puedo concebir a dos personas mejores que ellos.

—Eres muy afortunado.

—Sé que lo soy.

¿Y tu hermano y tu hermana?

--creo que ya fueron muchas preguntas—detuvo con brusquedad, Lanzó una mirada al reloj del salpicadero.

— ¿En qué piensas? —inquirió con voz aún ruda.

Me limité á negar con la cabeza, no muy segura de que fuera capaz de hablar.

— ¿Estás llorando?

No me había dado cuenta de que la humedad de mis ojos se había desbordado. Rápidamente, me froté la mejilla con la mano y, efectivamente, allí estaban las lágrimas delatoras, traicionándome.

—No —negué, pero mi voz se quebró.

Le vi extender hacia mí la diestra con vacilación, pero luego se contuvo y lentamente la volvió a poner en el volante.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con voz pesarosa.

Supe que no sólo se estaba disculpando por las palabras que me habían perturbado. La oscuridad se deslizaba a nuestro lado en silencio.

—Dime una cosa —pidió después de que hubiera transcurrido otro minuto, y le oí controlarse para que su tono fuera ligero.

— ¿Sí?

—Esta noche, cuando estabas en el callejón, ¿en qué pensabas? No comprendí tu expresión... No parecías asustada, sino más bien concentrada al máximo en algo.

—Intentaba recordar cómo incapacitar a un atacante, ya sabes. .. Autodefensa. Le iba a meter la nariz en el cerebro a ese... —pensé en el tipo moreno con una oleada de odio.

— ¿Ibas a luchar contra ellos? —eso le perturbó—. ¿No pensaste en correr?

—Me caigo mucho cuando corro —admití.

— ¿Y en chillar?

—Que gano con hacerlo—soltó una de sus encantadoras risas, cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado a casa

— ¿Te veré mañana? —quise saber.

—Sí. También he de entregar un trabajo —me sonrió—. Te reservaré un asiento para almorzar

Sopesé la respuesta durante unos instantes y luego asentí con la _cabeza. _Me quité la cazadora después de olería por última vez.

—Te la puedes quedar... No tienes una para mañana —me recordó

Se la devolví.

—No quiero tener que explicar todo a lenny y daniel, y preocuparlos…por el incidente

—Ah, de acuerdo

— ¿Bella? —dijo en tono diferente, serio y dubitativo.

— ¿Sí? —me volví hacia él con demasiada avidez.

— ¿Vas a prometerme algo?—interpreto mi silencio con un "claro"

—No vayas sola al bosque

—Lo que tú digas.

—Nos vemos mañana —suspiró, y supe que deseaba que saliera del coche.

—Entonces, hasta mañana.

Abrí la puerta a regañadientes.

— ¿Bella?

Me di la vuelta mientras se inclinaba hacía mí, por lo que tuve su espléndido rostro pálido a unos centímetros del mío. Mi corazón se detuvo.

—Que duermas bien —dijo.

Fui incapaz de moverme hasta que se me despejó un poco la mente. Entonces salí del coche con torpeza, teniendo que apoyarme en el marco de la puerta. Creí oírle soltar una risita, pero el sonido fue demasiado bajo para confirmar que fuera cierto.

Aguardó hasta que llegué a trancas y barrancas a la puerta y entonces oí el sonido del motor del coche. Me volví a tiempo de contemplar el vehículo plateado desapareciendo detrás de la esquina. Me di cuenta de que hacía mucho frío.

Tomé la llave de forma maquinal, abrí la puerta y entré. Lenny fue la primera en ver y en su rostro habia una sonrisa picara

--¿te divertiste?—me dijo mientras pasaba por su lado y me dirigía hacia mi cuarto, abrí mi puerta y la encontre sentada en mi cama

--que quieres lenny—le dije mientras ella se paraba y me comenzaba a preguntar

--¿fuiste con edward?, ¿de que hablaron? ¿Te beso? ¿Le dijiste lo que sientes? ¿Son novios?

--alto,--le pare con la mano-- en primera si fui con edward, nos conocimos un poco mas, no porque lo besaría, no siento nada hacia el

---por favor bella tu lo amas es obvio, como dices te pone… ansiosa--salio de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo dejándome con el grito

--estas muerta lenny Marie Gutiérrez—no habia nesecidad de gritar ya que escuche las risa de ella y daniel en la parte de abajo


	27. Chapter 27 ¿hombre lobo?

Al dia siguiente estaba con nervios y al mismo tiempo distraída, nerviosa porque me estaba acercando más a edward de lo que puedo permitir, y distraída porque mis sentimientos hacia el han cambiado, me preocupo mas por el que por mi misma, bueno en realidad eso no importa, eran las 5 de la mañana aun era muy temprano y como ya no podía dormir de nuevo decidí salir, lenny y daniel estaban en su cuarto, y saben que no quiero saber que es lo que hacen, el bosque siempre me calmaba, asi que decidí ir a dar una vuelta

Estaba caminando tranquila cuando me llego un olor, era como roble y sabia, era asqueroso, pero aun asi me atraiga saber de que o quien es ese olor

Asi que me aleje y cuando me di cuenta estaba en la push, cielos seguí el olor, y abrí los ojos como plato al ver a un animal como un oso, pero esto era mas grande y muy diferente a un oso, color café, tenia algo atado a la pata eran… ¿unos pantalones? se voltea—estaba de espaldas—y lo veo "_un licántropo"_ pensé, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre lobo, transformado, camino hacia el lentamente

Cuando el sintió mi presencia me mira asustado

---_demonios un humano, ¿Qué hace un humano a estas horas en el bosque?, ¿habrá visto mi transformación_?—hasta ahora me doy cuenta que puedo leerle la mente

Pero esa voz se me hace conocida

--¿Jacob?, ¿eres Jacob verdad?—le pregunte al licántropo

_--¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?, se me hace conocida pero no recuerdo donde…es una vampiro, no la he visto, debe ser nueva y no sabe el tratado_—decidí interrumpir su platica con el mismo

---Jacob no te acuerdas soy bella, debes dejar de hablar contigo mismo

---_puedes ¿leerme la mente?—_asentí con una sonrisa—_o y porque no me lo dijiste_—me pregunto molesto

---porque no preguntaste—estalle a carcajadas

--_jaja muy graciosa_

--¿porque no me dijiste que eras un licántropo?—le dije una vez que deje de reír

--_porque no me preguntaste_—lo fulmine con la mirada

---jaja, ya enserio ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

--_bella no puedo andar por ahí diciéndole a todos hola como están, saben yo soy un hombre lobo_

---si pero como sabes yo no soy un humano Jacob

_---pues como iba a saber que eras un vampiro, cuando te vez como una humana…respecto a eso…---_lo interrumpí

---es una larga historia luego te la contare

_---bella podrías no revelar mi secreto te lo pido como amigos_

—Claro Jacob tu secreto esta seguro conmigo--mire mi reloj dios ya eran las 6:45 ¡demonios!---lo siento Jacob debo irme se me hace tarde

_--a mi también tengo que regresar antes de que mi papa se preocupe_

--visítame aun tenemos que hablar

_--lo haré asi, no te preocupes_

---adiós—me despedí y Sali corriendo a la casa, me vestí lo más rápido posible

Ya eran las 7 cuando Sali, uff, llegue a la escuela a tiempo, Sali del carro y revise mi mochila habia ido tan rápido que no se si traje todo, después de unos segundos, si lo traje que alivio

Siento como alguien me toma de la cintura y deposita un beso en mi mejilla, al voltear me encuentro el rostro de edward a tan solo unos centímetros de mi rostro, no pude evitar sonrojarme

---buenos días dormilona—me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

---buenos días edward, sabes que no soy dormilona, solo llegue tarde

--- ¿y porque llegaste tarde señorita solo duermo 4 horas?

---…no puedo decirlo, se lo prometí a alguien

--claro sabes que no te presionare, mejor entremos si no queremos llegar tarde

---claro—todos los alumnos estaban afuera todavía, sentí las miradas en mí y en edward

--¿crees que bella esta saliendo con edward?—escuche como angela le preguntaba a Jessica en susurro

--no lo se—fue lo único que contesto---_se lo preguntare en cuando sea posible_

Que bien ahora tendré que Jessica detrás de mi hasta que le de una respuesta, solté un bufido, edward me miro y sonrió

---creo que ya escuchaste lo que hará Jessica contigo

--si—solté un suspiro y edward se rió de mí, lo fulmine con la mirada—claro como tú no vas a sufrir

--solo dile la verdad y listo, te dejara en paz, y que le piensas decir

---eso será depende lo que me pregunte—vi a Jessica en la puerta y en su mano traiga mi cazadora

—Eh, Jessica —dije cuando estuvimos a pocos pasos—. Gracias por acordarte.

Me la entregó sin decir nada.

—Buenos días, Jessica —la saludó amablemente Edward. No tenía la culpa de que su voz fuera tan irresistible ni de lo que sus ojos eran capaces de obrar.

—Eh... Hola —posó sus ojos sobre mí, intentando reunir sus pensamientos dispersos—. Supongo que te veré en Trigonometría.

Me dirigió una mirada elocuente y reprimí un suspiro. ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle?

—Sí, allí nos vemos.

Se alejó, deteniéndose dos veces para mirarnos por encima del hombro.

— ¿Qué le vas a contar? —murmuró Edward.

— ¡Eh! ¡Creía que no podías leerme la mente! —susurré.

—No puedo —dijo, sobresaltado. La comprensión relució en los ojos de Edward—, pero puedo leer la suya. Te va a tender una emboscada en clase.

Gemí mientras me quitaba su cazadora y se la entregaba para reemplazarla por la mía. La dobló sobre su brazo.

—Bueno, ¿qué le vas a decir?

— ¿qué quiere saber?

—Quiere saber si nos estamos viendo a escondidas, y también qué sientes por mí —dijo al final.

— ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué debo decirle?

Intenté mantener la expresión más inocente. La gente pasaba a nuestro lado de camino a clase, probablemente mirando, pero apenas era consciente de su presencia.

—Humm —hizo una pausa para atrapar un mechón suelto que se había escapado del nudo de mi coleta y lo colocó en su lugar. Mi corazón resopló de hiperactividad—. Supongo que, si no te importa, le puedes decir que sí a lo primero... Es más fácil que cualquier otra explicación.

—No me importa —dije con un hilo de voz.

—En cuanto a la pregunta restante... Bueno, estaré a la escucha para conocer la respuesta.

Curvó una de las comisuras de la boca al esbozar mi sonrisa picara predilecta. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

—Te veré en el almuerzo —gritó por encima del hombro. Las tres personas que traspasaban la puerta se detuvieron para mirarme.

Colorada e irritada, me apresuré a entrar en clase. ¡Menudo tramposo! Ahora estaba incluso más preocupada sobre lo que le iba a decir a Jessica. Me senté en mi sitio de siempre al tiempo que lanzaba la cartera contra el suelo con fastidio.

—Buenos días, Bella —me saludó Mike desde el asiento contiguo. Alcé la vista para ver el aspecto extraño y resignado de su rostro--- ¿Cómo te fue en Port Angeles?

—Fue... —no había una forma sincera de resumirlo—. Estuvo genial —concluí sin convicción——. Jessica consiguió un vestido estupendo.

— ¿Dijo algo de la noche del lunes? —preguntó con los ojos relucientes. Sonreí ante el giro que había tomado la conversación.

—Dijo que se lo había pasado realmente bien —le confirmé.

— ¿Seguro? —dijo con avidez.

—Segurísimo.

Entonces, el señor Masón llamó al orden a la clase y nos pidió que entregásemos nuestros trabajos. Lengua e Historia se pasaron de forma borrosa, mientras yo seguía preocupada sobre la forma en que iba a explicarle las cosas a Jessica. Me iba costar muchísimo si Edward estaba escuchando lo que decía a través de los pensamientos de Jessica. ¡Qué inoportuno podía llegar a ser su pequeño don cuando no servía para salvarme la vida!

La niebla se había disuelto hacia el final de la segunda hora, pero el día seguía oscuro, con nubes bajas y opresivas. Le sonreí al cielo.

Edward estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto. Jessica se sentaba en la fila de atrás cuando entré en clase de Trigonometría, casi botando fuera del asiento de pura agitación. Me senté a su lado con renuencia mientras me intentaba convencer a mí misma de que sería mejor zanjar el asunto lo antes posible.

— ¡Cuéntamelo todo! —me ordenó antes de que me sentara.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —intenté salirme por la tangente.

— ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?

—Me llevó a cenar y luego me trajo a casa.

Me miró con una forzada expresión de escepticismo.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a casa tan pronto?

—Conduce como un loco —esperaba que oyera eso—. Fue aterrador.

¿Fue como una cita?

— ¿Le habías dicho que os reunierais allí?

No había pensado en eso.

—No... Me sorprendió mucho verle en Forks.

Contrajo los labios contrariada ante la manifiesta sinceridad de mi voz.

—Así que... ¿vais a salir otra vez?

—Se ofreció a llevarme a Seattle el sábado ¿Eso cuenta?

—Sí —asintió.

—Bueno, entonces, sí.

—V—a—y—a —magnificó la palabra hasta hacerla de cuatro sílabas—. Edward Cullen.

—Lo sé —admití. «Vaya» ni siquiera se acercaba.

— ¡Aguarda! —Alzó las manos con las palmas hacia mí como si estuviera deteniendo el tráfico—. ¿Te ha besado?

—No —farfullé—. No es de ésos.

Pareció decepcionada, y estoy segura de que yo también.

— ¿Crees que el sábado...? —alzó las cejas.

—Lo dudo, de verdad.

Oculté muy mal el descontento de mi voz.

— ¿Sobre qué hablasteis? —me susurró, presionándome en busca de más información. La clase había comenzado, pero el señor Varner no prestaba demasiada atención y no éramos las únicas que seguíamos hablando.

—No sé, Jess, de un montón de cosas —le respondí en susurros—. Hablamos un poco del trabajo de Literatura.

Muy, muy poco, creo que él lo mencionó de pasada.

—Por favor, Bella —imploró—. Dame algunos detalles.

—Bueno... De acuerdo. Tengo uno. Deberías haber visto a la camarera flirteando con él. Fue una pasada, pero él no le prestó ninguna atención.

_A ver qué puede hacer Edward con eso._

—Eso es buena señal —asintió—. ¿Era guapa?

—Mucho, y probablemente tendría diecinueve o veinte años.

—Mejor aún. Debes de gustarle.

—Eso creo, pero resulta difícil de saber —suspirando, añadí en beneficio de Edward—. Es siempre tan críptico...

—No sé cómo has tenido suficiente valor para estar a solas con él —musitó.

— ¿Por qué?

Me sorprendí, pero ella no comprendió mi reacción.

—Intimida tanto... Yo no sabría qué decirle.

Hizo una mueca, probablemente al recordar esta mañana o la pasada noche, cuando él empleó la aplastante fuerza de sus ojos sobre ella.

—Cometo algunas incoherencias cuando estoy cerca de él —admití.

—Oh, bueno. Es increíblemente guapo.

Jessica se encogió de hombros, como si eso excusara cualquier fallo, lo cual, en su opinión, probablemente fuera así.

—El es mucho más que eso.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Como qué?

Quise haberlo dejado correr casi tanto como esperaba que se lo tomara a broma cuando se enterara.

—No te lo puedo explicar ahora, pero es incluso más increíble _detrás _del rostro.

El vampiro que quería ser bueno, que corría a salvar vidas, ya que así no sería un monstruo... Miré hacia la parte delantera de la clase.

— ¿Es _eso posible?_—dijo entre risitas.

La ignoré, intentando aparentar que prestaba atención al señor Varner.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta?

No se iba a dar por vencida.

—Sí —respondí de forma cortante.

—Me refiero a que si te gusta de verdad —me apremió.

—Sí ——dije de nuevo, sonrojándome.

Esperaba que ese detalle no se registrara en los pensamientos de Jessica. Las respuestas monosilábicas le iban a tener que bastar.

— ¿Cuánto te gusta?

—Demasiado —le repliqué en un susurro—, más de lo que yo le gusto a él, pero no veo la forma de evitarlo.

Solté un suspiro. Un sonrojo enmascaró el siguiente. Entonces, por fortuna, el señor Varner le hizo a Jessica una pregunta.

No tuvo oportunidad de continuar con el tema durante la clase y en cuanto sonó el timbre inicié una maniobra de evasión.

—En Lengua, Mike me ha preguntado si me habías dicho algo sobre la noche del lunes —le dije.

— ¡Estás de guasa! ¡¿Qué le dijiste?! —exclamó con voz entrecortada, desviada por completo su atención del asunto.

— ¡Dime exactamente qué dijo y cuál fue tu respuesta palabra por palabra!

Nos pasamos el resto del camino diseccionando la estructura de las frases y la mayor parte de la clase de español con una minuciosa descripción de las expresiones faciales de Mike. No hubiera estirado tanto el tema de no ser porque me preocupaba convertirme de nuevo en el tema de la conversación.

Entonces sonó el timbre del almuerzo. El hecho de que me levantara de un salto de la silla y guardase precipitadamente los libros en la mochila con expresión animada, debió de suponer un indicio claro para Jessica, que comentó:

—Hoy no te vas a sentar con nosotros, ¿verdad?

—_Creo _que no.

No estaba segura de que no fuera a desaparecer inoportunamente otra vez. Pero Edward me esperaba a la salida de nuestra clase de español, apoyado contra la pared; se parecía a un dios heleno más de lo que nadie debería tener derecho. Jessica nos dirigió una mirada, puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó.

—Te veo luego, Bella —se despidió, con una voz llena de implicaciones. Tal vez debería desconectar el timbre del teléfono.

—Hola —dijo Edward con voz divertida e irritada al mismo tiempo. Era obvio que había estado escuchando.

—Hola.

No se me ocurrió nada más que decir y él no habló —a la espera del momento adecuado, presumí—, por lo que el trayecto a la cafetería fue un paseo en silencio. El entrar con Edward en el abigarrado flujo de gente a la hora del almuerzo se pareció mucho a mi primer día: todos me miraban.

Encabezó el camino hacia la cola, aún sin despegar los labios, a pesar de que sus ojos me miraban cada pocos segundos con expresión especulativa. Me parecía que la irritación iba venciendo a la diversión como emoción predominante en su rostro. Inquieta, jugueteé con la cremallera de la cazadora.

Se dirigió al mostrador y llenó de comida una bandeja.

— ¿Qué haces? —objeté—. ¿No irás a llevarte todo eso para mí?

Negó con la cabeza y se adelantó para pagar la comida.

—La mitad es para mí, por supuesto

Enarqué una ceja.

--quieres saber si los vampiros se enferman verdad

--por que lo dices

--porque para ti esto debe saberte a tierra, y como vez a mi ahora no, te dará algo de lo cual te arrepentirás después—tosió para ocultar una carcajada

Me condujo al mismo lugar en el que nos habíamos sentado la vez anterior. En el extremo opuesto de la larga mesa, un grupo de chicos del último curso nos miraron anonadados cuando nos sentamos uno frente a otro. Edward parecía ajeno a este hecho.

—Toma lo que quieras —dijo, empujando la bandeja hacia mí.

Hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza. Me observó fijamente, atrapando mi mirada, mientras alzaba un pedazo de _pizza _de la bandeja, se la metía en la boca de una sola vez, la masticaba rápidamente _y _se la tragaba. Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Algo por encima de mi hombro pareció atraer su atención.

—Jessica está analizando todo lo que hago. Luego, lo montará y desmontará para ti.

Empujó hacia mí el resto de la pizza_. _La mención de Jessica devolvió a su semblante una parte de su antigua irritación. Dejé la manzana y mordí la pizza,apartando la vista, ya que sabía que Edward estaba a punto de comenzar.

— ¿De modo que la camarera era guapa? —preguntó de forma casual.

— ¿De verdad que no te diste cuenta?

—No. No prestaba atención. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—Pobre chica.

—Algo de lo que le has dicho a Jessica..., bueno..., me molesta.

Se negó a que le distrajera y habló con voz ronca mientras me miraba con ojos de preocupación a través de sus largas pestañas.

—No me sorprende que oyeras algo que te disgustara. Ya sabes lo que se dice de los cotillas —le recordé.

—Te previne de que estaría a la escucha.

—Y yo de que tú no querrías saber todo lo que pienso.

—Lo hiciste —concedió, todavía con voz ronca—, aunque no tienes razón exactamente---Quiero saber todo lo que piensas... Todo. Sólo que desearía que no pensaras algunas cosas.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Esa es una distinción importante.

—Pero, en realidad, ése no es el tema por ahora.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es?

En ese momento, nos inclinábamos el uno hacia el otro sobre la mesa. Su barbilla descansaba sobre las alargadas manos blancas; me incliné hacia delante apoyada en el hueco de mi mano. Tuve que recordarme a mí misma que estábamos en un comedor abarrotado, probablemente con muchos ojos curiosos fijos en nosotros. Resultaba demasiado fácil dejarse envolver por nuestra propia burbuja privada, pequeña y tensa.

— ¿De verdad crees que te interesas por mí más que yo por ti? —murmuró, inclinándose más cerca mientras hablaba traspasándome con sus relucientes ojos negros.

Intenté acordarme de respirar. Tuve que desviar la mirada para recuperarme.

—Lo has vuelto a hacer —murmuré.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿El qué?

—Aturdirme —confesé. Intenté concentrarme cuando volví a mirarlo.

—Ah —frunció el ceño.

—No es culpa tuya —suspiré—. No lo puedes evitar.

--_es que soy muy guapo---_pensó edward

--no te creas cullen, no alimentes tu ego

---habia olvidado que también mi novia podía escuchar lo que pienso

--aunque no tuviera tu poder de todos modos sabría que…espera novia, y desde cuando somos novios—le pregunte algo confundida, pero mi corazón salto de la felicidad al escucharlo

---lo somos desde ayer, aunque claro creo que no me escuchaste preguntártelo, ya que andabas muy pensativa

--pero si lo pensaste, no quiere decir que interpretes mi silencio como un si

--- ¿me rechazarías?—poniendo cara de perrito abandonado

---no claro que no pero…

---entonces no se diga mas—sonriendo picaramente, solté un suspiro y cambio el tema

— ¿Vas a responderme a la pregunta?

—Si.

— ¿Sí me vas a responder o sí lo piensas de verdad?

Se irritó de nuevo.

—Sí, lo pienso de verdad.

_Continuara…_


	28. Chapter 28 Jacob Black

—Sí, lo pienso de verdad.

Fijé los ojos en la mesa, recorriendo la superficie de falso veteado. El silencio se prolongó.

Con obstinación, me negué a ser la primera en romperlo, luchando con todas mis fuerzas contra la tentación de atisbar su expresión.

—Te equivocas —dijo al fin con suave voz aterciopelada. Alcé la mirada y vi que sus ojos eran amables.

—Eso no lo puedes saber —discrepé en un cuchicheo. Negué con la cabeza en señal de duda; aunque mi corazón se agitó al oír esas palabras, pero no las quise creer con tanta facilidad.

—mantenerte a salvo se empieza a parecer a un trabajo a tiempo completo que requiere de mi constante presencia.

—Nadie me ha intentado matar hoy —le recordé, agradecida por abordar un tema más liviano.

—Aún —agregó.

—Aún —admití. Se lo hubiera discutido, pero ahora quería que estuviera a la espera de desastres.

—Tengo otra pregunta para ti ——dijo con rostro todavía despreocupado.

—Dispara.

— ¿Tienes que ir a Seattle este sábado de verdad o es sólo una excusa para no tener que dar una negativa a tus admiradores?

Hice una mueca ante ese recuerdo.

—Todavía no te he perdonado por el asunto de Tyler, ya sabes —le previne—. Es culpa tuya que se haya engañado hasta creer que le voy a acompañar al baile de gala.

—Oh, hubiera encontrado la ocasión para pedírtelo sin mi ayuda. En realidad, sólo quería ver tu cara —se rió entre dientes. Me hubiera enfadado si su risa no hubiera sido tan fascinante. Sin dejar de hacerlo, me preguntó—: Si te lo hubiera pedido, ¿me hubieras rechazado?

—Probablemente, no —admití—, pero lo hubiera cancelado después, alegando una enfermedad o un tobillo torcido.

Se quedó extrañado.

— ¿Por qué?

Moví la cabeza con tristeza.

—Supongo que nunca me has visto en gimnasia, pero creía que tú lo entenderías.

— ¿Te refieres al hecho de que eres incapaz de caminar por una superficie plana y estable sin encontrar algo con lo que tropezar?

—Obviamente.

—Eso no sería un problema —estaba muy seguro—. Todo depende de quién te lleve al bailar —vio que estaba a punto de protestar y me cortó—. Pero aún no me has contestado... ¿Estás decidida a ir a Seattle o te importaría que fuéramos a un lugar diferente?

En cuanto utilizó el plural, no me preocupé de nada más.

—Estoy abierta a sugerencias —concedí—, pero he de pedirte un favor.

Me miró con precaución, como hacía siempre que formulaba una pregunta abierta.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Puedo conducir?

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, porque tu manera de conducir me asusta.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—De todas las cosas por las que te tendría que asustar, a ti te preocupa mi conducción —movió la cabeza con desagrado, pero luego volvió a ponerse serio—. ¿No le quieres decir a tus primos que vas a pasar el día conmigo?

---no quiero tener a lenny molestándome todo el dia con su cancion, y no quiero que daniel se preocupe y termine siguiéndome—era cierto si les contaba a mis primos, daniel seria mas sobreprotector, y lenny no se despegaría de mi

---Vamos a llegar con retraso.

Miré a mí alrededor, sorprendida de ver que tenía razón: la cafetería estaba casi vacía.

Cuando estaba a su lado, el tiempo y el espacio se desdibujaban de tal manera que perdía la noción de ambos. Me incorporé de un salto mientras recogía la mochila, colgada del respaldo de la silla.

Entré en el gimnasio Me dejé ir hasta el vestuario, donde me cambié como en estado de trance, vagamente consciente de que había otras personas en torno a mí. No fui consciente del todo hasta que empuñé una raqueta. No pesaba mucho, pero la sentí insegura en mi mano. Vi a algunos chicos de clase mirarme a hurtadillas. El entrenador Clapp nos ordenó jugar por parejas.

Gracias a Dios, aún quedaban algunos rescoldos de caballerosidad en Mike, que acudió a mi lado.

— ¿Quieres formar pareja conmigo?

—Gracias, Mike... —hice un gesto de disculpa—. No tienes por qué hacerlo, ya lo sabes.

—No te preocupes, me mantendré lejos de tu camino —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Algunas veces, era muy fácil que Mike me gustara.

La clase no transcurrió sin incidentes. No sé cómo, con el mismo golpe me las arreglé para dar a Mike en el hombro y golpearme la cabeza con la raqueta. Pasé el resto de la hora en el rincón de atrás de la pista, con la raqueta sujeta bien segura detrás de la espalda. A pesar de estar en desventaja por mi causa, Mike era muy bueno, y ganó él solo tres de los cuatro partidos. Gracias a él, conseguí un buen resultado inmerecido cuando el entrenador silbó dando por finalizada la clase.

—Así... —dijo cuando nos alejábamos de la pista.

—Así... ¿qué?

—Tú y Cullen, ¿eh? —preguntó con tono de rebeldía. Mi anterior sentimiento de afecto se disipó.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Mike —le avisé mientras en mi fuero interno maldecía a Jessica, enviándola al infierno.

—Eso No me gusta —musitó en cualquier caso.

—No tiene por qué —le repliqué bruscamente.

—Quiero decir... —me ignoró y prosiguió—: Te mira como si fueras algo de comer.

Contuve la histeria que amenazaba con estallar, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos se me escapó una risita tonta. Me miró ceñudo. Me despedí con la mano y huí al vestuario.

Me vestí a toda prisa. Un revoloteo más fuerte que el de las mariposas golpeteaba incansablemente las paredes de mi estómago al tiempo que mi discusión con Mike se convertía en un recuerdo lejano. Me preguntaba si Edward me estaría esperando o si me reuniría con él en su coche. Salí del gimnasio en ese momento. Había decidido ir a pie hasta casa sin mirar siquiera al aparcamiento, pero todas mis preocupaciones fueron innecesarias. Edward me esperaba, apoyado con indolencia contra la pared del gimnasio. Su arrebatador rostro estaba calmado. Sentí peculiar sensación de alivio mientras caminaba a su lado.

—Hola —musité mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

—Hola —me correspondió con otra deslumbrante—. ¿Cómo te ha ido en gimnasia?

Mi rostro se enfrió un poco.

—Bien —mentí.

— ¿De verdad?

No estaba muy convencido. Desvió levemente la vista y miró por encima del hombro. Entrecerró los ojos. Miré hacia atrás para ver la espalda de Mike al alejarse.

— ¿Qué pasa? —exigí saber.

Aún tenso, volvió a mirarme.

—Newton me saca de mis casillas.

— ¿No habrás estado escuchando otra vez?

Me aterré. Todo atisbo de mi repentino buen humor se desvaneció.

— ¿Cómo va esa cabeza? —preguntó con inocencia.

— ¡Eres increíble!

Me di la vuelta y me alejé caminando con paso firme hacia el aparcamiento a pesar de que había descartado dirigirme hacia ese lugar.

Me dio alcance con facilidad.

—Fuiste tú quien mencionaste que nunca te había visto en clase de gimnasia. Eso despertó mi curiosidad.

No parecía arrepentido, de modo que le ignoré.

Caminamos en silencio —un silencio lleno de vergüenza y furia por mi parte— hacia su coche, pero tuve que detenerme unos cuantos pasos después, ya que un gentío, todos chicos, lo rodeaban. Luego, me di cuenta de que no rodeaban al Volvo, sino al descapotable rojo de Rosalie con un inconfundible deseo en los ojos…

—Ostentoso —murmuró.

— ¿Qué tipo de coche es?

—Un M3.

—No hablo jerga de _Car and Driver._

—Es un BMW

Asentí. Había oído hablar del modelo.

— ¿Sigues enfadada? —preguntó.

—Muchísimo.

Suspiró.

— ¿Me perdonarás si te pido disculpas?

—Puede... si te disculpas de corazón —insistí—, y prometes no hacerlo otra vez.

Sus ojos brillaron con una repentina astucia.

— ¿Qué te parece si me disculpo sinceramente y accedo a dejarte conducir el sábado? —me propuso como contraoferta.

Lo sopesé y decidí que probablemente era la mejor oferta que podría conseguir, por lo que la acepté:

—Hecho

—Entonces, lamento haberte molestado —durante un prolongado periodo de tiempo, sus ojos relucieron con sinceridad, causando estragos en mi ritmo cardiaco. Luego, se volvieron picaros—. A primera hora de la mañana del sábado estaré en el umbral de tu puerta—yo solo asentí algo aturdida

Escuche el motor de una moto, voltee y vi a Jacob, con una sonrisa me acerque a el

---hola Jacob

---hola bella…te dije que te visitaría

---esa moto es tuya

---si de hecho la compre muy barata, y la arregle ahora esta como nueva

--- ¿tu la arreglaste?—le pregunte sorprendida

--claro yo arreglo coches, asi que me dije porque no también motos, es la primer que arreglo

---pues te quedo genial

---gracias quieres dar una vuelta

---claro—le dije contenta pero alguien tosió, mire detrás de mí y edward estaba con los puños apretados, y una mirada seria

---Jacob el es edward, edward Jacob, edward es mi…

---soy su novio—tomándome por la cintura y atrayéndome hacia el

Jacob lo miro sorprendido _no sabia que bella tenia novio_

---en otro momento será entonces bella

--claro Jacob

--si no me visitas dentro de 3 días iré yo mismo por ti—reí por eso, escuche un gruñido proveniente de edward, Jacob subió a su moto y salio de la escuela, mire a edward algo confundido

--porque actuaste asi—le pregunte sin saber porque su actitud

--actuar… ¿como?—me pregunto inocente

--pues algo me dice que no te agrada

--tendría que hacerlo

--claro, se nota que es un gran amigo

--nunca seria amigo de un perro, _preferiría someterme a un ataque de compras de alice que juntarme con un hombre lobo_

--lo mire sorprendida—tu sabes que Jacob es un hombre lobo

--claro, nosotros tenemos un tratado con ellos, porque crees que no vamos a la playa la push, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

--bueno yo apenas me acabo de dar cuenta hoy, cuando lo vi en su reserva transformado…

--¿no te lastimo verdad?—me pregunto preocupado revisando alguna herida

--no ¿Por qué debería estarlo?—le dije en tono de broma pero vi que no se lo tomo bien

--bella los hombres lobo son inestables cuando están transformados

--pero no me lastimo—replique

--y como estas segura de que no lo hará cuando lo veas otra vez

--porque confió en el, como yo confió en ti—nos quedamos en silencio hasta que de nuevo me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a el, tomándome de la cara para que lo mire

--lo siento creo que…soy algo sobreprotector cuando se trata de ti—me dijo besando mis labios y nos dirigimos al volvo ya adentro, mire como caminaba para entras una vez que se sentó lo mire con una sonrisa

--no eres sobreprotector, eres un novio celoso

sorry ando en las nubes jaja


	29. Chapter 29 El claro

—Muy perceptiva —susurró. Y mi angustia surgió de nuevo cuando confirmó mis temores—, aunque por eso es por lo que te equivocas —comenzó a explicar, pero entonces entrecerró los ojos—. ¿A qué te refieres con «lo obvio»?

—Bueno, mírame —dije, algo innecesario puesto que ya lo estaba haciendo—. Soy absolutamente normal; bueno, tengo una vida que tú no sabes y es muy peligroso. Y mírate a ti tienes todo lo que un vampiro podría desear

Lo señalé con un gesto de la mano, a él y su asombrosa perfección. La frente de Edward se crispó de rabia durante un momento para suavizarse luego, cuando su mirada adoptó un brillo de comprensión.

—Nadie se ve a sí mismo con claridad, ya sabes. Voy a admitir que has dado en el clavo con los defectos —se rió entre dientes de forma sombría—, pero no has oído lo que pensaban todos los chicos de esta escuela el día de tu llegada.

—No me lo creo... —murmuré para mí y parpadeé, atónita.

—Confía en mí por esta vez, eres lo opuesto a lo normal.

Mi vergüenza fue mucho más intensa que el placer ante la mirada procedente de sus ojos mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Le recordé mi argumento original rápidamente:

—Pero yo no estoy diciendo adiós —puntualicé.

— ¿No lo ves? Eso demuestra que tengo razón. Soy quien más se preocupa, porque si he de hacerlo, si dejarlo es lo correcto —enfatizó mientras sacudía la cabeza, como si luchara contra esa idea—, sufriré para evitar que resultes herida, para mantenerte a salvo.

Le miré fijamente.

— ¿Acaso piensas que yo no haría lo mismo?

—Nunca vas a tener que efectuar la elección seguimos en silencio hasta llegar a la casa

Abrí la puerta y la ráfaga de frío polar que irrumpió en el coche me ayudó a despejar la cabeza. Como estaba medio ida, tuve miedo de tropezar, por lo que salí del coche con sumo cuidado y cerré la puerta detrás de mí sin mirar atrás. El zumbido de la ventanilla automática al bajar me hizo darme la vuelta.

— ¿Bella? —me llamó con voz más sosegada.

Se inclinó hacia la ventana abierta con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Sí?

—Mañana me toca a mí —afirmó.

— ¿El qué te toca?

Ensanchó la sonrisa, dejando entrever sus dientes relucientes.

—Hacer las preguntas.

Luego se marchó. El coche bajó la calle a toda velocidad y desapareció al doblar la esquina antes de que ni siquiera hubiera podido poner en orden mis ideas. Sonreí mientras caminaba hacia la casa. Cuando menos, resultaba obvio que planeaba verme mañana.

—Buenos días —me saludó con voz aterciopelada—. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

Me recorrió el rostro con la vista, como si su pregunta fuera algo más que una mera cortesía.

—Bien, gracias.

Siempre estaba bien, mucho mejor que bien, cuando me hallaba cerca de él. Su mirada se detuvo en mis ojeras.

—Pareces cansada.

—No pude dormir —confesé, y de inmediato me removí la melena sobre el hombro preparando alguna medida para ganar tiempo.

—Yo tampoco —bromeó mientras encendía el motor.

Me estaba acostumbrando a ese silencioso ronroneo. Estaba convencida de que me asustaría el rugido del monovolumen, siempre que llegara a conducirlo de nuevo.

—Eso es cierto —me reí—. Supongo que he dormido un poquito más que tú.

—Apostaría a que sí.

— ¿Qué hiciste la noche pasada?

—No te escapes —rió entre dientes—. Hoy me toca hacer las preguntas a mí.

—Ah, es cierto. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Torcí el gesto. No lograba imaginar que hubiera nada en mi vida que le pudiera resultar interesante.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —preguntó con rostro grave.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Depende del día.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito hoy? —seguía muy solemne.

—El marrón, probablemente.

Solía vestirme en función de mi estado de ánimo. Edward resopló y abandonó su expresión seria.

— ¿El marrón? —inquirió con escepticismo.

—Seguro. El marrón significa calor. Echo de menos el marrón. Aquí —me quejé—, una sustancia verde, blanda y mullida cubre todo lo que se suponía que debía ser marrón, los troncos de los árboles, las rocas, la tierra.

Mi pequeño delirio pareció fascinarle. Lo estuvo pensando un momento sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

—Tienes razón —decidió, serio de nuevo—. El marrón significa calor.

Rápidamente, aunque con cierta vacilación, extendió la mano y me apartó el pelo del hombro.

Para ese momento ya estábamos en el instituto. Se volvió de espaldas a mí mientras aparcaba.

— ¿Qué CD has puesto en tu equipo de música? —tenía el rostro tan sombrío como si me exigiera una confesión de asesinato.

Me di cuenta de que no había quitado el CD que me había regalado Phil. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo peculiar iluminó sus ojos cuando le dije el nombre del grupo. Tiró de un saliente hasta abrir el compartimiento de debajo del reproductor de CD del coche, extrajo uno de los treinta discos que guardaba apretujados en aquel pequeño espacio y me lo entregó.

— ¿también tienes el de Debussy? —enarcó una ceja. Era el mismo CD. Examiné la familiar carátula con la mirada gacha.

El resto del día siguió de forma similar. Me estuvo preguntando cada insignificante detalle de mi existencia mientras me acompañaba a Lengua, cuando nos reunimos después de Español, toda la hora del almuerzo. Las películas que me gustaban y las que aborrecía; los pocos lugares que había visitado; los muchos sitios que deseaba visitar; y libros, libros sin descanso.

Cuando me preguntó cuál era mi gema predilecta, sin pensar, me precipité a contestarle que el topacio. Enrojecí porque, hasta hacía poco, mi favorita era el granate. Era imposible olvidar la razón del cambio mientras sus ojos me devolvían la mirada y, naturalmente, no descansaría hasta que admitiera la razón de mi sonrojo.

—Dímelo —ordenó al final, una vez que la persuasión había fracasado, porque yo había hurtado los ojos a su mirada.

—Es el color de tus ojos hoy —musité, rindiéndome y mirándome las manos mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de mi cabello—. Supongo que te diría el ónice si me lo preguntaras dentro de dos semanas.

Le había dado más información de la necesaria en mi involuntaria honestidad.

Pero su pausa fue muy corta y lanzó la siguiente pregunta:

— ¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?

Suspiré aliviada y proseguí con el psicoanálisis.

Biología volvió a ser un engorro. Edward había continuado con su cuestionario hasta que el señor Banner entró en el aula arrastrando otra vez el equipo audiovisual. Cuando el profesor se aproximó al interruptor, me percaté de que Edward alejaba levemente su silla de la mía. No sirvió de nada. Saltó la misma chispa eléctrica y el mismo e incesante anhelo de tocarlo, como el día anterior, en cuanto la habitación se quedó a oscuras.

Me recliné en la mesa y apoyé el mentón sobre los brazos doblados. Los dedos ocultos aferraban el borde de la mesa mientras luchaba por ignorar el estúpido deseo que me desquiciaba.

No le miraba, temerosa de que fuera mucho más difícil mantener el autocontrol si él me miraba. Intenté seguir la película con todas mis fuerzas, pero al final de la hora no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de ver. Suspiré aliviada cuando el señor Banner encendió las luces y por fin miré a Edward, que me estaba contemplando con unos ojos que no supe interpretar.

Se levantó en silencio y se detuvo, esperándome. Caminamos hacia el gimnasio sin decir palabra, como el día anterior, y también me acarició, esta vez con la palma de su gélida mano, desde la sien a la mandíbula sin despegar los labios... antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

La clase de Educación física pasó rápidamente mientras contemplaba el espectáculo del equipo unipersonal de bádminton de Mike, que hoy no me dirigía la palabra, ya fuera como reacción a mi expresión ausente o porque aún seguía enfadado por nuestra disputa del día anterior. Me sentí mal por ello en algún rincón de la mente, pero no me podía ocupar de él en ese momento.

Después, me apresuré a cambiarme, incómoda, sabiendo que cuanto más rápido me moviera, más pronto estaría con Edward. La precipitación me volvió más torpe de lo habitual, pero al fin salí por la puerta; sentí el mismo alivio al verle esperándome ahí _y _una amplia sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Respondió con otra antes de lanzarse a nuevas preguntas.

Y asi continuo el dia hasta que por fin edward me dejo en mi casa pude descansar de su interrogatorio, pero se que cuando menos me lo esperara me preguntaría que es a lo que huyo, no es que no confié en el es solo que no quiero que se preocupe mas, me di una refrescaste ducha y me metí a la cama tal vez era temprano pero estaba muerta, no tarde en quedarme dormida

Edward como siempre tan puntual Me esperaba en su flamante coche con las ventanillas bajadas y el motor apagado.

Esta vez no vacilé en subirme al asiento del copiloto lo más rápidamente posible para verle el rostro. Me dedicó esa sonrisa traviesa y abierta que me hacía contener el aliento y me paralizaba el corazón. No podía concebir que un ángel fuera más espléndido. No había nada en Edward que se pudiera mejorar.

— ¿Cómo has dormido? —me preguntó. ¿Sabía lo atrayente que resultaba su voz?

—Bien. ¿Qué tal tu noche?

—Placentera.

Una sonrisa divertida curvó sus labios. Me pareció que me estaba perdiendo una broma privada.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte qué hiciste?

—No —volvió a sonreír—, el día de hoy sigue siendo mío.

Quería saber cosas sobre la gente, sobre Renée, sus aficiones, qué hacíamos juntas en nuestro tiempo libre, y luego sobre la única abuela a la que había conocido, mis pocos amigos del colegio _y... _me puse colorada cuando me preguntó por los chicos con los que había tenido citas. Me aliviaba que en realidad nunca hubiera salido con ninguno, por lo que la conversación sobre ese tema en particular no fue demasiado larga. Pareció tan sorprendido como Jessica y Angela por mi escasa vida romántica.

— ¿Nunca has conocido a nadie que te haya gustado? —me preguntó con un tono tan serio que me hizo preguntarme qué estaría pensando al respecto.

De mala gana, fui sincera:

—En Phoenix, no.

Frunció los labios con fuerza

--o es que acaso quieres que busque, que valla a Phoenix y busque a un vampiro fortachón y lindo—escuche el gruñido de edward y no pude evitar reír

--créeme no pasarías ni 2 segundos con el, ya que lo acabaría en un segundo, por tocarte—cambio de tema--Hoy debería haberte dejado que condujeras —anunció sin venir a cuento mientras masticaba.

— ¿Por qué? —quise saber.

—Me voy a ir con Alice después del almuerzo.

—Vaya —parpadeé—. Está bien, no está demasiado lejos para un paseo.

Me miró con impaciencia.

—No te voy a hacer ir a casa andando. Tomaremos tu coche y lo dejaremos aquí para ti.

—No me importa caminar, de verdad-- musité

Negó con la cabeza.

—Tu lamborghini estará aquí y la llave en el contacto, a menos que temas que alguien te lo pueda robar.

Se rió sólo de pensarlo.

—De acuerdo —acepté con los labios apretados.

Edward tuvo que irse a cazar con alice después del almuerzo lo que por una parte me daría algo de tiempo para pensar, pero al mismo tiempo estaré ansiosa

Cuando al fin terminaron las clases, me dirigí al aparcamiento sin entusiasmo. Mi coche como lo habia prometido edward estaba en la misma plaza en la que él había aparcado el Volvo por la mañana mientras abría la puerta —no estaba echado el pestillo— y vi las llaves en el bombín de la puesta en marcha.

Llegue a casa y habia una nota de lenny y daniel "_bella fuimos por algunas compras llegaremos tarde para la cena no nos esperes, posdata: hay un "refresco" en el refrigerador por si acaso te queremos lenny y daniel"_

Estaba sola en la casa eso seria bueno y al mismo tiempo aburrido, y llego a mi mente los vulturis, ya llevo 2 meses en forks y ellos no han venido por mi, me estaba preocupando por el hecho de que lastimaran a alguien de mi familia en especial a edward

Una vocecita preocupada en el fondo de mi mente se preguntaba cuánto dolería en el caso de que las cosas terminaran mal.

Me desperté a primera hora después de haber dormido a pierna suelta y sin pesadillas gracias al innecesario uso de los fármacos. Aun así, salté de la cama con el mismo frenesí de la noche anterior. Me vestí rápidamente, me ajusté el cuello alrededor de la garganta y seguí forcejeando con el suéter de color canela hasta colocarlo por encima de los vaqueros. Una fina y algodonosa capa de nubes cubría el cielo, pero no parecía que fuera a durar mucho. Desayuné sin saborear lo que comía y me apresuré a fregar los platos en cuanto hube terminado. Volví a echar un vistazo por la ventana, pero no se había producido cambio alguno. Apenas había terminado de cepillarme los dientes y me disponía a bajar las escaleras cuando una sigilosa llamada de nudillos provocó un sordo golpeteo de mi corazón contra las costillas.

Fui corriendo hacia la entrada. Tuve un pequeño problema con el pestillo, pero al fin conseguí abrir la puerta de un tirón y allí estaba él. Se desvaneció toda la agitación y recuperé la calma en cuanto vi su rostro.

Al principio no estaba sonriente, sino sombrío, pero su expresión se alegró en cuanto se fijó en mí, y se rió entre dientes.

—Buenos días.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Eché un vistazo hacia abajo para asegurarme de que no me había olvidado de ponerme nada importante, como los zapatos o los pantalones.

—Vamos a juego.

Se volvió a reír. Me di cuenta de que él llevaba un gran suéter ligero del mismo color que el mío, cuyo cuello a la caja dejaba al descubierto el de la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo, y unos vaqueros azules. Me uní a sus risas al tiempo que ocultaba una secreta punzada preocupación

Cerré la puerta al salir mientras él se dirigía al Lamborghini. Aguardó junto a la puerta del copiloto con una expresión resignada y perfectamente comprensible.

—Hicimos un trato —le recordé con aire de suficiencia mientras me encaramaba al asiento del conductor y me estiraba para abrirle la puerta.

— ¿Adonde? —le pregunté.

—Ponte el cinturón... Ya estoy nervioso.

Le dirigí una mirada envenenada mientras le obedecía.

— ¿Adonde? —repetí suspirando.

—Toma la 101 hacia el norte —ordenó.

A pesar de su comentario recriminatorio, pronto atisbamos los límites del pueblo. Una maleza espesa y una ringlera de troncos verdes reemplazaron las casas y el césped.

—Gira a la derecha para tomar la 101 —me indicó cuando estaba a punto de preguntárselo. Obedecía en silencio.

—Ahora, avanzaremos hasta que se acabe el asfalto.

— ¿Vamos de caminata? —pregunté Gracias a Dios, me había puesto las zapatillas de tenis.

— ¿Supone algún problema?

Lo dijo como si esperara que fuera así.

—No.

Avanzamos en silencio durante un buen rato mientras yo sentía pavor ante la perspectiva de nuestra llegada.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Sólo me preguntaba adonde nos dirigimos —volví a mentirle.

—Es un lugar al que me gusta mucho ir cuando hace buen tiempo.

Llegamos al sendero y hacia calor asi que me quite el suéter y lo ate alrededor de mi cintura vi que edward también se quitaba el suyo

--_bien ahora iremos por acá_—pensó edward al mismo tiempo que salía por la senda yo lo seguí sin replicar

--mas te vale que estés pendiente de mí, aunque sea vampiro no quita el hecho de que siga siendo algo torpe—le advertí cuando empezamos a caminar

--no dejare que te pase nada

No resultó tan duro como me había temido. El camino era plano la mayor parte del tiempo y estuvo a mi lado para sostenerme al pasar por los húmedos helechos y los mosaicos de musgo. Cuando teníamos que sortear árboles caídos o pedruscos, me ayudaba, levantándome por el codo y soltándome en cuanto la senda se despejaba. El toque gélido de su piel sobre la mía hacía palpitar mi corazón invariablemente. Las dos veces en que esto sucedió miré de reojo su rostro, estaba segura de que, no sabía cómo, él oía mis latidos.

Intenté mantener los ojos lejos de su cuerpo perfecto tanto como me fue posible, pero a menudo no podía resistir la tentación de mirarle, y su hermosura me sumía en la tristeza.

Recorrimos en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto. De vez en cuando, Edward formulaba una pregunta al azar, una de las que no me había hecho en los dos días anteriores de interrogatorio. Me interrogó sobre mis cumpleaños, los profesores en la escuela primaria y las mascotas de mi infancia... Tuve que admitir que había renunciado a ellas después de que se murieran tres peces de forma seguida. Rompió a reír al oírlo con más fuerza de lo que me tenía acostumbrada... De los bosques desiertos se levantó un eco similar al tañido de las campanas.

Pero entonces, después de recorrer otros cien metros, pude ver sin ningún género de duda una luminosidad en los árboles que se hallaban delante de mí, un brillo que era amarillo en lugar de verde. Apreté el paso, mi avidez crecía conforme avanzaba. Edward me dejó que yo fuera delante y me siguió en silencio.

Alcancé el borde de aquel remanso de luz y atravesé la última franja de helecho para entrar en el lugar más maravilloso que había visto en mi vida. La pradera era un pequeño círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco. Podía oír el burbujeo musical de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano. El sol estaba directamente en lo alto, colmando el redondel de una blanquecina calima luminosa. Pasmada, caminé sobre la mullida hierba en medio de las flores, balanceándose al cálido aire dorado. Me di media vuelta para compartir con él todo aquello, pero Edward no estaba detrás de mí, como creía. Repentinamente alarmada, giré a mí alrededor en su busca. Finalmente, lo localicé, inmóvil debajo de la densa sombra del dosel de ramas, en el mismo borde del claro, mientras me contemplaba con ojos cautelosos. Me acosté en la sombra de un árbol y edward no tardo en juntarse conmigo, lo abrase de la cintura mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro, el puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me abrazo, no se cuantos minutos estuvimos asi pero no me importaron quería estar por siempre asi con edward, y llego a mi mente los vulturis, aunque tratara no podía sacarlos de mi mente

--¿Qué estas pensando?—esa pregunta me tomo desprevenida, no podía decirle que pensaba en ellos

_continuara..._

_oigan respecto a que esto se parece demasiado a el libro es que soy nueva ok, es apenas mi primer fic, si leen mis otros veran que son mas diferentes y con mis propias palabras, ok, asi que si quieres leer el libro cintia o como era tu nick, haslo que yo seguire hasta despues del partido porque ya nada de eso viene en mi fic ok, bueno me voy bye espero sigan leyendo, luego contestare a sus preguntas  
_


	30. Chapter 30 Mas de ti

--¿Qué estas pensando?—esa pregunta me tomo desprevenida, no podía decirle que pensaba en ellos

--tengo algo de miedo—escuche su risa pero luego se puso serio

--porque tienes miedo

--tengo miedo de que vas a desaparecer, temo perderte—le dije mirándolo a los ojos

--bella aquí estoy, nunca me iré—contesto antes de besarme

_El problema es que tu nunca te irías, pero temo que yo si_

--edward puedo hacerte una pregunta

--claro

--cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, tenias intención de atacarme

--espere su respuesta después de unos minutos respondió—tu olor era como una droga para mi, pero no podía revelar lo que era estando todos los humanos presentes—mirándome fijamente

—De modo que si en vez de conocernos en la escuela nos hubiéramos encontrado... en... un callejón oscuro o algo parecido...

—Necesité todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre ti en medio de esa clase llena de niños y... —enmudeció bruscamente y desvió la mirada—. Cuando pasaste a mi lado, podía haber arruinado en el acto todo lo que Carlisle ha construido para nosotros. No hubiera sido capaz de refrenarme si no hubiera estado controlando mi sed durante los últimos... bueno, demasiados años.

Se detuvo a contemplar los árboles. Me lanzó una mirada sombría mientras los dos lo recordábamos.

—Debiste de pensar que estaba loco.

—No comprendí el motivo. ¿Cómo podías odiarme con tanta rapidez...?

—Para mí, parecías una especie de demonio convocado directamente desde mi infierno particular para arruinarme. La fragancia procedente de tu piel... El primer día creí que me iba a trastornar. En esa única hora, ideé cien formas diferentes de engatusarte para que salieras de clase conmigo y tenerte a solas. Las rechacé todas al pensar en mi familia, en lo que podía hacerles. Tenía que huir, alejarme antes de pronunciar las palabras que te harían seguirme...

—Luego intenté cambiar la hora de mi programa en un estéril intento de evitarte y de repente ahí estabas tú, en esa oficina pequeña y caliente, y el aroma resultaba enloquecedor. Estuve a punto de tomarte en ese momento. Sólo había otra frágil humana... cuya muerte era fácil de arreglar.

—No sé cómo, pero resistí. Me obligué a no esperarte ni a seguirte desde el instituto. Fuera, donde ya no te podía oler, resultó más fácil pensar con claridad y adoptar la decisión correcta. Dejé a mis hermanos cerca de casa. Estaba demasiado avergonzado para confesarles mi debilidad, sólo sabían que algo iba mal... Entonces me fui directo al hospital para ver a Carlisle y decirle que me marchaba.

Lo miré fijamente, sorprendida.

—Intercambiamos nuestros coches, ya que el suyo tenía el depósito lleno y yo no quería detenerme. No me atrevía a ir a casa y enfrentarme a Esme. Ella no me hubiera dejado ir sin montarme una escenita, hubiera intentado convencerme de que no era necesario... A la mañana siguiente estaba en Alaska —parecía avergonzado, como si estuviera admitiendo una gran cobardía—. Pasé allí dos días con unos viejos conocidos, pero sentí nostalgia de mi hogar. Detestaba saber que había defraudado a Esme y a los demás, mi familia adoptiva. Resultaba difícil creer que eras tan irresistible respirando el aire puro de las montañas. Me convencí de que había sido débil al escapar. Me había enfrentado antes a la tentación, pero no de aquella magnitud, no se acercaba ni por asomo, pero yo era fuerte, ¿y quién eras tú? ¡Una chiquilla insignificante! —De repente sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¿Quién eras tú para echarme del lugar donde quería estar? De modo que regresé...

Miró al infinito. Yo no podía hablar.

—Tomé precauciones, cacé y me alimenté más de lo acostumbrado antes de volver a verte. Estaba decidido a ser lo bastante fuerte para tratarte como a cualquier otro humano. Fui muy arrogante en ese punto. Existía la incuestionable complicación de que no podía leerte los pensamientos para saber cuál era tu reacción hacia mí. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que dar tantos rodeos. Tuve que escuchar tus palabras en la mente de Jessica, que, por cierto, no es muy original, y resultaba un fastidio tener que detenerme ahí, sin saber si realmente querías decir lo que decías. Todo era extremadamente irritante.

Torció el gesto al recordarlo.

—Quise que, de ser posible, olvidaras mi conducta del primer día, por lo que intenté hablar contigo como con cualquier otra persona. De hecho, estaba ilusionado con la esperanza de descifrar algunos de tus pensamientos. Pero tú resultaste demasiado interesante, y me vi atrapado por tus expresiones... Y de vez en cuando alargabas la mano o movías el pelo..., y el aroma me aturdía otra vez.

»Entonces estuviste a punto de morir aplastada ante mis propios ojos. Más tarde pensé en una excusa excelente para justificar por qué había actuado así en ese momento, ya que tu sangre se hubiera derramado delante de mí de no haberte salvado yo no hubiera sido capaz de contenerme y revelar a todos lo que éramos. Pero me inventé esa excusa más tarde. En ese momento, todo lo que pensé fue: « por favor Ella, no».

— ¿Y en el hospital?

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

—Estaba horrorizado. Después de todo, no podía creer que hubiera puesto a toda la familia en peligro y yo mismo hubiera quedado a tu merced... De entre todos, tenías que ser tú. Como si necesitara otro motivo para matarte —ambos nos acobardamos cuando se le escapó esa frase—. Pero tuvo el efecto contrario —continuó apresuradamente—, y me enfrenté con Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper cuando sugirieron que te había llegado la hora... Fue la peor discusión que hemos tenido nunca. Carlisle se puso de mi lado, y Alice —hizo una mueca cuando pronunció su nombre, no imaginé la razón—. Esme dijo que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para quedarme.

Edward sacudió la cabeza con indulgencia.

—Me pasé todo el día siguiente fisgando en las mentes de todos con quienes habías hablado, sorprendido de que hubieras cumplido tu palabra. No te comprendí en absoluto, pero sabía que no me podía implicar más contigo. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para permanecer lo más lejos de ti. Y todos los días el aroma de tu piel, tu respiración, tu pelo... me golpeaba con la misma fuerza del primer día.

—Ya conoces mis sentimientos, por supuesto. Estoy aquí, lo que, burdamente traducido, significa que preferiría morir antes que alejarme de ti —hice una mueca—. Soy idiota.

—Eres idiota —aceptó con una risa

Y volvió a tomar mi cabeza entre sus manos…

Entonces sus fríos labios de mármol presionaron muy suavemente los míos.

Para lo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado era para mi respuesta.

La sangre me hervía bajo la piel quemándome los labios. Mi respiración se convirtió en un violento jadeo. Aferré su pelo con los dedos, atrayéndolo hacia mí, con los labios entreabiertos para respirar su aliento embriagador. Inmediatamente edward no se quedo atrás y tomo mi cintura para atraerme más, correspondió con intensidad el beso, que no me di cuenta de que estaba encima de el, hasta que sentí las manos de edward subiendo mi blusa, ¡¡nos estamos apresurando!! Asi que me separe de el pero aun seguía encima de el

Abrió los ojos y estaban negros, negros como el carbón, pero no a causa de la sed, más bien de la pasión

---lo…lo siento—le dije al tiempo que me quitaba encima suyo y me sentaba

--no te preocupes—dijo al tiempo que serraba sus ojos y se sentaba

--no piensas mal edward, te amo, es solo que…no creo que sea buena idea, estar aquí, ya que nos pueden ver los humanos, o nos encontremos con tus hermanos

--entiendo…aunque—abriendo sus ojos y mirándome fijamente—me va a resultar difícil resistirme ante tus encantos, que puede termine frustrado yo

---lo haremos…cuando estemos solo pero en un lugar que nadie nos pueda ver, si es que me entiendes

--de acuerdo, será mejor regresar—dijo al tiempo que se paraba y me tendí la mano la cual acepte

Tuve que dejarlo conducir para que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad, porque según el, _la velocidad me tranquiliza_

Había cambiado el dial de la radio para sintonizar una emisora de viejos éxitos y cantaba una canción que no había oído en mi vida. Se sabía la letra entera.

— ¿Te gusta la música de los cincuenta?

—En los cincuenta, la música era buena, mucho mejor que la de los sesenta, y los setenta... ¡Buaj! —se estremeció—. Los ochenta fueron soportables.

— ¿Vas a decirme alguna vez cuántos años tienes? —pregunté, indecisa, sin querer arruinar su optimismo.

— ¿Importa mucho?

Para mi gran alivio, su sonrisa se mantuvo clara.

—No, pero me lo sigo preguntando... —hice una mueca—. No hay nada como un misterio sin resolver para mantenerte en vela toda la noche.

—Me pregunto si te perturbaría... —comentó para sí.

Fijó la mirada en el sol, pasaron los minutos y al final dije:

—Ponme a prueba.

Suspiró. Luego me miró a los ojos, olvidándose al parecer, y por completo, del camino durante un buen rato. Fuera lo que fuese lo que viera en ellos, debió de animarle. Clavó la vista en el sol —la luz del astro rey al ponerse arrancaba de su piel un centelleo similar al de los rubíes— y comenzó a hablar.

—Nací en Chicago en 1901 —hizo una pausa y me miró por el rabillo del ojo. Puse mucho cuidado en que mi rostro no mostrara sorpresa alguna, esperando el resto de la historia con paciencia. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y prosiguió—: Carlisle me encontró en un hospital en el verano de 1918. Tenía diecisiete años y me estaba muriendo de gripe española.

Me oyó inhalar bruscamente, aunque apenas era audible para mí misma. Volvió a mirar mis ojos.

—No me acuerdo muy bien. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo y los recuerdos humanos se desvanecen —se sumió en sus propios pensamientos durante un breve lapso de tiempo antes de continuar—. Recuerdo cómo me sentía cuando Carlisle me salvó. No es nada fácil ni algo que se pueda olvidar.

— ¿Y tus padres?

—Ya habían muerto a causa de la gripe. Estaba solo. Me eligió por ese motivo. Con todo el caos de la epidemia, nadie iba a darse cuenta de que yo había desaparecido…

—Fue difícil. No muchos de nosotros tenemos el necesario autocontrol para conseguirlo, pero Carlisle siempre ha sido el más humano y compasivo de todos. Dudo que se pueda hallar uno igual a él en toda la historia —hizo una pausa—. Para mí, sólo fue muy, muy doloroso.

Supe que no iba a revelar más de ese tema por la forma en que fruncía los labios. Reprimí mi curiosidad, aunque estaba lejos de estar satisfecha. Había muchas cosas sobre las que necesitaba pensar respecto a ese tema en particular, cosas que surgían sobre la marcha. Sin duda alguna, su mente rápida ya había previsto todos los aspectos en los que me iba a eludir.

Su voz suave interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos:

—Actuó desde la soledad. Ésa es, por lo general, la razón que hay detrás de cada elección. Fui el primer miembro de la familia de Carlisle, aunque poco después encontró a Esme. Se cayó de un risco. La llevaron directamente a la morgue del hospital, aunque, nadie sabe cómo, su corazón seguía latiendo.

—Así pues, tienes que estar a punto de morir para convertirte en...

Nunca pronunciábamos esa palabra, y no lo iba a hacer ahora.

—No, eso es sólo en el caso de Carlisle. El jamás hubiera convertido a alguien que hubiera tenido otra alternativa —siempre que hablaba de su padre lo hacía con un profundo respeto—. Aunque, según él —continuó—, es más fácil si la sangre es débil.

Contempló la carretera, ahora a oscuras, y sentí que estaba a punto de zanjar el tema.

— ¿Y Emmett y Rosalie?

—La siguiente a quien Carlisle trajo a la familia fue Rosalie. Hasta mucho después no comprendí que albergaba la esperanza de que ella fuera para mí lo mismo que Esme para él. Se mostró muy cuidadoso en sus pensamientos sobre mí —puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero ella nunca fue más que una hermana y sólo dos años después encontró a Emmett. Rosalie iba de caza, en aquel tiempo íbamos a los Apalaches, y se topó con un oso que estaba a punto de acabar con él. Lo llevó hasta Carlisle durante ciento cincuenta kilómetros al temer que no fuera capaz de hacerlo por sí sola. Sólo ahora comienzo a intuir qué difícil fue ese viaje para ella.

Me dirigió una mirada elocuente y alzó nuestras manos, todavía entrelazadas, para acariciarme la mejilla con la base de la mano.

—Pero lo consiguió —le animé mientras desviaba la vista de la irresistible belleza de sus ojos.

—Sí —murmuró—. Rosalie vio algo en sus facciones que le dio la suficiente entereza, y llevan juntos desde entonces. A veces, viven separados de nosotros, como una pareja casada: cuanto más joven fingimos ser, más tiempo podemos permanecer en un lugar determinado. Forks parecía perfecto, de ahí que nos inscribiéramos en el instituto —se echó a reír—. Supongo que dentro de unos años vamos a tener que ir a su boda _otra vez._

— ¿Y Alice y Jasper?

—Son dos criaturas muy extrañas. Ambos desarrollaron una conciencia, como nosotros la llamamos, sin ninguna guía o influencia externa. Jasper perteneció a otra familia... Una familia bien diferente. Se había deprimido y vagaba por su cuenta. Alice lo encontró. Al igual que yo, está dotada de ciertos dones superiores que están más allá de los propios de nuestra especie.

— ¿De verdad? —le interrumpí fascinada—. Pero tú dijiste que eras el único que podía oír el pensamiento de la gente.

—Eso es verdad. Alice sabe otras cosas, las _ve... _Ve cosas que podrían suceder, hechos venideros, pero todo es muy subjetivo. El futuro no está grabado en piedra. Las cosas cambian.

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó y me lanzó una mirada, pero la apartó tan deprisa que no quedé muy segura de si no lo habría imaginado.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas ve?

—Vio a Jasper y supo que la estaba buscando antes de que él la conociera. Vio a Carlisle y a nuestra familia, y ellos acudieron a nuestro encuentro. Es más sensible hacia quienes no son humanos. Por ejemplo, siempre ve cuando se acerca otro clan de nuestra especie y la posible amenaza que pudiera suponer.

--y ustedes reciben visitas de otros clanes, asi de grandes como la suya

--No, no demasiados, pero la mayoría no se asienta en ningún lugar. Sólo pueden vivir entre los humanos por mucho tiempo los que, como nosotros, renuncian a dar caza a tu gente —me dirigió una tímida mirada—. Sólo hemos encontrado otra familia como la nuestra en un pueblecito de Alaska. Vivimos juntos durante un tiempo, pero éramos tantos que empezamos a hacernos notar. Los que vivimos de forma diferente tendemos a agruparnos.

— ¿Y el resto?

—Son nómadas en su mayoría. Todos hemos llevado esa vida alguna vez. Se vuelve tediosa, como casi todo, pero de vez en cuando nos cruzamos con los otros, ya que la mayoría preferimos el norte.

—Hay una razón por la que escogimos la Península de Olympic: es uno de los lugares menos soleados del mundo. Resultaba agradable poder salir durante el día. Ni te imaginas lo fatigoso que puede ser vivir de noche durante ochenta y tantos años.

—Entonces, ¿de ahí viene la leyenda?

—Probablemente.

— ¿Procedía Alice de otra familia, como Jasper?

—No, y _es _un misterio, ya que no recuerda nada de su vida humana ni sabe quién la convirtió. Despertó sola. Quienquiera que lo hiciese, se marchó, y ninguno de nosotros comprende por qué o cómo pudo hacerlo. Si Alice no hubiera tenido ese otro sentido, si no hubiera visto a Jasper y Carlisle y no hubiera sabido que un día se convertiría en una de nosotros, probablemente se hubiera vuelto una criatura totalmente salvaje.

Había tanto en qué pensar y quedaba tanto por preguntar... Pero, para gran vergüenza mía, me sonaron las tripas. Estaba tan intrigada que ni siquiera había notado el apetito que tenía. Ahora me daba cuenta de que tenía un hambre feroz.

—Lo siento, te estoy impidiendo cenar.

—Me encuentro bien, de veras.

—Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo en compañía de alguien que se alimentara de comida. Lo olvidé.

—Quiero estar contigo.

Era más fácil decirlo en la oscuridad al saber que la voz delataba mi irremediable atracción por él cada vez que hablaba.

— ¿No puedo entrar?

— ¿Te gustaría?

No me imaginaba a esa criatura divina sentándose en la zarrapastrosa silla de mi padre en la cocina.

—Sí, si no es un problema.

Le oí cerrar la puerta con cuidado y casi al instante ya estaba frente a la mía para abrirla.

—Muy humano —le felicité.

—Esa parte está emergiendo a la superficie, no cabe duda.

Caminó detrás de mí en la noche cerrada con tal sigilo que debía mirarlo a hurtadillas para asegurarme de que continuaba ahí. Desentonaba menos en la oscuridad. Seguía pálido y tan hermoso como un sueño, pero ya no era la fantástica criatura centelleante de nuestra tarde al sol.

Se me adelantó y me abrió la puerta. Me detuve en medio del umbral.

— ¿Estaba abierta?

—No, he usado la llave de debajo del alero.

Entré, encendí las luces del porche y lo miré enarcando las cejas. Estaba segura de no haber usado nunca esa llave delante de él.

—Sentía curiosidad por ti.

— ¿Me has espiado?

Sin saber por qué, no pude infundir a mi voz el adecuado tono de ultraje. Me sentía halagada y él no parecía arrepentido.

— ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer de noche?

Lo dejé correr por el momento y pasé del vestíbulo a la cocina. Ahí seguía, a mis espaldas, sin necesitar que lo guiara. Se sentó en la misma silla en la que había intentado imaginármelo. Su belleza iluminó la cocina. Transcurrieron unos instantes antes de que pudiera apartar los ojos de él.

Me concentré en prepararme la cena, tomando del frigorífico la lasaña de la noche anterior, poniendo una parte sobre un plato y calentándola en el microondas. Este empezó a girar, llenando la cocina de olor a tomate y orégano. No aparté los ojos de la comida mientras decía con indiferencia:

— ¿Con cuánta frecuencia?

— ¿Eh?

Parecía haberle cortado algún otro hilo de su pensamiento. Seguí sin girarme.

— ¿Con qué frecuencia has venido aquí?

—Casi todas las noches.

Aturdida, me di la vuelta.

— ¿Por qué?

—Eres interesante cuando duermes —explicó con total naturalidad—. Hablas en sueños.

— ¡No! —exclamé sofocada mientras una oleada de calor recorría todo mi rostro hasta llegar al cabello. Me agarré a la encimera de la cocina para sostenerme. Sabía que hablaba en sueños, por supuesto, mi madre siempre bromeaba al respecto, pero no había creído que fuera algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparme.

Su expresión pasó a ser de disgusto inmediatamente.

— ¿Estás muy enfadada conmigo?

— ¡Eso depende! —me senté, parecía como si me hubiera quedado sin aire.

Esperó y luego me urgió:

— ¿De qué?

— ¡De lo que hayas escuchado! —gemí.

Un momento después, sin hacer ruido, estaba a mi lado para tomarme las manos delicadamente entre las suyas.

— ¡No te disgustes! —suplicó.

Agachó el rostro hasta el nivel de mis ojos y sostuvo mi mirada. Estaba avergonzada, por lo que intenté apartarla.

—Echas de menos a tu madre —susurró—. Te preocupas por ella, y cuando llueve, el sonido hace que te revuelvas inquieta. Solías hablar mucho de Phoenix, pero ahora lo haces con menos frecuencia. En una ocasión dijiste: «Todo es demasiado _verde»._

Se rió con suavidad, a la espera, y pude ver que era para no ofenderme aún más.

— ¿Alguna otra cosa? ——exigí saber.

Supuso lo que yo quería descubrir y admitió:

—Pronunciaste mi nombre.

Frustrada, suspiré.

— ¿Mucho?

—Exactamente, ¿cuántas veces entiendes por «mucho»?

—Oh, no.

Bajé la cabeza, pero él la atrajo contra su pecho con suave naturalidad.

—No te acomplejes —me susurró al oído——. Si pudiera soñar, sería contigo. Y no me avergonzaría de ello.

Escuche el carro de lenny y daniel, y no me equivocaba después de unos minutos entraron, y nos vieron a edward y a mi

--buenos días edward—saludo amistosa lenny

--buenos días lenny

--¿Qué hacéis en la casa _solos?—_pregunto daniel con voz de sobreprotector

--acabo de traer a bella, apenas acabamos de llegar

--daniel—dijo lenny enojada—lo siento es que es algo sobreprotector, que bueno que veniste cuñado me alegra mucho

--es un placer estar en su casa, cuñada—sonrió edward que incomodo

--estaremos en mi habitación si nos nesecitan—dije tomando la mano de edward y subiendo las escaleras

-- no hagan nada indebido, recuerden estaremos en camino si oímos algo que no sean palabras

---¡¡¡¡¡cállate!!!!—gritamos lenny y yo edward trato de contener la risa

_bien debo admitir fue gracioso, solo pondre 2 lo siento, es que ando muy ocupada y no he avanzado mucho pero lo hare no se preocupen ok bueno bye_


	31. Chapter 31 Mas sobre los cullens

Entramos a mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama el me siguió lo abrase y nos quedamos unos minutos asi, podía escuchar como lenny regañaba a daniel por su forma de actuar, y que yo tengo el derecho a un novio, no podía evitar agradecer mucho por tener de hermana a lenny, y puede que también un poco a daniel, me quede pensando, que pasaría si me alejaran de ellos, no permitiría que me alejaran de ellos, pero se bien que no pararan hasta tenerme, y si usan a jane, o a alec, no soportaría que los lastimaran por culpa mía, yo merezco ser castigada no ellos

---te sientes bien—me pregunto edward al verme

--si estoy bien—se me quedo viendo

--no, me estas mintiendo

--pensé que no podías leer mis pensamientos

--no puedo, pero es fácil saber por la expresiones, tienes miedo escrito en toda la cara, sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo

_Eso es lo que temo—_pensé sabia que edward aria cualquiera cosa por mi, y si los vulturis me llevaban con ellos, edward junto a su familia y la mía, se unirían para rescatarme, yo no quiero que lo hagan, son importantes para mi, yo alguien muriera yo me sentiría culpable

--te llevare a hablar con carliste

--¿para que?

--que acaso no quieres saber su historia, nunca te la conté, y la se, pero creo que seria bueno que el mismo lo hiciera

--enserio y cuando vamos

--porque no ahora

--¿ahora?

--claro no tardara mucho, además tengo que hablar con alice por mientras el te lo cuenta te parece

--si claro seria buena idea

--entonces vamos—me tomo de la mano y salimos volando casi por la puerta solo tuve tiempo de decirle a daniel y lenny _regreso dentro de poco, adiós_

Porque ya estaba en el volvo y en camino a casa de los cullens

No tardamos en llegar con edward como conductor como no, entramos en la puerta y subimos al segundo piso Acaricié la suave y lisa barandilla con la mano mientras subíamos por la imponente escalera. En lo alto de la misma había un gran vestíbulo de paredes revestidas con paneles de madera color miel, el mismo que las tablas del suelo.

—La habitación de Rosalie y Emmett... El despacho de Carlisle. .. —Hacía gestos con la mano conforme íbamos pasando delante de las puertas—. La habitación de Alice...

Edward hubiera continuado, pero me detuve en seco al final del vestíbulo, contemplando con incredulidad el ornamento que pendía del muro por encima de mi cabeza. Se rió entre dientes de mi expresión de asombro.

—Puedes reírte, es una especie de ironía.

No lo hice. De forma automática, alcé la mano con un dedo extendido como si fuera a tocar la gran cruz de madera. Su oscura pátina contrastaba con el color suave de la pared. Pero no la toqué, aun cuando sentí curiosidad por saber si su madera antigua era tan suave al tacto como aparentaba.

—Debe de ser muy antigua —aventuré.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es del siglo XVI, a principios de la década de los treinta, más o menos.

Aparté los ojos de la cruz para mirarle.

— ¿Por qué conserváis esto aquí?

—Por nostalgia. Perteneció al padre de Carlisle.

— ¿Coleccionaba antigüedades? —sugerí dubitativamente.

—No. La talló él mismo para colgarla en la pared, encima del pulpito de la vicaría en la que predicaba.

No estaba segura de si la cara delataba mi sorpresa, pero, sólo por si acaso, continué mirando la sencilla y antigua cruz. Efectué el cálculo de memoria. La reliquia tendría unos trescientos setenta años

— ¿Cuántos años tiene Carlisle? —inquirí en voz baja, sin apartar los ojos de la cruz

—Acaba de celebrar su cumpleaños tricentésimo sexagésimo segundo —contestó Edward. Le miré de nuevo, con un millón de preguntas en los ojos.

Me estudió atentamente mientras hablaba:

—Carlisle nació en Londres, él cree que hacia 1640. Aunque las fechas no se señalaban con demasiada precisión en aquella época, al menos, no para la gente común, sí se sabe que sucedió durante el gobierno de Cromwell.

No descompuse el gesto, consciente del escrutinio al que Edward me sometía al informarme:

—Fue el hijo único de un pastor anglicano. Su madre murió al alumbrarle a él. Su padre era un fanático. Cuando los protestantes subieron al poder, se unió con entusiasmo a la persecución desatada contra los católicos y personas de otros credos. También creía a pies juntillas en la realidad del mal. Encabezó partidas de caza contra brujos, licántropos... y vampiros.

Me quedé aún más quieta ante la mención de esa palabra. Estaba segura de que lo había notado, pero continuó hablando sin pausa.

—Quemaron a muchos inocentes, por supuesto, ya que las criaturas a las que realmente ellos perseguían no eran tan fáciles de atrapar.

»E1 pastor colocó a su obediente hijo al frente de las razias cuando se hizo mayor. Al principio, Carlisle fue una decepción. No se precipitaba en lanzar acusaciones ni veía demonios donde no los había, pero era persistente y mucho más inteligente que su padre. De hecho, localizó un aquelarre de auténticos vampiros que vivían ocultos en las cloacas de la ciudad y sólo salían de caza durante las noches. En aquellos días, cuando los monstruos no eran meros mitos y leyendas, ésa era la forma en que debían vivir.

—La gente reunió horcas y teas, por supuesto, y se apostó allí donde Carlisle había visto a los monstruos salir a la calle —ahora la risa de Edward fue más breve y sombría—. Al final, apareció uno.

»Debía de ser muy viejo y estar debilitado por el hambre. Carlisle le oyó cómo avisaba a los otros en latín cuando detectó el efluvio del gentío —Edward hablaba con un hilo de voz y tuve que aguzar el oído para comprender las palabras—. Luego, corrió por las calles y Carlisle, que tenía veintitrés años y era muy rápido, encabezó la persecución. La criatura podía haberlos dejado atrás con facilidad, pero se revolvió y, dándose la vuelta, los atacó. Carlisle piensa que debía estar sediento. Primero se abalanzó sobre él, pero le plantó cara para defenderse y había otros muy cerca a quienes atacar. El vampiro mató a dos hombres y se escabulló llevándose a un tercero y dejando a Carlisle sangrando en la calle.

Hizo una pausa. Intuí que estaba censurando una parte de la historia, que me ocultaba algo.

—Carlisle sabía lo que haría su padre: quemar los cuerpos y matar a cualquiera que hubiera resultado infectado por el monstruo. Carlisle actuó por instinto para salvar su piel. Se alejó a rastras del callejón mientras la turba perseguía al monstruo y a su presa. Se ocultó en un sótano yse enterró entre patatas podridas durante tres días. Es un milagro que consiguiera mantenerse en silencio y pasar desapercibido.

»Se dio cuenta de que se había «convertido» cuando todo terminó.

Me condujo de vuelta a la habitación que había identificado como el despacho de Carlisle. Se detuvo delante de la puerta durante unos instantes.

—Adelante —nos invitó la voz de Carlisle.

Edward abrió la puerta de acceso a una sala de techos altos con vigas de madera y de grandes ventanales orientados hacia el oeste. Las paredes también estaban revestidas con paneles de madera más oscura que la del vestíbulo, allí donde ésta se podía ver, ya que unas estanterías, que llegaban por encima de mi cabeza, ocupaban la mayor parte de la superficie. Contenían más libros de los que jamás había visto fuera de una biblioteca.

Carlisle se sentaba en un sillón de cuero detrás del enorme escritorio de caoba. Acababa de poner un marcador entre las páginas del libro que sostenía en las manos. El despacho era idéntico a como yo imaginaba que sería el de un decano de la facultad, sólo que Carlisle parecía demasiado joven para encajar en el papel.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros? —nos preguntó con tono agradable mientras se levantaba del sillón.

—Quería enseñar a Bella un poco de nuestra historia —contestó Edward—. Bueno, en realidad, de tu historia.

—No pretendíamos molestarte —me disculpé.

—En absoluto. ¿Por dónde vais a comenzar?

—Por los cuadros —contestó Edward mientras me ponía con suavidad la mano sobre el hombro y me hacía girar para mirar hacia la puerta por la que acabábamos de entrar.

Cada vez que me tocaba, incluso aunque fuera por casualidad, mi corazón reaccionaba de forma audible. Resultaba de lo más embarazoso en presencia de Carlisle.

La pared hacia la que nos habíamos vuelto era diferente de las demás, ya que estaba repleta de cuadros enmarcados de todos los tamaños y colores —unos muy vivos y otros de apagados monocromos— en lugar de estanterías. Busqué un motivo oculto común que diera coherencia a la colección, pero no encontré nada después de mi apresurado examen.

Edward me arrastró hacia el otro lado, a la izquierda, y me dejó delante de un pequeño óleo con un sencillo marco de madera. No figuraba entre los más grandes ni los más destacados. Pintado con diferentes tonos de sepia, representaba la miniatura de una ciudad de tejados muy inclinados con finas agujas en lo alto de algunas torres diseminadas. Un río muy caudaloso —lo cruzaba un puente cubierto por estructuras similares a minúsculas catedrales— dominaba el primer plano.

—Londres hacia 1650 —comentó.

—El Londres de mi juventud —añadió Carlisle a medio metro detrás de nosotros. Me estremecí. No le había oído aproximarse. Edward me apretó la mano.

— ¿Le vas a contar la historia? —inquirió Edward.

Me retorcí un poco para ver la reacción de Carlisle. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me sonrió.

—Lo haría —replicó—, pero de hecho llego tarde. Han telefoneado del hospital esta mañana. El doctor Snow se ha tomado un día de permiso. Además, te conoces la historia tan bien como yo —añadió, dirigiendo a Edward una gran sonrisa.

Resultaba difícil asimilar una combinación tan extraña: las preocupaciones del día a día de un médico de pueblo en mitad de una conversación sobre sus primeros días en el Londres del siglo XVII.

También desconcertaba saber que hablaba en voz alta sólo en deferencia hacia mí.

Carlisle abandonó la estancia después de destinarme otra cálida sonrisa. Me quedé mirando el pequeño cuadro de la ciudad natal de Carlisle durante un buen rato. Finalmente, volví los ojos hacia Edward, que estaba observándome, y le pregunté:

— ¿Qué sucedió luego? ¿Qué ocurrió cuando comprendió lo que le había pasado?

Volvió a estudiar las pinturas y miré para saber qué imagen atraía su interés ahora. Se trataba de un paisaje de mayor tamaño y colores apagados, una pradera despejada a la sombra de un bosque con un pico escarpado a lo lejos.

—Cuando supo que se había convertido —prosiguió en voz baja—, se rebeló contra su condición, intentó destruirse, pero eso no es fácil de conseguir.

— ¿Cómo?

—Se arrojó desde grandes alturas —me explicó Edward con voz impasible—, e intentó ahogarse en el océano, pero en esa nueva vida era joven y muy fuerte. Resulta sorprendente que fuera capaz de resistir el deseo... de alimentarse... cuando era aún tan inexperto. El instinto es más fuerte en ese momento y lo arrastra todo, pero sentía tal repulsión hacia lo que era que tuvo la fuerza para intentar matarse de hambre.

Edward comenzó a hablar antes de que lo pudiera hacer.

—De modo que su hambre crecía y al final se debilitó. Se alejó cuanto pudo de toda población humana al detectar que su fuerza de voluntad también se estaba debilitando. Durante meses, estuvo vagabundeando de noche en busca de los lugares más solitarios, maldiciéndose.

»Una noche, una manada de ciervos cruzó junto a su escondrijo. La sed le había vuelto tan salvaje que los atacó sin pensarlo. Recuperó las fuerzas y comprendió que había una alternativa a ser el vil monstruo que temía ser. ¿Acaso no había comido venado en su anterior vida? Podía vivir sin ser un demonio y de nuevo se halló a sí mismo.

«Comenzó a aprovechar mejor su tiempo. Siempre había sido inteligente y ávido de aprender. Ahora tenía un tiempo ilimitado por delante. Estudiaba de noche y trazaba planes durante el día. Se marchó a Francia a nado y...

— ¿Nadó hasta Francia?

—Bella, la gente siempre ha cruzado a nado el Canal —me recordó con paciencia.

—Supongo que es cierto. Sólo que parecía divertido en ese contexto. Continúa.

—Bueno, continuemos... Carlisle se marchó a Francia a nado.

Hizo una pausa mientras intentaba recuperar el hilo de la historia. Con gesto pensativo, fijó la mirada en otra pintura, la de mayor colorido y de marco más lujoso, y también la más grande. Personajes llenos de vida, envueltos en túnicas onduladas y enroscadas en torno a grandes columnas en el exterior de balconadas marmóreas, llenaban el lienzo. No sabía si representaban figuras de la mitología helena o si los personajes que flotaban en las nubes de la parte superior tenían algún significado bíblico.

—Carlisle nadó hacia Francia y continuó por Europa y sus universidades. De noche estudió música, ciencias, medicina y encontró su vocación y su penitencia en salvar vidas —su expresión se tornó sobrecogida, casi reverente—. No sé describir su lucha de forma adecuada. Carlisle necesitó dos siglos de atormentadores esfuerzos para perfeccionar su autocontrol. Ahora es prácticamente inmune al olor de la sangre humana y es capaz de hacer el trabajo que adora sin sufrimiento. Obtiene una gran paz de espíritu allí, en el hospital...

Edward se quedó con la mirada ausente durante bastante tiempo. De repente, pareció recordar su intención. Dio unos golpecitos en la enorme pintura que teníamos delante con el dedo.

—Estudió en Italia cuando descubrió que allí había otros. Eran mucho más civilizados y cultos que los espectros de las alcantarillas londinenses.

Rozó a un cuarteto relativamente sereno de figuras pintadas en lo alto de un balcón que miraban con calma el caos reinante a sus pies. Estudié al grupo con cuidado y, con una risa de sorpresa, reconocí al hombre de cabellos dorados.

—Los amigos de Carlisle fueron una gran fuente de inspiración para Francisco Solimena. A menudo los representaba como dioses —rió entre dientes—. Aro, Marco, Cayo —dijo conforme iba señalando a los otros tres, dos de cabellos negros y uno de cabellos canos——, los patrones nocturnos de las artes.

— ¿Qué fue de ellos? —pregunté en voz alta, con la yema de los dedos inmóvil en el aire a un centímetro de las figuras de la tela.

—Siguen ahí, como llevan haciendo desde hace quién sabe cuántos milenios —se encogió de hombros—. Carlisle sólo estuvo entre ellos por un breve lapso de tiempo, apenas unas décadas. Admiraba profundamente su amabilidad y su refinamiento, pero persistieron en su intento de curarle de aquella aversión a su «fuente natural de alimentación». Ellos intentaron persuadirle y él a ellos, en vano. Llegados a ese punto, Carlisle decidió probar suerte en el Nuevo Mundo. Soñaba con hallar a otros como él. Ya sabes, estaba muy solo.

«Transcurrió mucho tiempo sin que encontrara a nadie, pero podía interactuar entre los confiados humanos como si fuera uno de ellos porque los monstruos se habían convertido en tema para los cuentos de hadas. Comenzó a practicar la medicina. Pero rehuía el ansiado compañerismo al no poderse arriesgar a un exceso de confianza.

«Trabajaba por las noches en un hospital de Chicago cuando golpeó la pandemia de gripe. Le había estado dando vueltas durante varios años y casi había decidido actuar. Ya que no encontraba un compañero, lo crearía; pero dudaba si hacerlo o no, ya que él mismo no estaba totalmente seguro de cómo se había convertido. Además, se había jurado no arrebatar la vida de nadie de la misma manera que se la había robado a él. Estaba en ese estado de ánimo cuando me encontró. No había esperanza para mí. Me habían dejado en la sala de los moribundos. Había asistido a mis padres, por lo que sabía que estaba solo en el mundo, .y decidió intentarlo....

Ahora, cuando dejó la frase inacabada, su voz era apenas un susurro. Me pregunté qué imágenes ocuparían su mente en ese instante, ¿los recuerdos de Carlisle o los suyos? Esperé sin hacer ruido.

Una angelical sonrisa iluminaba su rostro cuando se volvió hacia mí.

—Y así es como se cerró el círculo —concluyó.

—Entonces, ¿siempre has estado con Carlisle?

—Casi siempre.

Me puso la mano en la cintura con suavidad y me arrastró con él mientras cruzaba la puerta. Me volví a mirar los cuadros de la pared, preguntándome si alguna vez llegaría a oír el resto de las historias.

Edward no dijo nada mientras caminábamos hacia el vestíbulo, de modo que pregunté:

— ¿Casi?

Suspiró. Parecía renuente a responder.

—Bueno, tuve el típico brote de rebeldía adolescente unos diez años después de... nacer... o convertirme, como prefieras llamarlo. No me resignaba a llevar su vida de abstinencia y estaba resentido con él por refrenar mi sed, por lo que me marché a seguir mi camino durante un tiempo.

— ¿De verdad?

Estaba mucho más intrigada que antes, que es como debería estar.

Y él lo sabía. Vagamente me di cuenta de que nos dirigíamos al siguiente tramo de escaleras, pero no estaba prestando demasiada atención a cuanto me rodeaba.

— ¿No te causa repulsa?

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Supongo que... suena razonable.

Soltó una carcajada más fuerte que las anteriores. Ahora nos encontrábamos en lo más alto de las escaleras, en otro vestíbulo de paredes revestidas con paneles de madera.

—Gocé de la ventaja de saber qué pensaban todos cuantos me rodeaban, fueran humanos o no, desde el momento de mi renacimiento —susurró—. Ésa fue la razón por la que tardé diez años en desafiar a Carlisle... Podía leer su absoluta sinceridad y comprender la razón de su forma de vida.

Apenas tardé unos pocos años en volver a su lado y comprometerme de nuevo con su visión. Creí poderme librar de los remordimientos de conciencia, ya que podía dejar a los inocentes y perseguir sólo a los malvados al conocer los pensamientos de mis presas. Si seguía a un asesino hasta un callejón oscuro donde acosaba a una chica, si la salvaba, en ese caso no sería tan terrible.

Me estremecí al imaginar con claridad lo que describía: el callejón de noche, la chica atemorizada, el hombre siniestro detrás de ella y Edward de caza, terrible y glorioso como un joven dios, imparable. ¿Le estaría agradecida la chica o se asustaría más que antes?

—Pero con el paso del tiempo comencé a verme como un monstruo. No podía rehuir la deuda de haber tomado demasiadas vidas, sin importar cuánto se lo merecieran, y regresé con Carlisle y Esme. Me acogieron como al hijo pródigo. Era más de lo que merecía.

Nos habíamos detenido frente a la última puerta del vestíbulo.

—Mi habitación —me informó al tiempo que abría la puerta y me hacía pasar.

Su habitación tenía vistas al sur y una ventana del tamaño de la pared, igual que en el gran recibidor del primer piso. Toda la parte posterior de la casa debía de ser de vidrio. La vista daba al meandro que describía el río Sol Duc antes de cruzar el bosque intacto que llegaba hasta la cordillera de Olympic Mountain. La pared de la cara oeste estaba totalmente cubierta por una sucesión de estantes repletos de CD. El cuarto de Edward estaba mejor surtido que una tienda de música. En el rincón había un sofisticado aparato de música, de un tipo que no me atrevía a tocar por miedo a romperlo. No había ninguna cama, sólo un espacioso y acogedor sofá de cuero negro. Una gruesa alfombra de tonos dorados cubría el suelo y las paredes estaban tapizadas de tela de un tono ligeramente más oscuro.

— ¿Para conseguir una buena acústica? —aventuré.

Edward rió entre dientes y asintió con la cabeza.

Tomó un mando a distancia y encendió el equipo, la suave música de jazz, pese a estar a un volumen bajo, sonaba como si el grupo estuviera con nosotros en la habitación. Me fui a mirar su alucinante colección de música.

— ¿Cómo los clasificas? —pregunté al sentirme incapaz de encontrar un criterio para el orden de los títulos.

No me estaba prestando atención.

—Esto... Por año, y luego por preferencia personal dentro de ese año —contestó con aire distraído.

Al darme la vuelta, le vi mirarme con un brillo muy peculiar en los ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Contaba con sentirme aliviado después de habértelo explicado todo, de no tener secretos para ti, pero no esperaba sentir más que eso. Me _gusta _—se encogió de hombros al tiempo que sonreía imperceptiblemente—. Me hace feliz.

—Me alegro.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Me preocuparía que se arrepintiera de haberme contado todo aquello. Era bueno saber que no era el caso.

—Lamento estropearte la ilusión, pero no inspiras tanto miedo, de veras —con toda naturalidad, le mentí—: De hecho, no me asustas nada en absoluto.

Se detuvo y arqueó las cejas con manifiesta incredulidad. Una sonrisa ancha y traviesa recorrió su rostro.

—No deberías haber dicho eso, _de veras._

Edward emitió un sordo gruñido gutural y los labios mostraron unos dientes perfectos al curvarse hacia atrás. De repente, su cuerpo cambió, se había agachado, tenso como un león a punto de acometer.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, me aparté de él.

—No deberías haberlo dicho.

No le vi saltar hacia mí, fue demasiado rápido. De repente me encontré en el aire y luego caímos sobre el sofá, que golpeó contra la pared por el impacto. Sus brazos formaron una protectora jaula durante todo el tiempo, por lo que apenas sentí el zarandeo, pero seguía respirando agitadamente cuando intenté ponerme en pie.

— ¿Qué era lo que decías? —preguntó juguetón.

—Que eres un monstruo realmente aterrador —repliqué. El jadeo de mi voz estropeó algo el sarcasmo de mi respuesta.

—Mucho mejor —aprobó.

—Esto... —forcejeé——. ¿Me puedes bajar ya?

Se limitó a reírse.

— ¿Se puede? —preguntó una voz que parecía proceder del vestíbulo.

_continuara..._

ya saben quien es verdad ya leyeron el libro bueno me despido continuare el de esto no paso, y dulce cancion es el amor


	32. Chapter 32 ¿Beisbol?

Me debatí para liberarme, pero Edward se limitó a dejar que pudiera sentarme de forma más convencional sobre su regazo. Entonces vi en el vestíbulo a Alice y a Jasper detrás de ella. Me puse colorada, pero Edward parecía a gusto.

—Adelante —contestó Edward, que aún seguía riéndose discretamente.

Alice no pareció hallar nada inusual en nuestro abrazo. Caminó —casi bailó, tal era la gracia de sus movimientos— hacia el centro del cuarto y se dobló de forma sinuosa para sentarse sobre el suelo. Jasper, sin embargo, se detuvo en el umbral un poco sorprendido. Clavó los ojos en el rostro de Edward y me pregunté si estaba tanteando el clima reinante con su inusual sensibilidad.

—Parecía que te ibas a almorzar a Bella —anunció Alice—, y veníamos a ver si la podíamos compartir.

Me percaté de la gran sonrisa de Edward. No sabría decir si se debía al comentario de Alice.

—Lo siento. No creo que haya bastante para compartir —replicó sin dejar de rodearme con los brazos.

—De hecho —dijo Jasper, sonriendo a su pesar cuando entró en la habitación—, Alice anuncia una gran tormenta para esta noche y Emmett quiere jugar a la pelota. ¿Te apuntas?

Las palabras eran bastante comunes, pero me desconcertaba el contexto; aunque Alice era más fiable que el hombre del tiempo.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron, pero aun así vaciló.

—Traerías a Bella, por supuesto —añadió Alice jovialmente. Había creído atisbar la rápida mirada que Jasper le lanzaba.

— ¿Quieres ir? —me preguntó Edward, animado y con expresión de entusiasmo.

—Claro —no podía decepcionar a un rostro como ése—. Eh, ¿adonde vamos?

—Hemos de esperar a que truene para jugar, ya verás la razón —me prometió.

— ¿Necesitaré un paraguas?

Las tres rompieron a reír estrepitosamente.

— ¿Lo va a necesitar? —preguntó Jasper a Alice.

—No; —estaba segura—. La tormenta va a descargar sobre el pueblo. El claro del bosque debería de estar bastante seco.

—En ese caso, perfecto.

El entusiasmo de la voz de Jasper fue contagioso, por descontado. Yo misma me descubrí más curiosa

—Vamos a ver si Carlisle quiere venir.

Alice se levantó y cruzó la puerta de un modo que hubiera roto de envidia el corazón de una bailarina.

—Como si no lo supieras —la pinchó Jasper.

Ambos siguieron su camino con rapidez, pero Jasper se las arregló para dejar la puerta discretamente cerrada al salir.

— ¿A los vampiros les gusta el béisbol?

—Es el pasatiempo americano —me replicó con burlona solemnidad.

Me llevo a casa después de la invitación a jugar béisbol de alice, tenia que volver tengo que hacer la cena, nos subimos a su volvo y con la velocidad a la que conduce fue fácil llegar, me estaba preguntando ¿creen que a los cullens no le molestaría que invitara a mis primos?, edward noto mi cara de pregunta

--quieres preguntarme algo

--si, dime no seria molestia invitar a mis primos a venir con nosotros

--eso depende de alice, es la señorita "yo lo se todo", llámale si quieres para ver su respuesta

Reí por eso y tome mi celular sin marca un número

--entonces que dices alice, es buena idea invitarlos—acertaron ya sabia que alice prevenía esto asi que no me moleste en marcar

--_claro bella, me gustaría ver quien ganaría, emmett o daniel, y dile a edward que no soy la señorita "yo lo se todo", si no entonces el es el señor, "soy algo sobreprotector", es un celoso nos veemos_—colgó me aguante las ganas de estallar a risas

--no debería sorprenderme que alice haya previsto nuestra conversación—dijo algo molesto pero en su mirada se notaba que estaba avergonzado

Llegamos a casa pero dentro sentí el olor a madera y sabia, me quede mirando a edward que se quedo quieto

--que sucede—le pregunte algo preocupada

--tienes visitas, debo irme, pasamos por ustedes mañana—se subió a su volvo y emprendió marcha, entre cuando no lo vi Sali de mi trance y me metí a la casa

Me llego a olor a sabia y hojas, sabia de quien era ese olor

Cuando entre en la sala Jacob estaba con su padre billy black hablando con mis primos

—Hola, Bella —llamó una ronca voz familiar desde el sillón

— ¿Jacob? —pregunté.

Alado de el se sentaba un hombre mucho mayor, corpulento y de rostro memorable..., un rostro que se desbordaba, las mejillas llegaban casi hasta los hombros, las arrugas surcaban la piel rojiza como las de una vieja chaqueta de cuero. Los ojos, sorprendentemente familiares, parecían al mismo tiempo demasiado jóvenes y demasiado viejos para aquel ancho rostro. Era el padre de Jacob, Billy Black. Lo supe inmediatamente a pesar de que en los cinco años transcurridos desde que lo había visto por última vez me las había arreglado para olvidar su nombre hasta que Charlie lo mencionó el día de mi llegada. Me miraba fijamente, escrutando mi cara, por lo que le sonreí con timidez. Tenía los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa o el pánico y resoplaba por la ancha nariz

—Menuda sorpresa —estaba diciendo daniel.

—Hace ya mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Confío en que no sea un mal momento —respondió Billy, cuyos inescrutables ojos oscuros volvieron a fijarse en mí.

—No, es magnífico. Bella Jacob nos estaba hablando de lo que sucedió en su terreno.

Jacob mostró una gran sonrisa.

—si parece que van 2 personas desaparecidas y 1 muerta

Billy le dirigió una mueca a su hijo y añadió:

—Y, por supuesto, Jacob deseaba volver a ver a Bella.

Jacob frunció el ceño y agachó la cabeza mientras yo reprimía una oleada de remordimiento. Tal vez había sido demasiado convincente en la playa.

— ¿Tenéis hambre? —pregunté mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina, deseosa de escaparme de la inquisitiva mirada de Billy.

—No, cenamos antes de venir —respondió Jacob.

— ¿Y ustedes, chicos? —le pregunté de refilón al tiempo que doblaba la esquina a toda prisa para escabullirme.

--no gracias bella

--entonces algo de beber

--agua estaría bien—respondió billy y Jacob asintió como diciendo "quiero lo mismo"

--ahora se los traigo

--te ayudare—me dijo Jacob levantándose y siguiéndome a la cocina, algo me decia que habia otra razón por la que pidió mi ayuda

Ya adentro busque 2 vasos y los llene de agua, Jacob se quedo sentado en la mesa, estábamos en un silencio absoluto, pero el lo rompió

--bella quiero hablar contigo

--claro que pasa—le dije sentándome enfrente de el

--quiero que me digas la verdad…tu en realidad ellos no son tus primos verdad, y eres hija de charlie la que pensamos que habia muerto

Me quede sin habla como lo sabía, bueno desde un principio sabio que no duraría mucho mi mentira, asi que, que caso daba

--Jacob si en realidad yo soy hija de charlie…debes prometerme que no le dirás, preferiría ir yo y hacerlo

--no te preocupes de todos modos no creo que me crea—me dijo dándome una sonrisa de confianza

--y ya que estamos hablando de charlie ¿sigue viviendo en el mismo lugar? ¿Cómo estas?, ¿esta comiendo bien?

--wow, wow tranquila lo de comer bien no lo se no vivo con el, si esta bien como una cabra, y si todavía vive en la misma casa, tal vez deberías hacerle una visita

--es algo arriesgado…Jacob podrías—me interrumpió antes de terminar

--no te preocupes lo cuidare bien, se pasa mucho tiempo con nosotros asi que técnicamente lo cuidamos todo el dia, luego de que terminemos de hablar con tus primos, nos iremos a ver el partido en su casa

--te diría que le mandaras un saludo y abrazo, pero creo que no seria buena idea

--no para nada, no te preocupes cuando le digas y te crea se los daré

Le golpee el brazo y salimos a la sala, le di el vaso a billy y Jacob ya se lo habia acabado, no tardaron mucho por lo menos media hora, luego de eso se despidieron y se fueron a ver a mi padre, ellos ya sabia que éramos vampiros o una parte, nunca le habíamos dicho que habíamos entrenado para parecer humanos menos Jacob aun seguía con la duda, detuve a mis primos antes de que entraran a su cuarto y hicieran cosas indebidas

--oigan chicos los cullens nos invitaron a jugar béisbol, se apuntan

--¿béisbol?, yo me anoto soy el mejor bateador—dijo daniel inflando el pecho

--y yo la mejor lanzadora—dirigiéndose a daniel

--muy bien vendrán mañana por nosotros en la mañana

--tal vez tardemos tenemos que hacerle un favor a billy, pero no te preocupes asistiremos tu por mientras adelántate

--de acuerdo—me despedí y me bañe primero, luego me puse mi pijama y como suponía lenny y daniel estaban en su cuarto con un letrero "no molestar", eso es vergonzoso, luego de poner un escudo en su cuarto para que no se escuchara nada baje a tomar un vaso de leche, y de quitar las palabras de la puerta de lenny, me subí a mi cuarto y entre en mi habitación

Sentí mi corazón salirse cuando vi a edward sentado en mi ventana y mirándome con una sonrisa

--me asustaste

--lo siento, pensé que ya habías sentido mi presencia

--estuve distraída tratando de borrar las palabras que vi

--que palabras

--en el cuarto de lenny "no molestar"

--cielos—creo que le tomo desprevenido eso—pero porque…

--puse un escudo que evita que un ruido entra o salga—le dije antes de que continuara

--valla, tal vez deberías hacerlo en mi casa

--¿Por qué?

--bueno no es lindo que yo ande escuchando todo lo que piensen en mi casa, y para mas oír, por eso vine a verte

--parece que tenemos el mismo problema

--si, y que digieron tus primos sobre el béisbol

--Irán, pero ahora tiene que hacer un favor a billy, asi que me adelantare y los veré

--pero no saben a donde vamos

--no te preocupes seguirán mi olor, no es difícil hacerlo

--me parece bien

Se paro de la ventana y se acostó en mi cama, me acerque a el y me acosté junto a el, estaba tan agotada habían sido tantas cosas, y tantas palabras mucha información necesitaba descansar

--porque no duermes debió ser un dia muy duro para ti

--bueno pues si y mañana será peor—escuche su dulce risa antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarme a Morfeo

_POR FIN tuve tiempo de poner episodio pero ahora me retrasare mas por que tengo que actualizar 3 fics mas T_T bueno sabran de mi (algun dia) bye_


	33. Chapter 33 Invitados no deseados

Cuando desperté eran como las 10 tanto habia dormido, que extraño, note que edward no estaba junto a mí, y me preocupe pero note una nota en mi almohada y la tome

_"lamento haberte dejado, pero tenia que venir para arreglar unas cosas con la familia, estate lista para las 10:30 te ama edward"_

Cielos debió haber sabido a que hora me despertaría por alice, me levante y me cambie, amarre mi pelo me puse algo simple y ligero, una blusa negra y unos pantalones ¿Por qué los cullen jugarían en un dia de tormenta?, tal vez lo descubría hoy

Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 10:30 baje cuando oí el timbre y edward andaba con su gran sonrisa, lo bese en los labios, y luego salimos de la casa

Me paré en seco en el porche. Allí, detrás de mi coche, había un Jeep gigantesco. Las llantas me llegaban por encima de la cintura, protectores metálicos recubrían las luces traseras y delanteras, además de llevar cuatro enormes faros antiniebla sujetos al guardabarros. El techo era de color rojo brillante.

Edward me siguió hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abrió. Calculé la distancia hasta el asiento y me preparé para saltar. Edward suspiró y me alzó con una sola mano.

Mientras regresaba al lado del conductor, a un paso normal, humano, intenté ponerme el cinturón, pero había demasiadas hebillas.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —le pregunté cuando abrió la puerta.

—Un arnés para conducir campo a traviesa.

—Oh, oh.

Intenté encontrar los sitios donde se tenían que enganchar todas aquellas hebillas, pero iba demasiado despacio. Edward volvió a suspirar y se puso a ayudarme. Las manos de Edward se deslizaban por mi cuello, acariciando mi nuca. Dejé de intentar ayudarle y me concentré en no hiperventilar.

Edward giró la llave y el motor arrancó; al fin nos alejamos de la casa.

—Esto es... humm... ¡Vaya _pedazo _de Jeep que tienes!

—Es de Emmett. Supuse que no te apetecería correr todo el camino.

— ¿Dónde guardáis este tanque?

—Hemos remodelado uno de los edificios exteriores para convertirlo en garaje.

— ¿No te vas a poner el cinturón?

Me lanzó una mirada incrédula.

Entonces caí en la cuenta del significado de sus palabras.

Se inclinó para besarme la coronilla y entonces gimió. Le miré sorprendida.

—Hueles deliciosamente a lluvia —comentó.

—Pero, ¿bien o mal? —pregunté con precaución.

—De las dos maneras —suspiró—. Siempre de las dos maneras.

Entre la penumbra y el diluvio, no sé cómo encontró el camino, pero de algún modo llegamos a una carretera secundaria, con más aspecto de un camino forestal que de carretera. La conversación resultó imposible durante un buen rato, dado que yo iba rebotando arriba y abajo en el asiento como un martillo pilón. Sin embargo, Edward parecía disfrutar del paseo, ya que no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.

Y entonces fue cuando llegamos al final de la carretera; los árboles formaban grandes muros verdes en tres de los cuatro costados del Jeep. La lluvia se había convertido en llovizna poco a poco y el cielo brillante asomaba entre las nubes.

—Lo siento, Bella, pero desde aquí tenemos que ir a pie.

--que otra opción tenemos—lanzo una carcajada tomo de mi mano, suspire algo enfadada pero ni modo

Entonces tomó mi cara entre sus manos, casi con rudeza y me besó en serio, moviendo sus labios insistentes contra los míos.

Realmente no había excusa para mi comportamiento. Ahora lo veo más claro, como es lógico. De cualquier modo, parecía que no podía dejar de comportarme exactamente como lo hice la primera vez. En vez de quedarme quieta, a salvo, mis brazos se alzaron para enroscarse apretadamente alrededor de su cuello y me quedé de pronto soldada a su cuerpo, duro como la piedra. Suspiré y mis labios se entreabrieron.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás, deshaciendo mi abrazo sin esfuerzo.

— ¡Maldita sea, Bella! —se desasió jadeando—. ¡Eres mi perdición, te juro que lo eres!

Me acuclillé, rodeándome las rodillas con los brazos, buscando apoyo.

—Eres indestructible —mascullé, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Eso creía antes de conocerte. Ahora será mejor que salgamos de aquí rápido antes de que cometa alguna estupidez de verdad —gruñó.

Corrimos cuesta arriba parecía una carrera edward era muy rápido casi me costaba mantenerme a su marge, pero llegamos

Allí vi a todos los demás; Esme, Emmett y Rosalie, sentados en una lisa roca salediza, eran los que se hallaban más cerca de nosotros, a unos cien metros. Aún más lejos, a unos cuatrocientos metros, se veía a Jasper y Alice, que parecían lanzarse algo el uno al otro, pero por la fuerza y rapidez que lanzaban eran difíciles saber si tenían la bola. Parecía que Carlisle estuviera marcando las bases, pero ¿realmente podía estar poniéndolas tan separadas unas de otras?

Los tres que se encontraban sobre la roca se levantaron cuando estuvimos a la vista. Esme se acercó hacia nosotros y Emmett la siguió después de echar una larga ojeada a la espalda de Rosalie, que se había levantado con gracia y avanzaba a grandes pasos hacia el campo sin mirar en nuestra dirección. En respuesta, mi estómago se agitó incómodo.

— ¿Es a ti a quien hemos oído, Edward? —preguntó Esme conforme se acercaba.

—Sonaba como si se estuviera ahogando un oso —aclaró Emmett.

Sonreí tímidamente a Esme.

—Era él.

—Sin querer, Bella resultaba muy cómica en ese momento —explicó rápido Edward, intentando apuntarse el tanto.

Alice había abandonado su posición y corría, o más bien se podría decir que danzaba, hacia nosotros. Avanzó a toda velocidad para detenerse con gran desenvoltura a nuestro lado.

—Es la hora —anunció.

El hondo estruendo de un trueno sacudió el bosque de en frente apenas hubo terminado de hablar. A continuación retumbó hacia el oeste, en dirección a la ciudad.

—Raro, ¿a que sí? —dijo Emmett con un guiño, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

—Venga, vamos...

Alice tomó a Emmett de la mano y desaparecieron como flechas en dirección al gigantesco campo.

Ella corría como una gacela; él, lejos de ser tan grácil, sin embargo le igualaba en velocidad, aunque nunca se le podría comparar con una gacela.

— ¿Te apetece jugar una bola? —me preguntó Edward con los ojos brillantes, deseoso de participar.

Yo intenté sonar apropiadamente entusiasta.

— ¡Ve con los demás!

Rió por lo bajo, y después de revolverme el pelo, dio un gran salto para reunirse con los otros dos. Su forma de correr era más agresiva, más parecida a la de un guepardo que a la de una gacela, por lo que pronto les dio alcance.

— ¿Bajamos? —inquirió Esme con voz suave y melodiosa.

En ese instante, me di cuenta de que lo estaba mirando boquiabierta. Rápidamente controlé mi expresión y asentí. Esme estaba a un metro escaso de mí y me pregunté si seguía actuando con cuidado para no asustarme. Acompasó su paso al mío, sin impacientarse por mi ritmo lento.

— ¿No vas a jugar con ellos? —le pregunté con timidez.

—No, prefiero arbitrar; alguien debe evitar que hagan trampas y a mí me gusta—me explicó.

—Entonces, ¿les gusta hacer trampas?

—Oh, ya lo creo que sí, ¡tendrías que oír sus explicaciones! Bueno, espero que no sea así, de lo contrario pensarías que se han criado en una manada de lobos.

—Te pareces a mi madre —reí, sorprendida, y ella se unió a mis risas.

—Bueno, me gusta pensar en ellos como si fueran hijos míos, en más de un sentido. Me cuesta mucho controlar mis instintos maternales. ¿No te contó Edward que había perdido un bebé?

—No.

—Sí, mi primer y único hijo murió a los pocos días de haber nacido, mi pobre cosita —suspiró—. Me rompió el corazón y por eso me arrojé por el acantilado, como ya sabrás —añadió con toda naturalidad.

—Edward sólo me dijo que te caíste —tartamudeé.

—Ah. Edward, siempre tan caballeroso —esbozó una sonrisa—. Edward fue el primero de mis nuevos hijos. Siempre pienso en él de ese modo, incluso aunque, en cierto modo, sea mayor que yo —me sonrió cálidamente—. Por eso me alegra tanto que te haya encontrado, corazón —aquellas cariñosas palabras sonaron muy naturales en sus labios—. Ha sido un bicho raro durante demasiado tiempo; me dolía verle tan solo.

—Entonces, ¿no te importa? —Pregunté, dubitativa otra vez—. ¿Que yo…pueda lastimarlo?

—No —se quedó pensativa—. Tú eres lo que él quiere. No sé cómo, pero esto va a salir bien —me aseguró, aunque su frente estaba fruncida por la preocupación. Se oyó el estruendo de otro trueno.

En ese momento, Esme se detuvo. Por lo visto, habíamos llegado a los límites del campo. Al parecer, ya se habían formado los equipos. Edward estaba en la parte izquierda del campo, bastante lejos; Carlisle se encontraba entre la primera y la segunda base, y Alice tenía la bola en su poder, en lo que debía ser la base de lanzamiento.

Emmett hacía girar un bate de aluminio, sólo perceptible por su sonido silbante, ya que era casi imposible seguir su trayectoria en el aire con la vista. Esperaba que se acercara a la base de meta, pero ya estaba allí, a una distancia inconcebible de la base de lanzamiento, adoptando la postura de bateo para cuando me quise dar cuenta. Jasper se situó detrás, a un metro escaso, para atrapar la bola para el otro equipo. Como era de esperar, ninguno llevaba guantes.

—De acuerdo —Esme habló con voz clara, y supe que Edward la había oído a pesar de estar muy alejado—, batea.

Alice permanecía erguida, aparentemente inmóvil. Su estilo parecía que estaba más cerca de la astucia, de lo furtivo, que de una técnica de lanzamiento intimidatorio. Sujetó la bola con ambas manos cerca de su cintura; luego, su brazo derecho se movió como el ataque de una cobra y la bola impactó en la mano de Jasper.

— ¿Ha sido un _strike? _—le pregunté a Esme.

—Si no la golpean, es un _strike _—me contestó.

Jasper lanzó de nuevo la bola a la mano de Alice, que se permitió una gran sonrisa antes de estirar el brazo para efectuar otro nuevo lanzamiento.

Esta vez el bate consiguió, golpear la bola invisible. El chasquido del impacto fue tremendo, atronador. Entendí con claridad la razón por la que necesitaban una tormenta para jugar cuando las montañas devolvieron el eco del golpe.

La bola sobrevoló el campo como un meteorito para irse a perder en lo profundo del bosque circundante.

—Carrera completa —murmuré.

—Espera —dijo Esme con cautela, escuchando atenta y con la mano alzada.

Emmett era una figura borrosa que corría de una base a otra _y _Carlisle, la sombra que lo seguía. Me di cuenta de que Edward no estaba.

—_ ¡Out!_—cantó Esme con su voz clara.

Edward saltaba desde la linde del bosque con la bola en la mano alzada. Incluso yo pude ver su brillante sonrisa.

—Emmett será el que batea más fuerte —me explicó Esme—, pero Edward corre al menos igual de rápido.

Las entradas se sucedieron ante mis ojos incrédulos. Era imposible mantener contacto visual con la bola.

Comprendí el otro motivo por el cual esperaban a que hubiera una tormenta para jugar cuando Jasper bateó una _roleta, _una de esas pelotas que van rodando por el suelo, hacia la posición de Carlisle en un intento de evitar la infalible defensa de Edward.

Carlisle corrió a por la bola y luego se lanzó en pos de Jasper, que iba disparado hacia la primera base. Cuando chocaron, el sonido fue como el de la colisión de dos enormes masas de roca…

—Están bien —anunció Esme con voz tranquila.

El equipo de Emmett iba una carrera por delante. Rosalie se las apañó para revolotear sobre las bases después de aprovechar uno de los larguísimos lanzamientos de Emmett, cuando Edward consiguió el tercer _out. _Se acercó de un salto hasta donde estaba yo, chispeante de entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué te parece? —inquirió.

—Una cosa es segura: no volveré a sentarme otra vez a ver esa vieja y aburrida Liga Nacional de Béisbol.

—Ya, suena como si lo hubieras hecho antes muchas veces —replicó Edward entre risas.

—Pero estoy un poco decepcionada —bromeé.

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó, intrigado.

—Bueno, sería estupendo encontrar una sola cosa que no hagas mejor que cualquier otra persona en este planeta.

Esa sonrisa torcida suya relampagueó en su rostro durante un momento, dejándome sin aliento.

—Ya voy —dijo al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia la base del bateador.

Jugó con mucha astucia al optar por una bola baja, fuera del alcance de la excepcionalmente rápida mano de Rosalie, que defendía en la parte exterior del campo, y, veloz como el rayo, ganó dos bases antes de que Emmett pudiera volver a poner la bola en juego. Carlisle golpeó una tan lejos fuera del campo —con un estruendo que me hirió los oídos—, que Edward y él, completaron la carrera. Alice chocó delicadamente las palmas con ellos.

El tanteo cambiaba continuamente conforme avanzaba el partido y se gastaban bromas unos a otros como otros jugadores callejeros al ir pasando todos por la primera posición. De vez en cuando, Esme tenía que llamarles la atención. Otro trueno retumbó, pero seguíamos sin mojarnos, tal y como había predicho Alice.

Carlisle estaba a punto de batear con Edward como receptor cuando Alice, de pronto, profirió un grito sofocado que sonó muy fuerte. Yo miraba a Edward, como siempre, y entonces le vi darse la vuelta para mirarla. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y en un instante circuló entre ellos un flujo misterioso. Edward ya estaba a mi lado antes de que los demás pudieran preguntar a Alice qué iba mal.

— ¿Alice? —preguntó Esme con voz tensa.

—No lo he visto con claridad, no podría deciros... —susurró ella.

Para entonces ya se habían reunido todos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alice? —le preguntó Carlisle a su vez con voz tranquila, cargada de autoridad.

—Viajan mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba. Creo que me he equivocado en eso —murmuró.

ok ok aqui va mas el libro que nada, pero ando algo ocupada pero no se preocupen falta poco para que lo haga yo sola, por cierto en mi primer capitulo el chavo se llama alex no alec siempre me confundo sorry ahi tiene ok bye


	34. Chapter 34 james, victoria y laurent

_—Viajan mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba. Creo que me he equivocado en eso —murmuró._

Jasper se inclinó sobre ella con ademán protector.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? —le preguntó.

—Nos han oído jugar y han cambiado de dirección —señaló, contrita, como si se sintiera responsable de lo que fuera que la había asustado.

Siete pares de rápidos ojos se posaron en mi cara de forma fugaz y se apartaron.

— ¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar? —inquirió Carlisle, volviéndose hacia Edward.

Una mirada de intensa concentración cruzó por su rostro y respondió con gesto contrariado:

—Menos de cinco minutos. Vienen corriendo, quieren jugar.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo? —le preguntó Carlisle, mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre mí brevemente.

—No, con carga, no —resumió él—. Además, lo que menos necesitamos es que capten el olor y comiencen la caza.

— ¿Cuántos son? —preguntó Emmett a Alice.

—Tres —contestó con laconismo.

— ¡Tres! —exclamó Emmett con tono de mofa. Flexionó los músculos de acero de sus imponentes brazos—. Dejadlos que vengan.

Carlisle lo consideró durante una fracción de segundo que pareció más larga de lo que fue en realidad. Sólo Emmett parecía impasible; el resto miraba fijamente el rostro de Carlisle con los ojos llenos de ansiedad.

—Nos limitaremos a seguir jugando —anunció finalmente Carlisle con tono frío y desapasionado—. Alice dijo que sólo sentían curiosidad.

Pronunció las dos frases en un torrente de palabras que duró unos segundos escasos. Escuché con atención y conseguí captar la mayor parte, aunque no conseguí oír lo que Esme le estaba preguntando en este momento a Edward con una vibración silenciosa de sus labios.

—Intenta atrapar tú la bola, Esme. Yo me encargo de prepararla —y se plantó delante de mí.

Los otros volvieron al campo, barriendo recelosos el bosque oscuro con su mirada aguda. Alice y Esme parecían intentar orientarse alrededor de donde yo me encontraba.

—Suéltate el pelo —ordenó Edward con voz tranquila y baja.

Obedientemente, me quité la goma del pelo y lo sacudí hasta extenderlo todo a mí alrededor.

Comenté lo que me parecía evidente.

—Los otros vienen ya para acá.

Entonces comprendí edward se preocupaba de que me podían lastimar mi olor, claro que tonta soy

—Sí, quédate inmóvil, permanece callada —intentó ocultar bastante bien el nerviosismo de su voz, pero pude captarlo—, y no te apartes de mi lado, por favor.

Tiró de mi melena hacia delante, y la enrolló alrededor de mi cara. Alice apuntó en voz baja:

—Eso no servirá de nada. Yo la podría oler incluso desde el otro lado del campo.

—Lo sé —contestó Edward con una nota de frustración en la voz.

Carlisle se quedó de pie en el prado mientras el resto retomaba el juego con desgana.

—Edward, ¿qué te preguntó Esme? —susurré.

Vaciló un momento antes de contestarme.

—Que si estaban sedientos —murmuró reticente.

Pasaron unos segundos y el juego progresaba, ahora con apatía, ya que nadie tenía ganas de golpear fuerte. Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper merodeaban por el área interior del campo.

Edward no prestaba ninguna atención al juego, sus ojos y su mente se encontraban recorriendo el bosque.

—Lo siento, Bella —murmuró ferozmente— ¡Cuánto lo siento!

Noté cómo contenía la respiración y fijaba los ojos abiertos como platos en la esquina oeste del campo. Avanzó medio paso, interponiéndose entre lo que se acercaba y yo.

Carlisle, Emmett y los demás se volvieron en la misma dirección en cuanto oyeron el ruido de su avance, que a mí me llegaba mucho más apagado.

Tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que por mi culpa que edward y su familia salieran lastimada _piensa bella piensa_

_"Cuando estas convertida en humana puedes ocultar tu olor, como desaparecer algún ruido, alguna persona, usando tú escudo"_

Espera eso es rosa, me lo habia dicho era perfecto, cerre los ojos y me concentre solo tenia 20 segundos, _rápido, rápido_

Sentí una pequeña punzada de dolor pero no emití ninguna mueca, y aspire hondo nada simplemente no olía a nada, habia funcionado, cuando abrí mis ojos todos los cullens—incluida rosalie-- me miraban sorprendidos y felices

Mire a edward que mostraba una mueca de aliviado y al mismo tiempo confundido

--se me olvido esta parte de mi escudo perdón por haberte preocupado

El sonrió y tomo mi mano en ese momento llegaron

Aparecieron de uno en uno en la linde del bosque a doce metros de nuestra posición.

El primer hombre entró en el claro y se apartó inmediatamente para dejar paso a otro más alto, de pelo negro, que se colocó al frente, de un modo que evidenciaba con claridad quién lideraba el grupo.

El tercer integrante era una mujer; desde aquella distancia, sólo alcanzaba a verle el pelo, de un asombroso matiz rojo.

Cerraron filas conforme avanzaban con cautela hacia donde se hallaba la familia de Edward, mostrando el natural recelo de una manada de depredadores ante un grupo desconocido y más numeroso de su propia especie.

Comprobé cuánto diferían de los Cullen cuando se acercaron. Su paso era gatuno, andaban de forma muy similar a la de un felino al acecho. Se vestían con el típico equipo de un excursionista: vaqueros y una sencilla camisa de cuello abotonado y gruesa tela impermeable. Las ropas se veían deshilachadas por el uso e iban descalzos. Los hombres llevaban el pelo muy corto y la rutilante melena pelirroja de la chica estaba llena de hojas y otros restos del bosque.

Sus ojos agudos se apercibieron del aspecto más urbano y pulido de Carlisle, que, alerta, flanqueado por Emmett y Jasper, salió a su encuentro. Sin que aparentemente se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, todos habían adoptado una postura erguida y de despreocupación.

El líder de los recién llegados era sin duda el más agraciado, con su piel de tono oliváceo debajo de la característica palidez y los cabellos de un brillantísimo negro. Era de constitución mediana, musculoso, por supuesto, pero sin acercarse ni de lejos a la fuerza física de Emmett. Esbozó una sonrisa agradable que permitió entrever unos deslumbrantes dientes blancos.

La mujer tenía un aspecto más salvaje, en parte por la melena revuelta y alborotada por la brisa. Su mirada iba y venía incesantemente de los hombres que tenía en frente al grupo desorganizado que me rodeaba. Su postura era marcadamente felina. El segundo hombre, de complexión más liviana que la del líder —tanto las facciones como el pelo castaño claro eran anodinos—, revoloteaba con desenvoltura entre ambos. Sin embargo, su mirada era de una calma absoluta, y sus ojos, en cierto modo, los más atentos.

Los ojos de los recién llegados también eran diferentes. No eran dorados o negros, como cabía esperar, sino de un intenso color borgoña con una tonalidad perturbadora y siniestra. Por alguna razón estos tipos siento que ya los habia visto en alguna parte, mire al de pelo castaño claro, algo me decia a simple vista que era peligroso pero una parte de mi se sentía preocupada, por este tipo, algo en el me recordaba algo, pero ¿que es?

El moreno dio un paso hacia Carlisle sin dejar de sonreír.

—Creíamos haber oído jugar a alguien, esto es suyo —hablaba con voz reposada y tenía un leve acento francés al tiempo que lanzaba la pelota a carliste y el la atrapaba fácilmente—. Me llamo Laurent, y éstos son Victoria y James —añadió señalando a los vampiros que le acompañaban.

—Yo soy Carlisle y ésta es mi familia: Emmett y Jasper; Rosalie, Esme y Alice; Edward y Bella —nos identificaba en grupos, intentando deliberadamente no llamar la atención hacia ningún individuo. Me sobresalté cuando me nombró.

— ¿no les molestaría tener un par de jugadores mas? —inquirió Laurent con afabilidad.

La tensa atmósfera había evolucionado hacia una conversación distendida; supuse que Jasper estaba usando su peculiar don para controlar la situación.

No dejaba de mirar a ese de nombre james, incluso su nombre se me hacia conocido

--vamos ¿solo un juego mas?

Mientras Carlisle hablaba, mis ojos se encontraron con los de james en vez de retirar la mirada me quede parada mirándolo fijamente

--porque no bateamos primero--lanzándoles la pelota que atrapo victoria

--mi especialidad son las bolas curvas

--bueno tenemos que ver eso—hablo emmett con una gran sonrisa

Todos se dirigieron hacia sus lugares laurent y victoria chocaron sus manos se notaba que eran solo amigos, pero yo no me moví donde estaba no quitaba mis ojos de james, y también estaba conciente de que el me miraba como si me conociera

--¿bella?—la voz de edward me saco de mis pensamientos mire por ultima vez a james antes de irme con el y sentarme en una roca para ver su partido

Debía admitir que esa tal victoria lanzaba bien, estuvimos asi unos 7 minutos, mis primos llegaron antes de hacerlo les dije que desaparecieran su olor, y les di la dirección donde me encontraba, tardaron en ubicarse pero por fin llegaron

Hicieron equipos de 4 jasper, alice, rosalie y carliste, el otro era daniel, lenny, emmett y edward, a james, victoria y laurent no les molestaba, esme no jugaba al igual que yo, me preocupaba que poderes podría tener estos nuevos

Cerre mis ojos y baje mi mirada para que nadie viera lo que estaba haciendo y expandí mi escudo, llegue hasta esme, y junto con ella a carliste, jasper, y alice, apreté los ojos tenia que seguir expandiéndolo, cubrí a emmett, rosalie, lenny, solo me faltaban daniel y edward, seguí expandiendo mi escudo, y me estaba empezando a agotar, nunca habia cubrido a 9 personas, pero no podía dejarlos desprotegidos

En mi cara se notaba el esfuerzo y el dolor, me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza demasiado, pero no pare con un ultimo fuerza cubrí a daniel y edward, estaba mas que agotada me quede con la mirada baja tratando de recuperar fuerzas

Pase como media hora jugando debía admitir que no sabia quien era mas bueno emmett o daniel, estos dos competían por el primer lugar, me hubiera gustado echarme a carcajadas por ese comentaría, pero estaba tan débil que apenas podía mantenerme estable, desde hace 15 minutos, el dolor de cabeza seguía igual de intenso, y luego empeoro cuando me empezaron a doler los músculos, y me daba sueño que solo quería acostarme cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos, no creo poder aguantar mas

Con algo de esfuerzo –tanto como para pararme y para no soltar un gemido de dolor—camine hacia edward, que estaba mirando a lenny lanzar y victoria bateando, llegue a el con algo de esfuerzo y lo tome del brazo

Cuando su mirada choco con la mía rápidamente me tomo de la cintura y me junto a el, apreté mis labios y empecé a descender mi escudo, solo quería que edward me oyera, cada vez que sacaba a alguien de mi escudo, soltaba un gruñido, hasta que por fin solo nos cubrió a los 2

--¿bella estas bien? ¿Qué te paso? ¡Háblame!

--edward podrías llevarme a casa no me siento muy bien—sentí mis piernas de gelatina por fortuna edward me atrapo antes de caer sobre el suelo

En eso momento se acerco jasper y alice

--¿bella te encuentras bien?

--solo quiero regresar a casa, no es nada malo—no me sentía con fuerzas para proteger a alice y jasper

--edward será mejor que la lleves a su casa o a cazar, esta muy débil—hablo jasper mirándome con preocupación

--eso haré…alice dile a carliste que tuve que irme que cuando se vallan nuestras visitas que rápido venga a la casa para ver que le pasa a bella

--muy bien edward...cuídate bella—asentí y le sonreí en señal de que no se preocupara pero emití una sonrisa algo triste

Camine para que no sospecharan, y edward no soltó mi cintura en ningún momento, cuando estuvimos lejos de el partido edward me puso sobre su espalda, no tenia fuerzas para discutir asi que deje que me llevara, empecé a ver siluetas, y luego sombras finalmente me desmaye


	35. Chapter 35 La Mejor Noche De Mi Vida

Abrí los ojos y parpadee muchas veces para acostumbrarme a la luz

--pon un escudo en la habitación—escuche una voz que se me hizo extrañamente familiar, hice caso y coloque un escudo en todo el cuarto

Cuando por fin mis ojos se adaptaron al cuarto vi con claridad que estaba en un cuarto que jamás habia visto, no era mio ni tampoco de edward ¿adonde me habrá traído?

--¡¡¡Estas loca!!!

Hasta ahora me acordaba que tenia que saber de quien provenía esa voz, mire alrededor hasta que me detuve en la ventana estaba ahí sentada y mirándome furiosa…rosa

--¿rosa?—pregunte algo confundida

--quien esperabas el conejo de pascuas, si te vuelvo a repetir ¡¡¡estas loca!!!

--que haces aquí

--bella no tengo tiempo para preguntas, nunca—dijo acercándose a mi—repito nunca uses tu poder asi

--asi ¿Cómo?

--nunca trates de proteger a mas de 5 personas a con tu escudo sin entrenar y no habiendo tomado sangre

--entonces…mi desmayo fue causado por proteger a 9 personas

--no bella tu desmayo fue por andar protegiendo 9 personas a la vez y sin tener un descanso de por lo menos 8 minutos

--eso explica mucho

--bella no vuelvas a usar tu poder asi, recuerda que solo practicamos para máximo 5 personas—dijo en modo maternal y mirando hacia la puerta

--¿Qué sucede?

--tu novio ya esta por llegar esta oyendo movimiento en tu cuarto, debo irme—dijo acercándose de nuevo hacia la ventana

--espera aun no me has dicho porque volviste

--se quedo en silencio unos segundos pero luego hablo—estoy aquí porque la _batalla va a comenzar_—dicho eso Salio por la ventana

_La batalla va a comenzar_… ¿Que quiso decir con eso?

Antes de preguntármelo la puerta se abrió y edward entro al verme su sonrisa apareció y corrió abrazarme

--bella te encuentras bien, como te sientes

--estoy bien, ¿Qué me ocurrió?

--bueno te desmallaste, y tu pulso bajo, así que te traje aquí porque era lo más cercano, y te baje la temperatura la tenias muy alta

--enserio

--si, y no dejabas de moverte, parecía que estabas pasando por la transformación otra vez, estaba tan asustado

--lamento haberte asustado, y ¿Dónde están los demás?

--bueno carliste te dio un cálmate después de que nuestras visitas se hayan ido y con eso te calmaste un poco, ahora están en casa, alice debió ya de haberles dicho que ya despertaste

--así que estamos completamente solos, ¿por cierto dónde estamos?

--bueno es una cabaña, que carliste le dio a esme de aniversario, era lo más cercano para cuidarte

--hace cuanto se fueron los demás

--hace apenas unos 15 minutos, debe ser que alice les habrá dicho que estas bien

Me acerque a edward y bese sus labios

(**Esto es acto para mayores de 15 años XD)**

El me correspondió con intensidad el beso, y yo puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras él me sujetaba de la cintura, lo fui juntando más a mí, hasta que quedamos acostados en la cama

Se separo de mi cuando sintió cuando mis manos iban directo hacia su camisa

--bella aguarda—dijo edward tomando mis muñecas

--que sucede—respirando agitadamente, sus ojos estaban negros y suponía que los míos también

--no, mi familia llegara y…--tome su rostro entre mis manos y junte nuestra frentes

--tu familia se tendrá que esperar, puede esta es la única oportunidad que tengamos…y edward te deseo

Viendo que no decía nada, lo bese, el me correspondió y puse mis manos en su camisa, mientras el pasaba sus manos debajo de mi blusa, y lo sentí desabrochar mi brasier, solté un gemido, aun cuando sus manos estaban heladas, le quite su camisa y el hacía lo mismo con la mía juntamos nuestros cuerpos, aun cuando él estaba frio, podía sentir nuestros cuerpos calientes, por la excitación, la pasión…el deseo

Empecé a dejar besos en su cara, mientras recorría mis manos por su espalda bajando, llegue el cuello y deje besos, mientras mis manos iban hacia el botón de su pantalón

--bella…. —gimió edward sus manos viajaron de mi cintura hacia mis piernas

Finalmente desabroche el botón de su pantalón, el se los quito, y prosiguió a quitarme los míos

Tardo menos que yo, sentí como los bóxer de edward dejaban ver…su miembro erecto, los 2 quedamos solo con nuestra ropa interior, edward beso mi cuello y bajo hacia mis pechos, comenzó a besar y succionar mi pezón izquierdo

Gemí de placer y sus manos fueron hacia mis braguetas me las quito dejándome sin ningúna prenda

--eres hermosa bella—susurro edward en mi oído

El me hizo el favor y se quito sus bóxers, comencé a besarlo, el me miro durante unos minutos a los ojos, empecé abrir mis piernas para invitarlo a que siguiera

El aceptando comenzó lentamente a entrar en mi

--edward por favor…--lo necesitaba dentro de mi

Entro de golpe haciendo que gimiera, el soltó un gruñido, abrase a edward para que no se separara de mí, calmando mi respiración empezó a moverse lento y suave

--edward…mas…mas rápido—aumento el paso enterré mis uñas en su espalda, y rodee su cintura con mis piernas

Jadee y el también lo hizo, su velocidad aumento gemí de placer y enterré mi cabeza en su cuello

Olía tan bien, mis colmillos crecieron y mordí el cuello de edward

El soltó un gruñido y también mordió algo no se qué habrá sido pero lo esta despedazando, deje de morderlo y cambie nuestras posiciones, el abajo yo arriba

Me senté encima de él y comencé a saltar, edward tomo mis caderas y recostó la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, empezó a aumentar el ritmo

_Falta poco...ya falta poco _

--EDWARD—grite

--BELLA—el también grito y me acosté en su pecho respirando y calmando mi latido del corazón, el beso mi coronilla y me abrazo

* * *

** si lo se corto pero bueno tenia que actualizar**


	36. Chapter 36 Familia ¿yo

l**o se les he dado capitulos cortos pero ando corto de imagicion con este fic, pero les juro que lo acabare**

* * *

Me encontraba abraza por los brazos de edward, cubiertos por una suave sabana, había tenido la mejor noche de mi vida, mire a edward, y el volteo a mirarme, nos dimos un beso, y continuamos disfrutando el calor del otro

--deberíamos irnos, mis padres deben andar preocupados

--esta bien—edward y yo nos paramos y a velocidad vampírica nos pusimos nuestra ropa que estaba regada por el cuarto, y tener claro

Que quitar los pedazos de plumas que había en el suelo

--lamento lo que le paso a tu almohada—dije apenada

--bella las almohadas pueden comprarse, pero el encontrar una noche contigo, ni el dinero del mundo podría obtenerlas

Bese sus labios antes de que saliéramos por la cabaña y nos dirigiéramos hacia la casa cullen

En medio del camino edward se acerco a mí

--tengo una sorpresa para ti

--edward sabes que odio las sorpresa, mas te vale que no hayas gastado dinero

--te juro que no gaste nada, por favor acéptalo—y ahí va su cara, quien se podía resistir a ella

--esta bien—beso mi mejilla y seguimos corriendo

No tardamos mucho en llegar, nos adentramos en la casa, y alice fue la primera en acercarse

--residiste un mensaje

--¿de quién es?

--no lo sé debo suponer que de lenny o de Daniel

--y porque no fuiste avisarme

--bueno lo que pasa es que…---en ese momento llego emmett

--EDWARD, BELLA…cielos ustedes sí que tuvieran una gran mañana

--estas muerto emmett—luego edward y emmett desaparecieron

Yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarme

--lo siento—dijo alice algo apenada—pero fue a la cabaña para decirte lo del mensaje pero me entere unos minutos después y emmett que me estaba acompañando, no pudimos evitar escucharlos

--no te preocupes…esta bien—mire hacia arriba tenía que ver el mensaje—cuidas que edward no mate a emmett

--no te prometo nada, ya que yo haría lo mismo, pero…hare lo posible

Sonreí y subí mientras escuchaba a alice hablar con emmett y edward sobre "_si ustedes rompen algo, se las verán con esme"_

Sonríe y subí al cuarto de edward, ya que ahí había dejado mi celular, entre y tome el celular de la cama, era de lenny

"_bella ¿donde estas?, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿Qué sucedió en el partido?, ¿Por qué no me respondes?"_—sonreí lenny parecía una madre

Rápidamente conteste ya que si no lo hacia se volvería loca o pensaría que me secuestraron

"_hola lenny, estoy en la casa cullen, estoy bien, tuve una especie de desmallo, pero ya me encuentro bien, nada de qué preocuparse, te estoy contestando ahora porque apenas acabo de llegar con edward _"le puse enviar

Me pare y vi a casi toda la familia, faltaba carliste y esme, afuera, viendo a edward dándole una paliza a emmett, luego el celular volvió a sonar

"_y que hacías con edward, no me digas que se fueron de novios, usaste protección"_ –me sonroje, maldita lenny, tiene suerte que edward no esté viendo esto

"_eso no importa, ok y tú qué me dices de Daniel, haber cuando me das a mis sobrinos"_---ja que perfecta vergüenza va a sufrir

--te rindes emmett

--si...si de acuerdo me rindo

Mire y el pobre de edward estaba tomando del brazo de emmett casi doblándolo, y el pobre si tenía cara de dolor, cuando lo soltó se sobo el brazo, mientras se acercaba a rosalie

--mi amor, le duele mi bracito

--no te preocupes osito, te daré algo para que te sientas mejor—mirando pícaramente a emmett

--o eso me gusta

Alice comenzó a reírse, mientras edward ponía cara de asco, se metía a la casa, de nuevo mi celular me dijo que lenny me había contestado

"_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN PERO QUE PERVERTIDA ERES"_

Rodé los ojos mientras reí, y escribía

_"mira quien lo dice, iré a la casa, es mejor hablar en persona, que por celular, nos veemos ahí, bye"_

Apague mi celular justo cuando edward entraba a la habitación

* * *

** les prometo que los proximos episodos seran mas largo lo juro**


End file.
